


Lost & Found 2: Demon Killers

by ARtheBard



Series: Lost & Found [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Girl Penis Anya (The 100), Girl Penis Lexa, Omega Clarke, Rape/non-con discussed but not seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 97,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARtheBard/pseuds/ARtheBard
Summary: While Clarke is off trying to come to grips with killing so many Grounders and Mountain Men in such a short amount of time, her worst nightmare has returned to the Ark. Abby unknowingly welcomes her daughters abuser with open arms when Charles Pike and Farm Station are discovered. Meanwhile, Lexa has sent a bounty hunter after Clarke when she hears Azgeda's Queen Nia is after the Sky Princess. Lexa will NOT lose another love to the woman again! With both their demons closing in, both women wonder if they will lose the chance to live happily ever after with each other and Anya.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeppers, I'm back with part 2 of this trilogy. Time to deal with two ugly bad guys and set up story #3. Once again, thanks to a couple of online blogs that helped me translate the Trigedasleng moments. Also, though we find out more about what happened to Clarke in the Skybox I don't actually write it. But it does affect her and she DOES let people know what that bastard did to her. Go, Clarke! 
> 
> So, buckle up and enjoy the ride!

It had taken Clarke three weeks to find a permanent place to call her temporary home. It was a cave with just a small opening to the outside, which is well-hidden by a bush. After crawling in about 2 feet, it opens into a large cavern. There is an opening near the top so smoke vents out and even another small opening near the back that could be used for a quick escape, though it leads to a steep hill. Definitely only a last resort!

She had taken down a deer her second day on her own, gutted it, skinned it, and dried the pelt which now serves as her ground cover so her blanket can be just her cover at night. She had also snared several rabbits and their skins had become socks and gloves with Fall starting to set in. She had still not mastered fishing with a hook and rope BUT had found a place where she could build a dam for when the water receded. Each day 2 to 3 fish would be trapped in the small pool, guaranteeing some sort of meal that day.

She is 27 days into her self-imposed exile when she senses she is not alone. She moves into the cover of a low-hanging tree and gives a sniff. She doesn’t recognize the scent but can tell it is an alpha. Her wolf growls in anticipation of a fight. She watches as a strange Grounder walks into the clearing where she had been re-setting a snare. He sniffs the air, looking around until his eyes settle on the tree where Clarke is concealed.

“Chon ste der?” he calls out.

Clarke says nothing. Even though she spent nights reading the notes translating Trigedasleng Indra had made during meetings, she is not confident she is completely conversational yet. But she knows enough to understand he knows she’s there.

He steps closer. “Ai op yu. Komba raun! Nou hiding!”

Clarke slips a dagger into her sleeve and eases out of the tree. She studies the man, recognizing old symbols of the Blue Cliff clan. He is far from home but she senses no ill will from him.

He studies the woman before him. Her hair is bright red, obviously dyed by local berries. She wears no clan markings on her clothes or visibly on her skin.

“Chit laik yu tagon?” he asks.

Clarke had prepared for this moment. She brings her hand to her mouth and shakes her head, opening it to try to tell him she is mute. He sighs and nods. She knows if he talks too much he’ll know she’s not just mute but not able to understand him completely. She can only hope he will think she was cast out by her people. He turns and lifts up the rabbit she had just taken from the snare. He studies it a moment then pulls something out of his pack. Clarke’s eyes widen when he turns holding a curved blade with a hook on the blunt side. She drops her dagger out of her sleeve and moves into a defensive posture.

He looks at her in surprise, then chuckles. He uses the blade to slice the rabbit down the middle. He flips it around and uses the hook to quickly gut the animal. In mere minutes he has the rabbit ready for a spit, the pelt ready for curing, and is smiling at Clarke. He holds up the blade he had used and then points to the rabbit, saying a few words unknown to Clarke. It takes a couple times before Clarke realizes he is offering a trade.

Clarke bites her lip. He had just proven that his knife is best for cleaning game. If the cost is just the rabbit, so be it. She has fish. She nods. He smiles and hands it over to her. She starts to clean it off. She smiles and nods her head in thanks. He lifts up the skinned rabbit, gives her a nod and continues on with his journey. Clarke watches him until he is out of sight then gathers her things and heads back to her cave.

Once home, she wraps a fish in leaves and sets it on the warm rocks around her fire pit to cook. She then picks up a piece of charcoal and goes to the rock face across from where she eats. On this wall she had drawn her family: Abby, her father Jake, Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, Lexa and Anya. Alongside them she starts to sketch, bringing to life the grizzled old alpha Grounder who had just offered friendship and trade with no ulterior motive.

More proof that most Grounders were much more civilized than the Skaikru.

* * *

Lexa stares out over the streets of Polis. Behind her several ambassadors are hammering out new trade routes and agreements with each other and the Skaikru. Kane had proven to be a skilled negotiator and his genuine interest in learning about Grounder culture had helped people feel more at ease with the Arkers. The only clan that had been less than welcoming is Azgeda, the Ice Nation. But that is no surprise. They were the ones with the most tenuous tie to anyone. They wanted a lot without offering much in return. Lexa often felt they were using the coalition to plan their next invasion but without proof she could only allow them to continue forward with their trade negotiations.

“Heda, why are you not helping with the negotiations?”

Lexa rolls her eyes. “For now they do not need me, Titus. As long as they continue to work together I will not interfere. They need to cooperate with each other.”

“I see. I thought perhaps you were out here pining away once more for that Skai yongon,” he says snidely.

Lexa bristles. “She is NO yongon! Do not be so insulting, Titus. And I am not pining away, I am worrying. She had little knowledge of the dangers out in the wilds and has now been gone a month and a half. She is a brave warrior and a skilled leader. It would be a waste if we lost her.”

“Right,” he replies condescendingly. “Is that why you have your number one general out on so many hunting parties?”

Lexa spins on the bald beta man and pins him with a look that could kill, a low growl emanating from her chest. “Do NOT question me, Titus. We are in a time of peace. If Anya wishes to go on a hunt she may do so ESPECIALLY when her second general, Indra, is here in Polis. Do you have any reason to be here other than to annoy me?”

Though he’d rather push the point, he knows when he cannot do so. He clears his throat. “The Nightbloods wish to know if you will be attending their sparring practice this afternoon.”

Lexa lifts an eyebrow. “Since I promised them I would be this morning I doubt they still questioned that, Titus. That tells me you were just here to push me about Klark kom Skaikru. Leave this balcony, Fleimkepa, before there is an opening for your job.”

Titus gives a slight bow and quickly makes his exit. She runs a hand over her face and turns back to the view.

“How the hell does a woman only a few months on the planet make herself disappear so completely?” Lexa mumbles into the wind. “Please, Spirit of the Woods, protect her.”

“Heda? We could use your assistance,” Irina of the Plains Riders calls.

Lexa takes a deep breath and turns. “Coming.”

For the rest of the morning, Lexa assists in the hammering out of the latest trade agreements. Surprisingly, most of the clans were generous with the Skaikru, understanding that for now there was little for them to offer in trade. With winter coming, the Arkers would be getting seeds to plant for spring as well as assistance curing meat and chopping firewood. In return, their medical advancements would be shared and Raven’s radio towers plan would be worked on utilizing old metal towers that still dotted the landscape. In the mechanic’s reckoning, by next summer all clans would have radios at their disposal.

“Heda, do we know when the mountain will be sealed?” the Ice Nation ambassador asks, his eyes cutting towards Kane suspiciously.

Lexa looks at Kane and nods. He smiles and turns to the other ambassador.

“The last of those who need the vaccinations to survive start to receive them next month. So far we have completely dismantled the weapons Mt Weather employed, including disarming all missiles. The mechanisms needed to make them work were blown up in front of General Anya, General Indra and General Lloyd of the Broad Leaf clan.”

“How do we know that?” the ambassador presses.

Kane frowns in confusion. “Know what?”

“That those things you blew up were all that were needed to make the missiles work. I have to admit, my queen is concerned that Skaikru is taking far too long in the mountain,” the man finishes with a look to Lexa.

“Your queen has no reason to worry. Skaikru knows that anything they wish to get out of the mountain must be removed by the time the vaccinations are finished. After that, anything in there will be lost as we will implode the mountain so it can never be used again,” Lexa states.

“Ah. So you say,” the man snidely remarks.

Lexa steps to him, releasing a low dose of pheromones. “Do you question me, Tomas?”

“Oh, no, Heda, never. I question the Skaikru,” he states with a pointed look at Kane.

Kane just smiles at the man. “I can understand your hesitation to blindly trust us. I invite you and your queen to visit. We will show you the Ark and the mountain so you can see we speak true.”

Tomas grins. “I will bring that to Queen Nia’s attention. Thank you, Kane.”

Kane nods. Lexa just glares at Tomas, not trusting the man any farther than she can throw him. He grins, knowing she’d love to say something to him or call him a liar but politics means she can’t. She barely manages not to growl at the smug bastard.

“Well, sounds like things are set. Shall we break for lunch?” Lexa says to ease the tension.

The ambassadors agree and break off to enjoy their lunch. Once she is alone, she goes back out to the balcony, staring out towards the gates of Polis, wishing they would open to admit one of the two blondes that have her heart.

Or even better...both of them!

* * *

A month and a half into her exile, Clarke decides she has to trade some pelts for other items she needs. She makes her way to a trading post she had heard about and watches it for 2 days before deciding how to approach it. She waits for nightfall when the older Grounder leaves and then makes her way over. She walks in and is glad only the blonde-haired young woman remains.

“Heya. Yu gada som in na kof op?”

Clarke steps up and uses her hands to signal she cannot speak. The woman studies her a moment, then nods with a grin.

“You do not speak my language, you mean,” she states in English.

Clarke starts to pretend ignorance of Gonasleng but the kind eyes staring at her make her take a chance. “Yeah, that’s what I mean. I have some pelts to trade today. Sometimes I have meat to trade.”

The woman starts to look over the pelts. “These are nice. What are you in need of?”

“I need some rope, some sword oil, and some arrowheads.”

The woman considers this a moment then looks over the pelts again. She gathers what she considers fair trade for the pelts and puts the objects in front of Clarke. The redhead nods.

“Mochof.”

“So you know some of my language. Would you be interested in learning more?” Clarke stares at her a moment. “If you are going to try to live on your own you should be able to communicate,” she points out. She extends her hand. “I am Niylah. We can work out an arrangement: language lessons for meat.”

Clarke thinks a moment then nods, extending her hand. “I agree. My name is Jackie.”

Niylah smiles. “Pleased to meet you, Jackie.”

Clarke smiles. Her wolf had been horny and lately her hand was not enough to calm it down. This beautiful omega could be a way to satisfy those urges. Time will tell...

* * *

Still no word. It has now been almost 2 months since her daughter disappeared and no one can tell Abby a damn thing about where she might be. Not even if she is still alive. The doctor is standing on one of the lookout towers, scanning the landscape as the sun begins to set. So many times she’d thought she’d spotted Clarke coming through the trees only for it to be another blonde returning from hunting or gathering.

“Where are you, Clarke?” she whispers into the wind.

She turns as she hears someone coming up the ladder. She smiles, not surprised by who is joining her.

“Still nothing?” she asks.

“Nothing at all,” Bellamy reports. “Every time I visit TonDC I hope someone has seen her or talked to her or something but so far nothing. From what I have heard, Gustus and Anya volunteer to go with hunting parties anytime they are in Polis or TonDC in hopes of finding some sign of Clarke. She’s done a hell of a disappearing job. I hope she finds what she’s looking for soon.”

“Me, too. The nights are getting colder. Surely she’ll be back before the first snows come...right?” Abby asks hopefully.

Bellamy gives her a confident smile. “I’m sure she will be. Clarke always hated being cold when we first got down here. She will want sturdy walls, plenty of blankets, and hot tea to help her face the winter.”

Abby smiles. “I hope so.”

She returns to staring out at the landscape in the waning light. Bellamy leans on the handrail, his eyes also scanning the open land. Abby sighs. Does Clarke know she is loved and forgiven for anything she had to do to keep everyone alive? Does she know the Grounders celebrate her as the great Wanheda, Commander of Death? She is loved and missed. Surely she knows that...right?

“Do you think spirits watch over us?” Bellamy asks suddenly.

“What?” Abby asks in confusion.

“The Grounders believe the spirits of their loved ones watch over them, even give them advice or assistance when needed. Do you think that’s true?”

Abby considers this for a moment. “I’d like to think it is. I keep hoping Jake is somehow watching over her out there.”

Bellamy nods. “Me, too.”

The two stand there until the moon rises. Sadly, it is one more day without the return of Clarke. Abby makes her way down the ladder and goes to the sickbay to check on her patients one more time. Thanks to the trades Kane had negotiated a couple weeks back, she has some new medicines that are helping with a rash brought on by a plant. It causes horrible, itchy blisters and nothing she had could alleviate the suffering of those who had an unfortunate brush with it. Her worst case is a 10-year-old boy who had been playing soccer with others and fell into a patch of it. He was only in shorts and a tee shirt so he is covered pretty much head to toe in the rash. She smiles at him as she walks into the medical facility.

“Hi, Tobias. How are you feeling tonight?”

“Better, Doctor Griffin,” he answers, his eyes droopy. The main side effect of the medicine is sleepiness. “I’m not itching as much but I keep falling asleep when I try to do my homework.”

Abby glances at the book on his bed and grins. “Between you and me: division tables used to make me sleepy, too,” she tells him with a wink.

He giggles. She checks his temperature and prepares another cup of the elixir that is helping him heal. After he finishes that, she goes to check on the vaccinations that she will need the next day. Tomorrow 3 more people living in the mountain will start their 2 days of vaccines. Then two weeks later, the final 3 will start theirs. After that, the mountain comes down. It can’t be too soon as far as she’s concerned.

“CHANCELLOR!”

She spins around angrily. “Jasper! This is the hospital! Stop yelling!”

“But, Chancellor, a hunting party just got back. They’ve found more survivors from the Ark!”

Abby steps closer to him. “Who? Where?”

“Farm Station came down in Ice Nation territory. Turns out they’ve basically been at war since they landed. Only about 60 of them remain.”

“My God...there were three times that many when we came down,” she breathes.

“Yeah. Raven wants to take the Rover at first light and try to help them move down here.”

Abby thinks a second and nods. “Okay. But tell her do NOT enter Azgeda territory. We don’t want to look like we are invading as they did not agree to a trade alliance. Who is here?”

“A woman named Sara, Monty’s mom Hannah, and our old teacher, Charles Pike,” Jasper replies.

Abby smiles. “Well, it will be great to have a real teacher here for the older kids,” she states, having no idea that the return of Pike is her own daughter’s worst nightmare come true. “Have them come right to me for a check-up after they get a meal in them.”

Jasper nods. “Will do. Mr. Pike says he’ll go with Raven tomorrow to show her where to wait while he goes to get his people.”

“Perfect. Let me get a message ready to send to Polis so that Lexa knows we have more people and, once I talk to Pike, I’ll let her know just what Azgeda has been up to regarding Farm Station.”

Jasper nods and hurries off. Abby sighs. She has to admit: she thought Jasper was excited because Clarke had returned. She sighs and goes back to checking the vaccines and the preparing folders for Pike, Hannah and Sara so they are ready when the three arrive for their check-up.

* * *

* Chon ste der = Who is there?  
* Ai op yu. Komba raun. Nou hiding!”= I see you. Come here. Stop hiding  
* Chit laik yu tagon = What is your name?  
* Yu gada som in na kof op = You have something to trade


	2. Chapter 2

Abby looks up as Charles Pike walks into her office. She smiles and nods to him.

“Charles, I hope everyone is settled in and recovering,” she greets him.

“For the most part. Tell me again, Abby, why aren’t we making use of the living facilities in Mt Weather. I mean, it’s ridiculous to have people sharing tents and make-shift huts when we have fully functional living spaces there.”

Abby sighs and sits back. “Charles, I’ve explained this to you, Kane has explained it to you, and I am sure others have, too. We are taking anything Raven and her techs can use but as soon as the last few people who need the marrow vaccine are treated the mountain comes down. It is what we agreed upon with the other clans.”

“But it’s a STUPID agreement!” he yells, slapping his palms down on her desk. “It’s bad enough you already got rid of the missiles that could help us protect ourselves from those savages but now you let them dictate where we live! That’s ridiculous to me! We sit here basically defenseless against those creatures! At least in the mountain we would have some protection from their attack which WILL come!”

Abby stands. “Look, Charles, I get that you had it rough when it landed. I’m sorry so many died the way they did. But things aren’t like that down here. Surely in the two weeks since you arrived you have seen the good we’ve gotten from the alliance with the Grounders.”

He glares at her. “I see a woman so scared about her omega daughter disappearing that she doesn’t want to do the best for the rest of us. You walk on eggshells in case they find Clarke first. You let our other omegas defect to the savages because- -”

“You KNOW why the omegas were allowed to leave!” Abby interrupts. “Life on the Ark was torture for them. We were just too damn smug to see that. We let alphas get away with crimes and blamed the omegas, PUNISHED the omegas, for those crimes. Down here omegas and betas are treated with respect and dignity. Some omegas stayed because they saw we were willing to change. Some left then returned when they saw I meant it when I said they would be safe. Others have found love in TonDC and even in other places. Anyone here is free to go if they don’t like the way we live now. YOU included.”

The two alphas stare each other down, pumping out pheromones to try to make the other submit. Kane walks in and is nearly knocked to his knees by the scents battling in the room. He quickly puts himself between the alphas.

“Whatever is going on here, stop it. Now! We have enough going on to prepare for winter we don’t need to squabble amongst ourselves,” he tries to reason.

Pike glares at the beta. “Maybe we need to make some time for a vote. I think the chancellor has lost her ability to lead. And I’m not the only one.”

Pike turns and storms out of the room. Kane and Abby exchange a look.

“He’s going to be trouble,” Kane notes.

“He already is,” Abby replies. “I want to send a messenger to Polis. I want Lexa to know Pike is stirring up trouble. I don’t want her to get word through a Grounder and think we are hiding something.”

Kane nods and goes to get a messenger. Abby sits down to draft a letter to the commander.

* * *

Word had reached Polis that one of the villages of the Shallow Valley has been so beset by illness they can barely hunt for food. People are dying of starvation as much as by the sickness. Their warriors are also falling victim to this scourge. Lexa orders Anya to take a group of hunters, warriors and healers to the village to help them. Sadly, other villages in the area are also beset by the illness and cannot offer up support.

After checking in with the village elder and finding out one volunteer hunter is already helping, Anya had sent out two hunting parties and leads one of her own. They left behind cooks to start fixing what they can and healers to start trying to alleviate the worst of the symptoms. With Anya is one experienced hunter and her new seken, Bria. The hunter is following tracks of a rather large buck. He signals for the other two to stop.

“There is a clearing up ahead,” he whispers.

Anya nods and steps ahead of him. He bows his head to her. The general always has the honour of the first kill. Anya steps carefully, not making a sound. She gets to a tree that gives her a perfect vantage point. The large buck is nibbling grass, the wind coming from the east as Anya stands to the north. Perfect. She quietly notches an arrow. Out of safety (in case she misses) she glances beyond her target to make sure the area is clear.

And she lets out a large gasp. CLARKE!

She steps out of the cover of the tree, startling the buck and making it take off. Her wolf howls in happiness as she confirms that the figure across the way is her sky princess, red hair be damned. Nothing could hide those blue eyes!

“SHIT!” Clarke screams, trying to figure out what made the buck take off. She steps out from behind her own tree. “What the hell did you...see...”

Her voice trails off as she sees Anya crossing the open field towards her. Clarke’s bow and arrow drop to the ground as she walks out of the tree line, staring at the smiling woman before her. Her wolf seems to call out to the other woman’s wolf.

And then they are running towards each other. Clarke leaps into Anya’s arms. The warrior holds her as if she will never let go. After a few minutes they ease apart enough to share a deep, passionate kiss. When that ends, Anya studies Clarke’s dirty face, seeing eyes that have aged in just 2 and a half months.

“You look...older. Wiser. Still as beautiful as the first day I saw you,” Anya states.

Clarke grins. “I look a mess, Anya. I’ve been hunting for 2 days.”

“Nothing can diminish your beauty, Klark.” She runs a hand over Clarke’s hair. “You wear red well.”

Clarke grins and shrugs. “People are looking for a blue-eyed, blonde-haired Wanheda. With red hair, I am just Jackie, the wandering hunter helping out this village.”

“Jackie...for your father Jake?” Anya asks. Clarke nods. “Good. Always choose a name you will remember.” She sighs. “Gods, I can’t believe you’re in front of me. Please, come to Polis with me. Or I can take you to the Ark! I can- -”

Clarke shakes her head. “I am so happy to see you but...I’m not ready to go back yet. Over the past 2 and a half months I have been learning to not only love and trust myself again but to survive in this world. The voices in my dreams are quieting down but are still there. This past month I have started atoning for what I have done; for those I have killed. I need more time, Anya. I hope you understand that.”

Anya shakes her head. “I wish I could say I didn’t. You look stronger, ai prisa.”

Clarke chuckles. “Princess? I doubt I look much like a princess. Or smell like one.”

Anya grin. “You will always be  _my_   princess, Klark. As you will always be Lexa’s hodnes.”

“Why are you so far away from Lexa? Or is she here?”

“She isn’t here.” Anya explains why she and the others are there. “But it sounds like they found help.”

Clarke nods. “I found a man in the woods. He’d been trying to hunt but fever brought him down. I took him to his home and medicated him with the herbs that he had. Then I went and helped the others I could. Yesterday I started a hunt to try to feed everyone. The buck you scared off would have been the third deer I’d have for them.”

“You’ve done well, Klark. Let’s help you get the other 2 back to the village. We have cooks waiting. They can start on yours as my men bring in more.”

Clarke nods. “Sounds good.” She pauses. “My mother...the others...”

“Your mother misses you and asks if anyone has seen you every time she sees someone. The others are doing great. Kane has been a great ambassador for your people. The Skaikru is a fully vested clan in the coalition. Trade has gone well. They are thriving and preparing for winter with the help of most clans.”

“Most clans?”

“Azegeda does not trust them yet. They are wary of making any trades or alliances with your people. They will not attack them but they won’t deal with them, either,” Anya explains.

“Good. I’m glad things are going well. You can tell them I am getting better and I miss them,” Clarke tells her.

“And you are coming home...?”

Clarke smiles. “Eventually. Hopefully before the first snows.”

Anya smiles. “Good to know.” She strokes a hand over Clarke’s cheek. “I still love you, Clarke. I hope you know that.”

“I do. I’m sorry I left the way I did. I kind of expected you, Lexa and Mom to hate me but...but I knew if I told you- -”

“We’d have chained you up to keep you from running off,” Anya finishes with a grin. “We finally got it. I will admit, we hurt and it took some time, but we finally got it.” She pulls Clarke into a hug again. “We will welcome you with open arms and hearts when you return, ai prisa. Ai hod yu in.”

“I love you, too.”

* * *

Abby has just given the first round of shots to the last of the Mountain Men. She smiles at them.

“Soon you will be able to leave this mountain and join the others outside,” she tells them.

One woman smiles. “It is almost too good to believe!”

Before Abby can tell her to believe it, she hears the sound of many voices echoing in the hallways. She follows the sounds and sees Charles Pike leading members of Farm Station and several Arkers into the common area. She sees they are all carrying baggage.

“What the hell are you doing, Pike?” she demands, blowing pheromones at him.

“We’re moving in. We’re not going to live like savages in barely defensible homes. This is OUR home now,” he tells her.

“Pike, you living here breaks our treaty with- -”

“It breaks YOUR treaty, Abby. NOT mine!” He drops his bags. “You will be allowed to return until they are finished with their shots,” he says, nodding towards where the 3 mountain people reside. “Then you will not be welcome in Mt Weather. We have already escorted Raven, Wick and Monty from here and told them they will be shot on sight if they return to try to take anything more.”

“You are making a huge mistake, Pike.”

“Get out of here, Abby, or I ban you, too, before you finish with your patients,” he warns.

Abby takes a deep breath and thinks about her patients. “There are containment suits here. They leave with me today. I don’t trust leaving them in your care,” she tells him.

Pike bristles and growls, seeing the hate in Abby’s eyes. “Hannah, escort her out.”

“With pleasure,” Hannah says, grabbing Abby’s arm.

Abby jerks away. “You would shoot your own son? Really?”

“He has a chance to come to his senses and join us. If he does not, he’s no better than those savages that want us destroyed.”

“You really drank all of Pike’s Kool-Aid, didn’t you,” Abby mumbles, hoping she can get word to Lexa before the Heda finds out from someone else that people had moved into the mountain.

* * *

Lexa has not slept well since Anya had gone to the Shallow Valley Clan. For reasons unknown to her, her mind continuously strayed to thoughts of the two blondes that hold her heart, making her both restless and horny. She has just gotten up to get a cup of wine when she hears the elevator in the hallway start to grind its way up from the ground. She lifts an eyebrow when it stops on her floor. She steps closer to the door as she hears footsteps walking towards her room. The door opens and a familiar scent hits her nose before she even sees the person.

ANYA!

She smiles as a dirty, tired warrior enters and gives her a beautiful smile.

“I’m home, my love,” Anya says.

Lexa quickly moves to her and pulls her into her arms. “I have been so unsettled without you, ai houman. I...I...why do you smell of Clarke?” Lexa asks, staring at Anya in confusion and a little hope. “She is with you?”

Anya sighs. “She is not. But I have seen her. She’s...she’s doing well, Lexa. She is coming to terms with all she has done since arriving on the ground. She promises to be home before the first snows.”

Lexa pulls Anya close again. “Thank the Spirits,” she whispers. “Come, let’s get you a bath and you can tell me more.”

“Okay. But first, she asked me to give you this,” Anya says, then pulls Lexa into a deep kiss.

Lexa sighs as it ends. “Best gift ever,” she whispers, her forehead against her mates’.

Thirty minutes later Anya lets out a slow breath as she sinks into a hot tub of water. She leans back against her mate as Lexa uses a sponge to start to clean her wife’s shoulders and arms. Lexa takes her time, enjoying the intimacy of bathing Anya; reconnecting with her after two weeks apart. Once the general’s body is done, Lexa washes luxurious blonde locks. Anya purrs most of the time, tension leaving her body. She is home; she is safe; she is in her love’s arms.

When Anya is fully clean, she leans back against Lexa once more. The Heda nuzzles into the general’s neck.

“Tell me about her,” she whispers.

Anya smiles and turns her head to kiss her wife. “She is as beautiful as ever, inside and out.” She tells Lexa how she’d run into Clarke. “She stayed to help us for four days until the healers for the village were well enough to help ours. Then she...she moved on.”

Lexa smiles. “She is wonderful.” She swallows her jealousy a little. “Um, and...at night?”

Anya turns and stares into Lexa’s eyes. “She slept in my arms, Lexa. But we never made love. Neither of us wanted to feel as if we cheated on you. I swear it, niron.”

Lexa closes her eyes and sighs in relief. “I can’t believe how jealous I feel. Thank you for...for knowing it would hurt me if you’d...”

Anya kisses her mate. “I know you as you know me. I could never hurt you, Lexa.”

“I know,” Lexa whispers against Anya’s lips.

Her hands start to roam over her lover. Anya moans as a strong hand starts to stroke her cock. Another hand squeezes a breast, fingers pinching a pert nipple.

“Lexa...”

Lexa growls as her desire rises. Anya pulls away, kneeling and leaning on the far end of the tub. She looks over her shoulder.

“Lexa...please...”

Lexa’s eyes are dark with lust. Water splashes over the edge of the tub as she surges forward. Her teeth latch onto Anya’s neck right over their mating bite. She spreads the firm ass in front of her and swiftly thrusts inside.

“YES!” Anya exclaims.

Lexa ruts into Anya, her hands gripping the tub to pull her forward into her mate. After a few minutes, one hand reaches down and once more takes Anya’s cock, working it in time with her thrusts. Anya moans and rocks back against her lover, feeling her orgasm coming much quicker than either would like. Soon she is bucking back and forth, her cock exploding in the skilled hand of Lexa.

“Lexa...love...JOK! AI. HOD. YU. IN!”

Just as Anya’s cock finishes, Lexa’s begins, spurting ropes of cum deep into her lover. Lexa molds her back to Anya’s making sure the warrior feels every muscle twitch.

“You make me feel so good, Anya. I love you so much.”

The two quickly get out of the tub and take the time to dry each other off. Lexa’s fingers ghost over a bruise on Anya’s hip. The general grins.

“Bria is getting good with a staff,” she admits.

Lexa grins. “Good. She’ll be able to protect your old ass in battle,” she teases.

Anya lifts an eyebrow. “Old? Branwada, I will show you who’s old!”

Lexa laughs as Anya lifts the commander up over her shoulder and marches her to their bed. She tosses her down and climbs on top of her. Brown eyes stare down into green, speaking volumes of the love they share. They share a gentle kiss, taking time to explore each other’s mouths. Eventually Anya breaks the kiss and begins to work her way down Lexa’s muscular body. She settles between the commanders legs and gives her a sly smile.

“First to come is an old maid,” she jokes as she takes the hard cock into her mouth.

Lexa grins and wraps her hand in Anya’s hair. It doesn’t take long for the talented tongue and mouth to bring the brunette to ecstasy. Anya climbs up with a satisfied smirk on her face.

“I win.”

Lexa chuckles breathlessly. “Actually...I think what you did definitely makes me a winner, too.”

Anya grins and cuddles into her mate. She soon falls into a comfortable, content sleep. Lexa just watches her sleep for a while, happy to have her back in her arms.

* * *

Clarke steadies herself in the tree. For the past two weeks something has been helping itself to what her snares catch. Today is the day she catches her thief. She watches the rabbit struggling below, its cries making her heart skip a beat but this is necessary. She hears a low growl coming from the bushes just in front of the rabbit. The rabbit goes crazy with fear. But its panic is short-lived as a huge black jaguar leaps the bush and lands on the small creature, snapping its back and killing it immediately.

“ _You’ll make a nice coat_ ,” Clarke thinks as she leaps from the tree onto the back of the animal.

She rams her dagger into its back, missing a kill strike to the neck. The jaguar twists around, its paw swiping at Clarke and sending her rolling away. It lets out a huge roar. Clarke scrambles back a little and sets herself, seeing the animal is ready to pounce. As it leaps in the air, she brings her dagger back up and holds it steady. As the creature hits her, Clarke screams and shoves the dagger forward. The jaguar doesn’t even make a noise as it takes its last breath, its heart pierced by Clarke’s dagger.

Clarke takes a second to catch her breath then rolls the huge animal off of her. She stares at it a moment, knowing it has given its life for her. She will eat and trade its meat. She will use its coat to keep herself warm. It is a foe to be honoured. She strokes its shoulder.

“Yu gonplei ste odon,” she whispers then stands to prepare it for a one-way trip to Niylah’s.

* * *

Lexa reads the latest message from Abby and sighs in disgust. She looks at Titus.

“Prepare a group of warriors. We must ride to Arkadia. Those that were recently found have declared themselves their own clan and have taken the mountain.”

“But the mountain is to be destroyed!” Titus blurts with indignant obviousness.

Lexa rolls her eyes. “Which is why I ride to Arkadia. I will speak with Abi then attempt to reason with this Pike. Perhaps he will come to understand that Abi speaks true about us.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“Then the he will be forced to move his people beyond Clan lands. The mountain will NOT be active again. If he refuses, we kill him and his people as we did the Maunon. Go. Get my warriors ready,” Lexa orders, leaving herself to return to her quarters.

She walks into her room, smiling a little at the sleeping beauty in the bed. She hates waking her mate, who had only returned late last night from helping the Shallow Valley Clan. Her news of Clarke was as welcome as the news the Shallow Valley were getting better. She sits down on the edge of the bed, gently stroking a hand through long blonde locks.

Chuckling when she brushes Anya’s right ear and her leg kicks a bit.

She leans over and places kisses along a strong jaw line and over sharp cheekbones. Anya moans and rolls to her side, snuggling closer to her love. Lexa had been surprised when she found out how much the fierce warrior loved to snuggle. It had been one of the first things the commander truly loved about her general. She kisses her on the temple.

“Anya, ai niron, yu don kom stomba raun,” she whispers.

Anya’s eyes immediately pop open. “Bilaik yu strat kom teik hodnes kom me again ai nau gaf kom.

“Osir don kom ride kom Arkadia.”

Anya sits up immediately. “Klark?”

Lexa shakes her head. “Trouble. I will explain as we get ready to go.”

Anya nods, pulling Lexa into a kiss. “Ai hod yu in.”

Lexa smiles. “I love you, too.”

* * *

Abby smiles as Lexa, Anya and their contingent ride into Arkadia. She steps to them as they dismount.

“Commander, General, it’s good to see you, though I wish for a better reason,” the doctor says.

Lexa nods. “As do we.”

Abby steps closer and smiles at Anya. “If I didn’t know you’d pound me into the dirt for doing it in front of your warriors, I’d hug and kiss you for the message I got yesterday.” Lexa and Anya chuckle. “She’s okay? Really?”

Anya nods and squeezes Abby’s arm. “She is, Abi. She’s learned Trigedasleng via studying notes from Indra plus with help from someone she’s been trading meat and skins with. And, even better, she’s learning to live with the ghosts in her past. She is so strong, Abi. I am so proud of her.”

“Me, too,” Abby says. She sighs. “So, with that out of the way...”

“Pike. What do I need to know before I go to the mountain,” Lexa asks.

Abby bites her lip a moment. “I’ve been thinking about that for the two days it’s taken you to get here. I’m worried if he sees you all approaching he’ll use it as a reason to attack you.”

“Then how do we speak with this nomonjokker?” Anya blurts.

Lexa and Abby both give her a look of surprise. The general blushes.

“Raven taught me that term. I just translated it,” she mumbles.

Lexa rolls her eyes as Abby chuckles. The doctor turns back to the commander.

“I was thinking of inviting Pike to a summit; a meeting between you, me and him. We can have it here so he can’t surprise you by firing from those sniper turrets and he can’t attack TonDC claiming you all attacked first.”

“He would do that? Attack TonDC and accuse us of first blood?” Lexa asks, scowling.

“I wouldn’t put it past him. Look, in full disclosure, 60 from Farm Station arrived here and all went to the mountain. Additionally, 17 Skaikru went with them.”

Lexa’s nostrils flare. “You couldn’t keep them here?”

“No,” Abby shakes her head. “They were alphas I had under surveillance. I suspected them of intimidating some omegas but I had no proof. Honestly, I feel better with them all gone. Here they used every setback we’ve had as proof you are somehow sabotaging us.”

“I am not surprised,” Lexa states. “I am sure Pike’s interaction with the Azgeda poisoned him on our people. All I ask is the chance to show him we’re not what he believes us to be. However, he and his people MUST vacate the mountain and the mountain must come down. On that I will not compromise.”

Abby nods. “I agree. Truth is, we’ve taken so much out of there, I find it hard to believe there is that much allure to live in there. I’m not even sure they have enough machinery left to heat it once it gets cold.”

“That will be good bargaining points for us.” Lexa thinks a moment, then nods. “Send a messenger asking for a meeting preferably tomorrow. We will set up camp in the field to await word of his decision.”

“Sounds good. Please, join me for dinner?” Abby grins at Anya. “I’d like to hear more about this ‘Jackie’ you came to know.”

Anya grins. “I’ll be glad to tell the story.”

Lexa and her group leaves to get their camp set up. Abby calls for Bellamy.

“Yes, Abby?”

“Get Raven to drive you to the mountain. Lexa agreed to the summit,” she tells him.

“But will Pike?”

Abby shrugs. “I don’t know. If he wants to prove to his people that he’s trying to establish freedom from the Grounders he has to. Otherwise they could question him soon, too. Especially the way we stripped the inside of the mountain to repair the Ark and upgrade some of the huts.”

Bellamy nods. He calls for Monty and offers him the chance to go. The boy refuses, still in shock his mother was willing to shoot him. Bellamy doesn’t blame him. Jasper volunteers to go and they set off to find Raven so she can take them there in the Rover.

* * *

The next morning, Lexa and Anya reenter Arkadia. They make their way to the council room to find Abby, Marcus, Bellamy, and a man that can only be Charles Pike. Additionally, two others that smell of the mountain stand nearby, glaring at the Grounder leaders.

Lexa nods. “Chancellor, Councilor, Officer,” she addresses Abby, Marcus and Bellamy in turn. She then turns to the newcomers. “You must be Charles Pike.”

“And you must be the bitch waiting for the chance to kill us all,” Pike sneers

Anya growls and steps forward. Lexa throws out her arm and stops her general. “I understand your arrival on the ground was met with violence from the Ice Nation. I assure you, a messenger has been sent to their queen so that she can investigate the village that attacked you. They should have been well aware that those from the sky were to be treated as friends, not foes.”

Pike steps closer. “Bullshit,” he spits at her. “You corral us in this little space. You sanction the stripping of a place that can give us REAL sanctuary. You steal our omegas for your own warriors. And then you stand here and say there is no reason for us to fear you. I repeat: Bullshit!”

Lexa stiffens. “The members of Skaikru may choose to live with anyone they wish in any clan. And any members of other clans can choose to live here. Free trade has been established between Skaikru and 11 of the clans. Ice Nation has refused. That is also to be addressed with their queen.”

“Before or AFTER she attacks the Ark and kills us all?” he demands, blasting pheromones at the commander.

So far Lexa has remained calm but this blatant attack infuriates her. Her eyes go black and she hits Pike with a blast of her own, taking the man to his knees.

“You think you are strong but you are a weak little man. What you have done can be considered an attack on me and could be punished by death.” She releases her hormonal hold on him. “I will not demand your life today. If you wish to speak rationally about your concerns we may do so. If you simply want to prove to your people you are a weak leader then this meeting is over. Your call, Mr. Pike.”

Pike slowly stands, stepping closer to Lexa. “This. Isn’t. Over! Here is all you need to know: MY people are in the mountain. And we will STAY in the mountain. If you, your warriors, or ANYONE that supports you tries to enter, they will be killed on sight.”

He starts past her, his two people following.

“And if a blockade is placed around the mountain? If you are unable to hunt or gather food? Then what? You condemn your people to death,” Lexa warns.

Pike turns and gives her an evil grin. “Don’t be so sure, Lexa.”

“You will address her as HEDA!” Anya growls.

Pike sneers at the general. “I will address her as my bitch when this is over.”

He turns to leave. Anya goes after him but Lexa stops her once more. Abby looks at Bellamy.

“Make sure they are gone. They can walk back,” she growls.

Bellamy nods and walks after them to make sure they leave the compound on foot. Marcus turns to the visitors.

“Well, glad we could introduce you to our little ray of sunshine,” he jokes.

Lexa almost grins. “More like blast of pramfaya.”

“I will kill him if you wish it, Heda,” Anya offers.

“No. That will make him a martyr to his people. I am ordering a blockade around the mountain. Are we sure all the defenses are down?”

Abby nods. “Raven says they are so I believe it.”

“Good. All we can do now is wait to see what happens. Do you mind if we camp out in your fields while the messengers are sent to the other clans?”

“Not at all,” Abby says. “You’ll join us for dinner again tonight?”

Lexa smiles. “We’d be honoured.”

The two Grounders make their way back to their camp. Lexa is glad to see their tent has already been cleaned as her mate is practically vibrating with rage. Once inside, Anya spins on the commander.

“WHY didn’t you let me tear him apart?! He threatened you! He deserves to be shut up permanently!”

“Had you attacked him it would have reiterated what he has told his people. He was goading you into that fight, Anya. Why did you let him get to you? You have more control than you showed in that room.”

Anya turns away from her mate. She pours herself a mug of water and chugs it down before speaking. “I...am just tired, Heda.”

Lexa lifts an eyebrow. “Heda? Since when am I Heda in here alone, General?”

Anya leans on the table. “Moba, Lexa. I am...unsettled. I am not entirely sure why.”

Lexa steps up to her and starts to massage her shoulders. “Sleep, Anya. You have been going too hard for too long. I will send out messages to the clans and wake you in time for dinner.”

Anya turns and pulls her mate into a hug. “Mochof, Lexa. Ai hod yu in.”

“I love you, too, ai houman.”

The two share a kiss then Anya goes into their bedroom area to lay down. Lexa watches her go, wondering why her mate was so uneasy around the new Maunon.

* * *

* Yu gonplei ste odon = Your fight is over.  
* Anya, ai niron, yu don kom stomba raun = Anya, my wife, you have to wake up.  
* Bilaik yu strat kom teik hodnes kom me again ai nau gaf kom = Unless you want to make love to me again, I don’t want to.  
* Osir don kom ride kom Arkadia = We have to ride to Arkadia  
* Nomonjokker = motherfucker  
* Moba = sorry


	3. Chapter 3

It only takes two days for the first of Pike’s people to leave the mountain, begging not to be killed as they return to the Ark. Abby quickly sentences them all to labor to make up for the trouble they have caused, even assigning the worst of them to work in TonDC for Indra and her people.

“You have this well in hand, Abi,” Lexa tells the chancellor. “The warriors in the blockade are at your disposal. Send word to Indra if more are needed.”

Abby nods and shakes hands with the commander. “Thank you for your assistance here, Heda. Hopefully Pike and his people will come out soon and start listening when I say we mean them no harm.”

Lexa gives the woman a small smile. “It is refreshing to hear you say ‘we’ when referring to yourself and the Grounders.”

Abby smiles. “I’ve come to understand we are  _all_   Grounders now, Heda. Only by working together can we bring back a civilization free of war.”

Anya chuckles. “Klark will be shocked but also proud of you, Abi.”

“I hope so,” Abby agrees.

Lexa and Anya mount up. Time to head back to Polis and see what trouble the Ambassadors have gotten into in their absence. They are not long into the journey when Gustas moves up beside Lexa and Anya.

“Any word from the bounty hunter, Heda?”

Anya’s head snaps around. “Bounty hunter?”

Lexa sighs. She had not told Anya of the message she received just before her mate had returned. She had sent a bounty hunter out after her to be safe. Once Anya told her Clarke was down near the mountains of the Shallow Valley Clan she had been sure things would be okay. She takes a deep breath, refusing to look at her mate.

“Before you returned I received word that Nia has put a bounty out on Wanheda,” she states.

“WHAT?! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You told me she was near the Shallow Valley. That is well away from where she is rumoured to be. And I had already dispatched a bounty hunter to bring her to Polis. It was well in hand.”

Anya’s eyes are black with fury. “She was GONE before we were, Lexa!”

Lexa’s head whips around. “What do you mean gone?”

“She left two days before we did to return to wherever the hell she is hiding out. For all we know she’s on Azgeda land just ready to fall into Nia’s hands!” Anya is blasting her mate with pheromones.

Lexa growls. “Tame yourself, General. No matter where she is, my man will find her and bring her to us. If you have any idea where she might be tell me now and you can go. If not, control yourself or you will find out being my mate will not protect you from the whip for challenging me!”

Lexa kicks Zeus in the side and darts ahead, not wishing to continue to deal with her mate’s anger. Anya glares at her, for the first time feeling cut off from her love. Gustus looks to his general.

“I am sorry, General. I didn’t mean to cause trouble,” he tells her.

Anya shrugs him off. “We will be fine, Gustus. But she should have told me. I am her second, not just her mate.”

“Ah but as your mate, she is trying to protect you. She knows you could do nothing for Clarke except try to track her down yourself and that more people will talk to an anonymous man than to her general. And if you are asking around about Wanheda, how soon until others start hunting her, too?”

Anya growls. “Okay, so, you have a point. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Gustus chuckles. “No, it doesn’t.”

Anya grunts and digs her heels into her horse. Soon she is pulling alongside Lexa. The Heda glances at her.

“Are you going to make me say it?” Anya asks.

“Yes,” the brunette replies.

Anya growls and mumbles.

Lexa hides a grin. “I’m sorry, I don’t speak that language, General.”

“You are an insufferable brat, young one,” Anya mutters. She takes a breath and lets it out slowly. “I am sorry I snapped. You did the right thing.”

Lexa reaches out and pats Anya’s leg. “Thank you. If it makes you feel better, it’s made me sick worrying I did the wrong thing.”

Anya considers this a moment, then nod. “Sha, it does.”

The women chuckle and continue to ride, a little more settled than when they had started out. But both know there is something going on in their relationship they have to address sooner or later. And that is the parts of their wolves that pine away for a certain omega they love.

* * *

Two evenings later, Clarke is walking into the trading post. Niylah sees her and smiles.

“Welcome, Jackie.”

“Heya, Niylah. Ha yu disha sheidgeda?”

“Good. Ai don missed yu,” the proprietor replies. “How did your heat go?”

“It was fine. The suppressants I stole from my mother and the tea I took from Nyko helped.”

Niylah smiles and nods, wishing she could have been the one to help. “Good. I have your - -”

Her words break off as the door opens and two men walk in. Clarke moves away from the doorway, finding a dark corner where she can browse furs without being clearly seen. One man stands by the door as the other walks in looking around.

“Yu gada som in na kof op?” Niylah asks the walking man, instinctively keeping him from approaching Clarke.

He studies Clarke a moment, trying to determine in the low light if the red hair is real or not. Finally he turns back to Niylah. He drops a piece of paper with a drawing on it onto the counter.

“Yu don sin disha plan in?”

Niylah looks at it a moment. “Dei feisnes nou ste krei os.”

The man studies the blonde carefully. “Den yu sou don sin em in?”

Clarke’s stomach trips. Was Niylah about to give her up? Even from here she can see the reward mentioned on the bounty hunter’s flyer, not to mention her own face. The tradeswoman nods.

“Em don kamp raun hir tu sintaim kom gon. Em ste gon west kom Boudalankru,” Niylah answers.

Clarke lets out the breath she had been holding. The bounty hunter glares at Niylah, but the woman holds his stare. He glances once more at the woman shopping, then turns and leaves with his friend. Clarke turns to Niylah.

“How long have you known who I really was?”

Niylah smiles. “From the beginning, Klark kom Skaikru.” She swallows hard. “The Maunon killed my mother. I will always protect you and be your servant, Wanheda.”

Clarke walks over and takes Niylah’s hand. “I don’t need a servant. I just need a friend.”

Niylah smiles. “Then I am also your friend.” Clarke nods. She gathers her things to go but Niylah stops her. “Best to wait until they’ve had a chance to get away. Please...have a drink with me?”

Clarke considers this a moment then nods. “Okay.”

* * *

In the woods the bounty hunter stops the man he is working with by the third man who had been watching the back door. “It was her.”

“Her who?” the first man asks.

“The shopper. That was Wanheda.”

“You’re sure?” the third man asks.

“Yes.”

“Let’s go get her!” the first man starts towards the trading post.

The bounty hunter grabs him. “NO! We leave no witnesses and I’ve no desire to alert the law by killing the trade woman. Wanheda is smart. She’ll wait there a while to give us a chance to get on the road. We wait. We’ll take her when she leaves.”

The other men nod, hating that he is right when a lot of money is on the other side of that door. They move off into the woods and hunker down, waiting for the right time to take their prize.

* * *

“More people want to leave, Pike. ORIGINAL FARM STATION people!” Hannah growls at her leader.

Pike is pacing in the useless control room, staring at holes in the walls and counters where monitors, control panels, and other things had been stripped by Raven, Wick, Monty and Sinclair. At night it was getting colder and the heating controls were missing. Add in none of the Farm Station mechanics lived past the third Azgeda attack and they have no chance to even finagle the system into working. He kicks a chair across the room.

“What GOOD news do you have for me?”

Hannah glares at him. “There IS no good news!”

He spins towards her. “How they hell did you let your son leave? You should have forced him to stay!”

“Don’t put that on me! He’s been poisoned by that bitch chancellor and that psychotic commander! He turned his back on me. He’d never help us.”

Pike gets in her face. “He’d help us if I put a gun to your head.”

Hannah growls again. “You don’t  _have_   a gun!”

Pike roars in rage. It was true, he had no guns. Hundreds of savages were outside his door and he had no way to destroy them.

Yet.

He takes a deep breath. “I’m going to the Ark. Get a team you trust together. I will say I wish to speak to Abby. While I am meeting her, you all will steal guns. We’ll cut down the Grounders outside the mountain as we return here and seal ourselves in.”

Hannah frowns. “How the hell will we manage to steal the guns?”

“We’ll arrive in the middle of the night. There won’t be a lot of people wandering around. There’s a place in the fence the delinquents use to sneak in and out. You will take the guns out that way. You’ll have one hour while I plead with Abby to call off the blockade,” he orders.

“And what makes you think she won’t just lock us up and hold us for the savages?”

Pike grins cruelly. “Because we have word on her daughter and we won’t tell her until we are on our way.”

“How do we do that?”

“We demand a radio. We need to be able to hear what she’s planning with the Grounders. But we tell her it is so we can contact her should we decide to leave the mountain again,” he answers.

Hannah stares at the man then slowly shakes her head. “You’re crazy, Pike. I won’t do it. And I won’t make others go with you. You want to walk into a suicide mission, you do it on your own.”

Pike grabs her and slams her against the wall. “You do as I say or I turn you out to the Grounders. You don’t stay here if you don’t obey me.”

Hannah stares into the eyes of madness. She swallows hard, having no trouble believing he’ll do exactly what he says. And she would be damned if she’d be turned over to the Grounders!

“I’ll...get a team ready to go.”

“Good.”

Pike shoves her towards the door and goes back to pacing. Time to fortify his mountain home.

* * *

Indra smiles as her hut door opens and Jamie walks in. “I could get used to you being here, Sky Warrior.”

Jamie grins and pulls her into a hug. “Could?”

“Well, perhaps I already am,” Indra concedes, giving the younger woman a kiss.

Jamie pulls Indra closer, her hands slowly caressing over the general. They had spent every free moment together since the mountain had fallen. Unfortunately, Jamie had received word earlier her squad was being rotated to the blockade. When the kiss ends, Indra studies the green eyes of her lover.

“When do you leave?”

Jamie sighs. “You heard?”

“No, I see it in your eyes,” Indra responds.

Jamie grins. “Is it silly that I love that you can read me so easily?” Indra chuckles. “Anyway, we leave tomorrow for a turn at the blockade of Mt Weather. Another squad will be here to take our place in case Emerson returns. We will be there at least 2 weeks unless Pike and his idiots leave the mountain sooner.”

Indra pulls her close again, nuzzling into her neck. “Figures. I get back from 2 weeks in Polis with all sorts of plans for you and you are reassigned.”

Jamie grins. “Got to say, I had some ideas, too.” She eases back. “You know...if we were mated...the Chancellor would probably be less inclined to make me go somewhere else.”

Indra lifts an eyebrow. “Mated? Are you ready for that?”

“Honestly, I’ve thought about it a lot while you were gone. I love you, Indra, and want to spend my life with you; beside you. If you’ll have me, I’ll resign as an Arkadia guard.”

“And be a warrior of the Trigedakru?”

Jamie shrugs. “I, uh, well, I guess so.”

Indra chuckles, thinking about Octavia. “I’m not sure my tribe is ready for two of you to join our warrior ranks. Speak with Abby. If she makes you resign, you will become a warrior like my seken has. Hopefully she will see fit to assign you permanently to my tribe as a guard for my people.”

“Nothing would make me happier,” Jamie says, kissing Indra once more.

Knowing they are once more to be separated they don’t even bother with dinner. They head for the bedroom and dive right on into dessert!

* * *

In a dark corner of the mountain, a man dressed to blend in to his surroundings makes his way to what looks to be the remnants of a rockslide. He walks along it, comparing what he sees to a drawing in his hand. He finally sees the series of rocks and pebbles he is looking for and presses them sequentially.

Nearby, another part of the rock slips open. He walks over and steps into the darkness of a repair tunnel. Once the door closes he feels along the wall, following a handle he had been told will lead him directly to the room he needs to be in. It takes him 10 minutes to reach his destination. He carefully opens the door but, as expected, the room is empty. He finally uses a striker to ignite a torch and look around the room where he is concealed. He walks over to a panel on the wall and pulls out a second piece of paper. He holds them up and compares them, not able to read the words “Self-Destruct Initiation” but knowing the words match.

He smiles and looks at the thing called a watch he had been given by the red-haired Maunon. He doesn’t know how to tell time but sees the numbers are still counting backwards. That means it isn’t time yet. He carefully extinguishes his torch and sits down below the wall panel to await the sound the watch will make when it is time to destroy the mountain and anyone who dares walk its halls.

* * *

* Heya, Niylah. Ha yu disha sheidgeda = Hi, Niylah. How are you this night?  
* Ai don missed yu = I have missed you.  
* Yu gada som in na kof op = You have something to trade?  
* Yu don sin disha plan in = Have you seen this woman?  
* Dei feisnes nou ste krei os = That is not a very good likeness.  
* Den yu sou don sin em in = Then you have seen her?  
* Em don kamp raun hir tu sintaim kom gon. Em ste gon west kom Boudalankru = She was here 2 days before you. She was heading west to the Rock Line Clan.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke had planned to wait until midnight to leave the trading post. Niylah had pulled out a jug of wine and the two women had started talking and drinking. It is well past midnight when they both pass out on the bed in the backroom, snuggled into each other like lovers.

“NIYLAH!”

Both women sit up quickly at the angry voice. Niylah leaps up and stops her angry father, quickly explaining Clarke is just a friend and nothing more. The man studies the dirty redhead a moment, then grunts and walks back out into the main room of the store. Clarke runs a hand through her hair.

“Sorry. Guess we passed out,” she mumbles.

Niylah smiles. “No apologies necessary. Father just wants to make sure my virtue remains intact for when the right alpha comes along.”

Clarke chuckles. “I get that.” She walks over and glances out the window and sees all sorts of people around. “Shit...”

“You can stay back here today, ‘Jackie’. I promise not to tell anyone you are here,” Niylah promises, knowing why her friend does not wish to be seen.

Clarke smiles. “Thank you.”

She walks over to a corner that would be hidden even if someone walked where they could glance into the room. She grins as she sees a row of books on a shelf. She lifts one up and looks at Niylah. The proprietor grins.

“You’ve found my quiet place. Make yourself at home. I will light some incense to help hide your scent. No offense but it’s rather ripe.”

Clarke chuckles as the woman leaves the room. She settles down onto a pile of blankets and lifts up a book to read. It had been a favorite of her childhood.

“ _It was the best of times, it was the worst of times_ ,” she reads aloud. “No offense Mr. Dickens but those times had nothing on these.”

She sets the book back on the shelf and grabs another. She opens it up and smiles as she reads the first line.

“ _Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much_.” Clarke smiles. “How nice it must be to be perfectly normal,” she ponders and settles in for a story about some kid named Harry Potter who has a Sorcerer’s Stone...whatever that is.

* * *

Outside the three bounty hunters are sure Clarke won’t leave during the day. Still, they plan a rotation watching the building just in case. None of them are happy and will make sure to give Clarke an extra bruise or two to pay for their wasted time.

* * *

Pike eases out of the main door of the bunker in Mt Weather. He holds a white flag up and waves it until a Grounder steps from the trees with an Ark guard beside him.

“You are leaving?” the guard calls out.

“Just me and a small delegation,” Pike states. “We want to meet with Abby. We can’t live in here without the electronics. We want to try to negotiate something.”

“There are no negotiations here, Pike. You all leave or you freeze.”

Pike glares at the man. “Say that without that monster beside you. You have NO idea what they are capable of!”

The guard grins. “Actually, I am very aware of what they are capable of. I fought side by side with this man to free our children from that hell you want to call a home. In my opinion, the only monster here is that bitch beside you that threatened to kill her own son.”

Hannah starts towards the man, fury in her eyes but Pike grabs her and holds her back. “We’re going to speak with Abby. If you all move on this mountain while we are gone I will consider it an act of war.”

Pike throws his flag to the ground and starts off towards the Ark. The guard and the warrior beside him exchange a look of aggravation then step back into the tree line to make sure no one else enters or leaves the mountain.

A little over 8 hours later, Pike and his team arrive at Arkadia. He is growling, as they enter and they see a smirking Raven leaning up against the Rover. It is obvious she is laughing at the fact they had to walk all that way instead of being picked up by the vehicle she pieced together and charges with the sun. That vehicle will be his one day, he vows to himself. And maybe that smug beta will be, too. If he lets her live that long!

Abby stands outside the main door of the Ark, her hands behind her and her back stiff. It is obvious she is not happy to see her visitors. Bellamy stands beside her, his rifle laying in his arms seemingly casually but Pike knows in a moment it could be raised against him and his people.

“Pike, have you come to say you’re ready to leave the mountain?” Abby asks immediately.

“No. We came to demand you turn over the electronics we need to heat the place. You’re murdering us, Griffin.”

Abby rolls her eyes. “You were TOLD not to go in and did so anyway. It appears YOU are killing your people, Pike. Might even be able to say it is suicide to stay in there with winter coming.” She steps closer. “Surely by now you see the Grounders mean no harm to us. They could have easily stormed the mountain and killed all of you if they wanted to. They haven’t because they want to live in peace WITH us, not against us.”

Pike huffs out a breath. “When are you going to wake up? Does everyone around you have to die for you to believe they are just waiting to kill us?” He steps closer. “Do you really think your omega daughter with no clue about this world is really still alive? I tell you now, Abby, those people found her and either killed her or turned her into a sex slave. You HAVE to know that!”

Abby slaps him across the face. “Don’t you EVER say things like that about Clarke again! She is alive and well. I’ve gotten word on her. She will return when she wants and not a moment sooner. Until then, she will continue to thrive and the Grounders she meets will help her, not hurt her. Of that I am sure!”

Pike slowly shakes his head. “You’re pathetic.” He walks away and steps up onto the stage with the megaphone set up. “PEOPLE OF THE ARK! Your so-called Chancellor has grown weak! She’s so scared about her daughter she doesn’t care if the Grounders storm in here and kill all of you. She doesn’t want to anger them until Clarke is safely back here. Is your life worth Clarke’s? I say no! I am demanding a vote for Chancellor and nominating myself for the position! What say you?”

He had expected cheers. Had expected people to be happy to see a chance to get out from under the thumb of the Grounders. Instead he sees looks of incredulousness. Only his own people had cheered. Raven walks over to the stage and steps up onto it. She steps to the megaphone.

“Clarke Griffin saved my life when a Grounder tried to frame me for attempted murder. She brokered peace between us and those we had considered an enemy. It was Clarke that helped us to free our friends from the mountain and made sure those bastards that were stealing our lives were stopped.” She looks pointedly at Pike while still speaking into the megaphone. “So, yeah, my life is worth Clarke’s. But thanks to Clarke, the only fear I have from the Grounders is losing drinking games to warriors twice my size. Get a clue, Pike, we are ALL Grounders now.”

Those gathered in the yard of the Ark cheer the words. Raven grins as she watches Pike’s face flush with rage. As the cheers die down she leans towards the megaphone again.

“Oh, and go ahead and call a vote. Doc Griffin has my vote!”

The people cheer again. Pike stares at the people who are cheering his adversary. With a growl and last blast of pheromones at Raven, he storms off the stage. He had hoped he’d be able to stage a coup. Since that didn’t happen, he was back to the original plan: steal guns, steal electronics, and kidnap Monty so he can get the mountain livable for winter. And on the way back, shoot down as many Grounders and Ark guards as he can. If he can’t beat them, he’ll damn well kill them all.

“It’s too late for us to walk back. Where can we sleep tonight?” he demands of Abby.

Abby thinks a second, then turns to Bellamy. “Is the trapper’s tent still set up?”

Bellamy smirks. “Yes, Chancellor.”

Abby nods and turns back. “There is a tent outside the fence line. It’s yours for the night. Sleeps 12 so you 8 should be comfy.”

Pike’s anger flares again. “You want us to sleep OUTSIDE the fence line!”

“Yes. You declared yourself your own clan, Pike, and we don’t have a treaty with you. As such, you can sleep out there for the night. But we’re not completely heartless.” She turns to Bellamy. “Have a pot of stew delivered to them and make sure they have plenty of firewood.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replies.

Pike looks ready to explode. Hannah is shooting daggers with her eyes. He turns and walks towards the gates, his people following. Once they are out of earshot, Abby looks at Bellamy.

“Tell your major I want extra guards on Raven’s tent and workshop as well as the weapons lockers.”

Bellamy nods. “Okay. I think I’ll have Raven ‘fix’ our special section of the fence line, too. Something tells me, he knows it exists. Hannah kept looking from the door of the Ark to that section of the fence. I think she was guessing how long it would take to get between those two points.”

“Good idea. Make sure she hangs the ribbon on it in case Octavia or...or Clarke tries to get in that way.”

Bellamy nods and goes to order the dinner for the Farm Station crew and speak to his major about the added security the chancellor wants that night. Abby walks over to Raven, smiling.

“Thank you for your vote, Ms. Reyes.”

Raven chuckles. “No problem, Queen of Arkadia.”

Abby huffs and rolls her eyes. “Queen. Right.”

Raven laughs. “Well, okay that might be reaching.”

“Yeah. Look, we want you to rewire the escape door in the fence. We believe Hannah was thinking about using it. Most likely one of our defecting alphas told them about it,” she figures.

Raven nods. “I bet. Okay, I’ll get it done. Need a red ribbon for it, too.”

Abby smiles. “I’m glad you remember. Don’t want anyone fried by accident.”

“Damn right.” They stand in silence a moment, both thinking about Clarke. “I don’t think she’d sneak in. I think when she’s ready to return she’ll march right on up to the gate and into the commons here and act like she was never gone.”

Abby smiles. “I can see her doing that, too.” She sighs. “I miss her so much.”

Raven nods. “Me, too. Speaking of missing people, when does your hunk of burning love get back from Polis?”

Abby blushes. “Hunk of burning love? Really?” Raven winks. “Anyway, Kane gets back tomorrow. He’ll stay in TonDC tonight.”

“You know they are wired with a radio and everything. You two could chat, catch up...have a little techno-sex.”

Abby blushes BRIGHT red. “RAVEN!”

The mechanic laughs as she goes to get what she needs to fix the fence. “Just an idea, Doc. Just an idea.”

Abby shakes her head, laughing. Even if Raven wasn’t the best damn mechanic on the ground she’d be worth keeping around for her irreverent sense of humour.

* * *

Niylah walks into the back room and sighs. “They are still out there.”

Clarke slams her head back against the wall. “Fuck. I can’t move in here permanently. Besides, I don’t think they’ll just stick around all day tomorrow to wait me out. I don’t want you or your business to get hurt.” Clarke gets up and starts to pace. “I have to figure out how to get out of here.”

The two women start to brainstorm. Clarke keeps vetoing ideas as being too dangerous to Niylah. But finally they are left with just one option. Clarke hates it but agrees it just might work.

“I swear, if they hurt you I’m going to tear them to pieces,” she vows.

Niylah shakes her head. “No, Clarke, you must get away from them. Don’t worry about me. You are far more important than I am.”

Clarke steps to the woman. “You are important to me, Niylah, and that means I’d give everything to protect you. As someone once told me, I’d die for you to live,” she states, remembering the promise Lexa had once made to her.

Niylah smiles. “I can see why our Heda and our general lost their hearts to you, Klark kom Skaikru.”

The two quickly put their plan into action. As the final light of day dies away but before the moon rises, Niylah opens the front door of her store and walks out backwards, pulling a card laden with blankets and furs. From the woods, the three bounty hunters watch. Their leader shakes his head.

“Dumb ruse,” he mumbles.

As soon as Niylah clears her building the men approach her and surround her. She stops and glares at them.

“Move.”

“You lied. I should slit your throat,” he growls, blasting pheromones at her.

But the proprietress is able to ignore them, having been blasted by many cheaters trying to steal or get one over on her in a trade.

“I said move,” she states again.

One man steps forward and grabs a handful of blankets. “Stupid way to hide the bitch!”

He yanks the furs back and finds...pillows. The three men quickly start to tear out the contents of the wagon. Niylah just stands there and watches until they finish.

“Now you clean it up,” she orders.

The men just growl and storm away. Niylah rolls her eyes and starts to clean up the mess herself. She hears a hiss in the woods just beyond the path. She looks up and grins as Clarke gives a wave and disappears into the trees.

“Bilaik don seintaim chil,” she mumbles as she continues on to her home, chuckling still about the way they fooled the men.

The men are nearly back to their horses when their leader stops. He sniffs the air and turns towards the breeze. He smells berries and omega.

“Jok!”

The blonde was a distraction and they’d fallen for it! He starts to jog off into the woods. The other two follow behind him. Soon he finds where the redhead had come out of the brush line and started down the path once more. He pauses again, sniffing the air. She is close. Very close.

He drops to the ground as a large stick cracks the back of his skull. He starts to get up and gets kicked in the ribs. It is then he realizes his own men are attacking him! He finally stills and the two men look at each other.

“You sure this was the right thing to do?” one man asks.

“We’ll make more money this way. Let’s go!”

The two quickly start down the path, following Clarke’s footprints. Soon they see her standing near a stream filling a canteen. They quietly approach.

But Clarke senses them. One hand eases from the canteen to the knife on her hip. She waits. Waits. Waits.

Then turns and throws the knife, cursing as it just grazes one man. They both run at her. She pulls her sword and takes a defensive stance, mad at herself for not having her pistol on this trip. The men pull their swords but it is very clear they are doing their best not to kill her. She’d be damned if she’d be taken alive by these assholes. She’d seen the wanted poster but not who it was that had put the bounty out on her. Just when she thinks she might have a chance to take out one man and make a break from the other, she steps too close to the water’s edge and the bank gives way under her foot.

“JOK!” she cries out.

The stronger of the two men leaps forward and kicks her in the head, sending her all the way to the ground. A second kick to the temple has her seeing stars. Still, Clarke struggles to stand. But the third kick knocks her out cold. The two men stand there trying to calm their breathing, mad as hell that the “little girl” had put up such a fight. The taller man looks at the other.

“Go get our horses.”

The man nods and hurries off. Clarke is quickly bound, hands and feet. A tight gag is put into her mouth and a burlap bag put over her head.

“Bitch,” her mutters and spits on her back.

A few minutes later the other man returns with the three horses. They lift Clarke up and lay her over the saddle. They bind her to the saddle to keep her from falling off.

“There. All set. Let’s go get paid,” the shorter man says with a greedy grin.

“Yes. Let’s,” the other man agrees.

And then runs the other man through with his sword. The man gasps in shock, holding the exit wound coming through his stomach. The other man grabs the reins for Clarke’s horse and his own, mounts up and heads off into the night.

The man lying on the ground whimpers, struggling to compress his wound, trying to stave off death. From the dark edges of the forest a figure steps into the light. He approaches slowly and kneels down beside the dying man. It is the main bounty hunter. The dying man pleads with his eyes; begging to be saved. The bounty hunter snarls, his wolf wanting to tear out the throat of the man before him.

“I need answers,” he growls. “Give them to me and I’ll save your pathetic life.”

That is all it takes for the wounded man to tell everything that had been planned since they had gotten word of the second bounty on the Sky Princess. The man growls and starts a fire. He cauterizes the wounds, never bothering to tell the man the sword strike was imprecise and had missed all major organs.

By morning they are both ready to head out. Time to go after Wanheda!

* * *

* Clarke skips reading “A Tale of Two Cities” by Charles Dickens and loses herself reading “Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone” by JK Rowling  
* Bilaik don seintaim chil = That was too easy


	5. Chapter 5

Pike and his people are stewing in their tent. He paces back and forth, trying to figure out a ruse to get back into the compound. Hannah sighs.

“Look, why not just wait until late tonight when there will be no one wandering around. We can dodge the idiots on guard and sneak in the secret door in the fence. We can grab weapons and supplies then get out and start back to Stronghold before they even know we’re gone,” she suggests.

Pike tries to figure out another way but can’t. Finally he nods. “Fine. Two teams, two goals. Hannah, your team goes for weapons, my team for supplies. We need food, we need blankets.”

“What about the electronics needed to get the mountain up and running again?”

Pike scowls. “We can’t risk that this time. Once we have arms, we can destroy the blockade. Then we establish our own perimeter and our own hunts for food. We’ll then make nice with Abby and her minions. We’ll show we can be allies, trusted friends.”

“Why the hell would we do that?” Hannah asks.

Pike grins cruelly. “Because then we can convince all at Arkadia to follow us to Sanctuary. We’ll get the mountain running again and destroy all those fucking Grounders. Anyone that doesn’t follow me is one of them.”

The others nod, eager to enact revenge on those they blame for their troubles when they landed. Pike orders everyone to sleep, setting his watch alarm to wake him in at 2:30 so they can get ready to infiltrate at 3 a.m. He feels like he has just closed his eyes when the chime sounds. He sits up and sees the others are already stirring.

They cut a hole in the back of the tent and one by one dart into the tree line. By the light of the moon filtering in through the trees, they make their way around to the section one of the former Arkers confirm members of the 100 had used to sneak in and out at will. They carefully approach it, noting the ribbon blowing in the breeze. Pike reaches for the gate.

“It’s armed again,” a voice says out of the darkness on the other side of the fence.

Pike pauses, not sure whether to trust the person or not.

“Look, I get bad shit happened to you but I don’t want to see you dead,” Monty says sadly as he steps out of the shadows. “They knew you were going to try to steal stuff. Everything is locked down and Raven reactivated this section of fence. The ribbon is to warn those of us that use it that it’s live,” he explains.

Hannah steps closer. “Monty, please, let us in. Help us prepare for winter. We just want some supplies: food, blankets, weapons for hunting.”

Monty shakes his head. “I can’t do that, Mom. Why can’t you see the Grounders we are allied with are not the ones that hurt you? That...that killed Dad? Join us, don’t fight us.”

Hannah steps closer. “Son, you are living in a compound because in your heart, and in everyone’s heart, they know it’s just a matter of time before Lisa demands an attack.”

Monty rolls his eyes. “Her name is Lexa, and she is  _not_   going to attack us.” He steps closer. “But if you all try to restore the mountain, she will order your deaths. After what happened to us in there...I’d stand by her side while she did. You don’t know the hell we went through in there. You don’t know...don’t know what we lost.”

Pike steps forward. “That sickness you feel? That horror at what happened to you in the mountain? Damn it, boy, that’s what WE feel because of the damn Grounders! They killed two thirds of our people! Murdered us! Why the hell should we stay in ramshackle houses when that mountain, when locked down and operational, is impenetrable? It’s the only place that will save us all!”

Monty slowly shakes his head. “It’s the only place that will kill us all.” He shoves his hands in his pockets. “I warned you about the fence. That’s the last help I’ll give you. Go back to the tent and sleep for the rest of the night. In the morning...open your mind to the possibility you are wrong and maybe start learning to live in peace with everyone.”

He turns to walk away. Hannah calls out to him.

“MONTY!” He stops but doesn’t turn. “Son, please...I’m your mother. I know what’s best for you.”

He shakes his head. “Not anymore, Hannah. Not anymore.”

He continues back to the hut he shares with Nate Miller. He is glad it is too dark for anyone to see the tears on his cheeks.

Abby and Bellamy stand in another curtain of shadows, their hearts hurting for their friend. Abby nods to Bellamy. The guard carefully tracks Pike’s group via the interior perimeter of Arkadia. Abby goes back to her office to await his report. She had been right that they would try to sneak in during the night.

She hates that former friends were quickly becoming the enemy.

* * *

Raven is tinkering on a radio transmitter in her work shed when someone barrels in through the door.

“You need to drive me and my people back to the mountain,” Charles Pike demands.

Raven finishes unscrewing a panel without saying a word. She then carefully lays her screwdriver down, taking time to set it just right and line it up just so. She then slowly turns and stares at the man intruding into her workspace.

“No.”

He growls and steps closer. “What the hell did you say, Reyes?”

“I said, no. As in ‘not gonna happen.’ As in ‘when hell freezes over.’ As in ‘get the fuck out of my shop, asshole.”

“That’s an order, not a request!” he insists.

Raven gets a mocking look on her face. “Oh, I didn’t realize. Well, gee, I would and all but see today is the day I cut my toenails. If I let them go too long I get unbalanced and, well, I don’t need the extra struggle. So, suck it and walk.”

She starts to turn back to her work but he steps forward, blasting her with pheromones. “You will obey me, Beta! I am an ALPHA!”

Clarke’s ability to withstand her mother’s pheromone attack had become the stuff of legend. It had gone beyond just staving off Abby to fighting off several Grounders who held a grudge due to the burning of the 300 at the Dropship. As Raven’s legs buckle she wishes she knew what the hell Clarke had done to learn that damn trick. She grabs the table and keeps from falling. She growls as she forcefully pulls herself upright.

“I...don’t care that...you’re an alpha.” She grunts. “You’re...an asshole. Get...the fuck...out.”

“You WILL drive me!”

Raven glares at him, her neck muscles straining as she fights not to offer her throat. “Fuck...you.”

“PIKE!”

Raven nearly collapses when he releases her. Pike spins around to glare at Abby and Sinclair. Abby stalks towards him.

“If I EVER see you blasting an omega, a beta, or even another alpha that way again I will have you arrested. That is NOT acceptable here! Now, you will WALK back to the mountain and don’t plan on returning unless invited or until you are willing to accept our alliance with the Coalition.”

Pike growls and steps closer to the chancellor, trying to force her back. But Abby has gotten stronger than he realizes and she stands her ground. She doesn’t even try to force her will upon him, a symbolic way of saying she knows she is too powerful for him to handle. This angers him more.

“The next time I return...it will be as chancellor of Arkadia,” he vows.

“Over my dead body,” she growls back.

He gives her an evil grin. “If I’m lucky.”

He shoulders past her to find his people and start the hike back to the mountain. Sinclair steps past Abby to his mechanic.

“Raven? You okay?”

Raven hooks a stool with her ankle and pulls it over. “Yeah. Think so.” She rubs her head. “Head is pounding from refusing to submit to him. Fucking hate being a damn beta sometimes.”

He pats her on the shoulder. “I’m not sure the world could handle you as an alpha,” he jokes.

Raven chuckles. “Yeah. True that.”

“Do you need anything for your head?” Abby asks.

Raven shakes her head. “Nah. I’ll be fine. Meds just make me feel fuzzy and I want to finish this transmitter. Based on the reading Wick took last month it should have enough range to allow Polis to contact us directly instead of having to relay through TonDC.” She grins at Abby. “Thought it would be good when Clarke shows back up. Depending on where she is, she will be able to reach you or her love muffins.”

Abby smiles. “Thanks, Raven.” She sighs. “Hopefully she can test that soon.”

There is a hesitant knock on the door of the hut. “Um, hi. I, um, didn’t want to interrupt. I was looking for Raven?”

Abby and Sinclair turn to see a young, shaggy-haired Grounder standing at the door. He has soft brown eyes, cheekbones to die for, and a shy smile. Hearing a clattering behind them, Abby and Sinclair turn to see Raven’s stool tipped over and a blush on her cheeks.

“Feel free to interrupt anytime,” the mechanic croons.

Abby and Sinclair exchange amused grins. “We were just leaving,” Abby says as she and the head engineer take their leave.

The Grounder steps farther into the hut. “Hi. I’m Taran,” he says.

“I’m Raven. Come on in,” she says.

She inhales deeply as the beta steps closer. Her own wolf gives a happy purr as it smells lilacs and pine trees and something spicy. Taran’s own wolf has taken a deep whiff of Raven and is also making happy sounds.

“So, what can I do to you.” Raven’s eyes widen and she blushes. “I mean FOR you! What can I do for you?”

Taran chuckles. “I’m from the Rock Line Clan. General Tarmian told me about you. You see, I’ve kinda always like to make things with metal and try to get them to do what my head wants them to do. It doesn’t always work. He said Clarke spoke highly of you and, well, he said maybe I should come see if you could help me figure out how to get things out of my head and into reality.” He swallows hard. “He, um, didn’t mention how cute you are, though.”

Raven blushes at the praise. “Wow...um...remind me to thank Clarke and your general for the praise and, well, for sending you here. I can’t wait to get to know you.” She blushes. “I mean, you know, and your inventions and stuff. And, uh...damn...”

Taran grins and steps closer. “My mother always said just get it out in the open: you’re real cute and my wolf is doing a happy dance at meeting you.”

Raven chuckles. “Yeah. Same on this side. So, now that acknowledgment of mutual attraction is out of the way, how about you watch as I finish this transmitter then I take a look at some of your stuff.”

Taran smiles. “I’d like that. A lot.”

“Taran, do you want this stuff yet?” a voice calls from outside.

Raven frowns as a young blonde woman walks in and wraps her arm around Taran’s waist. He blushes and grins.

“Not yet, Maris. Maris, this is Raven. Raven, this is my sister Maris.”

Raven’s frown immediately eases and babbling ensues. “Sister! Ah, cool. Sister. Yeah, forget people have those. I mean the only Ark bro and sis duo are the Blake’s. And I didn’t even know them until I got down here. I mean there were rumours but gossip was a sport on the Ark so who knew? So this is your sister! Sisters are great. I mean, well, I assume they are. But, well, you know, better a sister than a not sister, right? Am I babbling as bad as I think I am? Hi, I’m Raven.”

Maris starts to giggle. “You are too cute. I’m going to go find my husband and see if there are any people wanting to trade stuff. Be good, little brother.”

Taran nods as she heads out again. He turns to look at Raven. “Um, sorry about the initial misunderstanding.”

Raven smiles. “Me, too. So, ready for a lesson in transmitters?”

“Sure!”

He steps up to the table. Soon hormones are replaced by tech-geekiness as the two start to work on the transmitter going to Lexa’s domain.

* * *

Clarke moans as she is shoved against the base of a tree. Her whole body hurts from being draped over the horse for the whole day. She can barely feel her fingers and toes from the bonds that had held them. He captor pulls her against the tree, wrapping a rope around her neck, around the tree and then around one wrist. Her other hand is left free. He lifts the burlap sack up enough to expose her mouth and nose. Clarke sighs in relief as cool air hits her overheated face. With the gentleness of a bull charging a red cape, he yanks her gag down around her throat. Clarke works her jaw a little, her mouth as dry as a dessert. A waterskin is forced into her free hand.

“Drink,” he orders.

Clarke wants to refuse but knows she won’t do herself any good if she gets too weak. She drinks heartily, loving the cool tracks it leaves down her cheeks and neck. The skin is pulled away before she is finished and some sort of meat is shoved into her hand.

“Eat.”

Clarke doesn’t obey immediately. “Where are you taking me?”

“I said eat.”

“Not until you tell me where you’re taking me.”

The man studies her a moment. “Heda wants you.”

“Lexa? Lexa told you to knock me out, tie me up, and drag me to her? Really?” she says doubtfully.

“Any means necessary as long as you’re alive.”

“Then untie me. I’ll go willingly. You have my word.”

“Your word don’t mean shit to me, Wanheda,” he states. “Eat. We start on the road again in an hour. You don’t eat, you starve until we get to my next camp site.”

Clarke’s head flops back against the tree. That damn title. Wanheda. Of course the man would be scared to have the Commander of Death loose. She can only imagine what rumours surround her disappearance. People could even believe she is enemies with the Commander of the Blood. She wouldn’t take a chance, either, if the situation was reversed. She finishes the meat she was given. He gives her a hunk of bread and some cheese which she also finishes. She is then allowed to finish the water. She sighs.

“I have to go to the bathroom.”

“I figured.”

He drags her to her feet and unties the bonds around her ankles. “Have at it. You’ve got my word I won’t look.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. Sure, who wouldn’t believe their kidnapper? With just one hand it isn’t easy getting her pants down. By squatting against the tree she manages to do her things without hitting her pants. She says a prayer of thanks, not having wanted to wear soiled pants for her meeting with Lexa. Could there be something more humiliating? I mean, other than showing up bound, gagged and hooded by a mercenary?

When the duo sets out this time, Clarke is riding in the saddle, her hands bound to the pommel and her ankles tied to the stirrups. If her horse spooks the blonde is a goner! But soon she will be seeing Lexa once more. Hopefully Anya, too. Her wolf lets out a howl as she imagines being in their arms once more.

She thinks she might be ready. Maybe.

* * *

Lexa looks up as Anya storms into their room. She doesn’t have to ask but does anyway.

“Still no word?”

“No,” Anya grumps and drops down in a chair in front of the fire. “I should have gone myself. Why the hell didn’t I just drag her ass back here when I found her in the Valley? Fuck...”

Lexa sighs. Anya had been kicking herself for the last week as there had been no word from Roan. They could only hope no news is good news. The Commander has come to realize that not letting her General handle this has added to Anya’s self-recrimination. The brunette walks over and pours her mate a mug of wine. She kneels down as she hands it to her.

“I’m sorry, Anya. I should have...have let you go or told you sooner or...or something. Stop hating yourself, ai houman. This is my fault, not yours,” Lexa whispers, worried her voice would crack if she spoke louder.

Anya takes the cup of wine and takes a solid gulp. She then sets it aside and uses her hand to life Lexa’s chin. “I hate feeling helpless. Nothing you did or didn’t do would change this mood.”

“Would it change if it was someone other than Clarke?” Lexa asks boldly.

Anya stares into her wife’s eyes. “If would be worse if it was you. Anyone else...I would not be as torn.” Her eyes narrow. “Are you asking me if she means more to me than you?”

Lexa nods. “Yes. It seems anytime there is unease between us Clarke is part of it.”

Anya takes Lexa’s hand and pulls her up into her lap. “I can’t believe you are even saying this, Lex.” She stares into uneasy green eyes. “I love you, niron. More than words. I love Clarke, too, as I know you do. She is our omega and she is out there alone with a price on her head from someone we both know will destroy her to destroy us. Yes, I am scared because it is Clarke but not just because she is one day to be our mate. I am scared because we both know what Nia is capable of.” She sighs. “And if I had managed to assassinate her before she joined the coalition neither Clarke nor Costia could have ever been targeted by her.”

Lexa’s eyes widen. “You are scared you’ll fail me again.”

Anya nods, tears in her eyes that she refuses to let fall. “Yes. I lost my friend to that bitch and nearly lost you to your grief. I had the chance to kill her. I hesitated because...because...”

“Because I ordered you not to, Anya. I was giving Costia a chance to broker the peace.” She leans her head against Anya’s. “I wanted to believe there would be no more bloodshed.”

“If her people get Clarke before yours do...”

“I know. I won’t stop you this time. I promise.”

The two sit in silence, both swearing to themselves not to let history repeat itself. Clarke would not suffer Costia’s fate even if it means the coalition falls.


	6. Chapter 6

Pike and his rather grumpy group are 4 hours into the march to Sanctuary when there is the sound of a muffled explosion and the ground shakes beneath their feet. They all pause, trying to figure out what is going on.

“What the hell was that?” one man asks.

“Yeah. I thought your classes said earthquakes didn’t happen in this part of the old United States!” a woman points out to Pike.

“That was an explosion,” Hannah states. “It was coming from Sanctuary.”

“LET’S GO!” Pike yells and takes off at a run, the others following closely.

Their rest of their journey takes just under 3 and a half hours. But starting 2 hours from Sanctuary they can see the tower of smoke but not the top of the mountain. When they arrive they see the Grounders and Arkadian guards staring at the rubble that once housed what was left of Farm Station.

“NOOOOO!” one man screams, racing towards the rubble covered door that hides his wife and child.

Captain Miller intercepts him. “Stop! We’ve tried to get in. The halls beyond are filled with gas.” He nods towards 4 bodies covered by blankets. “They got in but were driven back out. They died from whatever it was they inhaled.”

“How the fuck did this happen?” Pike demands to know.

Miller shrugs. “We have no idea.”

Pike punches him in the face. “LIAR! You all ATTACKED! You killed WOMEN AND CHILDREN!”

Gustus steps forward and grabs Pike by the shirt. “Do NOT raise your hand to the Captain again! We held our line. The only ones in there were- - ”

“GUSTUS! Osir don du! Em ste kom Azgeda!”

Four warriors drag over a man dressed in the colours and symbols of Azegeda. The lack of scarring on his face marks him as a master assassin. His smile marks him as guilty as charged.

“Why?” Gustus demands.

“My queen heard the sky people were taking the mountain back. We weren’t going to wait until they attacked us to do something. Unlike that weakling Lexa, our queen ACTS to protect us,” he sneers.

Gustus punches him in the face. “You do NOT speak ill of our Heda!”

“She is no Heda! She is weak! Her time is at an end. Soon my queen, with Wanheda at her side, will rise and show the world what TRUE leadership is!”

It was bad enough that the mountain had been blown with the members of Farm Station still inside. But now it sounds as if Clarke, long missing, is actually at the side of the Ice Queen. This will not end well for Skaikru.

* * *

Kane takes a deep breath before knocking on Abby’s door. The chancellor groans, having hoped for a night to herself for a change. She opens in a huff but the look in her friend’s eyes keeps her from laying into him.

“That rumble…Azgeda blew up the mountain,” he says softly.

Abby’s eyes widen. She takes a couple steps back and drops into a chair. “Oh my God…the people inside…?”

“All dead. Some sort of gas was released. Three Grounders and a guard died trying to get in there to check,” he relays.

“Those in Pike’s group?”

“I’ve set them back up in the trappers tent. You can imagine what they are saying.”

“We’re next, right?”

“Right. Gustus will have Indra send word to Lexa via messenger. Better to write the main accusation than risk someone overhearing it by chance,” he states.

Abby’s eyes narrow. “What main accusation?”

“He claims…” Kane takes a deep breath. “He says Clarke has formed an alliance with Queen Nia and plans to march forces against Lexa and take over the coalition.”

Abby leaps up. “HE LIES! Clarke wouldn’t do that!”

Kane lifts his hands placatingly. “We know that. Lexa will even know that. But others may wonder if the mighty Wanheda would rather rule than be ruled.”

“It could align forces on either side of the battle line.”

“My guess is it already has. Raven is taking me to Polis tomorrow. I want to be close to Lexa as things unfold.”

“Will the new transmitter be finished?”

“Yes. Well, Raven was still working on it but she says yes so I believe her. If all goes well Channel 1 will have a direct line to Channel 13.”

“Good.” Abby takes a deep breath. “Spread the word: we’ll honour the guard that died tomorrow evening.”

“And the people in the mountain?”

“We’ll…say a few words in their honour, too. They just wanted a chance to live in peace on the ground. We’ll ignore that they broke the treaty considering the mountain is now their tomb.”

Kane nods and goes to get the word out to those in charge of funerals, as well as the guard. Abby walks over to her desk and picks up a crudely made picture frame; a craft made by Clarke when she was just 4. Inside is a drawing of Jake, Clarke and Abby the youngster drew when she was 13. All three look so happy. There is no sign of the turmoil they would face in just a few short years.

“Clarke, baby, where are you?”

* * *

Lexa has just finished reading over some trade reports and is preparing to go join the Nightbloods for some sparring practice when Anya and Titus rush into the throne room.

“Azegeda destroyed the mountain!” Anya blurts out.

Lexa’s eyes widen. “What?!”

“Indra sent a messenger. Pike and some of his people had gone to Arkadia for some reason. While they were gone the mountain exploded. At first they thought maybe those inside had done something by accident. In addition to the explosives a toxic gas was released. Three of Indra’s warriors were killed along with an Ark guard. They then captured an Azgeda assassin escaping,” Anya explains. Her voice catches as she tries to get to the next part.

Titus beats her to it.

“Wanheda assisted the Ice Queen with this assault,” he says with disdain. “It seems you’ve been pining away for a murderer!”

Lexa’s eyes narrow. “What do you mean she assisted?” she growls.

Titus flinches as he is hit with a wave of emotion. “The assassin said- -”

“The assassin lied!” Anya interrupts. “He says Clarke aligned with Nia. You know she wouldn’t. He said it to cause you pain, Heda. However, I do believe he spoke true when he said this was the first volley in Nia’s bid to take your throne.”

“That won’t happen,” Lexa vows. She glares at Titus. “You’re dismissed.”

“But, Heda- -”

“GO!” She shouts. He gives a slight head nod and quickly exits. Lexa begins to pace. “I received word from my bounty hunter. He’s on his way.” She lifts up a piece of paper. “I also received this: Nia’s forces are marching towards Polis.”

Anya grabs the paper, growling. “What is she doing?”

“I don’t know. Roan should be here by morning. Then we can- -”

Anya’s head snaps up. “ROAN?! HE’S your bounty hunter? You sent…what the FUCK were you thinking?” Anya demands, furious.

“He knows the land, he has connections, he wants his banishment rescinded,” Lexa states in defense of herself. “He has resources to buy information and safe passage. He will also not fall prey to Clarke’s tricks. She may not have been trained on the ground but you know as well as I do she is as crafty as some of our best. I seem to remember her besting even my greatest general,” she finishes with a jab at Anya.

Anya flips the paper back into her mate’s face. “I swear to you, Lexa, if your plan gets her killed I wi- -”

“Do NOT finish that threat, Anya. You forget your place and who you speak to. I make my decisions based on my head NOT my heart! We’ve had this fight already!”

“Oh, had I known we could only have this fight once I’d have saved it for this blatant idiocy!” Anya snaps back. “Do you really think Roan is loyal to you over his own mother?”

“Yes. I stake my life on it.”

“Hmph. You mean you staked Clarke’s on it.”

Lexa grabs Anya by the back of the head. “You are overstepping again, General. Perhaps you forget who I am to you.” She pauses. “And who Clarke is to me.” Green eyes bore into brown. “Her life is as important as yours. Do not doubt that, Anya. I tire of this jealousy.”

Anya rips her head away. “It is NOT jealousy! You make choices that I am not the only one questioning! Your actions give Titus reason to doubt you. Even your ambassadors have noticed your mind is not there. It’s been that way since- -”

“SINCE you were taken by the mountain,” Lexa interjects. Anya pauses her rant, staring at sad green eyes. “Since I got word you were…were burned alive by the Skai goufas my head has not been right. It is worse even than when I lost Costia. Then you were back and my life seemed to settle.” She takes a deep breath. “And then…”

“Then you met Clarke and felt what I did,” Anya says softly. She brings her hands up and frames Lexa’s face. “You take too much on your shoulders and internalize your feelings far too much. I know that’s what Titus taught you growing up. I thought you’d finally seen he is wrong. Feelings make you stronger; they remind you someone is worth fighting for.” She brings their foreheads together. “We are mates, Lexa. Lean on me. Stop hiding things from me. Share with me so I can help you.”

Lexa shivers. “Sometimes…it is hard…”

“I know. That’s when you need me most. Stop forgetting me, my love.”

Lexa sighs. “I’ll try to do better. I promise.”

“Good.” Anya pauses. “Because if you ever grab me by the back of the head like that again I will turn you over my knee and spank you like I did when you were 11.”

Lexa grins. “Sadly, I believe you would.”

“Damn right I would, ai seken.”

“Ai hod yu in, ai Fos.”

“I love you, too, you insufferable brat.”

The two stand there a moment, drawing strength from each other. A showdown with Nia is on the horizon there is no doubt. The only question is: whose side will their beloved Clarke be on?

* * *

* GUSTUS! Osir don du! Em ste kom Azgeda!” = Gustus! We found someone! He is from Ice Nation!


	7. Chapter 7

Octavia is growling low as she watches Pike strut around the grounds of Arkadia. With the mountain gone, Abby had reluctantly let the survivors from Farm Station return to the compound. She did, however, order permanent tails for Pike and Hannah.

“Gee, you’re glaring at Pike again. What a surprise,” Raven teases.

“Shut up. There’s something about him I don’t like,” Octavia mutters.

“Really? I think he’s a peach of a fellow,” Raven notes. “Always quick to smile and say hello. Loves to help out. Never complains.”

“You’ve been sniffing too many fuel fumes or something. Did you hear he tried to have Lincoln arrested?” Octavia sneers, not in a joking mood.

“NO!” Raven frowns. “Wait, was that the commotion this morning?”

“Yeah. Said he saw Lincoln steal a gun. What he didn’t know is Lincoln has trained as a guard and was allowed a gun by Abby. Of course Pike lost his shit about that.” Octavia shakes her head. “I’m worried if we send forces to help stand against Azgeda he’ll do something here. He’ll kill a Grounder or something and start another war. He can’t see we’d be crushed.”

“Maybe he needs to see that,” Raven notes. “Maybe if we do go to support Polis, we tell Abby to make him go, too. He can see the full size of the Grounder army and know they could have crushed us long ago if they wanted. Hell, they could stop helping us with stores for the winter if they really wanted to hurt us.”

Octavia nods. “Yeah.” She thinks a second. “Does he smell…off to you?”

Raven frowns. “What do you mean? He smells like he did back on the Ark minus that stale metal smell we all are gradually losing.”

Octavia shrugs. “Didn’t know him back then. But…but he smells…I don’t know but he makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up anytime I get a whiff of him.”

Raven stares at the man in question. Truth is, she also gets a weird feeling about him. Ever since he had tried to get her to submit she has seen the fury in his eyes that she had refused him. She can’t help but think he has it in for her which means his people are just as concerning to her. She has taken to locking her hut when she leaves and when she’s inside, worried someone from Farm Station will get into her things.

Or worse make her pay for things she had said and done against Pike since Farm Station first showed up. She then notices one of those agriculture cronies nosing around her Rover.

“Oh hell no,” she mutters and storms across the compound.

Octavia sees where she is going and quickly follows. Jasper also sees something is up and joins them. Soon several others from the 100 are behind the mechanic.

“Back off my Rover, jackwad,” Raven barks out.

The man turns and glares at her. “It belongs to Arkadia, not to you, kid.”

“Actually I scavenged the parts, I put it together, I keep it running. I just let a select few borrow it when they need to.” She steps closer. “You’re not selected, asshole.”

He grabs her by the shirt and tugs her closer. “Watch your mouth, Beta Bitch!”

Before he can say more a sword is against his throat. He swallows hard, whimpering when he feels the prick of the blade. He follows the beaten, honed metal to the hard eyes of Octavia Blake.

“You will let her go, apologize, and walk on. Now,” she growls.

He lets Raven go with a little shove and steps away from the warrior’s weapon. “Don’t think I won’t forget this, Omega.”

“Look, why don’t you stop living in the past and recognize presentations don’t define us down here,” Jasper points out. “Our actions define us. Right now you are acting like an asshole.”

“I don’t think it’s an act,” Harper notes with a grin.

The group chuckles. The man sneers at the delinquents then storms off. Raven turns and smiles at her gang.

“Thanks, guys. Glad you still have my back.”

“Always, Raven. Especially against those douche bags,” Jasper promises as the group disperses.

Raven thinks a moment then opens the hood of the Rover. She removes a wire and tucks it in her pocket. Octavia looks at her in confusion. Raven grins slyly.

“In case they were thinking about stealing my baby, I took one of the cables needed to start it.”

Octavia laughs. “You sure do have style, Rae. So, tell me about the tall and lanky smithy you’ve been spending your days and nights with.”

Raven blushes and proceeds to tell her friend about the first man to catch her eye since Finn. And if she’s lucky, he’ll catch more than her eye soon!

* * *

Clarke grunts as her captor pulls her off her horse. She blinks her eyes as her hood is ripped off completely for the first time in days. Once her eyes adjust to the surroundings she frowns. Where the hell are they? She doesn’t recognize anything.

“We walk from this point forward,” the man states. He finishes pulling supplies off his horse and slaps it on the rear. “HYAH!”

Both horses take off at a run. He has a hideout nearby and knows the horses will make their way there for food and shelter. He takes the rope that had led Clarke’s horse and puts it over her neck.

“Keep up or I drag ya,” he mutters and starts up an incline using a rocky deer path.

Clarke just grunts at him and stumbles along behind him. As they walk she tries to get a better idea of where she is but it’s no use. Two days in the saddle blindfolded had given him time to get her somewhere that she had no landmarks to recognize. She can only guess this is a way into Polis. It certainly isn’t the way she had come last time.

She sighs. Last time…

* * *

_Clarke pulls her scarf tighter around her face. A lock of berry-dyed hair gets stuck on her lips and she winces at the bitter taste as she brushes it away and recovers her lower face. She leans heavily on a walking stick, her head tilted down. She should look like any other pilgrim to the great capital of the coalition; a place that had seen the rise of all Heda’s since the days following the collapse of the world. She can’t help but be in awe at the amazing city._

_Children run laughing through the streets. There are stalls full of every manner of item for sale from blankets to food to weapons. She even sees one filled with art supplies and has to fight the urge to go look over everything. She smiles, remembering Anya promising Clarke would have anything she needed for her artwork once the mountain came down._

_She finally makes her way to the tower that looks over the whole city. Even without the maroon banners strung from it she would know this is where Lexa ruled. The round tower allows views for miles in every direction. No army would stand a chance of sneaking up on Polis, which has been strategically cleared for at least a mile around for that very reason._

_It is amazing! The smells. The colours. The sounds. The whole city is more than Clarke had ever dared to imagine. She hears a voice behind her and quickly moves so that she can’t be seen. From behind the cover of a fountain she watches Anya leading a group of youngsters dressed in black towards the tower._

_“I swear you Nightbloods are more trouble than you are worth sometimes. Why in the world were you trying to steal those horses?”_

_“Heda is sad,” one girl explains. “We wanted to find Wanheda for her.”_

_Anya rolls her eyes. “You’re as foolish as she was at your age. Perhaps that bodes well for our future. Or perhaps it means we are doomed,” the general grumbles._

_Clarke can’t help but grin at the interaction. She can see the pride in Anya’s eyes that the children love Lexa so much they would search for Wanheda. She sighs again._

_That they would search for_ **her** _._

_She waits until Anya shuffles the children inside the tower before moving on. She was hoping to find a place she could watch the tower without drawing attention to herself. She was eager to make sure Lexa was as okay as Anya seemed. She was not eager to speak to either one. For the rest of the day she watches but never sees either of her alphas again. She finds a place to bunk down for the night and the next day goes to the vantage point she had found the day before. As she is settling in, two kids run by._

_“Heda ste gonen kom the Wormana!”_

_“Hod op!” the one trailing calls out, not wanting to miss anything._

_Clarke grins and abandons her spot. She could see them both. Soon. She prays the word she knows as “fighting” means “sparring”. Otherwise she would have to step in, worried she is the reason they are at odds. As she gets closer she hears warriors and villagers cheering as they surround a circle made of wood. She pushes her way through, stopping just before getting to the front but still where she can see._

_“EYAH!” Lexa screams as she spins a staff and cracks it across Anya’s ribs._

_Anya just grins. “You’re getting good, seken. Perhaps someday you’ll actually weild that stick with some force,” she taunts as she dances out of the way of another strike._

_“You are old, Fos. You tire quickly. I need only keep you dancing,” Lexa taunts back._

_Clarke grins, her heart easing a little. They were just having some fun, not really fighting. For the next 10 minutes the women put on a display of staff skills that would make any warrior envious. It ends when a sudden gust of wind whips through the crowd, striking Clarke in the back, and carrying her scent towards the two combatants. Both women freeze, eyes widening as they each take a deep breath. They spin, scanning the crowd for the only one who could smell so wonderful._

_But Clarke is nowhere to be seen. Both move to the fence and step up on the rails, desperately searching the cheering crowd._

_Clarke had known as soon as they stopped what had happened. She immediately turned and started to walk slowly away from the crowd, carefully stepping behind the tallest people she could find. If she hurried, she’d draw their eyes. So she moves slowly even though her wolf tells her to run swiftly back to the alphas; run back to her mates. She manages to make her way to a corner and turn away from them. It is time to leave Polis. Time to go back to the little cave she had made her home weeks ago._

* * *

As Clarke stumbles along behind her captor she can’t help but wonder if her alphas will be as eager to see her now as they were then.

For six hours they walk up one side of a mountain and down the other. Finally he ties her off to a tree and sets up camp. Once again only one of her hands is freed to allow her to eat.

“What do I have to do to earn your trust? I won’t run. There is no need to drag me around like an animal,” she tells him.

“I will let you free when I turn you over. No sooner. Shut up and eat.” He lays down on his blanket. “We leave in a couple hours. Sleep if you can.”

She studies his face by the firelight and she feels her blood cool as she sees something for the first time. “You’re Azgeda,” she whispers as she notes the decorative scars on his face.

“Gee, you might be as smart as the rumours suggest,” he grunts and closes his eyes.

Clarke slams her head back against the tree in frustration. She hopes Lexa beats his ass when she finds out how he has treated her. But she would be damned if she saw Lexa again as a captive. She had to figure out how to get away from this bastard and make the rest of the journey on her own. There had to be a way!

* * *

Abby and Kane exchange a look. Raven is right: leaving Pike behind is like giving him the key to the kingdom. Raven studies them and sees the resignation in their eyes.

“Fine,” Abby mutters. “We ask him to go, too.”

“We can assign Bellamy and Nathan to keep an eye on him at all times,” Kane suggests. “We can’t risk him starting a war by attacking Lexa or anyone else.”

Abby nods. “Agreed. Raven, I need you to stay here. Work on more transmitters. If we can get them finished while Lexa has called the clans together we can get them distributed. That would help our image in the eyes of some of our doubters. Especially with the rumours about Cl- -uh, Wanheda,” she finishes sadly.

Raven nods. “Got it, Doc. And, hey, ignore those rumours. Clarke would never side with the ice queen over Lexa. She’s smarter than that not to mention totally in love with the Heda, you know? She’ll be by Lexa’s side, not fighting her.”

Abby nods. “I keep telling myself that. I’ll let you know when I believe it. Go send word to Pike we need to see him.”

Raven nods and goes to find the Farm Station dictator. She walks out into the courtyard and looks around. Not surprisingly she sees him with Hannah and a couple of his other goons. They are huddled together, probably discussing all the rumours flying around. She makes her way over to them, stopping several feet away.

“PIKE!” He turns around. “Doc wants to see you. Pronto.”

“Why?” he growls at the disrespectful beta.

“I don’t know. Maybe to give you a lobotomy?” She gives him a serene smile. “Oh, but why should my little wishes come true? Just go see her.”

She turns and walks towards her workshop, ignoring the slurs tossed at her back. Pike watches her walk away. Oh, yes, one day she would pay dearly for her insolence. He looks back at his people.

“When they leave, we call for a vote. We’ve talked to enough people to swing it my way. Abby is done. And so is this dangerous treaty with those fucking Grounders.”

His goons nod as he goes to find out what the chancellor wants. He walks into her office without the courtesy of knocking.

“What?” he asks bluntly.

Abby lifts an eyebrow. “Good to see you, too, Charles. You’re always a breath of fresh air.”

He rolls his eyes. “Cut the crap, Abby. What do you want?”

“We’re going to Polis tomorrow with a small contingent of guards and a radio transmitter. I’d like you to go, too,” she tells him.

His eyes narrow. “Why the hell do you want me to go?”

Kane steps forward. “Two reasons. Firstly, I want you to see Polis. I want you to see that the Grounders we work with are just people like us looking to survive. In Polis they are starting to thrive. They have art, music, all sorts of luxuries we have forgotten about in our quest to survive. Second, you will see Lexa is dealing harshly with Ice Nation for what they have done to our people. We lost over 150 people to their attacks on your station even after having been told the Skaikru were allies. Azgeda  _will_   pay for what they did and you deserve to see it.”

Pike studies the man incredulously. Was he really this blind to the truth about the Grounders? How could he have been brainwashed so fully? After a minute he nods.

“Okay, I’ll go on one condition: I want a gun. I need to be able to defend myself against those savages,” he states.

Abby looks to Kane. Kane gives a reluctant nod. Abby grunts.

“Fine. But when we are asked to disarm before entering the tower, you do so,” Kane insists. “That’s not negotiable,” he adds, stopping Pike’s protest before it starts.

Pike considers this a moment then slowly nods. “Accepted. But I will defend myself if needed even if I have to use my bare hands.”

“You won’t have to, Pike. The Grounders are allies, not enemies. Make sure you keep your attitude in check so you don’t change that,” Abby warns him.

“When do we leave?” Pike asks.

“First light. Some of us will be in the Rover, some will be walking. Be ready to switch off with others as we go so we can make it sooner rather than later,” Abby tells him. “It will still take at least a day and a half to get there so plan for a night under the stars, too.”

Pike nods and without even saying goodbye leaves to go get ready. And to tell his people to make sure to proceed with the vote. If he can get word of his win while he’s in Polis, he can break the treaty at that time and make sure Clarke Griffin doesn’t return to Arkadia. Yes, he has seen the new laws and yes he knows if the blonde sees him his life will be forfeit.

Abby is hoping to save her daughter. Pike is determined to make sure Clarke doesn’t live to return to her people.

* * *

Lexa looks up as Anya enters. “Skaikru and Trikru will arrive the day after tomorrow.” She holds up a note. “Roan will be back the same day with Clarke.”

Anya smiles. “Thank the spirits.”

“Azgeda forces still march on the neutral territory. Nia is planning something. Something big,” Lexa notes.

Anya nods in agreement. “Amazing how it coincides with Clarke being returned to us,” she says sarcastically.

“Clarke stays in the tower. Your best guards will be with her at all times. If you aren’t with me, you are with her, too. Nia will not take her,” Lexa orders.

“Yes, Heda. She’ll be protected. I swear on my life,” Anya vows.

Lexa nods, both women not voicing the feeling in the back of their minds that something just isn’t right.

* * *

Pike grins as Bellamy hands him a rifle. He racks the slide back and frowns. He then pops out the magazine. It’s empty.

“What the fuck?”

“The chancellor said you could have a gun. She never said you could have ammunition,” Bellamy notes with a grin.

Pike growls and makes a move to grab the guard. Bellamy brings up his gun. “I do, however, have bullets. Stand down, Mr. Pike.”

“You’re on the wrong side, Bellamy. She’s going to get us all killed,” Pike growls.

Bellamy rolls his eyes. “Save it for one of your goons, Pike.”

He turns and walks away. Pike is tempted to throw the rifle away then decides to keep it. Surely he can steal some ammunition at some point. Best to keep the rifle until then. As he goes to get into the Rover, he sees Raven isn’t driving. A glance around tells him she’s not going at all. He walks over to Hannah.

“The minute I am chancellor, throw Reyes in a cell. Feel free to bruise her up a bit if you need to. She doesn’t touch a damn thing until I get back. You have my laws. Enforce them,” he commands

“Yes, sir,” Hannah nods, looking forward to giving a beating to the girl she knows works closely with Monty. Yes, Raven is the reason her son won’t listen to reason. “I’ll make sure she regrets standing against you.”

Pike nods and goes to the Rover and climbs in, making sure to sit as close to the driver as possible so he can learn to drive this toy that will soon be his.

* * *

Octavia sits astride her horse as she and Lincoln follow the Rover towards Polis. Behind them marches a small contingent of Ark guards to be added to Lexa’s forces protecting the capital and, possibly, confronting Azgeda at the neutral zone if needed. Lincoln studies his mate. There is no doubt everyone can smell the angry pheromones she is emitting.

“Octavia, you and Raven were the two that pointed out Pike had to come. Why are you angry that Abby actually listened?” he asks, truly baffled.

Octavia shakes her head, trying to cool the irritation within her. “It’s not that. He just…he makes me uneasy. And not just because of what he did to you and the fact that his attitude is ridiculous.” She thinks a moment and shrugs. “I can’t explain it. But ever since I saw him…well, more like smelled him, I’ve been uneasy around him. Truth is, he could be the number one fan of the Grounders and a stand up guy and I think I would still feel this way. I just don’t know why.”

Lincoln reaches over and pats her thigh. “I wish I could help you but I don’t trust him, either. I do, however, trust you. If you are uneasy there is probably a reason. But try to put it out of your head for now. Polis needs us. I have a feeling Nia is planning a move to take Lexa’s throne.”

Octavia’s head snaps around. “But she’d have to die for that to happen.”

Lincoln nods solemnly. “Yes. Nia tried to drive the Heda mad with grief by murdering Cosia and only returning her head, preventing even a proper funeral for the warrior. Instead, Lexa seemed to grow stronger. She refused to retaliate and then, to the shock of many, invited Nia and the Ice Nation to join the coalition.”

“Didn’t some think that made her weak?” Octavia asks. “I mean, what about blood must have blood?”

Lincoln grins. “Many felt she was weak for not attacking. She addressed everyone, not just the council leaders. She told us that to attack Azgeda because of her lover would be a personal attack, not an attack to benefit her people. Essentially, she forwent her vengeance for peace because it was better for us. For the past couple of years that has given us this uneasy peace that Ice Nation more than any other continually tests. I fear if they get Clarke first Lexa will have to fight. She cannot lose Wanheda without losing those who revere Clarke as our mythic warrior.”

“She’s being forced into battle.” Octavia rides in silence for a moment. “Do you…think Nia really has Clarke?”

Lincoln shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“Clarke won’t fight against us or against Lexa. What would…Nia do to her?” she asks softly.

“There are two ways to take a warrior’s power. The first is get them to submit to you; become your property to do your bidding.”

“Clarke won’t submit to Nia,” she states with conviction.

“I know. The second way is…is to behead your enemy and, in that way, take their spirit and power,” Lincoln finishes.

Octavia shivers, her anger at Pike taking a backseat to her fury at Queen Nia. “So we may get to Polis and she shows up with Clarke’s head? Bulllshit! We should attack now!”

Lincoln shakes his head. “No, we wait to see what Heda commands. In a situation like this, Nia has to make a show out of taking the power of Wanheda. She’ll want not just her people to see it but everyone.”

“She’ll do it at the neutral zone?” Octavia guesses.

Lincoln nods. “I believe so. She won’t risk marching Clarke into Polis. Too many people back Heda there. She’d do it from the safety of her army while the rest watch across the zone.”

Octavia mulls that over for a few minutes. Finally she shakes her head. “Lexa won’t let it happen. CLARKE won’t let it happen. I bet the ice bitch doesn’t even have her.”

“I pray you’re right,” Lincoln agrees.

The two ride on in silence, each wondering what they will find out about Wanheda when they reach Polis.

* * *

Abby glances at Bellamy from the passenger seat of the Rover. “I can’t believe Raven let you drive this.”

Bellamy gives the chancellor a crooked grin. “She threated my life if I get so much as a scratch on her baby.”

“Ah, now that I believe,” Abby says with a smile.

She drifts into silence once more, her eyes staring out the window but seeing nothing. Bellamy glances at her then back to the road.

“She wouldn’t side with Nia. As much as I hate to say this, her stubborn ass would die before fighting against us and Lexa,” he says softly.

Abby just nods, not really liking that idea any more than not knowing the fate of her daughter. She takes a deep breath. “She’ll do what she feels is right for us. If she thinks Nia is- -”

“She won’t. She’s been told about Nia and Azgeda,” Bellamy insists. “Even if she hasn’t heard about what happened to Farm Station she won’t side with Nia. And as long as she’s alive we have a chance to bring her home.”

“Home…” Abby sighs. “Does she even want to be home?”

Bellamy smiles. “I think the question will be which home. Will she spend the winter with us or with her alphas?”

Abby glances at him. “Are you…okay with them? I mean, you and Clarke seem close.”

Bellamy chuckles. “I’d follow her to Hell and back. Some may say I already have. I will always be her friend and supporter.” He glances at Abby. “She’s my sister by choice. I couldn’t want more with her than I would want with O. It would just be…creepy.”

Abby grins. “I think she sees you the same way. Which is probably safer for you. I mean, if Anya and Lexa saw you as a threat…” she shrugs.

“No one would ever find my body,” he finishes with a chuckle.

Abby giggles and nods. “Very true.” She pauses. “Thanks for getting my mind off Clarke’s fate.”

“Helped take mine off it, too.”

Abby smiles and stares back out the window, this time ignoring the negatives in her head and concentrating on believing that Clarke will be awaiting them in Polis. That’s the only outcome she can accept without losing her mind.

* * *

Raven grins as Taran finishes winding up the little toy Grounder her had made. It starts to walk across her workbench.

Then explodes in a shower of parts.

Taran frowns. “Well, damn. Thought I had it that time.”

“Almost. It’s pretty cool! I spend so much time working on weapons, survival systems, and radios I forget to have fun. I bet the kids in your clan love you,” she notes.

“They do. The parents not so much because, well,” he gestures to the mess of gears, springs and screws.

Raven nods, laughing. “I so totally get that.” She pauses and asks the question she’s danced around for days. “So, uh, did you make cute things like this for your last girlfriend?”

Taran blushes. “Uh, no. She never saw the point. Thought I was wasting my time when I did anything other than work with our smithy to make tools and weapons.”

“Ah. A pragmatist. They suck. No imagination,” Raven concludes.

Taran grins. “True, I guess.” He pauses. “What about your ex-boyfriend? Did he- -”

He doesn’t get to finish the question. Raven grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him into a kiss. After a moment to collect himself, Taran wraps his arms around Raven and starts to respond. When her tongue darts along his lips he opens his mouth and soon they are exploring each other orally as their hands run over toned bodies. When the kiss finally ends, both are breathless. He swallows hard.

“So, um…that was…wow…”

Raven smirks. “Is that Grounder for ‘let’s kiss some more’ because if it is I am all in.”

Taran smiles. “It definitely means just that. In any language.”

The two slowly walk away from the workbench towards Raven’s bed. Taran lets Raven sit down first, bringing a hand to Raven’s cheek. She places her hands on his hips and tilts her head up to meet him. Their lips come together slowly, massaging each other. Their mouths open.

And someone pounds on the door.

Taran jumps back. Raven cusses and jumps up. She stomps over to the door.

“What the fuck do you want?” she barks out through the closed door.

“Raven? Something’s happened to Jasper,” a nervous Maya replies.

Worried about her friend, Raven unlocks the door and throws it open. “What’s happened to- -”

Her voice chokes off as a gun barrel is put against her temple. She sees Maya is crying. Behind her, two of Pike’s goons hold a bound and barely conscious Jasper between them. Hannah steps forward, a rifle in her hands.

“There’s been a change in command,” she says.

“Why the fuck do you have guns? How’d you get them?”

Hannah smiles like a snake. “Well, I guess you missed the notice this morning that there would be an election for chancellor between 9 a.m. and noon. It is now 12:09 and Charles Pike is the official chancellor of Arkadia. As his second in command, I am arresting and detaining any that spoke out against him. Take her!”

A man grabs Raven’s arm and she pulls away. “You’re not taking me anywhere!”

She shoves one man away and steps towards Hannah. A man she hadn’t seen steps out from behind the outward swinging door and clubs her upside the head. She stumbles but doesn’t fall. Hannah steps forward and swings her rifle butt up and clips Raven under the jaw. The mechanic stumbles again, her head fuzzy. She hears, as if they are at a distance, both Taran and Maya screaming for Raven to be left alone. As she wobbles on her feet she is clubbed once more by Hannah and she drops to the ground, unconscious. Hannah stares down at the bruised and bleeding woman.

“Toss her in the airlock. Pike wants us to find out what she knows about all the systems on the Ark and about our defenses, including the radio relays. If she doesn’t answer, we’ll slowly leak air out. She’ll talk or suffocate,” Hannah states.

“And if she prefers death?” one man asks.

“Then we show her Sinclair. He is her mentor. We’ll torture him until she talks. She WILL give us what we need.”

The men grab her and drag her away, Maya and Jasper are escorted away, too. Hannah looks at Taran and lifts her gun.

“Fucking Grounder.” She shoots him at point blank range in the chest. He crashes to the ground. She looks at two of her cronies. “Take him to the others.”

The men nod and grab Taran’s feet, dragging him out of the perimeter fence to a pit they had dug out behind the Ark. So far 3 other Grounders are already in the make-shift grave. Any others that dare show up at Arkadia will join these bodies. Pike’s first law: The only good Grounders are dead Grounders.

The men walk away, laughing at how easy it had been to kill these supposedly fierce fighters. Poor saps brought swords to a gun fight. They never see Taran’s eyes pop open as the young man struggles to get a breath in. The thin metal shield he wears under his shirt when working metal had stopped the bullet. The impact still hurt like hell but he can get over it. He crawls out of the hole.

“Got…get…TonDC,” he mumbles, staggering to his feet and setting off as quickly as he can.

Little does he know the bullet impact broke a rib which has punctured a lung. Will he make it before air in his chest stops his heart?

* * *

* Heda ste gonen kom the Wormana = The Commander is fighting the General.  
* Hod op = Wait up


	8. Chapter 8

Early the next morning, the group from Arkadia sets out again. Calls back to their home had gone as planned, thanks to a gun being held to Nathan’s head while his father spoke to Abby. Harper is now driving the Rover. Pike sits right behind her casually watching the road ahead, while glancing down occasionally to see what she’s doing to shift gears or maneuver around debris.

_“Fuck. I’ll just have to take her ass with me when I leave_ ,” he thinks to himself.

He has to be sure he knows he can get back to Arkadia swiftly. Best way is to steal the Rover. With no one marching behind he can have the bitch drive full-out to get back. Yep, he’ll kidnap Harper while Abby and the others are worrying about that Ice Nation queen. From what he had heard, they would be in some sort of neutral area. Common sense is to have the Rover to move the badly injured; that same sense says leave it far in the back during the battle so it doesn’t get damaged or stolen. All he has to do is bide his time.

And try to kill Clarke if it looks like no one else is going to. He will NOT lose any more to the ground. Especially not his life!

* * *

Lexa is pacing in her throne room when Anya enters. The general is grinning.

“The spotters sent back word. Roan approaches with a prisoner.”

“Clarke?”

Anya shrugs. “Not sure. He has a bag on the prisoner’s head. As much as I hate it for Clarke I understand. He can lie about who he’s leading if he runs into anyone he thinks is loyal to his mother.”

Lexa nods. “I agree. Make sure all the guards know Roan and his prisoner should come right here when they arrive.”

“Already done.”

Anya double checks they are alone before pulling her mate close. The lean their foreheads together, quietly sharing strength.

“Do you think she’s still a red head? I think I’d like to see her with red hair,” Lexa notes quietly.

Anya grins. “She really was pretty cute with red hair. Perhaps you can convince her to give it another try if she’s gone back to blonde.”

“Would definitely make it easier to order people to deal with the right mate. If I say the ‘blonde’ one after we are with Clarke it will be quite confusing.”

Anya laughs out loud. “Oh, something tells me you could find a word or two to differentiate us. The words may offend us but they would definitely make it clear who you mean.”

Lexa chuckles. “True.” She leans back and gives Anya a kiss. “Ai hod yu in.”

“I love you, too,” Anya replies, returning the kiss.

Reluctantly the two split up to deal with preparations for the arriving politicians and armies. Over the next couple of days the fate of the Ice Nation in regards to the coalition will be settled. All that remains to be seen is whether or not Clarke really has decided to throw in with Nia. Lexa is sure there is no damn way.

Probably…

* * *

Roan stares at the walls of Polis. His time of banishment should be over soon. He slips the burlap hood back over the head of his captive and waits for the gates to be open for the day. Lexa had sworn to lift his banishment. He was going to make sure she kept her word or died where she stood.

He turns as his captive starts to struggle a little. A swift punch to the stomach takes the bound prisoner to the ground.

“You’ll be free soon. Stop struggling.”

An hour later the gates open to allow pilgrims into the city. He sees the Rover of Arkadia driving in, filled with guards and more marching behind. A group of Indra’s warriors marches behind them; their tents posted in a field alongside those of at least 2 other clans. Something is going on. Something bad.

“What the fuck now?” he grumbles.

Once the path is fairly clear, he drags his prisoner up and starts them on the path to the gates.

* * *

Clarke stumbles along behind her captor. Once more she has been put in the hood so she can’t see anything. She shivers in the early morning breeze as she hears the sound of a city around her.

She inhales deeply but the smells are different. Fall foods had replaced summer crops. Animals easily caught for food in summer had been replaced by slaughtered domesticated animals that didn’t migrate away as the weather cools.

The people are different too. Gone are the happy voices, the laughing children. Sounds are more urgent, less carefree. People are preparing for the harsh realities of winter. There was no time for playing. There was no “doing it later”. Time is of the essence. Failure to provide means failure to survive.

Clarke’s captor stops walking. She hears muffled sounds of him exchanging words with someone and then they are moving again. Butterflies alight in her stomach. Soon she would be face to face with Lexa. Is she ready for that? Doesn’t matter. Not like she’s figured out how to get away.

They enter a building. By the spirts…it is happening. She shivers as they step into an elevator, a device she remembers from the Ark.

* * *

Roan follows one of the guards into the tower. Those in Lexa’s personal security had been told to watch for him and his “package”. Roan puts his hand on his captive’s shoulder as they follow the guards to a rickety, hand-cranked elevator.

When the door opens, two guards precede Roan into the cage. He leads his captor in and leans close.

“Heda will be  _so_   glad to see you,” he mutters.

His captive shivers as the doors close.

* * *

When the elevator stops, Clarke is dragged out. She hears the sound of large doors opening and she is dragged into a new room. She takes a deep breath but all the smells are strange. Her legs are kicked from behind and she slams down into a kneeling position.

Her hood is ripped off and she is blinded by the light coming in a window behind someone who stands up from an ornate throne.

* * *

Lexa stomps down from her throne, glaring at the condition of the captive.

“You were to bring her to me unharmed.”

Roan shrugs. “Things didn’t go as planned.”

He pulls the hood off the captive and Lexa growls.

“Who the hell is he?”

* * *

Clarke’s eyes adjust to the light and she shivers in fear.

“Nia,” she mumbles around her gag.

“Hello, Wanheda. Welcome to Azgeda,” Queen Nia says with a smile that would freeze the devil.


	9. Chapter 9

Lexa glares at Roan. She hears Anya’s growl and throws out her arm to stop the approach of her general. Abby, Kane and Bellamy stare at the man on the ground in shock.

“I…I don’t understand,” Abby sputters. “I thought he was bringing Clarke?”

“As did I, Chancellor,” Lexa replies. “What is the meaning of this, Roan?”

“I hired two men to help me. Word was Clarke is tricky and I knew I’d probably have to surround her to bring her in.”

“You could have told her I was looking for her and why!” Lexa insists.

“Right. And the scars on my face would have given her reason to believe me, right? I needed at least one man who didn’t look like an Azgeda warrior,” he defends himself.

“You could have asked for 2 of my men,” Anya interjects. “They’d have helped you.”

Roan sneers. “Or slit my throat when I wasn’t looking. I’d rather take my chances with mercenaries.”

“Based on the wound you have I’d say that was faith misplaced,” Anya sneers.

“ENOUGH!” Lexa shouts before the two come to blows. “Where is Clarke kom Skaikru now?”

Roan kicks his prisoner. “You want to tell her?” The man just growls.

Lexa grabs the man by the throat. “Your life is already forfeit. Your words determine if the death is slow and painful or quick and easy.”

The low growl in her throat and the pheromones she is pumping out make the man cringe. The beta has no chance against the fury of the Commander of the Blood. He tilts his head as best he can, offering his neck.

“My cousin and I were already searching for Wanheda. He’d gotten word on a bounty from Queen Nia. It was more than you were offering. We agreed to work with Roan only to make sure he didn’t get her first,” he whimpers.

“And then you were both betrayed,” Lexa concludes.

The man nods as much as he can with her grip on his neck. “Yes. We attacked Roan first. We then jumped Wanheda as she was getting water. As soon as she was unconscious my cousin turned on me. Next thing I knew is Roan was waking me. We tried to follow my cousin but he had the horses. As soon as he took to the water we lost his tracks.”

Lexa shoves the man away. She turns her anger towards Roan. “You should have sent word. We could have sent scouts to intercept them!” she chastises.

Roan’s eyes narrow. “They were too far ahead of us. And on horses I doubt he’d stop before getting to Azgeda territory. The best thing was to get here with this bastard so you can see I didn’t betray your trust!” He steps closer. “Lift my banishment. Allow me to return to Azgeda and I can deliver Clarke to you.”

“Word has it your mother marches on Polis.”

“That has nothing to do with me,” he protests.

“It has EVERYTHING to do with you! You’ve given her Wanheda. You’ve given her what she needs to destroy the coalition. She either turns Wanheda or kills her,” Lexa sneers. Abby lets out a low whine. “We march to meet her head on in 2 days. Until then,” she looks beyond him. “GUARDS! Take Roan and his prisoner. Lock them up.”

Roan pumps pheromones out at Lexa but she pumps more right back until he drops to his knees. He growls at her as two guards grab him and drag him from the room. In fury and frustration Lexa slams both doors shut after the two men have been taken away. She leans against them a moment, then turns and locks eyes with Abby.

“I…I am sorry, Abi. I would not have gotten your hopes up if I had known,” she apologizes.

Abby steps to her. “Why are we waiting for 2 days to march against the Azgeda forces. Let’s go now! She’ll kill Clarke if we don’t save her!”

Lexa shakes her head. “She won’t. Not yet. To take the power of Wanheda, Nia needs Clarke to either submit to her in public or be executed in public. And to convince the coalition, and the warriors that revere Wanheda, that either of those happened, she needs the largest audience possible.”

“That’s why her soldiers gather near the neutral zone,” Kane guesses. “She knows you will have to respond.”

“Yes. And that is where we will find out the truth of Clarke: has she turned or is her life in danger. Either way, she will not die that day, Abi. I swear to you,” Lexa vows.

Anya steps closer. “You can’t make that promise, Lexa, unless- -”

“Unless I offer myself in her place,” Lexa finishes. “Clarke is one of my people. I will not let her be murdered by someone who would rather have my blood. Tell Titus to prepare for a Conclave and- -”

“NO!” Anya screams. “You will NOT sacrifice yourself like that! And even if you did, do you really think Nia would allow a Conclave to happen? She’ll kill all the Nightbloods and take control of everything herself. Surely you know that!”

“I am counting on you to make sure that doesn’t happen, General. You have the might and backing of 12 of the 13 clans. Do NOT let her take my throne or hurt the Nightbloods.”

“Anya’s right, Lexa,” Bellamy states. “Nia has this planned out. Nothing you do will prevent her from taking over if you die. There has to be a better way.”

Lexa glares at him. “Then what is it?”

Bellamy steps closer to her. “Trust Clarke. Clarke won’t turn and Clarke won’t let her win.”

Lexa stares into his dark eyes. There is faith and certainty in them. “You trust one woman to save the coalition?”

“Don’t you?” he challenges. “And my way…CLARKE’S way, keeps you alive and ruling. Your way will end with both of you dead. And do you really think Nia would let any of us that support you live? What would she do to your mate?” Lexa growls and steps towards him, fists clenched. He doesn’t flinch. “Trust our lives to Clarke, Heda.”

Hardly anyone breathes as they await Lexa’s final decision on the matter.

* * *

Raven is also hardly breathing. She has crawled to a vent, praying for it to kick on; praying for it to give her a little life-giving air. Outside the airlock, Hannah smiles with homicidal glee at the suffocating woman. She doesn’t take her eyes off Raven as she speaks to the man at the lock console.

“Oxygen count?”

“Less than 2%,” he replies.

“When it hits 1 give her a short burst.”

The man nods. A second later Hannah giggles as Raven practically makes out with the vent as her mouth latches onto it, trying not to let any of the precious air past her. After a few seconds, the air kicks off again.

“NO!” she screams, pounding on the vent.

Raven refuses to cry, refuses to beg for air. She rolls to her back and glares at Hannah. The psycho hits the intercom.

“All you have to do is tell us how all your little tricks work and you can have all the air you want,” Hannah taunts.

“Never,” Raven croaks. All she has to do is stay alive until everyone returns. “You all are so fucked when Abby finds out what you’ve done.”

“Abby is dead. Well, if not yet, she soon will be. Do you really think Pike is the only one that went to war who wants to see the end of Abby’s rule? She won’t be back. That’s a given. Pike is in charge now, Reyes. You can work with him or you can suffer.”

“I’ll suffer!” Raven vows with a growl.

“So brave. So foolish.” She turns to her man. “Call Forte.”

The man smiles and uses his radio call for another man named Forte. Five minutes later, Raven gets to her knees and crawls towards the airlock door.

“No…” she whispers.

Forte and another man hold up a badly beaten Sinclair. Raven pounds on the glass. “NO! What have you done?”

“He’s still alive,” Hannah assures her. “For now. How long he stays that way depends on you, Reyes.” She looks at her men. “Swap them out.”

The airlock door opens and she is too weak to fight as she is cuffed and dragged out. Sinclair is placed inside and the door closed. She watches as the man at the controls immediately starts venting any oxygen that had gotten in while the door was open.

“Your choice: his life or the Ark controls. With his injuries how long do you think he’ll last with low oxygen?” Hannah taunts.

Raven looks from the woman to Sinclair. She sees his body start to convulse.

“STOP! Give him air! I’ll…I’ll give you what you want,” Raven finally surrenders.

Hannah nods to her man and he starts to increase the oxygen level in the airlock. Raven watches as Sinclair’s body stills, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Two men drag Raven up to her feet.

“Take her to the control center,” Hannah orders.

Raven is dragged away. As they pass the main cells she sees Jasper, Maya, Monty and others who are loyal to Abby already locked up. She exchanges helpless looks with her friends. What the fuck are they going to do?

* * *

  
To absolutely no one’s surprise, the ambassadorial contingent from Azgeda is last to arrive. By that time, Lexa has been able to gauge which clans might be supporting Nia, which may be waiting to see what happens, and who are firmly in support of her. It did not surprise her to see General Tarmian go to Abby and express his trust in Clarke and his devotion to seeing her safe return to Skaikru. Yep, Clarke definitely had the huge warrior firmly in her corner.

“Ambassador Tomas, glad you could take time out of your busy schedule to join us,” Lexa says sarcastically as the Ice Nation group walks in.

He gives her a fake smile. “My sincere apologizes, Heda. We were delayed.”

“By what? Blowing up another mountain?” Anya challenges.

The man lifts an eyebrow. “We only did what Heda had been slow to do. We all feared what was inside and- -”

“It was NOT your place to blow it! Lives were lost in there!” Anya yells.

Lexa throws her hand up in the air, stopping further rants by Anya or a retort from Tomas. She casts a glance at Charles Pike, who stands beside Abby and behind Kane’s council seat. The man is shooting daggers with his eyes at the Azgeda ambassador. Whether he now believes Lexa had nothing to do with the massacre of his followers she has no idea. She turns her attention back to Tomas.

“You have an issue with the way I run the business of the coalition?” she asks.

“My queen had concerns, as did I, that Skaikru would use the mountain to take the coalition. We simply wanted to protect this great peace you have given us, Heda,” he replies evenly.

“Ha!” Anya blurts and steps forward.

“General, your place,” Lexa warns. Anya lets out a low growl and steps back.

“Nia wishes for me to deliver a message to you, Heda.” Lexa nods for him to go ahead. “She fears you have lost your ability to rule. Perhaps a certain Sky Princess has turned your head from your true people. She wants you to know she has her own Nightblood, one she has trained to rule.”

There are gasps heard around the room. Only Skaikru seem confused. Titus is infuriated. He leaps forward.

“ALL Nightbloods are to be sent here for training! How DARE your queen disobey that law!”

“TITUS! Step. Back.” Lexa orders. With obvious reluctance, the man steps back. “Is this why your forces march towards Polis? To start a war and install this alleged Nightblood on my throne?”

The ambassador scoffs. “Those are just military exercises. The generals simply crossed into the neutral zone by accident. They are now firmly back in our lands.”

“They are just across the line, you mean,” Lexa corrects. She stands. “There is no need to argue about this again. Please, come join me. Let us speak in private. I have a message for Queen Nia,” she says calmly.

Tomas follows, smirking. Surely Lexa will demand a meeting. She is making it too easy for Nia to kill her and take over the coalition.

“I’ll happily deliver it,” Tomas says as he turns to face her.

Lexa lets out a roar as she kicks him in the chest, sending him hurtling out of the tower to fall to his death. His screams, which startle those inside, do not end until he hits the ground. Lexa slowly turns and levels everyone with a stony look, ending on Charles Pike.

“Would anyone else care to question my decisions?” There is silence as those who had jumped up retake their seats. “Good. Then let us begin.” She walks in and retakes her throne. “Indra, what say your warriors of the movements and actions of Azgeda?” she asks, ending her question by staring at the remaining Ice Nation representatives.

Indra steps out from behind her ambassador’s seat. “Once confronted about their trespassing across the Trikru border, the Azgeda Army retreated to beyond the neutral zone. It is my opinion,” she turns and pins the Azgedakru with a glare, “they retreated too soon and too easily. They didn’t even ask for a map. They were there on purpose.”

The Ice Nation general steps in front of their empty chair. “Since when is trusting an ally cause for mistrust? Trigedakru representatives pointed out our error and we moved. You would have preferred a skirmish, General?”

Indra’s lip curls in a sneer. “I would have preferred they never incurred on my lands. I would have preferred competent leaders teach their people to read maps and boundary markings. But, no, I would not have preferred a skirmish.”

Before more can be said, the doors open and a messenger jogs into the room. He drops to his knee in front of Lexa and offers her a scroll. When he says nothing, she knows it is from her spy at the Azgeda capital. She unrolls it and reads it quickly. She stands.

“At this time I am declaring Azgeda an enemy of the coalition. Guards, take these men into custody. They are not to be harmed. Bring me Prince Roan.”

The scar-faced warriors protest verbally but do nothing to get themselves killed. They are sure they will be freed as soon as their queen kills Lexa and takes over. Once the doors are closed, Lexa slowly descends the steps from her throne and approaches Skaikru. Though she speaks to everyone, her eyes remain locked with Abby’s.

“My spies have confirmed Klark is a prisoner of Queen Nia.” Abby inhales sharply. “She is being given the chance to submit and show her allegiance to Nia or face death by public execution in two days time.”

“In other words, when Nia arrives at the neutral zone,” Bellamy deciphers.

“Yes,” Lexa nods.

“Just like you predicted,” Kane notes.

Lexa continues to stare Abby in the eyes. “Klark kom Skaikru will NOT be executed. You have my word on that, Chancellor.”

“How can you promise me that? You can’t give yourself to Nia. She will destroy this coalition and most likely kill all my people. Clarke won’t want that after all she has done to save and protect us,” Abby points out.

“I ask you to trust me. And to trust Klark.” She turns to look at everyone. “I know some of you are torn between following me and following Nia. All I can do is swear to you, as I have since I became Heda, that my desire is for us to work and live in peace. I have given my oath and my sword to that end many times. If you trust me, I appreciate your support. If you doubt me, I wish to know what I can do to show you I mean what I say.”

She finishes staring into the eyes of one ambassador she had decided was supporting Nia. The Broad Leaf clan was far south of Polis. It would not be surprising if they felt they were not a priority. Allying with the clan farthest to the north would be smart as they could crush anyone in between them should the need arise. The woman shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

“We…have received missives from Queen Nia offering support in return for helping her take the coalition under her rule. It is an enticing offer seeing how far we are from coalition support,” she admits.

“Have we not come to your aid when requested? Have our various clans not sent you food when your crops failed? Tell me, Ambassador, where has my coalition failed you?” Lexa asks.

“I…well…in those instances, it hasn’t.”

“And have we asked for anything other than your support in return?” Lexa presses.

“Um, no, Heda, you haven’t,” she admits.

“Then tell me what I must do to retain your support of a peaceful life versus a lifetime spent at war with each other?”

The ambassador considers this a moment. Nia had made it seem so right, so…easy to overthrow Lexa and make life better. But is life really that bad now that they have known mostly peace for several years? Does she want to go back to sending skirmish squads into enemy territory to steal supplies? Does she want to watch families waiting in vain for those squads to return only to find the bodies of the dead staked up at borderlines as a warning? She lets out a slow breath and bows her head.

“Forgive me, Heda. Nia spoke of a future we already have but I was too blind to see that until you pointed it out,” she admits guiltily. “You have full support of the Broad Leaf Clan.”

Lexa nods and turns to the others. “So say you all?”

“SHA/YES, HEDA!” is the answer.

Lexa nods, satisfied she has swayed those who were considering supporting Nia. She steps back to her throne.

“Now, let’s discuss how we free Azgeda’s citizens from a dictator’s grasp.”

One ambassador frowns. “Free her people? What do you mean?”

“Do you really think people in the Ice Nation want war? I say most will prefer peace. Do you think parents want to worry about their children dying needlessly? I would think not.” The doors open and guards lead in Roan. Lexa lifts her chin. “I say the people of the Ice Nation want a leader they can support; one that cares more about them that he cares for himself. Price Roan, you were banished by your own mother for showing mercy to a young boy stealing bread for his family, were you not?”

“Among other things she saw as weak,” Roan admits.

“What other things?” she presses.

He stares at her. What’s her game? He looks around and sees he ambassadors eagerly waiting for his response. He turns back to Lexa.

“I suggested some crimes were not worthy of death and she would do better to listen to her people’s needs than do things simply because she can. I found books with old laws in them and told her we could use them once more. She called me weak; complained that my status as a Beta made me worthless to lead. Her response to my humanity was to banish me and continue training the Alpha Nightblood she had found before the Flamekeepers came.”

“And if you were to ascend to the throne, would you continue her ways or institute your own values?”

Roan finally realizes what Lexa is doing: she is showing the others he is a better ruler than his mother; one they can all trust. “With your help and the help of the coalition, I would institute laws and values that would help my people live full, happy lives. I would be a leader they could trust to protect them; not fear will kill them for the most insignificant thing.”

Lexa slowly looks around the room, letting Roan’s words sink in. She sees doubt in some eyes, including Anya’s. The Commander, however, believes in the prince. She turns back to him.

“Swear your fealty to me and this coalition,” she orders.

Roan immediately drops to a knee. “I swear my fealty and my sword to you and the coalition, Heda.”

Lexa nods, accepting this. “Take your seat, Prince Roan. You will ride by my side when we face your queen. When we win, Azgeda’s throne will be yours.”

He nods and stands, moving to take his seat. He can feel Abby Griffin’s eyes boring into him; blaming him for her daughter since she has no one else to blame at the moment. Lexa returns to her throne.

“Now, here is how I want to approach the confrontation…”


	10. Chapter 10

Nia steps closer. “Why is my guest bound this way?”

“Uh, she, uh, I was worried she’d try to escape,” the man answers.

They stand there a moment. Finally, Nia lifts an eyebrow.

“Well?”

The man seems confused at first then realizes what’s she’s not saying. He bends down and cuts away the rope around Clarke’s wrists. He also undoes her gag. He stands back up as Clarke glares at him. Nia offers Clarke her hand. Reluctantly, Clarke accepts the assist to a standing position, her joints popping as she does. Nia gives her a sympathetic look.

“Oh, you sound horribly sore! The journey must have been so hard.” She looks over her shoulder. “Bring food and water for Wanheda. And prepare a bath and room for her.”

Clarke is confused. Why is Nia being so nice? Based on everything she has heard the woman is the definition of evil. Once Clarke is standing fully upright, Nia turns back to the blonde’s captor.

“So tell me: how did someone like you capture the mighty Wanheda?”

The man straightens up. “I was working with two others. Once had her, I dispatched them. They were going to take her to Lexa instead of you, my queen.”

“I see. So, dispatched them as in killed them?”

“Yes, my queen,” he confirms.

“Ah. Very well.” She looks to a young woman standing by throne. “Show him our appreciation, Ontari.”

Clarke watches as the dark-haired girl walks seductively towards the man. He grins, looking forward to the show of appreciation. Ontari lifts a hand and strokes down his cheek, down his chest.

The pulls a dagger with the other hand and slices it across his throat with lightning speed.

He grabs as his throat, trying fruitlessly to keep the blood in his body. He drops to his knees. Nia leans over him, but not close enough to get his spurting blood on her.

“Roan was my son. No one but me has the right to kill that pathetic fool. You’re lucky he lives or your death would have been much more painful.”

She kicks out, knocking his body to floor as the last of his life force leaves him. Clarke stares at him in horror. Nia turns back to Clarke, once more a serene smile on her face.

“Come…you must be hungry.” Nia puts an arm around Clarke’s shoulder and leads her to a table that is being filled with food and wine. “Here. Eat, drink. Afterwards you can shower and change then we can discuss business.”

Clarke’s stomach growls as the aromas from the food hit her nose. She looks at Nia. “I won’t join with you against Lexa,” she warns.

Nia just grins. “We’ll see. Eat. We’ll talk later.”

Nia nods to Ontari and the two leave the room. Two guards remain to watch over Clarke. Her first instinct is to refuse to eat. But starving herself means she won’t have the strength to fight back. Her stomach growls once more. Clarke sits down and digs into the food. She eats with gusto until she is done, wondering how long Nia will be so generous if Clarke keeps pushing back. When she is done she is shown to a room where a bath is already waiting for her. A guard shows her how to add hot water drawn from the hot springs below the castle then leaves. She quickly climbs in, sighing happily as the warm water hits her battered body.

“Fuck this feels good,” she mumbles.

She takes her time cleaning herself and letting the water ease the pain in her muscles, refilling twice from the springs when the bath cooled. She even uses the shampoos to wash the red from her hair, preferring to meet her death as herself than as “Jackie.”

When she gets out she finds her dirty clothes are gone, replaced with new leather pants, a warm undershirt of light blue and a darker blue overshirt made of thick material. Even the pants are insulated. She can’t help but think Ice Nation tailors do a damn good job. She wanders around the room she is in. Not surprisingly, the window opens to show a steep drop down a rocky cliff.

“Not getting out that way,” she mumbles to herself.

She studies the furnishings, noticing lots of dead animals, skulls and other bones. Considering the bone crown the queen wears Clarke isn’t surprised.

“Who knew bones were fashion statements,” she grumbles.

She has just moved to check out a bookcase when the door to her room opens. She turns and her eyes widen in surprise.

“Echo!”

The warrior lifts an eyebrow. “You remember me. I should be honoured.”

“Why am I here?” Clarke demands.

“My queen wishes an alliance with you,” Echo replies.

“Bullshit,” Clarke barks out.

“Come. She will show you the benefits of this alliance.”

“I won’t submit to her,” Clarke warns.

“Let her speak to you, Wanheda. I am sure you will see she has much to offer her.”

“Only if I stand with her against Lexa. It won’t happen. She may as well kill me,” Clarke states, making no move towards the door.

Echo walks over and grabs her arm, leaning in closely with angry eyes. “Do not tempt her. Now, you can walk yourself or my men will drag your ass to her. I personally don’t care which choice you make.”

Clarke stares into eyes full of hatred. “Lexa and I saved your life,” she reminds the woman.

“I didn’t ask you to. I had things well in hand. Let’s go!”

She shoves Clarke towards the door. Two guards look to grab the blonde but she steps out of their reach.

“I’ll walk myself.”

Echo shoves her in the back and the guards precede them out the door. Time for Clarke to find out what Nia really wants.

* * *

Clarke is once again led into the throne room. This time Nia doesn’t get up. Clarke stops when Echo grabs her, establishing the distance to the queen Wanheda must maintain.

“So, feeling refreshed?” Nia asks as sweetly as a poisoned apple.

“Yes. Thank you,” Clarke concedes.

“Good. Now we can talk business. My dear, Clark, I only want what’s best for the coalition and your people. Clans were starting to distrust your Chancellor’s intentions with Mt Weather. I had to act to show them you all did not want to re-inhabit that house of horrors.”

Clarke’s eyes narrow. She had felt the quake and heard the sound that could have only been Mt Weather being imploded. She had assumed Abby and Lexa had done that. Nia chuckles.

“I can tell you don’t know what I mean. Ah, that’s right, you’ve been a bit…absent the last few months. It seems a group of survivors from your Ark was found. They had it rough until they met back up with everyone else. Despite warnings not to do it, your chancellor moved them into Mt Weather.”

Clarke shakes her head. “No…no way would M - - Chancellor Griffin do that. She agreed it had to come down.”

“And put hundreds of people where, exactly?”

Clarke’s eyes widen. “Hundreds of people? There were that many in their section?”

Nia nods. “Yes. Well, at first. As I said, they had it hard when they first arrived.”

“Where were they found? Where did they land?” Clarke demands to know.

Nia considers a moment. “In the Dead Zone,” she lies. “They met our outcasts and were treated horribly. Those that survived the massacre were given shelter by Griffin. She then moved them to the mountain to help them feel safe. I hated to do it, but we couldn’t allow that.” She pauses. “We blew up the mountain with them inside.”

Clarke’s eyes widen. “You WHAT?! You’re a MONSTER!” She starts towards Nia but the two guards step in front of her as Echo grabs her from behind.

“Take another step towards my queen and I will cut your legs off,” Echo warns in a tone that tells Clarke she means it.

Clarke gives a stiff nod and Echo releases her. Nia steps down off her throne.

“Clans were ready to attack Skaikru over the mountain. By taking action I saved the lives of your people and your chancellor. You know her well. I believe you call her ‘Mom’,” Nia says, letting Clarke know there is no need to hide the relationship.

“Those people deserved to live. Did you give them a chance to leave?”

“Yes. There was even a blockade around the mountain. They refused to leave and your dear mommy refused to make them. By blowing up the mountain I destroyed the threat your people posed.” She pauses. “You should thank me.”

Clarke growls. “It will be a cold day in hell before I thank you for murdering my people.”

Nia grins. “The cold could be arranged. And I think I can give you a hell on Earth, too. But neither of those is my intention, Clark. I want to work with you, not against you.”

“I have no desire to work with you. Send me to Polis or kill me. Those are your only options,” Clarke tells her.

Nia grins. “Oh, I think there are others. Come: I have a special room to show you.”

Nia walks behind her throne. Echo pushes Clarke from behind and the sky princess starts after the queen. Her eyes widen when she sees part of the rock wall slide forward and over, revealing a stairwell lit by torches going down into unseen depths. Ontari walks down first, followed by Nia, Clarke, Echo and the other 2 guards. The farther down they go the colder it gets. Clarke shivers, thanking whoever gave her the clothes for making sure they were insulated.

The stairs finally end in a large chamber. It appears to be filled with large tables of clear glass. As Clarke gets closer to the first one she realizes the wood frame doesn’t have a glass slab on top but rather holds a huge block of ice. She inhales sharply when she sees the headless body frozen inside. She quickly walks to the next and the next. Both hold bodies. She slowly looks up and stares around the room. A total of 34 “tables” are in the room. Another dozen of the frames sit empty, awaiting an occupant. Clarke swallows hard having no doubt that two of those frames are meant for her and Lexa.

“Do you like them? I do. I enjoy coming down here and reminding my old foes that I have succeeded whereas they simply died.” She gestures to the first table. “My first kill of importance. My husband. Pathetic man gave me two Beta sons.” She gestures to the next. “My Alpha lover. He also gave me a Beta.”

“Maybe it was you, not them,” Clarke can’t resist saying.

Ontari steps quickly to her and backhands her. “Watch your mouth, Sky girl.”

Clarke just stares at her as she tastes blood from her split lip. Nia continues walking among her trophies. She draws a hand almost caressingly over each one, relishing the reason each had died. She finally stops at one across the room.

“Of all the ones in here, I am both most proud and most disappointed in this one. She walked right into my web, bringing offerings of peace and unity. She believed me when I said I was interested, even sent word back to the mighty Heda that I was intrigued by the coalition and eager to see peace in our time.”

Clarke starts to slowly shake her head. “No…no, no, no,” she mumbles as she starts to move towards that slab.

“My people worked her over for days, trying to find out anything that would help us destroy Lexa. Then it hit me: SHE was the link to Lexa’s sanity. She didn’t even have time to flinch before I swung my sword and removed her head from her body. Silly little Beta,” Nia coos.

Clarke gets to the slab and stares down at the headless body. She has no idea if the person below is the right height or build. Hell, she can’t even be sure it is a woman. But she does wear the symbols and clothes of a Trigedakru warrior. She looks up, horror in her blue eyes.

“Costia?”

Nia grins. “Yes, Costia. Oh, I was so thrilled about sending her head to Lexa.” She sighs dramatically. “You can imagine my disappointment when it didn’t drive the silly child to abandon her principles and declare war on me. Instead, she continues to extend olive branches to me. And I finally took them, knowing it would give me access to her and a way to find out how to fully and completely destroy her.” She turns and looks at Clarke. “That’s you, Wanheda. You will be the one that brings her to her knees before me.”

Clarke stiffens up, staring into icy gray eyes. “The hell I will.”

“Oh, but don’t you see? If you submit to me, I win. If I behead you, I win. Lexa won’t be able to handle losing her little Omega. Yes, she loves Anya.” She steps closer to Clarke. “But you…you have them both by the balls. Your death destroys them both; your submission to me destroys them both. The only way Lexa wins is to give herself over to me to save you. And then you die anyway. Three chances for victory.” She grins evilly. “I. Win.”

Clarke can only stare at the woman. For fuck’s sake…she just might be right.

* * *

Nia starts back up the stairs. Echo grabs Clarke’s arm and drags her to the exit and shoves her. Clarke starts the long climb back up, trying desperately to figure a way out of this fiasco that won’t hurt Lexa. Her best bet is to stay alive but she has a feeling submitting to Nia means FULLY submitting to Nia by becoming her mate. Didn’t work too swell for 2 others, why would it work for Clarke? No, there has to be another way.

As they return the throne room, Clarke sees 10 guards are awaiting them. She looks them over, noting they are all carrying clubs or other blunt force weapons. That can’t be good. The two guards position Clarke in front of the throne. They then move to stand with the others in a semicircle around the Sky Princess. Ontari and Echo stand on either side of Nia, who slowly settles into her throne.

“Drop to your knees and swear loyalty to me, Clarke kom Skaikru.”

“Never.”

Nia rolls her eyes and holds up two fingers. Ontari grins cruelly. Clarke tenses as she senses two guards walk up behind her. She turns when she feels the first hit coming. She ducks under the club and kicks out backwards, catching guard 2 between the legs. He drops like a box of rocks. She dodges the first ones second swing, this time spinning away as she grabs his arm, using her body to dislocate his elbow. He howls in pain and drops his club. Clarke grabs it and knocks him out cold. She does the same with guard 2. She then looks up at Nia.

“Ai laik, Wanheda,” she growls.

The warriors stare at her, suddenly looking less sure of themselves. In barely a minute she had taken two of them to the ground. Their attention turns to their queen when Nia starts to clap slowly.

“Well done, Clarke. I have to say I am impressed. Perhaps I’ll mate you myself. Surely  _you_   would give me a strong Alpha heir.”

“I will give you nothing,” Clarke spits. “Even if you mate me, I will NEVER give a child to you. I’d die first.”

Nia chuckles. “That could be arranged, too.” She looks to her soldiers and holds up 4 fingers.

Clarke spins around, holding the club she’d claimed from her foe in one hand. These four don’t rush her like the last two had done. They had learned quickly. A couple feint at her, watching her react. Finally two nod to each other. One man feints, drawing Clarke’s attention, as the other attacks. She manages to move in time so that the blow that would have hit her head hits her shoulder instead. She grunts and spins to try to hit him, only to get another club to the lower back from a different guard. After several more hits and no counter strikes, Clarke realizes she has to attack, not defend.

“EYAH!” she screams as she leaps at an unsuspecting guard.

He barely gets his club up in time to block her strike. Unfortunately for him, he doesn’t protect his stomach where Clarke rams her knee. As he falls, she spins away and goes after another man. But again, her foes have adapted. She gets a few more blows in but eventually they get her disarmed and then down to her hands and knees. Now clubs are joined with feet and legs as the men pummel her relentlessly.

“ENOUGH!” Nia yells.

The men immediately stop what they are doing and step back into line. Clarke collapses all the way to the ground, watching the blood drip from her eyebrow to a puddle on the ground as she gasps for air. Suddenly two boots are in her line of sight.

“Finally. The mighty Wanheda cows at my feet,” Nia brags to her people.

Clarke growls. With strength that surprises even herself, she gets to her hands and knees. Then sits up so she is only on her knees. And finally she pushes to her feet. Bloodied and bruised, she stares into Nia’s eyes.

“Ai laik Wanheda,” she grunts out.

Nia can’t hide the surprise in her eyes. “Oh, you  _are_   a feisty one.”

She starts to pump out pheromones to force the weakened woman to her knees. Clarke wobbles but does not submit. She feels her nose start to bleed and her head wound bleed faster; still she does not surrender herself. Nia growls.

“Suit yourself,” she whispers harshly. She looks at her men. “EIGHT!” she calls out as she returns to her throne.

Clarke fights as long as she can before going to the ground. Once more Nia orders her submission and once more Clarke struggles to her feet. Nia then orders all her men to take turns pummeling the blonde until she moves no more.

“Toss her in the dungeon. A night in the cold will do wonders for her attitude,” Nia orders.

Two men grab her and drag her away. Nia can only watch, furious that she had yet to get the omega to submit.

* * *

Clarke awakens to full body shakes. In addition to being in pain from the beatings, she is lying on cold, wet brick. She pushes herself up on her hands and looks around. This is the kind of cell she’d been expecting since she arrived. Stone. Brick. Metal bars on a high window. A sturdy wooden door with just a small window that opens outwards. One torch to give her any light.

“Well, this vacation officially sucks,” she mumbles.

She looks around until she sees a somewhat dry spot on the floor and crawls over to it. It isn’t much warmer and she is already soaking due to the water that runs down the walls and onto the floor but this little dry island at least allows her some respite from the elements. She pulls her knees to her chin and leans her side against the wall. She doesn’t even realize she dozed back off until she hears the door open. She squints as a woman dressed in barely more than rags walks in with a bowl and a mug on a tray. She sets it on the ground.

“You have 10 minutes to eat,” she says, her eyes scared. “Hurry,” she adds at a whisper before leaving.

Once the woman is gone Clarke crawls over to the tray, moaning as her muscles stretch. She lifts up the bowl and frowns when she sees a small square of paper under it. She lifts the paper and sees two pills she recognizes. One is an antibiotic. The other is a pain killer. Both are made by Ark machinery.

“What the fuck?” she mumbles.

She reads the note.

Take these. More to come later.

The server woman must be a spy or at the least an enemy of Nia. But how had she gotten Ark meds? Clarke figures she can worry about that later. She quickly grabs both pills and swallows them with a gulp of water. Knowing she needs to eat for her strength she forces herself to eat the fowl smelling stew in the bowl. She assumes she is eating old leftovers. (She would later find out it is fresh but one of the herbs they use in the cold north gives the food a spicy taste but the terrible smell.) She is surprised at how good the food tastes.

“Or maybe Nia’s thugs beat the taste out of you,” she mutters, grinning as she recognizes she is talking to herself. “Well at least I am a brilliant conversationalist,” she jokes.

She finishes her meager meal then crawls back to her somewhat dry spot on the floor. It is not so dry now that she had sat there earlier already wet. It is still the driest spot in the cell. She leans her head against the wall, letting out a breath of relief as the pain pill starts to work. Her eyes have closed when she hears the door open once more. She gives a smile and nod to the lady collecting the tray, her only way of thanking her for the medicine. The woman smiles in relief as she leaves.

Clark shifts her eyes towards the window high on the wall. Do Lexa and Anya know yet? Does her mother? If they do, she can only hope they know Clarke will be fighting to get back to them. And what of the Farm Station? Were they really all gone? She prays they aren’t. Hopefully some survived to enjoy the ground after spending two lifetimes in the stars. Her mind starts to wander to her friends. Did they still miss her? Or are they mad at her? Maybe Anya was being kind when she said Clarke’s friends understood why their princess had to leave. Clarke would do her best to make up for leaving by being the best friend and leader they could have.

She is not sure when she drifts off but the door opening once again wakes her. Despite the pain in her cut eyebrow she frowns at Echo.

“Here for round 2?” Clarke challenges.

“No. Just shut up.”

Echo drops down beside Clarke and quickly opens the pouch on her waist. She pulls a water skin from her pocket and hands it to Clarke. “Here.” In her other hand she holds 2 more pills. Clarke stares at her with mistrust. Echo rolls her eyes. “Damn it, Clarke, they are just like the ones you got at dinner. Take them!” she hisses.

Clarke takes the pills and studies them before putting them in her mouth. She takes the skin and then stops before drinking, her eyes glancing back at Echo. The guard rolls her eyes, takes the skin and drinks from it before slamming it back into Clarke’s hand. Satisfied, Clarke drains it.

“Good. Look, I can’t do anything more than this for now. I hate to say this but you have more beatings to look forward to tomorrow. _Don’t_   give in! Just survive. Anytime you are in this cell I can get meds to you. Tomorrow night I will try to treat the worst of the wounds your clothes will hide. I can’t do anything more unless Nia orders your face fixed.”

“Why are you doing this?”

Echo stares into confused blue eyes. “When my people were being bled by the mountain my queen did nothing. You and Heda were ready to lay down your lives for all of us in there, not just your own people. Nia did nothing for us. When we returned, she was upset we didn’t fight our way out.” She pauses. “She killed my commander and two other high-ranking soldiers that returned. Said they were weak and embarrassments to Azgeda. She wasn’t in there; she didn’t know what the hell we faced. It was then several of us decided we would do what we could to free our people from her rule. I’ve been working with Heda’s spy network.”

“What’s going to happen to me? I won’t submit to her. I won’t.”

“I know. Tomorrow night I’ll know more. Please just…just hold on until then. If you see anyone with a red feather on their uniform know they are with me and, as such, are with you. Trust them.”

Clarke looks and sees the small red feather worked into Echo’s Royal Guard patch. She nods. “Thank you. Sorry I called you an insufferable bitch earlier.”

Echo thinks a moment then shakes her head. “You didn’t.”

“Oh. Must have just thought it. Still sorry.” Clarke thinks a second. “How do I know this isn’t all part of Nia’s plan to mess with my head?”

Echo rolls her eyes again. “Thought we covered this.” She thinks a second. “Bellamy once told me you were the most stubborn person he’d ever met. He also said had he listened to you when you first landed some of you ‘Delinquents’ as he called you, would have lived, including Charlotte and Wells.” Clarke inhales sharply. “He said to mention them if you ever doubted my loyalty.”

“You’ve seen him recently? Is he okay?”

“I’ve exchanged messages with him but haven’t seen him. He is in Polis. You’ll see him soon. I have to go. I’ll- -”

Her words break off as they hear steps approaching Clarke’s cell. Echo hops up.

“Sorry about this,” she whispers.

As the door opens, she “kicks” Clarke in the side, glad the prisoner knew enough to act like it hurt. Echo kicks her once more the sneers at her.

“You think what my queen put you through today was bad, wait until we get your ass in the arena tomorrow, bitch.” She kicks her again, this time aiming for the head.

Clarke snaps her head around and pretends to pass out. Echo spits on her.

“Damn it, you knocked her out!” Ontari bitches.

Echo spins around, eyes wide. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Nia said I could have fun with her. My rut is still here and I tire of the slave girls. I wanted a challenge.”

Clarke has to keep from shuddering. Nia had sent Ontari to rape her!

Echo sighs. “Sorry. She hurt a couple of my men. I wanted revenge. Should I wake her for you?”

Ontari thinks a moment then shakes her head. “No. In her condition she won’t be any more fun than the slaves.” She walks up behind Echo and pulls her close, letting her erection press into the guards’ ass. “Bet you like it rough.”

Echo smirks and looks over her shoulder. “The rougher the better.”

Ontari purrs and pulls Echo out of the cell. The guard thanks the spirits she had protected Clarke from Ontari. The woman is known as a cruel lover, caring more about inflicting pain than caring for her partner. In Clarke’s condition Ontari could have accidentally killed her.

* * *

The next morning Clarke is lead from her cell to a small room containing armor and weapons that had seen better days. Her guard shoves her forward.

“Gear up. Armor and weapons. Choose well or Queen Nia won’t have to take your head,” he growls at her.

She starts to smart off at him, then notices the subtle red feather woven into a design along his collar. Her eyes flit from it to his eyes. He shifts his eyes to one corner. She gives a slight nod, noting her other guard does not have the feather. She slowly walks around the room until she ends in the corner her had noted. She smiles to herself as she finds well cared for armor and better maintained weapons.

“ _Thank you, spy network_ ,” she thinks to herself as she gets geared up for whatever Nia has planned for her.

Once she is dressed she escorted through a long series of hallways until they come to a stop at a large double door. Clarke inhales deeply. She smells blood and death. She looks to her guards.

“Where the hell am I?”

They say nothing. Suddenly she hears cheering from the other side of the door. Clarke shivers. On the Ark she had seen movies and documentaries that are starting to replay in her mind. Ancient Rome. Gladiators. Fights to the death.

“Oh, fuck,” she mumbles.

Before she can think anything more about those old reels, the door opens and her guards shove her out of it. She stumbles a few steps then stops, slowly spinning around and staring up at the stands holding hundreds of people, all cheering and shouting.

“Yep…just like the fucking movies. Great,” she mumbles to herself.

A roar unlike any she has ever heard echoes through the arena. She spins around and sees something that makes her blood turn to ice.

“Pauna.”

Only this mutant gorilla is twice the size of the one she and Lexa fought. And, if that isn’t enough, it actually has two heads. Yep, two. Side by side. Both with jaws full of teeth.

“Son of a bitch,” she mutters as the thing starts to beat on its cage.

She watches as the handlers for the creature stay as far away as possible. Several are armed with crossbows. She rolls her eyes. If her bullets couldn’t stop one of those things no WAY will their arrows. Her only hope is to slit its throat. Or, rather, throats. And too do that she’ll have to be uncomfortably close.

“AZGEDAKRU! DEYON HASHTA SOULOU GONPLEI: GORGON GON PAUNA STE GONEN…” pause for dramatic effect… “WANHEDA!”

People cheer. Clarke can guess what was said. She looks around once more and this time sees Nia sitting in a special chair watching the events unfold. Ontari and Echo once again flank their queen. Nia stands and steps to a megaphone.

“Wanheda, bow to me and live to see Azgeda rule the coalition. Defy me…and face a fate worse than death.”

Clarke glares at her. “THE ONLY FATE WORSE THAN DEATH IS SUBSERVIENCE TO YOU!” She turns towards her foe. “BRING IT ON!”

The crowd cheers. It is most likely cheering her imminent demise but she convinces herself they are cheering her for standing up to the dictator in the royal box. A moment later she gives up thinking about anything other than her opponent. A horn sounds, the cage door opens, and the creature of a child’s nightmare leaps out, giving another unholy roar.

“Okay, Clarke, now what?” she asks herself.

The pauna doesn’t exactly play by Nia’s rules. Instead of charging Clarke, it spins and races towards one of his handlers, who is closer. The man screams in terror as the beast tears him apart. As it starts to chew on the man’s thigh, Clarke sees her chance. She races towards the back of the beast. It senses her a moment too late and starts to turn. She leaps in the air as it roars.

“DIE!”

She rams her sword down through the lower jaw of one head and into its neck. The beast screams and shakes his head. Clarke loses her grip on the sword and goes flying, landing hard on her back as the beast claws at the weapon impaling one head. Seeing the way the blood is spurting, Clarke knows she’s made an arterial strike. Is it enough? Will it die? Will it…fuck, not soon enough!

The creature spins around, the uninjured head locking onto the downed Skai Prisa. Clarke scrambles to her feet and starts to run, letting the beast come after her. The faster its heart races the sooner it dies. She runs in a zig zag pattern, trying to confuse it but it manages to catch up to her. She screams as it swipes her across the back, tossing her about 14 feet and leaving deep gashes where it missed hitting armour. She starts to scramble to her feet but the creature grabs one of her ankles and tosses her again. She lands on her back staring up at the sky.

And then the sky is eclipsed as the beast is suddenly above her, arms in the air about to come down in a double fisted strike against its foe. Clarke can only roll, grunting as the fists still make glancing contact her side but not as badly as if they had made direct contact with her sternum. She rolls once more as the pauna advances on her. It tries to raise its arms but she sees it is now wavering. The eyes of the stabbed head are blank with death, that brain already dead. She rolls once more, this time getting to her feet as the pauna struggles to remain upright. She runs right at it and leaps in the air, her two feet kicking it in the chest and toppling it backwards.

The crowd is nearly silent. Clarke walks around the beast and rips her sword out. She lifts it high in the air and slams it down into the barely moving body of her foe, ending its fight.

“Yu gonplei ste odon,” she whispers as she twists the sword and the mighty beast stirs no more.

Clarke slowly turns and stares up into the stands. She ends locking eyes with Nia. She throws a fist into the air.

“AI LAIK WANHEDA!”

The crowd erupts in cheers. Nia, furious, stands up and storms from the royal box, Ontari and Echo behind her. A moment later two guards walk out and grab Clarke by both arms and drag her back into the labyrinth linking the arena to the castle. They strip her out of her armor and take her back to her cell without even trying to check her wounds. She is tossed inside and the door slammed shut. She crawls to her little dry spot on the floor. She leans against the wall, the stress and injuries from the remarkably brief battle catching up to her.

“Ai laik Wanheda,” she mumbles over and over until she finally passes into a restless, nightmare fueled sleep.

* * *

Clarke accidently awakens herself when she tries to turn over and instead leaves the support of the wall and falls over on her bruised side.

“Fuck! Oh, fuck that hurt,” she moans.

She shifts around until her back is against the wall. She eases her shirt up and sees where the pauna had hit her with both fists. Her side is a colour purple she’s not sure she’s ever seen before. The artist in her finds it beautiful. The healer in her knows it’s not good. She carefully probes her ribs with her hand, shocked that none are broken. As she shifts she feels a sharp pain in her back and is reminded of the clawed swipe from the beast. She just sighs. No way to check it so she just has to hope the bleeding kept the wound clean.

She lets her mind drift to memories again to pass the time. She is not sure how long she has been fading in and out of consciousness when she hears the door to her cell open. Echo and two other guards step in.

“Get up,” Echo orders.

Clarke shakes her head. “Can’t.”

Echo gestures to her men who yank Clarke up carelessly. Nope…no feathers on them. She is dragged more than walked back to Nia’s throne room and dropped unceremoniously at the feet of the monarch. Nia stands and starts to pace a circle around her prisoner. Clarke forces herself up to her knees, not wanting to look too weak in front of her tormentor. She stares at the ground.

“My, my, my. You look terrible, Clark.”

Clarke just shrugs, for the first time noticing Nia doesn’t say her name with the same inflections that Lexa and Anya use. She is kind of glad about that.

“You embarrassed me today. Not only did you not bow to me, you killed my favorite gladiator. I love him because those that face him know they are facing death.” She grabs Clarke by the hair and yanks her head up to stare into her eyes. “How did you defeat him, you pathetic alien?”

Clarke smiles. “Not my first pauna since I got down here.”

Nia growls and shoves Clarke away. Clarke fights to stay on her knees and not fall over like Nia had wanted. Nia hates that.

“Well, if nothing else, at least you are finally kneeling to me, Wanheda,” Nia taunts.

Clarke slowly looks up. With every bit of strength she has left, the princess defies the odds and once more makes it up to her feet. She stares defiantly at Nia.

“Never. You don’t deserve my submission, nor will you get it,” she vows.

Nia growls and steps closer, pumping out pheromones so hard the two guards behind Clarke are forced to their knees, their necks exposed. Clarke fights to remain standing. Her legs are visibly quaking with the effort. Blood pours from her nose. Eventually Nia screams in frustration.

“INSOLENT BITCH!”

She backhands Clarke and watches as the Sky Princess stumbles but still refuses to fall. Nia grabs her by the neck and stares into her eyes.

“Tomorrow, in front of your precious Heda and loving mother, I take your head and with it your power. Enjoy your last night on Earth, Sky Girl.”

She shoves Clarke away and storms out of the room, Ontari on her heels. Echo and the two guards escort Clarke back to her cell and shove her in.

“Your dinner will be here soon. Consider it your last meal,” Echo tells her pointedly.

Clarke just walks over to her place on the wall and slides down into it. Defying Nia had taken the last of her energy. She draws her knees up and rests her forehead against them. Can she make it? Can she get back to Lexa, Anya and her mother? She misses them so much.

“I’m trying to last. I swear I am,” she whispers into the air, as if her wish will float to them to let them know she is fighting to get back to them. “I’m trying so hard…”

* * *

That night Clarke’s cell opens once more. She opens her eyes, expecting Echo or another ally. Instead it is Ontari who walks in and shuts the door behind herself. Clarke sees the Alpha’s pants and knows what this visit is expected to be.

“You bring that cock near me you’ll lose it,” Clarke threatens.

Ontari grins. “Oh, you really think in your state you can fight me off?”

“Yes. I’ve fought and defeated 2 pauna’s in my life. Three if that thing today counts as 2. You really think you’d be as hard as them.”

Ontari runs her hands over the front of her pants. “Oh, you’ll see in a moment how hard I can be.”

Clarke busts out laughing. “That’s got to be the worst line I’ve ever heard. Is that why Nia keeps you around? Comic relief?”

Ontari’s face reddens in anger. “I am her chosen! I am the Nightblood she raised to rule ALL the clans. And with your help I will ascend tomorrow!”

Clarke scoffs. “You’ll be lucky to last much longer than me. Do you really think Nia needs you if she kills Lexa?”

“Our people have been ruled by a Nightblood since Becca, Praim Heda. Only a Nightblood can rule all.”

“Sure. For now. She wants all power, kid,” Clarke taunts the girl who is MAYBE a year younger than her. “Once Lexa is gone, Nia may seat you briefly and act as your ‘advisor’ or something until she can get rid of any other Nightbloods. Once you’re all gone, she’ll take over. And trust me when I say she’ll have so much shit going on in the background it won’t be hard for her to make that move. You’re a pawn and everyone knows you sacrifice the pawn to save the queen,” Clarke points out.

Ontari frowns. “Like…in chess?”

Clarke is surprised the girl knows the game. “Exactly. That’s a political strategy game. Better figure out your place on the board before you find yourself trampled by her ambitions.”

Ontari really seems to be considering Clarke’s words. Perhaps she isn’t the mindless stooge people think. Or perhaps she has paid attention to her lessons better than Nia realized. Ontari says nothing more, her reason for the visit forgotten. She turns and storms out of the cell. Could Nia really just be using the girl for a while before getting rid of her?

Clarke sighs in relief. As weak as she feels she’s not sure she could have fought off Ontari. She closes her eyes once more. It seems like only moments later the cell door reopens. This time Echo and another guard walk in with several items in their hands. Echo hands Clarke a bowl.

“Eat.”

Clarke doesn’t even argue. She is starving! She gulps down the strange stew, barely tasting it.

“That was interesting. What was it?”

Echo grins. “Pauna stew, thanks to you.”

Clarke winces. “Oh. Ew.”

“Sit forward.”

Clarke eases off the wall as Echo hands her another bowl of the stew. Clarke digs in as Echo and the other guard clean the claw wounds.

“Damn. It got you with both hands,” Echo notes.

“Really? I thought just one.”

“Nope, definitely two. Fuck, Clarke,” she whispers.

Once that is doctored, Echo then checks her side. She shakes her head at the nasty bruising.

“You breathing okay?”

“Yeah. Checked earlier and nothing felt broken. I think it was more a pinch of the skin and he missed my ribs.”

“Lucky you.”

“Yeah. Lucky,” Clarke agrees drolly.

“This may be my last chance to speak to you with allies present. The executioner is with me.”

Clarke’s eyes bug out. “Executioner?”

“Yes. You’ll see. Anyway, he is with me. When your head is on the block listen to him. When you hear him grunt ‘Now’, sit up, put your hands where your head was, and he will bring his axe down to cut the bonds holding your hands together. You can then ‘disarm’ him and take his axe. Use it to hold Nia at bay or even take her head off. You are Wanheda. Prove it,” Echo says with confidence.

Clarke just nods, her mind going over the plan in her head. So much was riding on her actions tomorrow. If she failed, Lexa could fall. She WON’T let that happen! When the two guards finish with the wounds they can treat freely since they’ll be covered, they check exposed wounds for infections, thankfully finding nothing. Echo then gives Clarke two more pills.

“I’ll be back before dawn with clean clothes for you and more meds. Stay strong, Clarke. You’re nearly home.”

Clarke nods. Once they are gone, Clarke closes her eyes, daring to dream of a future in the arms of her Alphas.

* * *

* Ai laik Wanheda = I am Wanheda

* AZGEDAKRU! DEYON HASHTA SOULOU GONPLEI: GORGON GON PAUNA STE GONEN…” pause for dramatic effect… “WANHEDA!” = “CITIZENS OF AZGEDA! TODAY IN SINGLE COMBAT: GORGON, THE PAUNA AGAINST…” pause for effect… “WANHEDA!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Later in this chapter Clarke addresses the armies of the coalition. She would have done it in Trigedeslang. Instead of going crazy with the web translators, I just put it in italics. You’ll know it because Anya translates for the Sky People.

Lexa buckles on her pauldron, her maroon sash flowing down her body. She straps on two more daggers, in her mind picturing embedding them in Nia’s eyes. Confident she is the intimidating image of the Commander of the Blood, she turns to her General; her mate. Anya steps forward and paints Lexa’s face with the warpaint that strikes fear in the heart of her foes. The tears painted on her cheeks representing the tears she will not shed from her eyes. To cry is to be weak and Heda is NOT weak.

Once Anya is done, Lexa returns to the favour and paints her love’s face. There was nothing that said they had to do this as mates, it was just a way to spend some time together in quiet contemplation on the eve of a battle. And as they stand together in the command tent on the edge of the neutral zone both know they could lose so much by the end of this day. But if all goes well, they will have gained everything.

Lexa sets the pot of paint aside. She pulls Anya close. “Make sure she gets to safety.”

“I will not leave your side, Lexa.”

“You must. If all goes as the spies have said, I will approach with Roan, Bellamy and Gustas. I need you here to make sure she is cared for. Please, my love, promise me you will get Klark to her mother. She sounds like she is in bad shape.”

Anya stares into Lexa’s eyes. Lexa needs to know Clarke is safe so the Commander can do her job. She nods her head. “As you wish, Heda.”

Lexa gives her a small smile. “Thank you for understanding.”

Anya brings a hand up and strokes her loves cheek, careful not to smear the warpaint. They come together as one, their kiss deep and full of emotion. When it ends, Lexa squeezes Anya’s hand. They then break apart to exit the tent, no longer lovers and mates.

Now they are the Heda and her General on the brink of war.

Outside the tent they find Abby, Kane and Bellamy waiting for them. Abby steps to them nervously.

“Any more word last night?”

Lexa shakes her head. “No. If the last messenger is correct, Nia will be here by early afternoon.”

Gustas hurries up to the group. “Heda! The Azgeda are building something. We’re not sure what it is.”

Lexa frowns and follows him, the rest falling in behind like a gaggle of geese. When they reach the line, a mere 50 yards across an open field from their foe, Lexa squints, trying to understand what she is seeing.

“It looks like a stage of some sort,” Anya notes.

Bellamy offers Lexa a pair of binoculars. The commander uses them to get a better look. As she does a large section of tree is rolled up on top of the structure. It is stood up like a stump, rings facing the sky. She swallows hard and hands the binoculars back to Bellamy.

“It’s an execution platform. In front of her army and the gathered warriors of the coalition she plans to cut off Clarke’s head to take the power of the Wanheda for herself.”

“NO!”

Lexa turns to a stricken Abby. “We won’t let that happen. I swear to you, Abi. I will give myself before I let her murder Klark.”

“That’s not acceptable either,” the chancellor points out.

“It is what it is,” Lexa states.

* * *

In the Ice Nation, Clarke was awakened while the night was still very dark. She is given brown pants, matching boots and a white shirt to wear. She knows the white shirt is to make sure when her blood is spilled it will be very, very noticeable.

She is then hustled out to a wagon containing a small cage in the back. She will be forced to sit with her legs pulled up as there isn’t even enough room between the bars to stretch her legs out. She knows this is to make sure her muscles are as cramped as possible when they finally arrive at the neutral zone. Echo steps close and offers her two more pain pills. Unable to risk a waterskin, Clarke swallows them dry.

“It will take us about 12 hours to arrive at the neutral zone, which means a midafternoon arrival. Try to sleep as much as you can it will keep your muscles loose,” the guard whispers, pretending to check the ropes around Clarke’s wrists.

She then steps back and shuts the door of the cage. Tugging it a few times to make sure it is locked solidly. She turns to Nia.

“The prisoner is ready, my queen.”

Nia smiles and steps up to stare at Clarke through the cage. “How perfect. She travels in a dog cage like the bitch she is.”

Clarke lifts an eyebrow. “Oh, so normally you ride in here?”

Nia’s face flushes as she sees several warriors try to hide their grins at the statement. She pulls a dirk and shoves it through the side of the cage and deep into Clarke’s shoulder. The blonde winces in pain as the evil queen rips it back out.

“Next time, I cut out your tongue,” Nia promises and goes to mount her horse.

Clarke drops her head back against the cage. “Next time shut the fuck up, Clarke,” she scolds herself.

She groans as the wagon starts out, every rut and rock it hits jogging her sore body to the point she is not sure the pain pills will work. Thankfully she is wrong and she drifts off within the first quarter hour of the trip.

* * *

“Hey, Harper, you seen Pike?” Octavia asks.

Harper rolls her eyes. “Yeah. He’s over there,” she gestures with her head.

Octavia watches as he seems to be spying on two Grounders who are sparring. “Don’t tell me he’s trying to learn Grounder fighting tactics.”

Harper laughs. “Not even. He’s hoping they’ll drop a weapon he can steal and use. Seems he doesn’t feel an empty gun is a good weapon.”

Octavia chuckles. “Oh, the poor baby. Well, now that I know where he is I can get to work.”

“You’re his tail?”

“Yep. For now. Once shit starts going down at the line Indra wants me there. What is your assignment?”

Harper pats the hood of the Rover. “Dog sitting.”

Octavia chuckles. “Ah, good. Have fun.”

“Right. I’m pissed I’m missing all the action while sitting here in the back. Only reason I get called up to the front is if they need a mobile ambulance. Kinda makes me hope I stay bored, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.” The two stand in silence for a moment. “Heda says she’s okay. I mean, Clarke’s hurt but the spies are caring for her. I’m hanging on to that.”

“Me, too,” Harper replies. “I can’t wait to see her. I’ve really missed her.”

“Me, too. If she stays in Polis we’ll have to get Raven up here for a girl’s night sleep over.”

Harper grins. “Sounds like a perfect plan!” Her smile fades. “But that would mean leaving Monty when so much is going on with his Mom.”

Octavia nods. “Yeah. Well, he can come and we’ll drag Bellamy and Lincoln along, too. We can all have fun around Polis during the day but at night the guys and girls do their own things.”

Harper laughs and lifts up her hand for a high five. “Right on, as Raven would say!”

Octavia gives her the five and the two go back to watching Pike do his best to steal a weapon from the Grounders. Yeah, he fails miserably and nearly gets his ass kicked in the process.

* * *

A messenger races up to Lexa and offers her a note. She reads it and straightens up. She looks at those gathered around her.

“Nia approaches. In her entourage is a wagon carrying a cage. It looks like Klark is in it.”

“A cage. Like a big one, right?” Anya presses.

Lexa looks back down at the note, her eyes reading a phrase once more. Her wolf roars within her, telling her to mount Zeus and race at the Ice Nation assholes, cutting them all down as she goes.

“No. A dog cage,” she answers quietly.

She feels the rage rise in her mate, looking to her and wishing she could calm her. Both of them are too angered to help each other. Their pheromone output increases. Abby is also on high pump. Alphas, betas and omegas anywhere close to the group take steps away from them to get away from the anger filling the air. Abby turns to Lexa.

“Heda, should Nia or her immediate advisors need medical help, have Nyko or Jackson tend to them. I don’t think I could perform to my oath on that creature and her minions.”

Lexa nods, understanding hatred making you act against your sworn duty. Lexa fingers a bracelet on one wrist. It was a gift from Costia. All she can think is if she had avenged her first love her new love would not be in danger. A hand covers hers. She looks up at Anya, surprised by the rare public showing of affection.

“Your actions back then honoured her more than anything else would have. Don’t forget that, ai houman.”

Lexa just nods, thankful for the calm words from her mate. “Ai hod yu in.”

“How could you not?” Anya jokes, just to draw a smile. It works.

Lexa takes a deep breath to calm herself. “She’ll be here soon. Let’s get into position.”

Anya and the others nod. They make their way to a position directly across from the execution platform. Lexa, Anya and Abby stand in the middle, flanked by Angus and Indra on one side; Bellamy and Kane on the other. Only a few notice when Kane takes Abby’s hand briefly to give it a comforting squeeze.

Across the way they hear a horn sound. Nia has arrived. A man dressed all in black, including a black hood steps up on the platform.

The battle axe in his hand is to be the weapon to end Clarke’s life.

* * *

The wagon comes to a halt. Clarke had been awake for the last hour of the journey, her mind eager to see this whole ordeal over one way or another. As the cage is opened, a hand reaches in to help her out. She sees the red feather woven into the man’s braid and nods her thanks to him. Another guard steps forward to escort her. He too has a read feather, though his is on the strap of the sheath on his back. As they approach the other guards her eyes flicker to each one. She inhales sharply.

All the queen’s guard present have a red feather somewhere on their uniform. Could they all really be on her side?

Echo falls into step beside her, answering the unasked question. “The guard stands with Wanheda. Many of the warriors here do, too.”

Clarke bites her lip as relief washes over her. “Thank you,” she whispers.

They march their prisoner behind their queen. Azgeda warriors bow to Nia. Ontari walks behind her, smirking at the shows of submission. Clarke studies the warriors, once more relief hits her as she does, in fact, see more with red feathers than without. She sees Nia step up onto something and stare across an open field. Ontari steps off to the side to watch the proceedings. Echo and another guard help Clarke up onto the platform. For the first time in over three months Clarke sees her mother and Lexa. She can’t help but wince at the sad look in her mother’s eyes and the hard look in the Heda’s. She glances down at her shoulder and knows it looks terrible. She tries to shake her head, to let them know it’s nothing but Nia grabs her by the neck and drags her forward.

“I own Wanheda! And with her I own Death itself!” Nia shouts, her warriors screaming in support of her. “Your time is at an end, Lexa kom Trikru. Before we leave this field today, Ontari of Azgeda will be Heda of the coalition and I will be her second!”

Ontari looks to the queen in surprise. Clarke had predicted that very thing. But shouldn’t the Heda choose her second?”

“Together Ontari and I will rule the coalition for the betterment of our people! We will start by finishing what we started when we blew up Mt Weather. The rest of the Sky People will die. They are NOT one of us!”

Her warriors cheer again. Lexa takes a step beyond the line.

“Stand down, Nia, and perhaps your people will have a chance to live under a ruler that truly cares for their well-being. Why should they continue to follow a woman whose legacy is death? Tell me, Nia, when was the last time you acted in the best interest of your people? Where were you when Heda and Wanheda brought down the Mountain Men? You destroyed an empty shell. It held no threat to anyone. You have done NOTHING, Nia, except murder innocent men, women and children. You are a monster, not a leader,” Lexa shouts back.

Nia’s eyes narrow as Lexa’s forces cheer. The volume of the response tells her people how outnumbered they are. Lexa smirks when she sees the dawning in her foe’s eyes. Nia has lost those clans that had once secretly supported her.

Nia growls and shoves Clarke towards the stump. Two guards hold her tightly as Nia turns to her.

“Last chance, Clarke of the Sky People: Bow before me, offer me your support and strength, or make me take it from you.”

Clarke stares into her eyes and yells for all to hear. “Ai badan Heda en nou moun.”

The coalition cheers the words. Nia punches Clarke across the face and then in her wounded shoulder. Clarke’s knees buckle at the pain and the guards use that to force her down onto the stump. She glances up. The executioner is in all black. Where the hell is the feather?

“Oh, shit,” Clark mumbles.

* * *

Lexa holds up her hand, telling those that want to race forward to hold. She has to pray the word she had gotten is true. Abby is shaking.

“Lexa…what if it is wrong? What if he is Nia’s, not ours?”

“Have faith, Abi. Ste yuj,” she whispers.

* * *

At the last possible second, Clarke sees the red feather painted on the end of the axe handle. The man steadies a moment then grunts.

“Now!”

Clarke sits up as the axe comes down. She stretches her hands apart and sets them on the stump. The axe cuts the rope as if it is butter. She leaps up and gives the executioner a light kick and he fakes a fall off the stage. She grabs the battle axe and rips it out of the stump. She swings it broadside into the head of one guard and he falls into the other and they crash to the ground. She then spins and the blade whizzes through the air towards Nia’s neck, stopping a hair’s width away from the shocked queen. Clarke glares at her.

“I told you before, Nia, AI LAIK WANHEDA!”

The coalition forces cheer.

“Surrender yourself to Heda Lexa. Abdicate your throne to a better leader. Do those two things and you live.”

Nia sneers. “I will NEVER surrender to Lexa! You will BOTH bow down to me.”

“Like hell we will!” Clarke growls.

She pulls the axe back and swings will all she has within her. Nia tries to dodge the blow but Clarke had expected that and corrects herself mid swing. Absolute quiet greets the dislodging of the queen’s head. Her neck shoots up a double shot of arterial blood, streaking across Clarke’s face, giving her the design of her warpaint inadvertently. As the head falls to the ground, the queen’s body remains standing, an eerie statue of the downfallen.

Clarke slowly turns to the warriors of Azgeda, who stare in stunned silence as the mighty Wanheda. Clarke holds up the bloodied axe.

“ _DOES ANYONE ELSE WISH TO STAND AGAINST HEDA LEXA AND THE COALITON?”_ No one speaks _. “I didn’t think so. From this day forward you can choose to follow Heda Lexa towards a life of peace and prosperity with other clans. Or you can continue to follow the paranoid reign of your late queen. Ask yourselves this: Who was there for your people who were taken by the mountain? Who was there for you when illness took so many lives? Who offered food in times of famine?_ ” She pauses. “ _Who offered you peace instead of war?”_ She pauses again. _“You know in your hearts the answer is Lexa of Trikru, Commander of the Coalition, Commander of the Blood. Wanheda bows to no one except Heda Lexa. Bow to her, show her your fealty, or stand against us both!_ ”

Clarke kicks the body of Nia over, waiting for it to hit the ground as she stares at the Azgeda army. She then slowly turns and drops to one knee facing Lexa. The back of her white shirt is dyed in the blood of her ripped open wounds. Even the strongest man shudders at what the small woman has done while so badly injured.

The Royal Guard is the first to follow Clarke and kneel. Then like a wave, the rest of the warriors of Azgeda drop to their knees. The few that remain standing quickly fall to the blades of their former friends.

* * *

All of those on the other side of the field had stared in amazement as Clarke made short work of the executioner and guards. Sure a few knew it was a set up but it still looked impressive. With her back to their side, they see the blood rapidly staining the back of her white shirt and know the shoulder wound is not the only thing that needs treating.

“By the spirits,” Anya mutters as Nia refuses to bow to Lexa and Clarke ends her fight.

When Clarke turns to address the Azgeda warriors, Anya steps closer to Abby and the others, translating as quickly as she can the challenge put out to that army. Abby has never been prouder of her daughter.

When Clarke drops to her knee facing Lexa, the Commander nods to her people and begins to cross the field. Abby wants to ignore the prearranged process and run across to her little girl. But she recognizes to do so would weaken both Clarke and Lexa in the eyes of the newly turned Army.

For her part, Lexa can’t take her eyes off Clarke. Though the blonde does her best to show nothing but strength in front of Azgeda, Lexa can see the pain in her eyes and knows Clarke is near collapse. Lexa, Bellamy, Gustus and Roan step up onto the execution platform turned coronation platform. Lexa offers her arm to Clarke. Clarke is grateful as she wasn’t 100% sure she could stand up on her own. Those looking on would only see the handshake, not the necessary lift it truly was.

“Heda, I present to you the army of Azgeda,” Clarke states.

“You have done well, Klark kom Skaikru. Go now and get the medical attention you need.”

“Yes, Heda.”

Clarke steps off the platform as carefully as she can, knowing if she falls she won’t have the strength to stand up. She locks eyes with her mother as she commands her feet to move one after the other. As she crosses the allied line, Tarmian and several of his men fill in the line, blocking Clarke from the eyes of Azgeda. Clarke keeps marching towards her mother and Anya, who had backed away from the front line. When she reaches them, she comes to a stop.

“Hi, Mom,” she says.

Then passes out.

Anya catches Clarke before she hits the ground, lifts her up and follows Abby back to the medical tent. Time to take care of their little omega.

Back on the stage, Echo approaches Lexa. She holds in her hand the crown that had fallen off Nia’s severed head. She offers it to her Heda and bows. Lexa takes it and looks out at the warriors.

“THE QUEEN IS DEAD!” She turns to Roan. “LONG LIVE THE KING!”

She places the crown on his head to the cheers of his people. She stares into his eyes.

“If you dare betray this peace, I will kill you myself.”

He gives her a crooked grin. “As long as you don’t send Wanheda after me.”

Lexa gives him a small smile and a nod. Together they go to inspect his troops and test the loyalty of this large, strong army.

* * *

* Ai badan Heda en nou moun = I serve Heda and no other.


	12. Chapter 12

Anya follows Abby as fast as she can while carrying a moaning Clarke. Abby clears a path to the healer’s tent and starts barking orders as she enters.

“JACKSON! I need clothing sheers. NYKO! I need warm water, clean cloths and suturing kits. CARO! I need a bedsheet ready to give Clarke some dignity once we get these fucking clothes off her.”

The Ark doctor, Trikru healer and Shadow Valley healer quickly move to follow her orders. Abby points to a bed and Anya walks over. With Abby’s help she gently lays her love down on the mattress. Clarke winces, pain waking her up as pressure is put on her badly bruised side.

“Jok! Sorry, ai prisa,” Anya murmurs.

Clarke just nods as she gets settled on her stomach. Anya stares in horror at the back of Clarke’s shirt. It is completely dyed with the sky girl’s blood. She lets out a low growl. Clarke reaches out a hand, trying to sooth her love. Abby cuts up the back of both pant legs. She starts to growl as she sees the horrible bruising on her daughter’s lower body. Once she cuts through the shirt to reveal the claw marks and bruises from the pauna, her growl grows louder and she flings the sheers towards the tent support post. Nyko and Jackson exchange a look as they watch the embedded blades vibrate from the impact.

Clarke clears her throat. “An…ya…please…”

Anya kneels down. “I’m here, ai prisa. I won’t leave your side.”

“Have…to,” Clarke croak.

Anya frowns. “What? No! No, I’m…”

“Shhh,” Clarke hisses. Anya stops speaking. Clarke stares into her eyes. “You…have to go…Azgeda.” She swallows hard. “Room…behind throne. Echo can show…you. Go down…cold room…” she inhales sharply as her mother tends the worst cut on her back. “Must…so many…bodies…but must find…the one. I wasn’t…sure it…was her…” She swallows again. “Nia said…it was. The clothes…were right…but I didn’t…know her… I couldn’t…tell. You have…to go. Bring her…home…”

Anya is frowning in confusion, trying to understand what the woman is saying to her. She shakes her head. “I don’t understand. Who do…” and then it hits her. She inhales sharply. “Costia?”

Clarke nods. “Bring her…for…Lexa. You…have to go.”

Anya studies the determination shining past the pain in Clarke’s blue eyes. She smiles and leans closer, kissing Clarke on the forehead. “If you don’t beat all, ai prisa. Rest easy. I’ll go get Costia. Don’t tell Lexa just in case.”

“Won’t. Don’t want…hurt her…more.”

Anya strokes Clarke’s cheek. “Rest, Klark. I’ll take this from here.”

Clarke gives a slight nod as her eyes close once more. Anya looks at Abby, who is smiling proudly. “I take it Costia is someone important to you and Lexa?”

Anya nods. “Lexa’s first love and a good friend of mine. Nia killed her and sent only her head back. We couldn’t even give her a proper funeral.”

Abby’s heart clenches as she thinks about her husband and the lack of a proper funeral he was cheated out of by being floated for wanting to tell the truth. She wipes away a streak of blood from one of Clarke’s wounds before looking back at Anya.

“Where is her head?”

“In our temple. I know Lexa visits it when the demons of her guilt rear their heads,” Anya says bitterly.

Abby nods. “When you bring her body home, I’d be honoured to reattach the head for a proper funeral.”

Anya lifts her eyes from the sleeping face of her love. She sees the sincerity in Abby’s eyes. She nods her head. “We would appreciate that, Abi.” She leans down and kisses Clarke once more. “Take care of her. Take care of them both for me. And don’t tell Lexa.”

Abby smiles. “I will take care of them, including protecting Lexa just in case it’s not Costia. Ride safe. May we meet again.”

Anya nods and with one last stroke over Clarke’s head she leaves the tent. She runs into the one called Pike, who is pacing outside the tent.

“Uh…Clarke…is she okay?” the man asks, seeming concerned.

“What do you care?” Anya challenges.

“She was my student. One of my best,” he says truthfully, ignoring the other reason he worries about the blonde’s recovery.

Anya nods. “I believe that. She will be okay.”

He smiles. “Good. That’s so good.”

Anya nods and leaves him, eager to get to her horse and figure out a way to get past Lexa without being seen. There is no way she could explain her trip to Azgeda.

* * *

Pike watches Anya hurry off. It’s now or never if he plans to get Arkadia locked down before Abby finds out what has happened. He turns and starts to jog back towards where the Rover had been secured. He watches from the tree line to confirm Harper is the only one by the vehicle. He takes a couple of deep breaths then takes off at a run for her.

“HARPER!”

The woman spins around, her rifle at the ready. Pike runs past her to the back of the Rover. He starts trying to open the door.

“Abby needs a bag that’s back here. Clarke is in bad shape.”

“Fuck!” Harper blurts then races to the back, pulling the keys off her waist.

As she sticks the key in the lock, Pike slams her into the door and grabs her pistol from her hip, pushing it against the back of her head. When she freezes, he rips the rifle from her shoulder and slides it over his head.

“Take your radio and tune it to channel 16,” he whispers into her ear.

She gulps a breath of air and slowly does as he orders, struggling to breathe as he pumps pheromones at her. She tunes the radio.

“Now, repeat after me: Pike to Sanctuary 2.”

Harper swallows and lifts the radio. “Pike to Sanctuary 2.”

Immediately the radio rings back, Hannah on the other end. “Sanctuary 2 reporting locked down and secured.”

Pike grins. “Tell her good. Ask about Raven.”

Harper frowns but does as ordered. “Good. What about Raven?”

“Working on the systems now. Between wanting to breathe and wanting to save Sinclair she was eager to do as we ordered.”

Harper ignores Pike and asks her own question. “Where’s Monty?”

Hannah chuckles as she answers. “He will be fine, provided you do as Pike orders. Do anything stupid and you’ll be responsible for his painful death.”

Harper winces, fighting back tears. “You’re both monsters!”

“No, I am your Chancellor,” Pike tells her. “You’re driving me to Sanctuary 2.”

“I don’t know where that is,” she tells him.

“Sure you do. You call it Arkadia.”

Harper twists her neck so she can see his face. “Arkadia? What have you done?”

He drags her around to the passenger side of the vehicle and makes her unlock the door and crawl into the driver’s seat from that side. He then cuffs one of her wrists to the steering wheel.

“Drive and you will find out what we have done.”

Harper wants to fight him, wants to refuse. Then over the radio she hears the unmistakable sound of Monty screaming as someone lights him up with a shock baton. She jabs the keys into the ignition and quickly backs up until she can turn around. Pike’s gun never lowers, aimed at her head as she drives them back to Arkadia. Pike smiles and lifts his free hand up to finger her golden hair.

“Tonight we celebrate my takeover of the Ark. Play your cards right, and you can be part of a private party,” he whispers seductively.

Harper shivers. Faster than he can react she turns her head and bites his hand. Hard. Drawing blood. He yanks his hand away then backhands her. She slams on the brakes. He leaps towards her, crushing her against the door, his pistol painfully pressed into her temple.

“Don’t kid yourself that I can’t drive this contraption. I watched how to do it. I just know you can do it faster than I can. But if you do anything stupid like that again, I’ll slit your throat and leave you for the animals. I am your Alpha of All Alphas. You will do my bidding no matter where, no matter when, no matter what. Do. You. Understand. Me?”

Harper whines. She can’t help Monty or Raven if she’s dead. “Yes,” she whimpers.

“Good.” He sits back in his seat, his gun once more trained towards her head. “Drive.”

Harper puts the vehicle back in gear and starts down the road again. To prove his point, Pike once more starts to caress her hair. He grins when he sees her shiver but fight the urge to pull away. Oh, yeah, he will enjoy breaking this little Omega in. Yes indeed.

* * *

It takes over 2 hours but Abby finally places the last bandage on her daughter. Her claw wounds should have been stitched immediately so unfortunately Abby could only clean them, treat them and cover them since they had been left open too long. She had carefully probed Clarke’s horribly bruised ribs, relieved to find nothing broken. Other cuts and bruises had been treated to the best of her ability and an IV started to try to rehydrate the fallen warrior. When she finishes, she leans down and kisses Clarke on the head.

“I love you, my sweet girl. And I am so proud of you,” she whispers to the sleeping blonde.

For now, Abby is content to watch her girl sleep but in the back of her mind she wants to know what Clarke has been through. She is lost in her imagination when a hand falls on her shoulder. She reaches up and takes it, smiling up at Kane.

“She’ll be okay.”

“Of course she will be. She’s as tough as her mother,” Kane replies with a smile.

He leans down and gives Abby a kiss. She deepens it, letting him know she is sorry for the wreck she has been the past few days.

“Gross,” Clarke mumbles.

Abby rips her mouth away from Kane and looks down at her daughter. She is excited to see the blue eyes open once more.

“Hey, you with us, honey?”

“Only if you…promise t…to stop kissing on…Ka…Kane,” Clarke forces out.

Abby smiles as Kane blushes. “Okay. For now,” she teases, drawing a small grin from her girl. She lifts a lock of hair out of Clarke’s face. “Do you need any more pain meds?”

“Not…now. Echo…gave me some. Than…thank you.”

Abby nods. “Remind me to thank her. I wasn’t sure who Lexa’s spy was but I was promised the meds would get to you. Thank God they did.”

Clarke nods. “Would…have died…if didn’t. You…saved me, Mom.”

“That’s my job.”

Clarke just smiles. She gives a sniff and her eyes brighten more. Abby chuckles, knowing what that must mean. She turns and, yes, Lexa has just stepped into the healer’s tent. The commander walks directly to Clarke’s bed. Abby surrenders her stool to Heda. Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and places her forehead on Clarke’s temple.

“Ai hodnes,” she whispers.

“My love,” Clarke whispers back. “Ai hod…yu in.”

Lexa smiles. “I love you, too.”

The two do not even notice when Abby and Kane leave them, shooing others away to give them some privacy. Lexa finally lifts her head.

“Roan is the new king of the Ice Nation. He has named a new ambassador, one that will work with the coalition, not against it. Your actions at Mt Weather and here today have shown their army that to stand against the coalition is to bring down the wrath of Wanheda. I don’t know how you did it without collapsing but you did. You have solidified the peace I have strived for since I became Commander. How do I ever thank you?”

Clarke smiles. “Rain…check on…super sex?”

Lexa laughs and kisses Clarke’s cheek. “Deal. And to sweeten the deal: Klark kom Skaikru, will you do me the honour of becoming my second mate? Will you share your life with me and with Anya forever?”

“Thought you’d…never…ask.”

Lexa grins and nuzzles Clarke’s neck. “You’ve had my heart since the day we met; perhaps earlier. You got Anya back to me. I owe you so much. I will spend my life making you happy, Klark. You have my word.”

Clarke just smiles, her pain meds making her start to fade again. Lexa eases the cover back and studies the wounds she can see.

“By the spirits, Klark, what happened to your back?”

“Pauna,” Clarke mumbles, her eyes closing. “Was a…2-headed mother…fucker this time. Hate tho…those damn…things…” her voice fades off as she slips off to sleep once more.

Lexa smiles and shakes her head. She isn’t sure if that story is true or the product of Clarke’s drug-addled mind. She can’t wait to confirm which. She studies other wounds, glad none look life threatening. She brings the cover carefully back up and leans in to kiss Clarke’s cheek once more.

“Never leave me again, my love. I don’t ever want to spend another night wondering where you are. Klark, I swear my fealty to you. Your needs are my needs. Now and forever,” Lexa vows to the sleeping woman, looking forward to the day she can say those same vows in front of the entire coalition.

* * *

Bellamy walks up to Abby, Kane and Tarmian.

“We have a problem,” he states with urgency.

“What is it?”

“Pike is gone. So are the Rover and Harper.”

“Fuck,” Abby growls.

“Indra, Octavia and Lincoln have taken a squad of warriors back up the road, not sure if the Rover is going to Polis or Arkadia,” he tells them.

“I’d say Arkadia,” Tarmian interjects. “Polis is too guarded right now considering what could have happened here if Wanheda hadn’t defeated Nia.”

“That makes no sense. Our guards won’t let him take Arkadia just because he holds Harper hostage,” Bellamy points out.

Kane winces, rubbing the back of his neck. “Unless his people already control Arkadia. Think about it: the majority of our supporters are here defending this line. If he managed to post a call to vote and turned enough people against you, Abby, he could now be chancellor. That means Hannah and his other people are probably now in charge.”

“Surely we’d have heard something on the radio,” Abby protests.

Bellamy shakes his head. “Not if Pike’s people control the radios at Arkadia. I’ve tried calling back and no one answers on channel 13.”

“Try other channels,” Kane suggests.

Bellamy shrugs and starts to change the channels, listening each time to see what they can hear. When he gets to Channel 16 they confirm their worst nightmares. They hear Hannah speaking to someone.

“…are locked in holding cells. The Grounders that were here or showed up are dead and in a pit behind the Ark. We’ll burn them tonight so no one sees the smoke then fill in the pit.”

“Well done, Hannah,” Pike responds. “According to my little Omega here, we should be there in about 2 hours. Make sure the people are ready to welcome me and hear my inauguration speech. It will be invigorating and liberating. We’re done living in fear of Grounders. Soon we will start our attacks to bring those heathens to their knees.”

“I can hardly wait. I’ll see you soon, sir.”

“Soon. Pike out.”

The group stares at the radio as if trying to will it to come to life once more and tell them what they heard was a joke. But in their hearts they know it isn’t. Abby straightens up and looks to Tarmian.

“General, get your men together. I’m going to go speak to Lexa. We need to plan a blockade around Arkadia until we can dethrone that mad man."

Tarmian nods and heads off. Abby hates disturbing the Commander but knows time is of the essence. Pike won’t wait long to attack someone now that he has access to the Ark weapons. She goes into the healing tent and walks right up to Lexa.

“Commander, we have a problem.”

Lexa looks up sharply. For Abi to be calling her Heda in private it can only mean bad news. Lexa stands.

“What is it?”

“Pike made his move. My guess is he had things in motion before we left. He’s now claiming to be the Chancellor of Arkadia. He has also implied that he will kill any Grounder that tries to set foot in the Ark. Indra has taken people after the Rover. If Pike has Harper driving all out, they’ll never be caught by horses.”

Lexa goes to stand but Clarke’s hand tightens around hers. The commander glances down and sees Clarke is awake again, fear in her eyes. Lexa kneels.

“Klark? I am here. Are you okay?”

But Clarke is staring at her mother. “Did…you say…Pike?”

Abby nods. “Yes. Your old teacher was in the Farm Station part of the Ark. It came down in Ice Nation territory and they came under fire immediately. He doesn’t trust Grounders so he has- -”

“It was…him,” Clarke croaks.

Abby frowns in confusion. “Him who?”

“I thought…he was dead. I thought…I was…safe. But it was…was Pike…” her voice trails off.

Lexa is the first to realize what she is saying. “He’s the one that attacked you when you were imprisoned!”

Clarke nods, a tear slipping out of her eye. “I thought…he was dead. He’s…going to ki…kill me.”

“Over my dead body,” Abby and Lexa vow at the same time.

Lexa stands. “We start with a blockade around the Ark.”

Abby nods. “I told Tarmian to get that set.”

“Good. Let’s get Clarke to Polis where she will be safe. Once there, we can strategize how to take back your home.”

“Thank you.”

“Tell Anya what is happening. I want her at the blockade.”

Abby blushes and looks to Clarke. “Anya is…not here. Clarke sent her on a mission. It was important or Anya would not have gone.”

Lexa growls. “I had wondered why she was not here.” She turns to see if Clarke will say where the General is gone, but the blonde is out once more. “Jok,” Lexa grumbles. “Okay, then let’s get moving back to Polis. We have much to discuss.”

Abby nods and goes to give the orders to return to Polis. Lexa walks over and stares down at her love. Pike had been a pain in the ass since Farm Station showed up. Lexa had been content to let Abby deal with him and the doctor had done well. But neither of them had known the true monster behind the mask. He will pay for his treachery at the Ark.

But he will beg for death when he is punished for raping Clarke Griffin.

* * *

“Hurry up,” Hannah says, poking Raven in the back.

Raven growls. “There is no ‘hurrying’ for these kinds of programs! I hurry, I fuck it up. You think you can do better, have a seat. Otherwise shut the fuck up and stop poking me!”

Raven’s fingers, in her defense, are flying over the keyboard faster than Hannah could have ever hoped to work. After a moment, the mechanic slides to the floor and starts to work on something in the panel itself. She cusses as something sparks and shocks her. She shakes her head, glaring at Hannah.

“This is a 2 person job. Give me Monty or Sinclair and we can finish faster.”

Hannah looks across the room. Sinclair is bound and laying on the ground, unconscious from the beating he’d taken earlier. Monty is bound but awake. He stares at the floor, his eyes vacant. His own mother had tortured him to get Harper and Raven to comply with orders. He has retreated into his mind rather than face a reality too painful to accept: his mother is a monster. Hannah turns back to Raven.

“Just work faster,” she orders, her stomach roiling at the condition of her son. But he will come to understand this is all for his own good. He’ll understand. He will. Or so she keeps trying to convince herself.

Raven rolls her eyes and continues to try to rig up a missile system. If all goes well, no one will notice she’s fucked with the coordinates programing. Anything aimed at TonDC, the furthest a missile could go, will actually fly backwards towards the lake behind the Ark. As long as no one fixes the compass settings, TonDC will be safe.

Of course, the Grounder village is safe anyway for now since the Ark doesn’t have any working missiles. But the mechanic has a bad feeling she wouldn’t be working on this set up if Pike and his goons didn’t have something planned. She has nearly finished the system controls when Hannah grabs her and drags her out from behind the console.

“Our Chancellor has returned. Time to go hear his speech,” Hannah tells her.

A man steps forward and cuffs Raven’s wrists behind her and shackles her ankles. Raven rolls her eyes.

“Seriously? You’re going to shackle the gimp? Idiots,” she mutters, wincing when the remark earns her a jab in the back from the butt of the guards’ rifle.

When the group gets outside they see Pike standing on the stage holding the megaphone. A ragtag group of people now wearing Ark Guard uniforms and holding guns are corralling everyone outside over to the stage. Raven’s eyes scan the entire area. Her heart skips a beat when she sees the outer containment area is empty. She had assumed Taran and the other Grounders would be in there.

“Where are the Grounders?” she demands of Hannah.

The woman grins. “Dead.”

“NO!”

Raven leaps at her, shouldering her to the ground as she tries to rip her hands apart to destroy the woman. Hands grab her and fling her off Hannah. Before she can try to attack again she his lit up by a shock baton.

“AAAAGGGHHH!”

When the shock stops, Hannah grabs her by the throat. “The only reason you live is because we need you.”

Raven stares into the woman’s eyes. “Then you may as well kill me. I’ll NEVER work for you again.”

“Oh, I think you will,” Hannah taunts. “Otherwise Sinclair gets burned with the dead Grounders. And maybe he won’t be dead when we light him up.”

Raven shakes her head as she stares into the eyes of madness. “You’re insane. Completely fucking insane.”

Two men grab Raven and wrestle her to her feet. They shove her towards the stage. She sees the Rover sitting off to the side. When she looks from it to the stage she sees a smirking Pike.

“Good to have you on our team, Reyes.”

She just glares at him, growling. She sees Harper trying to get to Monty but instead being dragged inside, most likely to be put in a cell with the other guards. How had things gone to hell so quickly?”

“Hello, people of Arkadia,” Pike begins.

Oh right…him.

“My first order of business is to change the name of our fair city from Arkadia, a nod to our past lost in space, to the more appropriate Sanctuary, the name of our mountain home before GROUNDERS destroyed it, slaughtering EVERYONE inside!”

“BEST HOPE HISTORY DOESN’T REPEAT ITSELF!” Raven yells out.

She is taken to the ground by two shock sticks. She grinds her teeth during the extra-long electrocution, her body convulsing painfully. When they finally stop someone uses a rag to gag her. She closes her eyes against the pain she is in.

“ _Doesn’t matter. Clarke wouldn’t give up so don’t you give up, Raven_ ,” she tells herself. She vows to fight as best she can to get rid of Pike and avenge those he’s already had killed. A tear slips out of her eye. Taran. She’ll fight to avenge Taran most of all.

One of the guards stands with his foot on the back of her neck, pressing her face into the ground as Pike continues his speech. Anyone who had considered fighting back looks at Raven and decides against it.

“I promise you a place of peace, a place of prosperity, and a place FREE of Grounders! This is OUR planet! They will NO LONGER be allowed inside these gates. The new orders are to shoot them on sight!” His followers cheer. “We’ll kill them one by one if we have to. And our first strike will be against the bastards in the city formerly known as Washington, DC. Even now, we are rigging up a missile system that will send a strike right into the heart of that Grounder hovel and destroy them ALL! I promise you, my people, today is the first day you will TRULY be living in safety on the ground.”

When he steps back from the megaphone his followers cheer. Raven is dragged to her feet and marched back into the control room. When they get there, Hannah’s main thug grabs her and slams her into the wall.

“Do anything stupid and you will be the toy me and my boys play with tonight. Got it?” he threatens.

The look in his eyes tell Raven he is not bluffing. She gives a stiff nod. He undoes her cuffs and shackles and tears off her gag. He shoves her towards the panel. Before she can start to work again, someone else storms into the room. She can’t help but shudder at the look of fury in the eyes of Charles Pike. The man grabs her by the throat and bends her backwards down over the panel.

“Do your job, Reyes, and ONLY your job. Next time you say anything against me or try to embarrass me in front of my people, I will cut your tongue out.” He releases her but continues to stand close, pumping pheromones at her and forcing her to submit. “When she finishes in here clean her up and deliver her to my room,” he orders Hannah.

He turns and storms back out. Raven stares after him, fighting down the fear threatening to overtake her. Hannah steps up to her.

“Get to work or we deliver you unconscious,” she warns.

Raven nods and slowly drops to the ground to continue what she had been doing. It takes her three times as long due to how badly her hands are shaking.

* * *

Octavia watches from the trees. She doesn’t see any of the regular guards, any Grounders, or anyone she knows was loyal to Abby. She shakes her head.

“This isn’t good,” she whispers to Lincoln.

Her mate nods, also seeing things have changed radically since they left for Polis. He gestures to Octavia and they descend from the tree to report to Indra. He faces his general and gives her the facts.

“Twice as many guards with guns, none of whom were guards before. The gates look to have been reinforced by a metal barrier on the inside.” He takes a deep breath. “No sign of any of our people.”

Indra looks at Octavia. “Would he imprison them?”

Octavia shrugs. “I can’t say for sure but I my guess is no. He hates Grounders.”

“The fool is condemning your people to death!” Indra hisses.

“No! Look, yeah, a bunch of those assholes deserve to die but some are allies! Raven, Harper, Jasper, and others are probably locked up or being forced to work for him. There has to be a way to- -”

“HELLO ARKADIA!”

Octavia’s head whips around. “No fucking way…”

Indra steps up beside her seken and frowns. “That is the one we imprisoned with Kane. The one called Jaha.”

“Sure as hell is,” Octavia confirms. “What a fucking time for him to come home.”

* * *

Outside the gate, Thelonious Jaha smiles at his companion. “Once we get inside we can start our work. We’ll find your missing Flame, A.L.I.E.. I promise,” he tells her.

The gate is opened just enough to let Jaha enter and is quickly closed behind him. That’s fine. No one else can see the Lady in Red that has come with him to help populate the City of Light.


	13. Chapter 13

Roan’s eye widen when the wall opens to reveal the staircase. “I had no idea this was back here.”

Echo leads her king and Anya down the steps into the cold room, filled with Nia’s macabre trophies. They stare in awe at the over 30 symbols of the dead queen’s sadism. Echo looks to Roan.

“My king…” she walks over and places her hand on one of the slabs. “Nia said this was your father.”

Roan swallows hard and goes to stare at the headless body of a man taken before his memory begins. He may not have known the man but he feels his heart clench at the pointless loss. He steps to the next one, recognizing the body is his older brother, killed just a few years prior for daring to suggest Nia work with the coalition instead of against it.

“Mother…I should have killed you myself,” he growls.

Echo had left her king to his family reunion and gestured for Anya to follow her. Echo stops beside a slab.

“Nia told Clarke this was the one called Costia. I am sorry that I don’t know if she spoke true or not,” the guard states.

Anya takes a steadying breath and moves to the ice block. She looks down at the frozen body inside. Yes, the clothes were Trikru. Yes, the body had Costia’s build. But it is the bracelet on the bodies’ left wrist that tells her this is, indeed, her old friend. After all, Anya’s mate wears a matching one in remembrance of her first love. Anya places a hand 2” worth of ice above Costia’s heart.

“I’m here to take you home, old friend. I am sorry it took so long.”

Echo bows her head in respect. “Stay with her. I’ll arrange a wagon and an honour guard to help you return her home.”

“I’ll ride with you,” Roan states walking up. “The people of Polis need to see the new leaders of Azgeda, including my ambassador and my new head of the Royal Guard,” he finishes, looking at Echo.

She straightens her shoulder and bows her head. “I vow to serve you well, my king.”

Roan nods. Echo leaves to arrange for the removal and transport of Costia’s body. They will leave for Polis at first light.

* * *

After leaving the neutral zone, Abby had agreed to leave Clarke in Polis until Wanheda is well enough to travel. She had also, reluctantly, agreed to have Clarke placed in Lexa’s room. After all, it is the most secure room in the whole tower. Lexa had just smirked at the doctor.

Already the forces that had been at the neutral zone were moving towards Arkadia. The plan was to move into position in the darkness of the night so that when those in Pike’s city awaken they will find themselves surrounded by warriors. Heda will join them in a few days’ time. This will give Clarke time to heal a little, Anya time to return to Polis, and Pike’s people time to decide who they really want to follow. Lexa had ordered that any who leave the city under a flag of surrender are to be taken to TonDC for questioning and protection. Any who raise arms against the coalition can be killed. Only Pike is to be taken alive no matter what.

Lexa wants a piece of him.

Once things are decided in the council room, Lexa makes her way to her quarters. She smiles when she sees Abby giving Clarke a sponge bath, wishing it could be her doing the honours.

“Has she awoken?” Lexa asks.

“Briefly. Once the bath started she was asleep again,” Abby replies. She smiles wistfully. “When she was a baby anytime she had trouble sleeping I just had to start giving her a warm bath like this and she would drift right off to sleep. It’s good to know not everything has changed about my little girl.”

Lexa smiles at the thought of baby Clarke getting sleepy while being bathed. Would their pups be the same way? The commander steps closer to the bed, watching her love sleep. She sighs sadly.

“I am so sorry for all she has had to see and do since she landed, Abi. I hope you know I’d give my life to take away all her pain, both physical and mental. I’d give my life that she’d never have to take one.”

Abby looks up and smiles. “I know. That’s why I know she’s in good hands with you and Anya.” Abby stands. “If you need anything, I’ve been given a room down the hall.”

Lexa looks at her in surprise. “You’re not staying?”

Abby squeezes Lexa’s hand. “She needs you as much as you need her. Rest with her. Things are about to get ugly again.”

Abby gives Lexa a motherly kiss on the cheek then takes her leave. Lexa starts to remove her armour and symbols of command. She then lifts the rag Abby had been using and continues to bathe Clarke. When she finishes, she takes the bowl into the bathroom and strips down to sleep shirt and shorts. She crawls into bed beside her love and carefully pulls her into her arms. She smiles as Clarke settles and starts to purr in her sleep. Lexa kisses Clarke’s forehead.

“Ai hod yu in, Klark.”

Lexa closes her eyes, knowing having Anya there would have made this night perfect.

* * *

Charles Pike is standing in the Chancellor’s Office studying maps of trade routes and villages along each. In his mind he is planning a step by step advance, destroying the Grounders one town at a time.

The man is insane. Less than a hundred against the whole of the Coalition. He is condemning his followers to death. His belief in the technological and intellectual superiority of the Sky People is the same sort of delusions that had been the downfall of many dictators over the centuries, not to mention the Mountain Men.

A tentative tap on his door draws him away from his impossible dream. “COME!” he calls out.

The door opens and one of Hannah’s men steps cautiously into the room. “Um, sir, there’s been an incident with Raven Reyes.”

Pike slowly looks up. “What sort of ‘incident’, Heath?”

“Uh, she finished the missile command center. When Hannah ordered her prepped for your pleasure, she just…went nuts. Reyes attacked Hannah and Jenkins and me. Even shocking her didn’t stop her. She was like…like a while animal. And when she sorta, uh, kicked me between the legs, I might have sort of lost it.”

Pike walks around the desk and stares into Heath’s eyes. “Lost it how, Heath?” he asks with a homicidal calm.

“I kinda slammed her head against the floor until she was out. She’s in the med bay.”

Pike growls and storms out of the office, Heath following. When they get to the medical bay, they see a nurse attaching pads to Raven’s temples. A machine starts an unsteady cadence of beeps and shows spiking wavy lines. Pike glares at the nurse.

“What does that mean?”

The nurse glares at Heath. “It means that stupid fuck may have permanently brain-damaged our one chance of fully arming the Ark missile systems.”

Pike roars in frustration. “I had a feeling that’s what it meant.”

“Sir, I am sorry. I never- -”

Pike interrupts the apology with a bullet. Heath falls dead, a bullet hole between his eyes. Pike turns back to the nurse.

“Do your best.”

The nurse nods and goes back to treating Raven as best she can. Pike storms to the lock up and looks over the various women in custody. He finally sees a cute, young blonde with blue eyes. He gestures to his men.

“Take her to my room. Do NOT let her goad you into hurting her,” he warns them.

He walks away, the protests and pleadings of the girl fading into the distance as he goes back to the office to finish his initial plan before retiring for the night with the Clarke look alike.

* * *

Clarke’s eyes slowly flutter open. She takes a deep breath, smelling the comforting scent of Lexa with a slight whiff of Anya also on the air. She smiles, snuggling closer to the woman holding her. She listens to the comforting cadence of Lexa’s purr and knows she could stay there the rest of her life without a care about what happens outside their bed.

She tilts her head up and sees Lexa’s face relaxed in sleep. As always, she looks younger, more innocent. And always, always beautiful. Clarke brings her hand up and gently caresses her lover’s cheek. Lexa’s eyes slowly open. She smiles when she sees Clarke’s eyes are clearer than they have been since they first saw each other at the neutral zone.

“Are you with me, ai hodnes?”

Clarke nods. “I am. How long have I been asleep?”

Lexa glances at an old clock on the side table. “On and off for 10 hours. Are you hungry?”

“Starving.”

“In pain? Need anything?”

“I’m achy but I want to stay awake for a while. I want…want to spend time with you. And I need to know if…do I remember right that…that…” she shakes her head, unable to finish the question. “I’m hoping I am mixing nightmares with reality.”

Lexa leans forward and kisses her gently. “Let me arrange for some food then we can talk. Would you like to eat here or by the fire?”

“The fireplace,” Clarke responds.

Lexa nods and stands, lifting Clarke in her arms and carrying her over to the couch by the fireplace. Lexa steps to the doors and requests food be sent up. She then goes and stokes the coals, adding a couple more logs before going over and sitting beside Clarke, pulling her into a hug. She kisses Clarke’s temple.

“I wish all your memories were nightmares, hodnes,” she whispers.

Clarke tenses up, hugging Lexa closer. “Pike is really down here, isn’t he? That wasn’t a dream.”

“I’m afraid not. He’s taken over Arkadia. A blockade goes into place tonight. In a few days Anya and I will go and attempt to negotiate. If he refuses to leave we’ll at least try to get the innocents out before we attack.”

“Good idea. Except I’m going, too.”

Lexa stiffens up. “The hell you are! Klark, you’re badly hurt! Not to mention what that bastard did to you!”

Clarke nods and looks into Lexa’s nearly black eyes. “It is because of what he did I have to go. I won’t let him think I’m the scared, weak little girl he had trapped in the Skybox.”

Lexa kisses her forehead. “Hodnes, he saw you dispatch Nia while so hurt you could barely stand. I daresay he will not think you a coward or weak.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. I want to face him, Lexa. And I want to show those at the Ark that I’m back and ready to protect them again. They are my people, Lexa. I owe them my best.”

Lexa smiles. “I hate that I have no argument to defeat yours.”

Clarke grins. “Well…get used to that. I’m tough to beat.”

Lexa laughs and hugs her closer. “Of that, my love, I have no doubt.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes, just watching the flames jump. Clarke turns and nuzzles into Lexa’s neck. Lexa starts to purr.

“Lexa? Did…did you ask me to be your second mate? I mean, if that was just a dream, it’s okay. I know I kinda ran off and probably have a lot to answer for about that and- -”

Lexa silences Clark with a kiss. When it ends, Lexa stares into hopeful blue eyes.

“That was my dream. And you made it come true by saying yes,” Lexa tells her.

Clarke slowly smiles. “You still want me…”

“For now and always,” Lexa confirms.

Clarke snuggles in closer. “And Anya…?”

“Will ask you, too. We love you, Klark. We want to be your mates. We want to someday take care of you as your bear our pups. We want to roll our eyes when you act more like an alpha than an omega and drive us crazy.” Clarke giggles. “We want you for all of that and more.”

“I can’t wait to make that happen. Damn Pike and his horrible timing,” Clarke grumbles.

Lexa grins and stands as their late-night dinner arrives. The cook smiles and bows her head to Clarke.

“I hope the meal is to your liking, Wanheda. I wasn’t sure what you would like so I just chose some of Heda’s favorites. Please let me know if there is anything you would prefer.”

Clarke looks over the huge “light” meal and smiles, inhaling deeply. The smells are amazing. She smiles at the cook. “It all looks wonderful. I can’t wait to try everything.”

The woman blushes and bows her head again. “You flatter me, Wanheda. If you need anything, just send for me. I’m Kealia.”

Clarke smiles. “Pleased to meet you. And, please, call me Clarke.”

The woman shakes her head. “Oh, no, ma’am. I could never presume such familiarity, Wanheda.”

Lexa grins. “You’ll find Wanheda does not like to stick to social norms. After all she is an omega with the wisdom of a beta and the roar of an alpha.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Well, I don’t want you to do anything you are uncomfortable with but I promise it is okay to call me Clarke.”

“Yes, ma’am. I will…try. Have a good evening, Heda and Wanheda.”

The woman bows once more and takes her leave. Lexa puts a plate together of her favorites and presents it to Clarke.

“Enjoy, my love.”

Clarke inhales once more, her stomach rumbling in anticipation. She tries a little of everything at first then really digs in. It dawns on her it’s been over a day since she has eaten. Soon she is collapsing against the back of the couch and an amused Lexa is studying her.

“Hearty appetite. I think you could give Gustus a run for his money,” Lexa teases.

Clarke grins. “Sorry. Hadn’t eaten in a long time and hadn’t had much when I did eat the last week or so. My captor wasn’t exactly great about sharing his meals.”

Lexa growls. “Bastard. I’ll kill him when I find him.”

“Too late. Nia killed him because he killed Nia’s son. He was- -” Clarke shoots up on the couch. “HOLY FUCKING SHIT! The king! He’s the first motherfucker that tried to capture me! Lexa, he can’t be trusted!”

Lexa grabs Clarke’s hands. “Easy, hodnes. Easy. Nia had banished Roan. He helped me set up the spy network and I sent him to find you and bring you to me. He hired two men to help and was betrayed. He brought one man here with him to explain how they lost you. I promise you: The Ice Nation is in good hands.”

Clarke settles a little. “Oh. Still gonna deck his ass next time I see him,” she pouts.

Lexa grins. “I look forward to that day. Come, let’s return to bed. You’re looking sleepy.”

Clarke grins and pulls Lexa back onto the couch. “My stomach is full, the fire is keeping me warm, and I have one of my alphas to hold me. I’m not sleepy. I’m content and safe.”

Lexa stretches out on the couch and pulls a blanket off the back to cover them both. She kisses Clarke on the cheek, fine with sleeping on the couch with her omega. Clarke shifts a little and pulls Lexa into a deeper kiss. Soon they are making out, hands running all over each other. Lexa moans as her cock hardens, tenting the thin sleep shorts she wears. Clarke spreads her legs and Lexa settles between them. They are nearly past the point of no return when they both pause. They look into each other’s eyes. Clarke gives a guilty grin.

“This was about the time Anya and I stopped when we were helping that village. I don’t want to hurt her,” she whispers.

Lexa nods. “Nor do I.” She kisses Clarke once more then stands. “Come…it’s a big bed. It will be safer.”

Clarke nods and goes to stand. Lexa stops her and lifts her up. Clarke purrs.

“Keep showing off your strength like this and my omega will say to hell with courtesy and make me jump your bones,” Clarke warns.

Lexa laughs. “Good to know for those nights I’ll want you to throw yourself at me.”

Clarke giggles. Soon they are tucked into bed. Clarke is under the blankets and sheet. Lexa is just under the blankets, figuring even a thin barrier is safer than none. Soon both women are snuggled up together and snoring, the worries of the world forgotten for the moment in their little peaceful cocoon.

* * *

Raven’s eyes slowly blink open. She moans and brings a hand up, trying to figure out what is sticking to her head. A hand stops her.

“Don’t touch. If you knock it off Pike’s guard will find out I don’t really have you hooked up to the monitor,” the nurse whispers.

“What…?” Raven mumbles.

“One of his goons knocked you out. To keep Pike from…taking you tonight I claimed you might have brain damage. The monitors real pads are hooked up to a speaker and responding to any static that it broadcasts. The longer I can keep that up the less time he has to get missiles ready.”

“Does he really have missiles?” Raven croaks.

“Yes. They found the ones you disabled in Mt Weather. They had moved them to a bunker they found on a map in Wallace’s office. They were working on them offsite to get them operational so they weren’t destroyed when the mountain blew. He’s sending the Rover for them tomorrow.”

“Fuck,” Raven groans. She thinks a second. “Wait…I thought you were Team Fuckface?”

The nurse grins. “Fuck no. But if he knew that I’d be in a cell. I can’t help anyone from a cell.”

“Ah. Good point. So, am I going to be okay or what?”

“You should be fine by morning. Try to look bad, okay?”

Raven grins. “You got it, Doc.”

The nurse rolls her eyes at the title. She walks over to make some notes in Raven’s chart. The mechanic closes her eyes, hoping by morning those in Polis will know what’s happening and get their asses to Arkadia to save everyone before Pike gets them all killed.


	14. Chapter 14

Indra has just deployed her small group of warriors out along the tree line to watch over Arkadia. The moon has risen high and there are few people out in the courtyard of the Ark. But there are twice the guards as usual. Just as she is about to send a messenger to TonDC to radio Polis, she hears alerts telling her a force from her village has arrived. She hurries down to meet them.

“Argus! What are you doing here? You should be guarding TonDC!” she scolds.

The man growls at the attitude of his general. He has never been happy being led by a woman, let alone a beta woman. He steps closer to her.

“You made friends with the Skai goufas and now they order us killed! Luckily one of us escaped and got word to us in time. We attack tonight and END THEM!”

Indra bows up. “Stand DOWN, Argus. We wait for Heda’s word on this.”

“Heda is being led by the cock by the Sky Princess! She’ll never march against these bastards! We’ll do what she has failed to do!”

Indra steps closer. “Queen Nia of Azgeda felt the same way. Clarke kom Skaikru beheaded her in front of the entire coalition. Imagine what Wanheda would do to you,” she warns with a rumble in her chest.

The man looks at the general in disbelief. Nia was a tall, strong alpha woman. How could she be brought down by the tiny, untrained goufa from the Ark? He looks beyond his general and sees a friend standing there. The man gives a nod, confirming Indra’s story. Argus looks back to Indra.

“What are your orders?” he asks reluctantly.

“For now we make sure no one leaves the Ark. I suspect Heda directed many who were at the neutral zone to come here to start a blockade. We wait and see what this Pike and his followers are willing to do to survive.”

“And if they use their weapons against us?”

“Then you can believe Heda will have us kill them all,” she states definitively.

The man nods. He hates to wait, preferring to act. But to stand against Indra or Heda is a death sentence. He’s smart enough to know that. He goes to organize his troops to spread out until the entire tree line on three sides of the Ark contains Trikru warriors every few feet. By 3 a.m. that line has been fortified by those from the neutral zone.

As the sun begins to rise, enough stand just at the tree line to let those at Arkadia know they are not alone. Octavia watches as Pike climbs one of the watch towers and uses binoculars to study the trees. She wishes she could see him well enough to tell how worried he is. She can tell by the nervous pacing the amateur guards at the Ark are not happy about what they see. She watches as Pike orders his people to do something. Uneasy looks are exchanged but two men climb out of the tower.

“No fucking way,” she mumbles 30 minutes later.

Former guards and anyone else that had defied Pike are being chained together just inside the fence. If the Grounders attack those loyal to Abby and the Coalition will die first. Octavia looks at Indra and Tarmian.

“We have to free them!” she insists, recognizing Jasper and Maya being used as human shields.

Tarmian slowly shakes his head. “Not yet, young warrior. Not yet.”

Octavia turns back and stares at her friends. She wants to dart across the field to free them but knows she’d be cut down in a rain of bullets in a heartbeat. With a roar of frustration, and maybe a little fear, she storms away from the line. Indra watches her go.

“She is brave but impatient,” Tarmian notes.

Indra huffs. “You don’t know the half of it.”

* * *

When Clarke wakes in Lexa’s arms she is almost able to forget the horrible beating she had taken a few days ago. Almost. But the minute she moves every bruise, sprain, and cut protests. She moans before she can stop herself. Lexa’s arms immediately pull her closer.

“Easy, Klark. By now your pain medicines have worn off,” she cautions.

“No fucking kidding,” Clarke gripes. “Sorry I woke you.”

“You didn’t. I’ve been awake for an hour.”

Clarke eases her head around enough to stare into calm green eyes. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

Lexa smiles. “You needed sleep. And, to be truthful, I enjoyed holding you.”

Clarke smiles at the little blush that brightens Lexa’s cheeks at that admission. “And you said Anya is the cuddle-bug.”

“Well, I didn’t say I hated it,” Lexa notes with a wink. “Are you ready for breakfast?”

“Almost,” Clarke replies. She eases around enough to give Lexa a deep kiss. “Okay, now I’m ready.”

Lexa smiles and tugs a rope hanging beside the bed. “Do you need to go to the bathroom?”

Clarke nods. She tries to stand up but her body is so stiff she has a hard time. Lexa lifts her up and carries her into the bathroom. Clarke smiles. She sets Clarke down and allows her some privacy. As she pulls on a robe there is a knock on the door.

“COME!” she calls out, surprised breakfast is up so soon.

“Good morning,” Abby greets as she walks in.

“Ah, Abi. I thought you were breakfast.”

“Afraid not. Is she awake?”

“Yes. In the bathroom. I’ll fetch her in a moment. She is a bit stiff this morning.”

“That’s to be expected. She should be fine in a day or two.”

“I’m right here and I’m okay now. Just stiff when I first woke up,” Clarke insists as she limps in, partially bent over.

“Oh, of course you are. You look like you’re ready to jog to Arkadia and back,” Abby teases.

Clarke just grunts at her. There is another knock on the door and this time it is breakfast. Lexa gestures to the table.

“Please, Abi, join us.”

“Thank you. Afterwards I’ll doctor your back again, Clarke,” Abby states.

Clarke just nods. Her back is dry and stiff. If she moves too much she’ll rip open the recently closed wounds. Abby sees this and grabs her bag.

“Maybe a little doctoring first.”

Clarke sighs in relief as her mother spreads cream across the claw wounds on her back. Lexa winces, not sure she’ll ever stop being angry when she sees the scars Nia has given the blonde. Soon Clarke is able to straighten up.

“Thanks, Mom.” She looks to Lexa and takes her hand. “Stop it. Don’t spare that bitch another thought,” she says, reading Lexa’s mind.

Lexa looks down at her plate. “I can’t help it. She took Costia from me and nearly took you.”

“But she’ll never hurt us again. Your spy network helped bring her down. If you hadn’t done all you did, I’d be dead. You saved me, Lexa.”

Lexa slowly looks up at Clarke. “You give me too much credit.”

“No, most people don’t give you enough,” Clarke corrects.

Abby grins as she sees the two young lovers settle each other.

* * *

Raven slowly opens her eyes. It takes her a second to remember she is in the med bay and why. She looks around and sees only the nurse.

“Mary?”

The nurse hurries over, smiling. “Hey. How you feeling?”

“Like I got my head slammed into a metal floor.”

“Sounds about right. Any chance you want to tell me why you let them do that to you?”

Raven stares at the ceiling for a second. “They…they were supposed to take me to Pike’s room.”

“Son of a bitch,” Mary growls, her hackles going up. “He better not be starting that shit again.”

Raven’s head whips towards her. “Again?”

Mary glances around to make sure they are alone. “Up there, Pike was a fucking rapist disguised as a good guy. I doubt he’s changed since we got down here. He…he got me one time in detention. Said I could sleep with him or get a grade that would have sent me straight to the algae farms instead of medical classes. He made it a regular thing for a while until someone else caught his eye.”

Based on Mary’s age, Raven starts putting 2 and 2 together, not liking where the answer is leading her. “Someone else? Do you know who?”

Mary shrugs. “Someone in the Skybox. I guess he figured a convict was safer since most got floated at 18.” She pats Raven on the leg and stands. “Rest a while longer. I’ll get you a meal.”

Raven nods as Mary walks away. Something had bugged Octavia about Pike. His smell. Octavia had smelled the shirt that had been in Clarke’s possessions. Raven only caught a small whiff of it. She starts a low growl as it hits her.

“Son of a fucking bitch. Pike raped Clarke. Oh, that motherfucker is SO going down!”

Raven starts to think about everything she knows about the Ark. As she looks around she sees a hatch most people don’t even notice. After all, unless your one of the mechanics crawling around in the bowels of the Ark, why would you care what’s behind it.

“Access tunnels,” Raven says with a smirk. “Oh, Pike, you are about to deal with the worst case of gremlins a machine has ever experienced.”

She knows the Farm Station goons probably don’t even know those tunnels exist. She looks around and sees Mary talking to one of Pike’s guards. When the two disappear out into the hallway, Raven quickly hops up, grabs her boots and races to the panel. Within seconds, she is in the tunnel and the hatch is back on without a sign it had ever moved. She slips on her boots and starts down a series of hallways until she gets to a panel behind the cell holding Monty, Sinclair and several others. She can’t save everyone but she needs her mechanic buddies to help cause maximum damage.

“Fuck…how do I open the hatch without alerting the guards…”

Then it hits her. She pulls a small screwdriver out of a pouch that attaches to her boots. She starts to tap.

.-. .- …- .. … …. . .-. .

She taps “Rav is here” three times before she gets a quiet response.

\-- --- -. - -.—

She grins. “Monty.” She taps in Morse code once more.

\--. . - -… --- … … .- -. -.. --. . - .. -. …. . .-. .

She hopes he understands what “Get Boss and get in here” means. She steps away from the panel, holding the screwdriver like a knife just in case anyone other than a friend comes in. She holds her breath as the panel quietly opens. She grins as Monty quickly crawls in. She frowns when he closes it again.

“Where’s Sinclair?”

Monty stands, a sad look in his eyes. “He’s in bad shape. It’s up to us. I can’t believe I didn’t think of these tunnels.”

She pats him on the shoulder. “You have a lot on your mind, my friend. You okay?”

He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I think…I am now that I’m not just sitting there waiting for the next shoe to fall.”

“Good. Let’s start fucking systems from this side starting with that missile system he had me install yesterday.”

Monty nods and the two set off quickly but quietly to start their acts of sabotage in hopes of driving Pike’s followers out of the Ark and into the hands of the Grounders. Time to avenge those that have already died.

* * *

Pike is pulling off his pants when someone pounds on his door. He walks over to it and rips it open.

“What?”

“Sir, Monty Green and Raven Reyes have escaped,” the man reports.

Pike’s eyes widen. “ESCAPED? HOW?!”

“No idea. The guard at the med bay saw Raven in bed when Mary was asking to get her breakfast. The next time he looked she was gone. Same with Monty in the cells. There one moment, then gone.”

Pike thinks a moment, then stares at the walls of his room. “Access panels. Jasper Jordan pulled a prank one time using an access panel in the wall of the classroom.” He turns to his man. “Find a way in. We’ll find them in the walls like the rats they are.” Pike turns and looks at the blonde curled up in his bed. Her eyes are full of fear. “Guess round 2 waits until later.”

Pike pulls his pants back on and cuffs his “toy” to the bed. He then storms off towards the command center. If he knows Reyes, she’ll try to destroy the missile system first. He will NOT let that happen! He needs that system online once he figures out how to retrieve the missiles from where they had been working on them.

“We have not come this far to lose it all now,” he states with clenched jaws.

* * *

Clarke had attended the morning meetings with the ambassadors. Many had offered her their thanks and spoils from their lands to thank her for taking down Queen Nia. Nope, the Ice Queen did not have many friends now that she was no longer alive to behead them and freeze their bodies. Go figure.

There was a united call to slowly tighten the noose around the Ark. Any who wanted to leave would be allowed to as long as they were not Pike and his immediate followers. They had decided on radio silence for important information knowing those on the Ark can monitor all channels. Instead, at Clarke’s suggestion, they use their channels to spread misinformation. They make it look like some clans don’t trust Clarke and the Arkers while other stand by them. To those in the Ark, it had to look like a Civil War is brewing so they were less likely to act immediately. Why not let the heathens kill each other, right? Pike was just arrogant enough to believe that act.

In the afternoon, Clarke is too tired to attend. Lexa tucks her into bed and Abby promises to send for the Heda if anything happens. Clarke smiles and cuddles into her mother.

“Honey, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, Mom.”

Abby strokes her hand over her daughter’s head. “Are you really ready to come home? I know you had a lot to work through. If…if you need more time I’ll talk to Anya and Lexa for you.” She kisses the top of Clarke’s head. “I just want you to be okay with…everything.”

Clarke smiles. “I am. I mean, I will always feel bad about some things but we all have to do things in life we don’t like. My demons saved my friends and family. I’d take them over those that had to die any day. The only ones I’ll regret are the Grounders I burned. Yes, we were at war but they were just following orders in protection of their families. It was a kill or be killed situation for all of us because we weren’t taking time to talk. I think we’ve all learned from that incident.”

“Good. I noticed there are claw marks on your back too small and too old for the pauna…”

Clarke grins. “Jaguar. In fact, once all this shit is finished I’ll need to visit Niylah to get my skin. It will make a cool-ass coat for winter.”

Abby laughs and kisses her daughter’s head. “I love you, Clarke.”

“I love you, too, Mom,” Clarke says through a yawn.

Abby strokes her daughter’s head and starts to hum. Clarke sighs contentedly and starts to purr as she slips off to sleep.

It is late afternoon before Clarke starts to stir. This time it is the strong scent of her second mate that pulls her from dreamland. Her eyes open and she sits up.

“Anya?”

The general smiles as she finishes pulling off her muddy boots. She walks over and sits on the edge of the bed.

“Hello, ai prisa.”

Clarke pulls her close, nuzzling into her neck. Anya holds as tightly as she dares, doing her best to avoid the worst of the injuries on her lover. Clarke finally eases back and the two share a deep kiss.

“I love you, Anya.”

“I love you, too, Klark.” She cups her love’s cheek. “And I thank you for allowing me to bring my friend home for a proper funeral.”

Clarke slumps a little. “It was really Costia?”

“Sha, it is her body. I had it taken to the temple. Abby has gone to see if there is anything she can do help de-ice the body without hurting it.”

Costia has been through enough. The doctor would make sure no other desecration occurs. Clarke pulls Anya close again, knowing that the relief of bringing Costia home doesn’t erase all the hurt.

“I’m so sorry about your friend.”

Anya smiles. “Thank you.” She eases back. “I hate to ask this but…will you help me tell Lexa? I’m not sure I’m strong enough to do it on my own.”

Clarke nods. “Of course, sweetheart. Clean up then we’ll go see her. She was just meeting with Titus this afternoon.”

Anya rolls her eyes. “Most likely to get a lecture on how bad you are for her future.”

Clarke frowns. “What?”

Anya chuckles. “Never mind. You’ll see. He wasn’t a fan of Lexa marrying me. Her falling in love with you, too, has sent him into near insanity. But don’t worry: we’ll still keep you around to warm our furs.”

Clarke’s laugher follows Anya into the bathroom. A little while later they descend two floors to the council chambers. They listen at the door as Lexa and Titus share a rather loud exchange.

“I will NOT send Klark away! She will not be the death of me! Anya gave me life. Klark has made me appreciate it. My mates are my strength NOT my weakness.”

“But they make you vulnerable, Heda!”

“I am vulnerable simply because I AM Heda, Titus. Are you saying I should be miserable and lonely simply to put you at ease? I would gladly die young if it meant spending time loving them versus living to an old age alone and full of regret.”

“You are a fool, Heda. I beg you, keep Anya to warm your bed but do NOT keep Wanheda around. She will turn on you when she has the chance. She cannot be second to anyone. She will kill you sooner rather than later!”

“Oh hell no,” Clarke blurts and throws open the doors. She storms in and right up to the bald man with the strange tattoo on his head. She lifts a finger and pokes him in the chest. “I did not ASK to be Wanheda but it gives our soldiers strength and pride to believe I am the embodiment of that mythic warrior. It is for THEM that I lay claim to the title. I will not disrespect their beliefs. I have no desire to do anything as a warrior except to serve as the Heda needs me. Be it a figurehead or a sniper, I am here for her bidding.” She pokes him again when he goes to speak. “FURTHERMORE, off the battlefield, I am her lover. I love Lexa and I love Anya. Someday I will carry our pups and happily raise them to be the princes and princesses of Polis. Don’t you DARE presume to know anything about my heart or my loyalties.”

Titus is furious. No one but Heda dares to speak to him this way. He draws himself up to his full height trying to cow Clarke.

“I am the Flamekeeper! No one speaks to me that way!”

Clarke laughs in his face. “I fought a two-headed pauna to the death. You don’t scare me, baldy.”

Anya and Lexa burst out laughing. Titus turns bright red in anger. He pushes past the trio and storms out of the throne room. Lexa pulls Clarke close.

“My ‘sweet’ little omega. Please: never change.” She gives her a kiss.

Clarke smiles. “Never.”

Lexa then reaches out and pulls Anya close. “Welcome home, ai houman. May I ask why the mighty Wanheda sent you to Azgeda.”

Anya leans in close and kisses Lexa’s cheek. Clarke pulls away long enough to close the hallway doors. Lexa frowns at her two lovers.

“What’s going on?” the Heda asks suspiciously.

Clarke turns and walks back slowly. “When Nia was trying to convince me to join her she took me to a secret room under her castle. Inside were tables made of wood and blocks of ice. The ice blocks…they held bodies of her greatest enemies.”

Lexa looks from Clarke to Anya, realization starting to dawn.

“No…please, no…Costia?” she whispers hoarsely.

Anya nods. “It was her. Nia showed Klark Costia’s body. Klark couldn’t be sure so she begged me to go.” Anya pulls Lexa close, bringing their foreheads together. “It was her, Lex. And I have brought her home for a proper funeral.”

Lexa’s legs go weak. Anya holds her close. Clarke steps up and joins the hug, pumping out calming pheromones for both of her alphas. After a few minutes, Lexa calms and leans back.

“Take me to her,” she croaks out, fighting tears.

Anya nods. She leads them down out of the tower and over to the temple. Inside they find Abby and one of the acolyte’s carefully chipping away the ice. Titus stands staring at the body in shock. To him it is yet another thing that could weaken his Heda in the eyes of others. But he sees the look in Lexa’s eyes as she steps to the block and wisely keeps his mouth shut. Abby nods to the acolyte and they step aside to give Lexa a moment. The Commander’s hand slowly lifts and slides along the icy resting place. She stares down at the wrist of the deceased, the bracelet that adorns it matching the one she still wears. The size of the body, the familiar curves, the little patch on the jacket she herself had sewn on when she accidently slit the fabric with a knife. After so many years, her Costia is home.

“Leave us,” she chokes out.

“Heda, surely you wish us to- -” Titus starts.

“LEAVE US!” Lexa roars.

All eyes turn to Anya, who gives a slight nod. They exit the temple to give Lexa some time with her old love. Anya sits down on a wall and pulls Clarke onto her lap.

“I haven’t seen her this upset since…well, you can guess,” the general says.

“More proof that Heda should NOT open her heart to this sort of pain! She stands in there weak because- -”

“Oh, shut UP!” Clarke says as she stands and decks him.

Anya stares at the man on the ground in shock at first then bursts out laughing. Abby and the acolyte pretend to be looking anywhere but at the downed Flamekeeper. The man scrambles to his feet. He gives the unapologetic Wanheda a nasty look then storms off. After an hour, the four head back to the tower to eat, knowing Lexa will come to them when she’s ready.

* * *

Monty smiles as he crosses a few circuits and reroutes some lines. Now should someone try to fire a weapon, all the lights on the outside of the Ark will start to pulsate like an old fashioned disco ball and Jasper’s favorite song “Radioactive” will start to play throughout the ship. At full blast.

“You done?” Raven asks, seeing Monty staring proudly at the panel.

“Hell, yeah. We need to be out of here if a missile launches or laser fires. In these tunnels the volume will destroy our ears,” he notes.

“Cool,” Raven says with a smile. “If what we heard earlier is true no way will the Rover get through a blockade to get the missiles. Let’s hope to hell Pike is smart enough not to try.”

“You worried the driver would be killed?” Monty asks in surprise.

“Fuck no! I’m worried my baby would be damaged beyond repair!” she replies, offended he would think anything else.

Monty grins. “Ah. Right. So, what next.”

Raven thinks a second, then grins. “Would suck if the bathrooms in the council room and the rooms of Pike and his cronies backed up instead of flushed.”

Monty just laughs as the two move on to set up that next little surprise.

* * *

Clarke is laying in Anya’s arms. Neither are sleeping as they worry about their missing Heda. They know her feelings for Costia do not diminish her feelings for them. They are worried about her state of mind. Anya had told Clarke how feral Lexa had been while worried about the Sky Princess. Her relief of rescuing Clarke had been great but the upheaval of this ghost from the past had once more played with Lexa’s head.

“Maybe we should go get her instead of sending guards?” Clarke suggests.

“She will be here when she is ready, ai prisa. She just needs a little- -”

Her words trail off as they both hear the elevator start to groan. They sit up in bed, watching the door to the room. The elevator stops on their floor and slow, plodding footsteps make their way towards their room. Anya sighs in relief when she hears the sounds of the guards in the hall snapping to attention. Clarke looks at the general with hope.

“Lexa?”

Anya smiles and nods. “Sha. Lexa.”

A moment later the door opens and Lexa sweeps into the room. Her unsettled nerves precede her. Anya is up immediately. No words are exchanged as the general begins to remove her mates pauldron, armor and finally her leathers. Clarke stands and approaches them as Anya pulls Lexa into a hug. The omega wraps them both in her arms, pumping out calming pheromones as the two cry for the lost and now found warrior.

When she feels them start to settle, Clarke begins to walks back towards the bed, her hands gently pulling them along behind. Anya crawls across the bed. Clarke lifts her eyebrow to Lexa, asking if she wants the middle.

“No, hodnes, let us cuddle our omega,” she whispers, her voice scratchy.

Clarke leans in and gives her a small kiss. She scoots onto the bed and lays beside Anya. Lexa stares at the two blonde beauties for a moment. A tear wells in her eye.

“I love you both. I hope you know that.”

“Of course we do, Lex. Come,” Anya says, extending her hand.

Lexa crawls up on the bed. She takes Anya’s hand and kisses it. She then snuggles down into Clarke’s arms, still holding Anya’s hand.

“I’ve sent a messenger to her parents. I spoke with Abi. Costia will receive the funeral she has deserved tomorrow night.” Lexa’s green eyes bore into Clarke’s. “Thank you for finding her.” She turns to Anya. “Thank you for bringing her home. She will finally rest in peace. And I…I will no longer distance myself from the two of you to spare myself the possible pain of losing you. It’s like she spoke to me, scolding me for using her death to keep part of my heart sealed off from you. You both deserve all of me and I vow to you, from this night forward, you will have all of me.”

Anya smiles and sits up enough to give her mate a deep kiss. “Thank you, my love.”

“Thank you for loving me even knowing I held part of myself away from you.”

“I had faith you’d come around some day.”

Lexa smiles and looks down at Clarke. “I can never repay you enough.”

“No payment is needed. Your happiness is enough for me.”

Lexa shifts and gently settles between Clarke’s legs. “My happiness…and perhaps more? I need you, Klark.” She looks at Anya. “I need you both. Please…”

Clarke shifts enough to slide her sleep shorts down. Anya pulls off her own top then pulls down Lexa’s undershorts. Clarke moans as she feels the evidence of Lexa’s passion against her wanton center.

“Oh, Lexa…please…I need you so much,” Clarke keens.

Lexa leans down and kisses her as she gently slides into her younger lover. Even though they would both prefer fast and dirty, they take it slowly in deference to Clarke’s injuries. Lexa turns her head and stares at Anya.

“Anya…take me…please…”

Anya’s cock grows even harder than it had been. Lexa rarely submitted to her and it was usually with her mouth. The general moans and gets onto her knees behind her mate. She starts to gently use her fingers to prepare Lexa. The commander moans, her forehead dropping to Clarke’s as she fights to keep a steady rhythm while not putting too much pressure on the omega. Clarke moans, feeling her orgasm already getting near as she sees Anya start to slowly move. Lexa’s moan confirms the general has already entered her mate.

“Oh, fuck, that’s so sexy,” Clarke murmurs

“Feels so good,” Lexa moans.

Clarke slowly lifts Lexa’s shirt, completely stripping the commander. Lexa watches as plump lips encase one of her already pert nipples. Her eyes roll back at the sensation of being completely owned by her two lovers. She braces her arms on either side of Clarke’s head. She feels Anya’s hand come around to play with the nipple Clarke is ignoring as the general’s other hand pulls Lexa’s hips back to meet each thrust, thus controlling how fast both of her lovers are being fucked. Almost sooner than any of them want, Clarke’s hips start to roll faster.

“Oh, fuck…gonna come…too soon,” she mumbles as she starts to rock faster.

She uses both of her hands to start kneading Lexa’s breasts. Anya starts to move faster, base instinct telling her Clarke can take it. Lexa’s head is ready to explode from the way she is being taken care of. As she feels Clarke’s walls squeeze tightly around her cock. She knows it won’t be long. And then Anya shifts a little and hits a special point inside the brunette.

“YES! Oh right there!” Lexa screams with a rare loss of control.

Anya continues to thrust and roll to hit that spot perfectly. Clarke’s hips rock up and her hands give a long squeeze as her orgasm starts to roll through her. This sends Lexa over the edge. Lexa’s head drops to Clarke’s shoulder as her hips thrust of their own accord, shooting her essence deep into her lover. Feeling them go sends Anya over the edge and she takes this chance to fill Lexa with more come than she ever has before.

As the aftershocks wear off, Anya pulls out and throws herself to Clarke’s left. Lexa eases out of rolls to Clarke’s right. The blonde just lies in the middle wondering how she will survive if their sex is always that charged. Lexa strokes a hand down Clarke’s cheek. Clarke smiles and rolls towards her, giving her a deep kiss.

“I love you.”

“FUCK!” Anya exclaims, leaping up. “Clarke, we hurt you!”

Clarke looks at her in confusion. “What?”

“Your back is bleeding,” she says as she runs to get clean cloths to press to the wounds.

Lexa pulls Clarke over so she can see the young woman’s back. “Oh, my love…I am so sorry.”

“Stop it! Both of you! I could have said no! You know I’m not some little omega that can’t defend herself. I am okay. It doesn’t even hurt. Probably just rubbed off a few scabs.” She strokes Lexa’s cheek. “You made me feel good, not bad. I swear to you.”

The two are making out heavily when Anya returns. “Oh for fuck’s sake! Don’t MAKE me throw a bucket of cold water on you two!”

Clarke stops kissing Lexa long enough to ask one question. “Can you order her to fuck me while I suck you off, Commander?”

Anya stops mid rant as Lexa grins. “Yes, Wanheda, I can. General, mount up!”

Clarke grins and slides down farther. Lexa’s back arches at the first touch of lips on her aching member. Clarke moans as she tastes herself mixed with Lexa. She sucks hard and uses her tongue to play with Lexa’s tip. Anya shakes her head.

“Would you two stop! For Praim Heda’s sakes, you’re both just…just…”

Lexa lets out a low moan. Clarke glances at Anya and wiggles her butt. Anya growls.

“I will not be the one that…”

Lexa starts to play with her own breasts. Anya’s cock betrays her and hardens immediately. She whimpers, reaching down with a rag she had gotten for Clarke’s back and using it to wipe off her cock. That act proceeds to make her even harder. Clarke’s head is bobbing up and down on Lexa’s stiff cock.

“Oh, Klark! Oh, fuck, yeah…like that. Oh, just like thaaaaat.”

Clarke smiles around Lexa’s cock as Anya mounts the bed and quickly enters the Sky Princess.

“This does NOT mean I approve of this,” Anya notes as she sets a quick pace. The smell of her lovers, mixed with the coppery scent of Clarke’s blood drive her nearly feral with lust. “Jok, Klark, krei os,” she growls.

Clarke smiles around Lexa’s cock. She flexes her inner walls, grinning when Anya briefly loses her pace at the sensation. A hand tangles in Clarke’s hair. Lexa is holding onto her head as she nears explosion. Clarke’s blue eyes look up to lock into dark green eyes. Lexa tries to pull Clarke away but the blonde remains. Lexa’s head falls back when she realizes Clarke is allowing her to come in her mouth.

So she does. Clarke sucks her long and hard, swallowing everything she can. When Anya sees that, she feels her balls tighten and she bears down. Clarke releases Lexa and sits up enough to turn her head. She and Anya kiss. The taste of Lexa in Clarke’s mouth is the final straw for Anya. She starts to shoot ropes of come deep into the sky princess. Lexa reaches up and starts to play with Clarke’s hard clit, sending the omega over the top also. As Anya’s last thrust empties her completely she carefully wraps her arms around Clarke and lowers the both of them down to the bed, still intimately joined. Clarke’s head is on Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa plays with her hair, making Clarke purr.

“Ai hod yu in, Klark and Anya,” the commander whispers.

Anya nuzzles into Clarke’s neck. “Mmmm, what she said.”

Clarke giggles. “You two make me so happy.”

“Happy enough you will be my second mate?” Anya asks.

Clarke turns her head enough to give her a kiss. “Yes, I will be your second mate. I can only hope by my next heat all this shit will be over. I plan to keep you two busy servicing me for several days.”

Lexa grins. Anya moans and squirts once more into Clarke. The sky princess grins and snuggles into her alphas. Holding each other, feeling more content than they should considering the turmoil in Arkadia, the three of them fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. For at least one night, love has them sheltered from the swirling storm.

* * *

Jok, Klark, krei os = Fuck, Clarke, so good.


	15. Chapter 15

Bellamy and Octavia stare up at the Ark. They are tired of waiting for directions. They want to act. They want to storm the place and get their friends out. Octavia stares at Jasper, who she has always had a soft spot for.

“They’re dying out there, Bell. They’ve only brought water around a couple times in 2 days!”

“I know! But what can we do? If we storm the gates we’re dead when we get in gun range.”

Octavia stays silent a moment. “Maybe we can sneak in?”

Bellamy shakes his head. “Abby made sure the whole fence is electrified. No way Raven risked cutting that one section off the grid considering all the shit going down.”

“Fuck. You’re right. Why don’t…hey! Look about midway up the right side of the Ark! What’s that?”

Bellamy studies the ark until he sees it. After a second he laughs. “Way to go! It’s a flag with a bird and an M on it.”

“Raven and Monty! They are somehow causing havoc in there.”

Bellamy nods. “That explains why several guards left their posts to go inside. How are they doing it?”

“The mechanical access tunnels,” Octavia answers. “There were more crawl spaces than just under the floor.”

Bellamy studies his sister. “How do you know that?”

Octavia grins. “Raven told me about them when it looked like Abby was going to lock us away in the Ark while Clarke and the others were in the mountain. Bell, there’s a way out of the Ark on the backside of the wreckage.”

Bell grins. “And if there’s a way out, there’s a way in! Let’s tell Indra. When Lexa gets here we can have a plan to infiltrate in place.”

“Damn right!”

The two hurry off to let Indra, Tarmian and the other leaders know about the flag and the memory it stoked in Octavia.

* * *

Abby frowns as she dabs more cream onto Clarke’s back. “I don’t understand how you did this sleeping,” she says with exasperation.

Clarke stares at the wall. “I just…you know…had a restless night.”

Abby notices the flush on Clarke’s cheek. At first she worries it is infection. She then slowly turns her head to the other two alphas in the room. Normally they are breathing down her neck or pacing anxiously while the doctor treats their omega. Now they are standing a good 10 feet away and studiously looking anywhere BUT at Abby and Clarke. The doctor rolls her eyes.

“Oh for fuck’s sake. Literally,” she mumbles.

“MOM!”

“Well, tell me you three didn’t spend the night doing the ‘funky monkey’ as Raven calls it,” she demands.

“Well…we…were, you know…but it wasn’t…all night…” Clarke finishes arguing weakly.

Abby just shakes her head. She finishes her daughter’s back and quickly packs up her medical bag. Time to go work some more on Costia. Thankfully the head had been preserved in an urn filled with a potent Grounder whiskey. It served as a fairly decent embalming fluid and the skin is pliable enough the doctor is able to use very fine stitches to reattach the head to the body. As she starts to leave, Abby pauses by the commander and the general.

“At least let her be on top for now.”

“MOM!” Clarke hollers, sure her head is about to burst.

Lexa and Anya are both bright red. Abby leaves them, chuckling about the embarrassment she had caused them. Clarke slowly turns her head so she can look to her alphas.

“I am so, so sorry. I can totally understand you not wanting to be my mates, banishing me to beyond the Dead Zone and maybe even swearing celibacy for the rest of your lives.”

The alphas walk over and sit on the edge of the bed. Lexa leans over and kisses the top of Clarke’s head. “We’ll withhold those options in case she makes a statement like that in public.”

Clarke giggles. “Yeah, well, don’t think she won’t if she gets the chance.”

“Well, then we’ll just have to put a gag order on your mother. Whenever she is in public she will be muzzled,” Anya says with finality.

“Yeah, right,” Clarke laughs. Then her face falls. “Wait…that  _was_   a joke, right?” Anya kisses her on the cheek and stands. “Anya? That was a joke…do NOT walk away from me, woman!”

Lexa chuckles and strokes a hand over Clarke’s head. “She is kidding, hodnes. Probably.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “And you two say I’m troublesome.” She takes Lexa’s hand. “Promise me you’ll tell me anything you hear about the Ark or Ontari?”

“I promise, Klark. We’ll see you at lunch.”

Clarke nods. Both her alphas kiss her once more then leave her for a morning meeting. Clarke takes the time to look around Lexa and Anya’s quarters. Well, soon to be hers, too, she thinks with a smile. She walks out onto the balcony. She looks over the railing, seeing the street way below alight with colours and people as the marketplace fills with citizens buying, selling and trading all manner of items. She can’t wait to spend time browsing all the carts, her mind thinking about that one filled with art supplies in particular.

She makes her way back into the main room. She walks slowly around, studying the art, knickknacks, and, to her happiness, the books. She lifts one up, loving the feel of it and even the musty smell of the hardback tome. She sees the name of a book she had read on a tablet on the Ark. She flips it open, her eyes widening as she sees pictures inside, something the electronic version didn’t have. She compares what she sees with what she had imagined, finding similarities and differences that amuse her. She chuckles as she sets it back down.

“Of all the things I’ve discovered since getting down here, finding real, tangible books has been my favorite discovery. Kinda crazy,” she whispers as she runs her hands along the various books. She finds one whole shelf dedicated to military tactics and grins. “Anya’s,” she decides.

As she walks father on she notices the edge of a picture frame sticking out from beside a dresser. She pulls it out and sees that it really is just a picture frame. She looks around at the walls and finally sees a spot where it used to hang. She goes over and stares at the spot on the wall a moment and an idea forms in her head. She hangs the frame lengthwise on the wall. She then goes to the fireplace and pokes around a bit until she finds the perfect bit of coal to use. She sharpens it to a point and goes back to the spot on the wall. Soon she has lost herself in bringing the picture in her mind to life on the wall inside the frame. It takes her about 2 hours but she finally steps back and smiles at her piece.

“Perfect.”

She does use her pinkie to smudge one little place and proclaims it truly done. She tosses what’s left of the coal back in the fireplace and goes to wash her hands. As she walks back into the main room she jumps when she sees she’s not alone.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to talk some sense into you,” Titus tells her.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “You waste time, Titus. Why are you so determined to have Lexa live in misery?”

He stomps towards her. “I am determined to keep her ALIVE! Do you not see that Nia captured you to destroy Heda!”

“And I killed her. Problem solved,” Clarke points out.

“Right. This time. What about next time? You make her weak! She cannot act in the best interest of everyone if she is worried about a headstrong omega who doesn’t know her place! Unless you tell me you will stay in this tower where her enemies cannot find you and use you like Nia did, I cannot allow this relationship to continue,” he states with finality.

Clarke stares at him a moment then bursts out laughing. “Allow it to continue? You’re not her father! You’re not my jailer! You’re a silly old main in a crazy green robe! I mean, did the ink from that head tattoo leak into your brain?” She steps closer to him. “I love Lexa. I love Anya. Do I have to punch you again to jog your brain enough to get you to understand that? I will not stay up here like some recluse. I look forward to shopping in the market. I look forward to returning to the Ark to restore my mother as chancellor. And I look forward to riding beside my Heda and her general when we are called upon to defend the coalition. So the way I see it you’re the only one that needs to get out of this relationship. I will NOT allow you to hurt my alphas by sending me away.”

Titus’ face had gotten redder and redder as she had talked. “When you cause her death, I will make sure you are executed for your part in it.”

“If she dies, I will make sure the people look at you first. It seems your statement implies she is going to be killed soon. Are you planning her assassination, Titus?”

That accusation makes drives him over the edge into fury. He steps towards Clarke, his arm raised to come down on her.

“TITUS!”

He spins around as Clarke looks beyond him towards the door. Lexa and Anya stand there looking furious. Lexa stomps towards her Flamekeeper.

“Had that hand made contact with Wanheda I would have removed it. I tell you for the last time, Flamekeeper, remove yourself from my personal life or you can follow the last Azgeda ambassador into retirement.”

Titus remembers clearly the scream that ambassador had let out after being kicked off the balcony to his death. He glares once more at Clarke then bows to Lexa and makes his way to the door. Anya steps in front of him.

“I will skin you alive next time you threaten her,” she warns him, not at all exaggerating.

Titus growls at her and leaves. Anya turns and sees Lexa holding Clarke close. She goes over and pulls them both into her arms.

“Ai prisa?”

“I’m fine. I promise,” Clarke purrs, nuzzling both of her alphas. “He telegraphed his move. I was about to take his ass down. You taught me how to do that, Anya.”

Anya kisses Clarke’s cheek. “My best student.”

Lexa growls as Anya winks and Clarke giggles. The trio stands there a moment, just enjoying time together. Lexa finally leans back.

“So, what did you do this morning, hodnes?”

Clarke grins. “I made a present for the two of you.”

“Oh, where is it?”

Clarke shrugs coyly. “Guess you’ll have to find it. First to find it gets kisses.”

Lexa nuzzles Clarke. “We can have kisses now.”

Clarke runs her hands between the legs of both alphas. “I meant kisses someplace special.”

The alpha’s both moan and quickly set about trying to find the gift. Clarke walks back to the bed, stripping down naked to await them. Lexa finally sees the frame. She walks over and studies the scene. She and Anya are in a ring, sparring with staffs. Both wear smirks on their faces, as if taunting the other. Clarke has even drawn in a few of the warriors watching, obviously cheering. Some appear to be exchanging money. Lexa misses the cloaked figure drawn between two large warriors. She turns to Clarke, who is smiling.

“Clarke…it’s amazing!”

“Thank you.”

Lexa makes her way to the bed to thank Clarke for the beautiful gift. Well…and to claim her kisses!

Anya walks over from the other side of the room. She, too, is impressed with the details. She studies it as she hears her mates start to have some fun. Then she frowns. She leans in closer. She doesn’t miss the figure in the hood and cloak. Her eyes widen.

“You little SHIT!” She turns and marches over towards the bed. “You WERE there that day!”

Clarke looks up from kissing Lexa’s navel. “Say what?”

“Anya…later…please…” Lexa begs.

Anya ignores her mate and stares at Clarke. “That scene you drew! That really happened. About a month after you went missing. We SMELLED you! I remember seeing the cloaked figure while we were sparring and assumed it was someone who had been disfigured in a battle or from birth defects. But it was  _you_!”

Lexa now sits up, looking from Anya down to the blonde between her legs. “Klark?”

Clarke sits up and nods. “I was there,” she admits softly. “I had to know you were both okay and…I think I was trying to decide if I could give myself to you yet. But I wasn’t who I needed to be for you at that time. When I saw you catch my scent, I ran.” She starts to twiddle her fingers nervously. “I wasn’t who you needed me to be because I wasn’t who I could live with. But seeing you, feeling what it meant to me just to see you, told me I needed to keep fighting to get my head on right and not just…leave forever.”

“Where would you have gone, Klark?” Lexa asks.

Clarke shrugs. “I have no idea. The Dead Zone was sounding appealing for a time.”

Lexa wraps her omega in her arms. “Klark…”

“I know, I know, it wasn’t the best plan. I decided a field trip to Polis would be the best way to settle my head.” She smiles. “I saw you two sparring, teasing each other and I just…that was when I knew I was head over heels in love with the both of you and wanted to be someone worthy of being loved back. I had to love myself before I could let you love me.”

Anya steps to them and strokes a hand over Clarke’s head. “And now? You are really okay here and now? You were sort of forced home.”

Clarke turns and kisses the tall woman’s hand. “I’m fine. Mom and I already talked about this. I know who I am and where I am meant to be.”

Anya leans down and kisses her. “I’m glad, ai prisa.”

“As am I, hodnes,” Lexa kisses Clarke’s cheek. After a second she smirks. “So…about those kisses you owe me?”

The trio laugh and settle in for a couple hours of all sorts of “kisses.”

* * *

Pike walks into the commons area. He looks around until he finally spots Hannah. His eyes narrow as he sees her speaking to Jaha. Ever since that man had returned he’s been spouting off about peace and some fucking City of Light beyond the dead zone.

“More like rantings of the brain dead,” Pike mutters as he walks towards them.

Even though his back is to the door, Jaha sits up as Pike approaches. He squeezes Hannah’s hand. “Just think about it. If you need me, come find me.” He stands just as Pike arrives. “Hello, Charles. I’m giving another talk later. Why don’t you attend? It could help settle your mind.”

“My mind is just fine,” he spits back. “Leave me and my ruling council alone. Speak to the sheep who don’t believe in me if you want but leave my followers alone, too.”

“I mean no disrespect, but I will speak to whoever seeks my counsel. People feel lost, alone, scared, and hurt. I offer them a chance to alleviate all of that and find peace.”

“You offer them dreams and bullshit. My orders stand, Jaha, or I’ll toss you out to the savages,” Pike warns.

Jaha studies him a moment, his head tilting as if he is listening to someone else. “They aren’t all savages just as we’re not all humane. Only the City of Light can help you tell the difference.”

“I’ll take my chances. Now excuse us. I need to speak with Hannah.”

Jaha just keeps smiling serenely as he nods and walks away. Pike watches him go and spins towards his second in command.

“What the hell did he say to you?”

Hannah sighs. “He just…he saw I was hurting and let me vent a little.”

“Are you doubting me? Doubting my leadership?” Pike demands.

Hannah glares at him. “NO! But I sanctioned my husband’s death and have stood by while you threaten to kill my son. If you can’t figure out why I feel conflicted you’re an idiot!”

Pike studies her a moment. He needs her. He slowly nods his head. “You’re right. I apologize. Do you need some time right now?” he offers even though it makes his stomach roil.

She shakes her head and stands. “No. I’m good now. Just had to get stuff off my chest.”

“Good. I need you to lead a team into the mechanics tunnels. The reason Raven and Monty haven’t shown up is they are causing havoc from inside those tunnels. Every damn toilet in this place overflows instead of flushes except the ones in the jail cells. They did that! We need to find them, stop them, and make them tell us what else they have done. Use Jasper to get Monty to comply. He’s been brought in off the line for you.”

Hannah nods. “Right. I’ll get my team and find them.”

“Good. And make sure the first damn thing they fix are the toilets!” he calls after her.

He stretches his neck. Now…now maybe he’ll have time to relax a little with his Clarke stand-in. He makes his way to his room. When he walks in he roars in frustration. The only sign she was ever there are the cuffs, one side attached to the bedframe where he put it. The other end hanging empty.

“SON OF A BITCH!” he yells, pounding the walls.

* * *

Inside those walls, Raven and Monty help a young girl named Penny to the ladders that will take them up to the escape hatch in the back of the Ark. They have just gotten there when they hear the sounds of boots stomping in the tunnel. Several sets of boots.

“Fuck! Monty, get up there and get the hatch open.” Monty nods and starts to climb. Raven looks at the girl. “Go. Now. Be quiet as can be. I’m leading whoever that is away from here.”

The girl nods and, though hurt and weak, she starts to climb as survival instinct kicks in. She can only imagine what Pike would do to her if he found out she’d escaped even briefly. Raven watches as Monty gets out onto the exterior ladder and helps the girl out. He looks back in, confused when he sees Raven isn’t coming.

“GO!” she hisses waving her hand at him.

She pats her leg brace, telling him wordlessly that she’d never make the climb in time. She looks towards the approaching footsteps and up to him one last time. She smiles then takes off running the opposite direction, making enough noise that her pursuers will definitely follow her. Monty cusses her stubbornness as he carefully shuts the hatch and follows Penny down the side of the Ark.

Raven pumps out a few pheromones as she goes, hoping those following her will ignore the lack of Monty and Penny scents, assuming Raven’s aroma overpowers them. As she nears a split in the hall, she drops down and crawls into an electrical passage, which is only about 2 feet tall. She takes a screwdriver from her pocket and throws it on farther down the hall. As expected, her pursuers hear the clattering sound and start to speed up, running right past her.

“Idiots,” she smirks.

She crawls back out and turns…to find herself staring into guns held by Hannah and another man.

“Well, shit,” she sighs.

“Hands up, Raven. You’ve been a very, very bad bird,” Hannah scolds.

Raven considers running but Hannah calls for the others to come back. Raven knows there is nowhere to go. She lifts up her hands. She is grabbed from behind and her hands are cuffed behind her. Tightly.

“Where is the next hatch to the main part of the Ark?” Hannah asks.

Raven nods back the way they had come. “About 15 feet that way.”

“Is that where Monty escaped?”

Raven acts confused. “Monty? What are you talking about?”

Someone smacks her in the back of the head. Hannah steps into Raven’s face.

“Lie again and he’ll do more than smack you. Where is Monty?”

“Last I knew you’d locked your son up,” Raven replies.

Hannah sighs and nods to the person behind the mechanic. Raven steels herself for the hit but is surprised when a shock baton is used on her instead.

“AAHHH! FUCK!” she screams as she falls to the floor.

The guard keeps the baton pressed to her. The searchers smiling sadistically as the young woman writhes in pain.

“ENOUGH!” Hannah drops to one knee beside Raven. “We can smell him in here, Raven. We know he was working with you.”

Raven takes a second to gather herself. “He…works these…tunnels. Of course you can…smell him,” she whispers.

Hannah looks at her man. “Again.”

“NO!” Raven screams then just lets out guttural sounds as she is electrocuted again. When it finally stops she can’t stop her body from shaking.

“Raven, you endure so much pain each day. Why add to it? Where’s my son?” Hannah asks gently.

Raven glares at her. “Go…to…hell.”

“Oh, dear…you first.”

The men shock her once more, this time not stopping until Raven is unconscious. Hannah shakes her head.

“Foolish girl. Harris, take her body to Pike and let him decide what to do with her. The rest of us, Monty can’t be far. Let’s go. If he doesn’t show his face we start broadcasting Jasper begging us to stop torturing him. Monty will give up to save his friend. ”

One man lifts Raven over his shoulder and starts back along the hall to find the exit hatch. The others move on, assuming they will come upon Monty soon.

They never once look up at any of the ceiling shafts, ensuring they never guess there are backways out of the Ark.

* * *

Bellamy, Lincoln and Octavia had gradually moved away from Indra and the other leaders. They were not content to sit and wait until Lexa showed up to do something to save their friends.

“Look, we know a way in I say we use it,” Bellamy states. “We can wreak some havoc with Raven and Monty and maybe get anyone that isn’t a Pike diehard out of there, too.”

Lincoln shakes his head. “We need to wait for Heda. She will want to assess the situation and- -”

“What’s to assess?” Octavia asks her mate. “They will kill Raven and Monty if they catch them! They need our help.”

“Our ‘help’ could be what gets them killed,” Lincoln points out. “I say we wait for Heda or some sign from Monty or Raven.”

“What kind of sign?” Monty asks from behind them.

The trio spins around. “Monty! What are you doing here?” Octavia blurts, giving him a quick hug.

“Pike figured out where we were and sent his goons after us. Raven helped me and Penny escape by acting like a diversion. I have a bad feeling they caught her. I’m not sure she could get someplace to hide quick enough.”

“Damn. Well, at least come tell Indra everything you’ve learned in there. Every bit of info helps.”

As they approach the leadership circle, they grin as they listen to the one part of the plan that had arrived with later messengers. Indra growls into her radio.

“Tarmian, you will HOLD your lines or I will personally see to it the Heda knows you disobeyed her!”

Standing right beside her, the general growls into his own radio. “These Ark fools have been NOTHING but trouble since they arrived! Surely you, of all people, have suffered from their ignorance! I say we storm the fences and kill EVERYONE inside. The handful out here among us can be the first to die!”

“You harm one hair on one head and I will make sure you and your whole family suffers for betraying the commander. Not to mention what Wanheda will do to you!”

“Bah! She got lucky with Nia. I will destroy her! She is nothing but a fool from the stars!”

“Perhaps she is. Or perhaps she IS Wanheda. You best tell your people to hold the line. Same goes for ALL of you listening to this conversation. We hold until Heda tells us otherwise. Indra OUT!”

The Arkers start to clap. It was a flawless performance. Only Monty and Penny are confused.

“Uh, can someone tell me what just happened?” Monty requests.

“Part of Heda’s orders were to make Pike think the coalition was divided on what to do with the Ark situation,” Bellamy explains. “Throughout the day Indra, Tarmian and couple other generals here have ‘argued’ over the radios in case Pike is listening. Truth is, they are all behind the use of a blockade for now and await further orders.”

Monty grins, though it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Good plan. He is listening in. Well, as best he can. Every once in a while one of the monitors randomly switches to a channel playing songs from Maya’s personal music collection. It was one of the first things Raven and I set up.”

Octavia pats him on the back. “That’s great, Monty!”

“Yeah. Uh, look, um, Penny sort of needs a healer.” He glances at the shell-shocked young girl. “Pike sort of…uh, you know…”

Indra lets out a low growl. “Penny, I promise you are safe here. Allow me to take you to our healer, Nyko. He will have herbs to help with…everything.”

Penny just nods. The group watches as the stern general puts a motherly arm around the Ark teen and leads her away. Octavia watches them go. As the wind shifts, she picks up a scent from the girl. The smell of Pike. It is as acrid and bitter as always. But this time what’s happened to Penny is the piece of the puzzle that had been missing. NOW she knows why she innately distrusts Pike.

“SON OF A BITCH! It was HIM!”

Bellamy looks at his sister in confusion. “Him who? What are you talking about?”

Octavia wants to tell her brother and the others why she is suddenly so angry with Pike but it is not her story to tell. She fists her hands in her hair as she thinks about what that bastard had done to her friend and how many times Octavia could have avenged Clarke if she had only put it together sooner. His smell had been light but it had still been on that shirt from the Skybox. Bellamy and Lincoln both try to push her but she shrugs them off.

“I need…to clear my head. Just…leave me alone.”

She walks away from them into the woods. They briefly consider following her but decide it would be better to wait for Indra to return and discuss using Monty’s exit as a Grounder entrance.

* * *

The three lovers dress in silence. Two are dealing with memories of a friend and what it means to finally say goodbye to her. The third is wishing she had the words to say to extend some sort of comfort to the other two.

As Clarke dresses in the black leathers Lexa and Anya had given her, she tries to imagine who Costia had been in life. Over the afternoon, the two alphas had told stories of the beta woman who had been their friend for years and, eventually, Lexa’s lover. Like Clarke, she had been a balance between the two and she helped them bridge the gap between teacher and student. She had helped them become friends. And both had wondered if Costia would have eventually seen fit to push the two alphas together as mates. They are fairly sure she saw the sparks before they did.

“Hodnes, there is more to your outfit,” Lexa says softly.

Clarke turns from the mirror where she had been checking her snaps, buckles and zippers to see Lexa holding a pauldron similar to the commanders’. However, instead of maroon, the swath of material is a deep blue. Clarke glances to Anya and sees the general’s dress outfit also includes a pauldron, her material is forest green. Clarke swallows hard. The blue is the colour for Wanheda.

She steps to her soon-to-be mates. Anya steps up and carefully puts on the chest and back armour that will be part of Clarke’s full-dress uniform.

“Does that hurt, ai prisa? On your back?”

“No…it’s fine,” Clarke replies, giving Anya’s hand a squeeze.

Anya then latches on a cloak that matches the one both alphas wear. This signifies that Clarke, young sky princess, not even a year on the ground, is part of the ruling triumvirate of the 13 clans. Lexa then steps forward and hooks the pauldron onto Clarke’s shoulder.

“Klark kom Skaikru, I dress you as one of our leaders and give you the colours of our legendary Wanheda. I trust you will use your position for the benefit of the 13 Clans you now help lead in war and in peace.”

“I will, Heda,” Clarke replies, recognizing this is more official than personal.

“And you will swear the same in front of the council once the Ark has been returned to your people?”

“I will, Heda,” she vows.

Lexa gives her a small smile. “As I thought. I didn’t think Titus could make you reconsider.”

Clarke takes Lexa’s hand and gives it a kiss. “Never, my commander.”

Anya walks over with a small pot in her hand. She and Lexa had already done each other’s war paint. Clarke is surprised to see the paint Anya holds is red, not black like theirs had been.

“Klark kom Skaikru, the paint of the legendary Wanheda was decided when you freed Azgeda from the thrall of Nia. The Fates saw clear to spray two streaks of her blood across your face. As you spoke it ran slightly giving it the look of a dual claw mark. In a way, you had slain the demon and the demon had left its mark upon you. That is the mark of Wanheda.”

Clarke nods and Anya carefully applies the red paint the way it had looked after the sky princess had slain the ice queen. The two rows stretch from the edge of jaw on the left of her face and end on the upper right side at her hairline When she is finished, Lexa holds up a mirror. Clarke stares at the two blood-red streaks across her face. Earlier Lexa had carefully braided Clarke’s hair. Between that and the paint, Clarke barely recognizes herself.

Of course she doesn’t. That’s not Clarke in the mirror. It’s Wanheda. Clarke takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

“Wow. Looks kind of…I don’t think I have the words.”

Anya grins. “You look fierce and brave. You look like the Wanheda of the old tales with one exception.”

“What’s that?”

“In your eyes there is compassion. Wanheda supposedly killed without remorse. You care too much about life to be so cold-hearted. You are a better Wanheda than history would have us believe.”

“Sha, hodness, Anya speaks true.”

Clarke smiles at her two loves. She gives them each a kiss. “Thank you for saying that. I was worried I looked like a pretender to the legend.”

“No, hodness, you embody all of the legend and more.”

Before more can be said, someone knocks on the door of the room.

“COME!” Lexa calls out.

Titus opens the door. He can’t hide the look of contempt on his face when he sees how Clarke is dressed. But he quickly looks to Lexa.

“Everything is ready, Heda.”

“We’ll be right down.”

“I could wait for- -”

“Titus!” Anya scolds.

The man grunts and backs out of the room. Anya and Clarke study Lexa. They watch as Lexa carefully builds up the walls around her heart. For the funeral she would be the stoic commander saying farewell to a soldier. It is when they return later that they know she will mourn for her lost lover. Lexa takes a deep breath.

“Let’s go.”

She leads them out the door and into the elevator. Titus, to no one’s surprise, had waited for them and accompanies them to the ground floor. He then walks beside Lexa, relegating Anya and Clarke to walk behind. The two roll their eyes at his pointless gesture. Even though they are physically behind their love, Lexa knows they walk with her.

As they approach the funeral pyre, Abby sees her daughter for the first time as Wanheda. She inhales sharply, remembering washing the blood from her daughter’s face. This recreation of that look nearly makes her ill. But part of her must admit: Clarke looks impressive!

As the three warriors and Titus step up to the pyre, the Flamekeeper goes to speak. Lexa places a hand on his arm, stopping him.

“I have this, Titus. You are dismissed.”

For a moment it looks like he will protest but then he nods. “Sha, Heda.”

Lexa steps up on a small riser. She nods to her lovers. Anya stands to her left, Clarke to her right. Lexa looks out at those gathered. Some knew Costia, some simply came to pay proper respects to one gone so long without peace. Lexa’s eyes meet those of Costia’s parents and she nods her head to them, silently offering her sympathy. They nod back. She then looks up once more.

“Friends, we gather here tonight to finally honour a warrior who went to an enemy under a flag of peace and was then betrayed. Costia kom Polis grew up here, learning from a young age to serve the Heda. At my request, she went to Nia, queen of Azgeda, to request their participation in our coalition of peace. Instead of just refusing, Nia took Costia prisoner, tortured her, and then sent her head back to us, a final sign of disrespect as we could not give her a proper send off to the afterlife.”

She takes a deep breath. “As you know, Nia recently captured our mighty Wanheda. It was during this time the depth of Nia’s depravity was discovered. She had kept Costia’s body in ice. Once Wanheda ended Nia’s life, she sent General Anya to retrieve our missing warrior. Tonight, thanks to the two women beside me, we say a proper farewell to Costia kom Polis. I knew her heart, it was strong. I knew her courage, it was great. I knew her honour, it was unmatched. I knew her love, it was unbounded. I am sure the spirits will see the same and return her to this life someday.”

She steps down and accepts a torch from one of her guards. She walks over to Costia’s parents. Together, the three of them step forward and light the pyre.

“Yu gonplei ste odon, Costia,” Lexa intones.

“Safe journey to the ground. May we meet again,” Clarke whispers.

Lexa hands the torch off and accepts strong hugs from Costia’s mother and father. The parents then step over and hug both Clarke and Anya. Costia’s mother kisses Clarke’s cheek.

“Mochof gon lid ai yongun houm,” she says tearfully.

Clarke gives her a sad smile. “Em don ai koma.”

The five stand watching the pyre burn down. As it finally starts to fall in upon itself, Clarke looks around. She sees her mother standing nearby and steps to her.

“Hey.”

“Hi. You look…look…”

“Like Wanheda, not Clarke,” Clarke finishes.

Abby grins. “I guess so. You okay with that?”

Clarke shrugs. “I have to be. They are helping me with it.”

“I knew they would.”

“Lexa went to watch the priestesses prepare Costia’s body. She said you did an amazing job considering what you had to work with. She is beyond thankful for everything.”

Abby sighs. “It wasn’t the easiest thing I’ve ever done physically but it was the easiest thing to do considering what Lexa means to you and what Costia meant to Lexa. I know Grounders believe that the whole body must be burned to have a chance for rebirth. I knew it would make your girlfriend…well, happier seems the wrong word but I don’t know the right one. I knew Lexa would be happier if Costia was whole as she moved to the spirit world.”

Clarke smiles. “She is, Mom. She was a lot more settled after she saw Costia’s body.” She hugs her mother. “Thank you, Mom. Thank you so much.”

Abby smiles. “You’re welcome.” As the hug ends, Abby turns to the next point of business. “So, when do we leave for the Ark?”

“In two hours,” Lexa answers as she walks up. “If all goes well, we can be there by the early afternoon. The four of us will ride on with a squad of Polis warriors. Others will follow later with wagons of supplies. Can you be ready? Or should you wait for- -”

“I’ll be ready,” Abby interrupts.

Lexa gives her a nod. “Then we ride.” She steps closer. “Abi…thank you. I don’t have the words for what you did for us…for Costia.”

“I was glad I could help. She earned peace and a chance for reincarnation.”

Lexa smiles, thinking of her first love. “Yes…she did.”

The three turn and take another look at the Pyre. Anya still stands with Costia’s parents as the flames die down to embers. Costia is nearly home.

* * *

* * *

* Mochof gon lid ai yongun houm = Thank you for bringing my child home.

* Em don ai koma = It was my honour.


	16. Chapter 16

Once everyone is ready for the ride to Arkadia, Clarke follows her alphas silently to the stables. Both Lexa and Anya understand the undercurrent of fear their omega can’t quite shake and both have to temper their anger about the reason for it. Death in battle is too good for Charles Pike. Clarke rubs the nose of Zeus, giving him a small smile when he nuzzles her cheek. She then moves beyond him to the horse with a blue strip of cloth woven into her bridle. She scratches the chin of the black mare.

“Hi, Hera. Be kind. My legs and back are still sore,” she whispers, grinning a little when the horse whickers at her.

“Abi, can you ride alone or would you prefer to ride double with someone?” Lexa asks, noticing the doctor giving the horses a skeptical look.

Abby studies her mount a moment. “I, um, will give this a try. We’re not going to, like, jump stuff or anything, right?”

Lexa smiles. “No. The scouts ahead will let us know if there is anything we need to avoid. When we reach stretches where we can move a little faster Anya and I will be beside you to help you.”

Abby nods. “Okay then. So, um, I guess I’m ready.”

Lexa clasps her hands together and gives Abby a step up into the saddle. The doctor grins.

“Why do I feel that the Commander doesn’t usually act as a step stool?”

Lexa easily mounts her own horse. “Commander’s prerogative. Only used for special people.”

Abby nods and grins. Who’d have thunk she’d come to like this kid in command? She looks over and sees Anya helping Clarke mount up. The Sky Princess looks much more at ease in the saddle than her mother does. A stable page walks over and offers Abby a cloak to wear and helps her settle it along the flank of the horse once it is on.

When Lexa sees everyone is ready, she rides to the front of the line, Anya beside her. Clarke and Abby right behind them. Lexa nods to a man with a horn. He sounds the call to move out. Warriors cheer as they follow their leaders out the gates of Polis. Time to return the 13th Clan to the proper chancellor.

* * *

“What. Did. You. DO?”

Raven stares at the ground. She is on her knees, barely. Shock sticks and slaps to her head have her woozy but she is fighting to stay upright. Her hands are still cuffed behind her and she can no longer feel her fingers. Hannah is desperate to get her to talk. Despite her words to Abby, the woman does not want her son to die nor get the treatment Raven is getting. If the patrols find Monty she knows Pike will demand they start on him next despite Hannah’s protests. She looks away from the captive as a door opens and someone else is dragged in. She feels relief to see it is Jasper, not Monty. The lanky boy is tossed to the floor in front of Raven.

“Jasper,” Raven breathes out weakly.

The boy is bound and gagged. One of his eyes is swollen shut and one lip is cracked and bleeding. He looks at Raven and shakes his head, telling her to say nothing. Raven bites her lip. Can she really watch them hurt her friend? Seems like the old adage is true: War is hell.

“Raven, you know, Jasper,” Hannah says with fake sweetness. “Let’s see how much he means to you.”

Raven squeezes her eyes closed, wishing she could cover her ears, as a man starts to shock Jasper. The gag does nothing to muffle his screams of pain. A tear leaks down Raven’s cheek. How long can either of them hold out? Please…please let it be long enough for their friends to rescue them. Please…

* * *

Just after midnight, the group from Polis arrives at a river. Lexa signals for all to halt.

“Water your horses and let them rest. Grab something to eat. We move on in half an hour.”

Though Clarke would rather keep going she knows the horses have to rest. To push forward would only hurt the horses. She dismounts and moves into the trees to go to the bathroom. And, to be honest, to be alone for a few minutes. After she finishes, she leans against a tree, trying to clear her head. She had faced down Nia and her goons, Hell, the woman’s entire army, and she had not been as scared as she is now.

“I sure as fuck don’t feel like some mystical damn warrior,” she mumbles.

The truth is, she’s terrified of Pike. He had taken her when she was alone, vulnerable, and terrified of her mother dying. He had preyed on her fears and fed on her soul. She’d have killed herself if her actions had gotten her mother floated, too. She could not have allowed herself to live if that had happened. What if she had known the threat her mother had faced? What if they had just talked about it? Would Pike’s reign of terror had ended or would both Griffin’s have been floated to protect his secret and his co-conspirators on the council?

“This could have ended so damn long ago,” she whispers into the night.

She catches the scent of one of her alphas approaching. She wipes at the tears on her cheeks and takes a few deep breaths to try to settle herself.

“You’re pumping out nervous pheromones, hodnes.” Lexa steps around the tree to face her love. “Don’t get me wrong, I have been impressed with your control in front of the warriors but Anya and I can feel you in a special way. I wish I had the words to settle your heart and mind.”

Clarke takes Lexa’s hand and gives her a small smile. “Saying things like that helps.” She takes a deep breath. “I am trying to be strong but…he scares me, Lex,” Clarke admits softly. “I hate how fucking scared he makes me.”

Lexa steps up and pulls her into a hug. She nuzzles Clarke’s neck a moment to calm her and find the right words. “When I heard Nia had you, I was…angrier than I have ever been. But even more, I was terrified. I knew what she was like and knew what she would do to you. Last time she tortured my lover and killed her in private. I knew this time she would kill you in front of me because I didn’t react the way she wanted me to. I could hardly believe anything the spy network told me. I became convinced Nia was feeding the network what to tell me to get my guard down.” She leans back and stares into Clarke’s eyes. “No spy network, no secondhand information. Right here, right now I promise you, Clarke kom Skaikru, as you killed my demon, I will kill yours. By my sword or by my army, Pike will die for his crimes against you and your people.”

Clarke looks into honest, determined green eyes. She brings a hand up and strokes Lexa’s cheek before leaning in and giving her a brief but love-filled kiss. When it ends she gives her lover a serene smile.

“I believe you.”

Lexa smiles and pulls Clarke into a hug. They hear Anya hollering for everyone to get mounted up. Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and leads her back to the others. Soon they are all on the road again. After a while, Clarke ends up riding alongside Anya. The general looks over.

“You look better than you did before. I take it Lexa had a good talk with you?”

Clarke smiles and stares at the back of the Commander, who rides up beside Abby. “Yes, she did. I think I needed to hear the words that I believed in my heart.”

“Good, ai prisa. We will end him for what he has done to you. You never need fear him again.”

Clarke nods. “I know.” They ride in silence a few minutes. “Anya, can I ask a question about the Polis guard?”

* * *

After two more stops to rest the horses, the group from Polis arrives in the woods surrounding Arkadia. Indra and Tarmian greet them with reports from the other generals and a map of how the Grounders are deployed around the Ark. So far there had been nothing from those inside the city but they are sure it won’t be long until demands and threats are made.

“How sure are we that long-range defenses are down?” Abby asks.

“According to the one called Monty he and Raven made sure of it,” Indra replies. “However, we don’t know if there is someone in there that can undo what they did.”

Abby thinks a moment then shakes her head. “No one that would do it willingly. And if they have Raven, she would die before turning the weapons back on.”

Lexa nods as she stares at the map spread out on the table. “We need to make contact. We will demand he and his people surrender Arkadia or face escalation to war. Our first attempt to end this will be peacefully.”

“And if that doesn’t work?” Tarmian asks.

“Then we prepare for battle,” Lexa states, her eyes locked with Clarke’s. The blonde gives a single nod to acknowledge the plans.

Bellamy steps forward. “Request permission to deliver the call for surrender.”

Lexa lifts an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Because if anyone other than a member of Skaikru approaches I feel Pike will open fire. He sees all of the first 12 clans as savages; less than human. He will have no problem ordering the death of someone even if they approach under a white flag. Me…he’ll listen to me. He’ll probably get me to try to switch sides and brings others from Skaikru with me. He has yet to figure out we’re all Grounders now,” he answers eloquently.

Lexa gives him the barest hint of a smile. “We said, Belomi. You may take my words to the one called Pike.”

Bellamy nods. Octavia grabs his arm.

“If you let that bastard shoot you I’ll kick your ass,” she warns him.

Bellamy grins. “Love you, too, O.”

Thirty minutes later Bellamy, unarmed, rides out of the trees holding a white flag high in the air. He pauses just outside the safety of the trees until he is sure he has been seen. He then slowly rides towards the gates, picking his way up the hill to avoid the large rocks that are scattered along the hillside. In looking at them from this perspective he can’t help but wonder if this scattering is the remnants of buildings or monuments from before Praimfyre. Strangely, he had never thought about why all these rocks were here while he lived in Arkadia. Perhaps it is just his mind trying not to think about the looming threat of death by sniper. As he gets to the flat at the top of the incline a voice calls out.

“STOP WHERE YOU ARE!”

Bellamy reigns his horse to a stop and lifts his hands in the air. “I WANT TO SPEAK TO CHANCELLOR PIKE!”

For a moment nothing happens. Then there is some movement and the gate starts to creak open. Bellamy is surprised to see Pike, himself, walk out and start towards him. The man has a smile on his face.

“Bellamy Blake, we meet again. Put your hands down, friend. I assume you’re here to join us,” he says smugly.

“No, sir, I am a messenger for my Heda. You and your people need to end this. Surrender your arms and cede power back to Abby Griffin until a  _real_   vote can be called. If you refuse, the blockade will remain in place until all your people are too weak to fight back. You don’t have enough food, water, or anything else to survive winter, Pike. Be a true leader and forfeit this battle now.”

Pike starts to laugh. “Surrender our arms? Forfeit the battle? Oh, Bellamy, you always did have a way of making me chuckle.”

He walks up to Bel and pulls out a knife. Clarke and the others watching stiffen. Pike then pulls out an apple and starts to skin it, offering a piece to Bellamy. Bellamy shakes his head.

“I’m not here for a picnic, Pike. I’m here to stop a massacre.”

Pike chews a piece of apple then shakes his head. “No, you’re here to try to scare me. You tell your ‘heda’ that I am not giving up Arkadia. You tell her to pull out and leave us the hell alone or she’ll find out the sort of weapons Abby had been hiding here on the Ark.” He eats another piece of apple. “Oh, and tell her next time she has a message for me, if anyone other than Clarke Griffin delivers it I’ll have them shot dead as a trespasser.” He pockets his knife and pulls out a gun, cocking it and aiming it at Bellamy. “Now get the hell off our land.”

Bellamy slowly shakes his head in disgust. “You’re making the wrong choice, Pike.”

“No, you are, Bellamy. You forsake your people for savages. You will die along with them before this ends unless you come to your senses. Until then…go. Now. I won’t tell you again,” Pike warns.

Bellamy glances once up at the Ark, then turns his horse and rides back to the tree line. Pike lowers his gun and walks back into Arkadia.

“CLOSE THE GATES!” he yells then goes to check on the interrogations of Jasper and Raven.

* * *

Those in the command tent all look at Clarke after Bellamy delivers his message. She frowns.

“What?”

“He’ll use your approach to kill you,” Lexa states.

“Maybe. Maybe not. Besides, are we really planning on sending another message?” Clarke asks. “For now, we need to figure out a way to get those loyal to Mom out along with Raven and Jasper.”

Lexa studies her lover a moment then nods. “Then let us begin.”

For the next hour they debate various tactics. It is decided, in deference to the innocent men, women and children, to hold the blockade for at least 2 more days. Based on rations that had been in the Ark, that is when things like water and some foods would start to run out. Hungry people are negotiating people. With that plan in place, everyone is dismissed for the night. Clarke walks back to the tree line, staring at the ship in the distance. Monty steps up beside her.

“They will probably turn on the perimeter lights in a minute. Stick around for the show,” he says with a grin.

Clarke looks at him in confusion. “Show? What do you mean?”

He just chuckles. “Watch.”

Clarke turns back to the Ark. Sure enough, before it gets too dark, Pike’s people want to turn on lights to make sure the Grounders don’t sneak up on them. But instead of powerful floodlights shining into the night all the exterior lights go insane. Music blares from speakers that Pike didn’t even know worked. Some lights pulse along with the drumbeat while others keep time with the words.

_“I’m waking up to ash and dust…I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust. I’m breathing in the chemicals._ ”

Clarke busts out laughing. Bellamy and Octavia race up to them. The four stand arm in arm and start to sing, knowing this little display will be infuriating Pike and giving their friends inside hope that not all is lost.

_“I’m radioactive! Radioactive!_ ”

The song plays through three times. By the third time even some of the Grounders are dancing along. Clarke looks over to her alphas and though they are not dancing, they are both smiling as they watch their omega with her friends. When Pike’s people finally get the system shut down, Clarke gives Monty a big hug.

“That was fucking awesome!”

Monty smiles. “Thanks. I doubt they have anyone that can fix the programing. So, either we get 'Radioactive' on continual loop or they have no perimeter lights.”

Lexa had walked up to them and nods to Monty. “You have done well, Monty kom Skaikru.”

Monty bows his head. “Thank you, Heda. It was Raven’s idea to mess with the lights. I added the music. We also have it set so that if they manage to get any weapons systems online it will blast the music throughout the inside of the Ark. They can’t have the weapons on without destroying their hearing.”

Lexa gives him a smile. “Another fine tactic.” She places a hand on his shoulder. “Rest now. I am sure we will need you more as this campaign goes on.”

“What about Raven? If they have her they’ll be hurting her. Especially now,” he tells her worriedly.

Lexa nods. “I know. I promise you: I will be working on something to get Raven and everyone else out soon.”

Monty nods, wishing he could demand more than just “working on something” from the commander. He says goodnight to Clarke and follows Bellamy to the tent he is using.

Lexa looks at Clarke. “Ready for bed, my love?”

Clarke nods. “I am.”

“Good. Dinner has been delivered to our tent as well as some warm water for a quick rub down. We’ll eat a light meal, doctor your back and then sleep. We’ve had a long couple of days.”

“Hell yeah we have,” Clarke agrees.

They had been up since the previous morning. Exhaustion is catching up to the sky princess and reminding her that she is still healing from her time with Nia. She follows Lexa to the command tent. Anya would be joining them as soon as she finishes reviewing the line. Clarke moves to the bowls set up as a wash station. She dunks in a cloth then brings it across her face. She goes to fold it over to use a clean side but instead just stares at the red paint streaking across the beige background. She takes a deep breath.

“Pike pulled that knife to see what we would do,” she states.

Lexa lays down the map she had been looking at and walks over. “Yes, he did.”

“That hurt his standing with anyone on the fence.”

Lexa frowns. “I thought the fence is electrified?”

Clarke grins and glances at the commander. “Uh, it’s a term that means they are undecided.” Lexa nods in understanding. “I figure Pike wanted to see either Grounders advance or take a shot at him to protect Bellamy. It would show that our forces are reactionary, not disciplined. If someone wasn’t sure about Pike, that reaction would prove he is right about us. Since we didn’t react it shows them we are truly trying to end this peacefully.”

Lexa smiles. “You wish me to commend my warriors tomorrow.”

“Yes. Show them peace is possible without war and that it is appreciated as much as a show of force. Blood doesn’t always have to have blood,” Clarke finishes.

Lexa thinks on this a moment. “But it has always been our way.” She takes the cloth from Clarke’s hand and begins to clean Wanheda’s paint from the blonde’s face. “How do I change that?”

“Before you, the way was clans mostly at war with uneasy peace from time to time. Now the way is peace and working together. You did the hardest thing. Now you show them that life matters more than death. This blockade starts that.”

“So you are saying if we capture Pike, we do not kill him?”

Clarke smiles and stills her loves’ hand. “Hell no.” She thinks a moment. “You have more forces than he has. We could storm the Ark and kill everyone inside and simply mourn our losses as we celebrate a victory. You are showing your people that there is a time for mercy. You won’t kill the innocents.” She swallows hard. “You won’t make my people, those loyal to Abby, die like those I killed in Mt Weather. You’re giving them a chance to decide to live.”

Lexa leans in and kisses Clarke. “Hodnes, I swear to you, I will do my best to save everyone I can inside the Ark. And know anyone that does die will wear on my soul, not on yours. This time…this time I will pull the metaphorical switch.”

Clarke smiles and nods, tears in her eyes that do not fall. “Thank you.”

They share another deep kiss. Then they take turns cleaning off each other’s warpaint. When Anya joins them, they clean off hers as she strokes their backs. There is always a sense of unease on the brink of war. It is moments like these, and moments like later when they will make love, that help steel their hearts and minds for what may come to pass.

* * *

Hannah steps back as Pike enters the room. Raven can’t help but shiver as she is hit with his powerful scent. Is this it? Is this the time he makes good on his threat to rape her and then let his men have their way with her? She clenches her jaws shut. If it IS that time, she’d be damned if she let him see her fear. She slowly lifts her head, staring defiantly at the alpha. He growls and she doesn’t even flinch. He turns to Jasper.

“Did he tell you where Monty is hiding?”

Hannah shakes her head. “He claims to have no idea about any secret places to hide. He’s a liar. My son once told me it would be possible to hide on the Ark for weeks and never be seen.”

Pike kicks Jasper in the ribs. “Lying only prolongs your pain. And perhaps hurts your precious Maya, too. Keep that in mind.”

Jasper just whimpers. He can take the beating and WOULD take the beating. But if they try to hurt Maya…he would break for her. Pike turns back to Raven. He locks eyes with her, lifts his arm and then backhands her.

“I’m getting real tired of your insolence, Reyes.”

Raven swirls her tongue and then spits blood out onto his boots. “And I’m getting real tired of you pretending to be our leader, asshole.”

Hannah slaps Raven upside the head. “He is your chancellor! Treat him with respect!”

“He’s a pretender to the throne!” Raven blurts back. “He was a chickenshit that called a vote when he knew ONLY his people would be around. Call for a vote when EVERYONE is here and see what happens! He won’t do it because he knows Abby would win hands down. Go ahead…tell me I’m wrong, you dickless wonder,” she sneers at Pike.

If the man had been angry before, NOW he is furious. He grabs Raven by the hair and drags her out of the room. She scrambles, trying to get her feet under her but he is moving too fast and her brace has been damaged beyond hope. He throws open the door to his room and tosses her onto the bed. Raven tries to push herself off onto the floor on the other side but he grabs her good leg and holds onto her. She struggles against the cuffs holding her hands, succeeding only in cutting the skin around her wrists. Pike climbs up on the bed, straddling Raven’s ass.

“NO! GET OFF!” she screams at him.

He undoes his pants.

“NO!” Raven hates the tears that leak from her eyes. “DON’T DO THIS!”

He slides his pants down and flips her over. Raven struggles under him…then pauses. He has a strange look on his face. She looks down and sees his cock is out and rather impressive in size.

Even though it is as limp as a wet rag.

He grabs it, trying to bring it to life. Raven starts to laugh as it hits her: she’s either too old or the wrong complexion for him.

“What’s the matter, Pike? Need me to be blonde or an underage teen?”

Pike roars at the taunt. He drops down and starts to strangle Raven. She struggles but has no leverage to get away from the strong hands around her throat. Just as her vision tunnels, he is gone. She coughs as someone grabs her and sits her up. It takes her a second to realize who is beside her.

“H…How?”

Bellamy grins as he unlocks her cuffs. “Delinquents don’t leave each other behind. Come on.”

He helps her to the wall where an access tunnel has been opened. Though one of the smaller ones, he hands her through to the waiting arms of Monty and Lincoln. Octavia stands guard where this hallway meets a wider one.

“Jasper…we have to get him,” Raven croaks out.

“He’s next. First we get you out of here.” Bellamy raises a hand to stop her protest. “We can’t deal with both of you at once. You’re both in bad shape.”

Raven reluctantly nods and lets them carry her to one of the other exit areas on the back of the Ark. She hangs on around Lincoln’s neck as the strong Grounder climbs up and out with his precious package. Once she is safely on the ground under Abby’s care, he climbs back up and in. Raven looks at Abby in surprise.

“Is…Lexa cool with this?”

Abby smiles. “What the Heda doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

Raven chuckles. “Fuckin’ A, Abs.”

About 30 minutes later, Lincoln is carrying Raven back to the main camp while Bellamy and Octavia bear a stretcher with Jasper on it. There are two less people for Pike to hold over their heads. Now…how do they get the rest out of there?

* * *

Clarke is curled into Lexa’s side, Anya spooning into her back. Lexa sits up when she senses someone enter the tent but Anya is already up, dagger in hand.

“What’s- -” Clarke starts but Lexa quickly shushes her.

“Heda?” Indra calls from the common area. “There is news from the Ark about Raven.”

Clarke leaps up and beats both her alphas to the cloth across the door. “What has that fuck done to her?”

Indra spins around, blushing at Clarke’s nudity. No, it’s not the nudity itself that gets to her. It’s the potential of having her eyes gouged out by the Heda or the General. “Uh…she’s fine. She’s here.”

“Here? How?” Clarke demands as Anya puts a top on the omega.

“It seems a group went to save her via the rear exit Monty used to escape. Your mother is tending to her in the healer’s tent. They have the one called Jasper, too.”

Clarke pushes past Anya and grabs a pair of pants. She is still tying them closed as she runs out of the tent. Her alphas are also still dressing as they follow her. Clarke pauses inside the door of the tent then races to her mother’s side.

“Raven?”

Raven grins up at her. “Is that a hickey?”

Clarke’s slap a hand to her neck and starts to laugh. “I’m worried sick about you and you ask that question. You’re an asshole.”

“But you love me anyway.”

Clarke walks over and pulls her up into a hug. “Yeah…I do.”

“I’ve missed you, Princess,” Raven whispers.

“I’ve missed you, too. I’m so sorry he hurt you.”

Raven eases back and stares into Clarke’s eyes. Without words, Clarke understands what Raven is saying: the mechanic knows who got Clarke in the Skybox. Clarke nods.

“Yeah…it was him. They know,” she adds, nodding towards her mother and her mates.

Raven stares into pools of blue. “I swear if he had given me a chance I’d have killed him. He attacked others, too.” She looks at Abby and Lexa. “Please say you’ll try to keep his ass alive to face Grounder justice.”

Lexa nods. “That is our goal. Did he…touch you?”

Raven shakes her head. “He tried but couldn’t get it up. Not sure if was my age or my hair colour.”

Abby lets out a low growl. “To think I was happy to see him! To have a REAL teacher at the Ark!”

Anya places a calming hand on the doctor’s shoulders. Lexa steps closer to Raven.

“Raven, how is it you and Jasper were able to escape?”

Raven blushes. “Uh, we, um…we just…uh, did?” she finishes weakly.

Abby stiffens and steps forward. “I can answer that, Heda.” Lexa turns to the doctor. “Several of my people decided to go after their friends. I accompanied them to make sure they could get in and out undetected and to treat Raven and Jasper immediately before they were transported.”

Lexa lets out a low growl. “I did NOT sanction your actions, Chancellor.”

“I understand, Heda. And I will stand for any punishment you see fit, including resigning as chancellor of my clan. But I had to act with my heart, not my head.”

Lexa stiffens, recognizing something she had once said being turned around and used against her. “For now we focus on the fact that your ill-advised trek was successful. However, there will be punishment for disobeying once all this is over. Who went with you?”

“I will not say. I made the decision. I am the only one that should be punished,” Abby answers.

The two alphas stare each other down, neither happy with this bump in their relationship. Clarke slowly stands and approaches them. She lays a hand on Lexa’s arm.

“Now you know where I get my troublesome streak,” she whispers.

Lexa just grunts in reply.

“Lexa, she did the wrong thing for the right reason. You would have done the same if you weren’t in charge of everyone. It’s what good leaders do,” Clarke adds. “She will stand for punishment later. Please, let’s just concentrate on the fact that two more are safe from Pike.”

Lexa finally takes a deep breath. “Fine. We finish this after Arkadia is returned to Skaikru.”

Abby nods, glad it is over for the moment. And also glad she forced the others in the rescue party to leave the tent before Heda’s arrival. Lexa looks around.

“Everyone that can, return to bed. We have a long day tomorrow.”

She turns and sweeps out of the tent, Anya close behind. Clarke walks over and gives her mother a hug. She waves to Raven. Though she wants to talk to Jasper, he is out cold so that will have to wait until morning. Clarke goes to her tent, feeling her lover’s irritation from two tents away. She takes a deep breath and walks in to see Lexa paces angrily. Even Anya looks pissed as she sits at the table. Clarke leans against the center pole.

“So…I’m guessing disobeying your orders carries a pretty stiff punishment,” Clarke states.

Lexa spins around and freezes the young blonde with a look. “To put it mildly! Anything less than 20 lashes will make me appear weak! If she disobeys me again or backtalks me it could be worse than the whip!”

“Lexa, she knows it is bad. She accepted that when she went to save them. She made her choice.”

“And did she think what it would do to us?” Anya demands. “Klark, it will be me that will be wielding the whip. I can’t go easy on her or I dishonor my Heda. That could mean a death sentence.”

“Why do you have to do it?”

“I am Heda’s mate and her number 2. It means I have- -”

“Then we wait until we are mated and I do it. Seems like a chore Wanheda would take on if she’s some great avenger of our people,” Clarke points out.

Both alphas stare at her in shock. They had been frustrated enough that their loyalty and relationship with Abby was already making this a difficult situation. Now their omega is offering to whip her own mother to spare them the struggle. Anya stands and walks over to Clarke. She brings a hand to the shorter blonde’s cheek.

“You will  _never_   raise a whip to your mother or your clan, ai prisa. Never. I would not let you carry that burden.”

“So why should you carry it? It’s already bothering you and it is just in theory. Why can’t I protect you from that?”

“Do you really think you could whip your mother? Tear her shirt and watch her back accept lash after lash from your own hand? That you could stand there and have her blood spray you as the whip whistles through the air?” Anya shakes her head. “No, ai prisa, you could not. And I would never, ever let you try even if I had to chain you up to keep you from doing it.”

Clarke stares into copper brown eyes filled with love and devotion. She brings her hand up and pulls Anya into a deep kiss. Anya’s arms wrap around her love and pulls her soft body against her muscular frame. Lexa watches the two of them affirm their love. Hearing them debate who would whip the chancellor has made her decision. Despite what is said by those who speak against her, she will not make Abby face punishment. The doctor went to her own lands to rescue her own people. She did not risk the lives of other clans. And could any clan leader really, honestly say they would not have done the same thing? Hell no.

Lexa walks over and wraps her arms around her two lovers. She nuzzles Clarke’s ear.

“Abi will face no punishment.”

Clarke and Anya stop kissing. Clarke studies Lexa’s face. “What?”

Lexa explains what she has decided. “So…this is over.”

“Titus is gonna be pissed,” Anya notes. Then she grins evilly. “Can I tell him?”

Lexa and Clarke both start to laugh. Lexa takes her blondes by their hands and pulls them back to the sleeping area. “Come, my troublesome mates. We have a long day ahead of us. Let’s sleep now.”

The three are quickly stripped and cuddled back in bed. Clarke kisses Lexa passionately.

“Thank you for not punishing Mom.”

“You’re welcome, hodnes. Ai hod yu in.”

“I love you, too.”

* * *

Pike is storming through the Ark. He has just confirmed that both Raven AND Jasper had escaped. If he had enough people, he’d have them standing every 5 feet inside the access tunnels to figure out where the assholes were getting in and out. As he walks by a meeting room he suddenly comes to a halt, backs up and looks inside.

“What the fuck…?” he mutters.

Inside sits Thelonious Jaha and 22 residents of the Ark, a mix of Abby loyalists and Pike followers. They all sit on the floor cross-legged, their eyes closed, serene smiles on their faces. Last time Jaha had one of these meetings he just had a handful of followers. How had he gotten so many so quickly?

“He is here, Thelonious,” A.L.I.E. reports in her computer modulated voice.

Jaha slowly opens his eyes. He smiles at Pike, who still stands in the doorway. “Welcome, Charles. Please, sit with us. Meditate. Find peace with us. I can teach you how.”

Pike shakes his head. “I’m not looking for peace with you. I’m looking for a world free of Grounders. THAT will give me peace. And if you want to keep your…your preaching going, stay away from my people. You can have Abby’s sheep, but my people are off limits!” he orders.

Jaha just keeps smiling. “I don’t order people to come. They come because they need something I can offer them if they are just willing to give up all their pain.”

“Well, I’m not willing. Pain tells me I’m alive. Just stay away from my people or I toss your ass out the front gates.”

“He is not receptive yet. But he could help us eventually. Do not give up on him yet,” A,L.I.E. reports.

Jaha nods, still smiling. “I’m not giving up on him. I know he’ll want to see the light eventually.”

Jaha closes his eyes and goes back to meditating. Pike stares at him in confusion. The man acted like he was talking to someone. Could he have some sort of walkie-talkie putting him in touch with someone outside? He shakes his head. They were monitoring all channels. If Jaha is talking with someone they will figure it out. He has more important things to figure out. For instance, the space stations all had lasers on them that could blast small comets or other space debris if it got too close. What are the odds of getting those lasers up and running now?

He growls. A hell of a lot harder now that he didn’t have Raven and Monty. Still…it was worth looking into.

* * *

The next day is spent in a standoff, neither side giving or getting anything from the other.

The day after starts the same and then a messenger runs into the command tent.

“HEDA! King Roan and a force from Ice Nation approaches!”

Lexa, Indra and Anya hurry out of the tent to greet the new arrivals. Roan is walking towards them, Echo alongside him wearing the insignia designating her head of the Royal Guard. Lexa is glad to see it knowing all the woman had risked to rid her clan of their evil queen. Just before Roan’s entourage arrives at the command tent, a furious blonde intercepts them.

“YOU!” Clarke screams at him. “Why the HELL didn’t you tell me why you were looking for me? Why send your thugs to jump my ass and nearly KILL ME?”

Roan gives her a smirk. “Good to see you again, Wanheda.”

“You wanted the Commander of Death? I’ll GIVE you the Commander of Death!”

She starts towards him again only to have Anya and Indra grab her and drag her backwards.

“KLARK! CALM DOWN!” Anya hollers.

“NO! He didn’t even TRY to tell me what the hell was going on! Had I gotten away from his goon squad I STILL could have been in danger! And it could have hurt Niylah, too!” she screams, letting her fury out.

Roan chuckles and looks at Lexa. “You were right: she is feisty.” He steps closer to Clarke. “Wanheda, I apologize for the way I approached…escorting you to Heda. Those that knew you said you had no desire to see anyone from your past. Those that knew ‘Jackie’ said she was smart and tricky, good at losing anyone following her and taking care of business when hassled. I swear my plan was to take you by force then explain things to you on the way. Had you seemed appreciative of our escorting you to Heda, you’d have done so freely.” He extends his hand. “I can never apologize enough for what my mother did to you only swear that her reign of terror is done. My people will have peace thanks to you. I am in your debt.”

Clarke had gradually calmed. Anya and Indra release her and Clarke clasps arms with the king.

“I accept your apology.”

He nods as the handshake ends. And Clarke punches him in the face. She gives him a smirk like he’d given her.

“There. Debt paid,” she says smugly.

Roan stares at her a moment as he rubs the blood from his lip. He starts to chuckle.

“I think I’m going to like you, Wanheda.”

“Please, call me Clarke.”

“I will. And call me Roan.”

Clarke lifts an eyebrow. “I’d planned to, Roan.”

He laughs again and glances at Lexa. “You have your hands full, Heda. My sympathies.”

Lexa gives him a small grin. “You know, I believe Anya told you to sit this out; to set your affairs in order in Azgeda.”

“I have. Skaikru are part of the reason I am in power to help my people. It is only right we are here to do our part for them. I also bring word of the arrest and execution of the leadership of Tyrandow, the village where part of Skaikru came down. They ignored your orders to curry favor with Nia. I assure you, those in power now understand your word is law even above my own.”

Lexa nods. “Thank you, King Roan. Please, come inside and rest. We can fill you in on what has been going on.”

He nods and turns to Echo, seeing her attention is elsewhere. He follows her eyesight to a dark-haired Skaikru guard with a crooked grin on his face. Roan chuckles.

“Don’t hurt him,” Roan warns as he follows Lexa into the tent.

Echo rolls her eyes and slowly walks up to Bellamy. “Hi.”

“Hey. So, uh…um…” Bellamy blushes, completely at a loss for words. “You look great,” he finally manages.

“Thank you. As do you. So…want to show me around?”

He nods. “Yeah…yeah, I think I’d like that a lot.”

The two walk off to talk some and see if the instant attraction they had felt back at Mt Weather still exists. So far so good for the two alpha warriors. Neither had ever been attracted to another alpha before but in this strange new world who are they to fight their feelings?

* * *

By midafternoon it is decided a messenger would approach the gates of Arkadia the next morning. Despite Pike’s demands, it was a unanimous decision of the generals that Wanheda would NOT be the one taking the offer. Several messengers had volunteered, offering their lives to protect the Sky Princess. To say Clarke was not happy with any of that is an understatement.

She is staring out the trees up towards her old home in the sky. The loyalists being used as human shields are currently being given food and water. For some reason, this surprises Clarke. After all, water stores would be low and even if they have gone into the winter stores, she can’t believe Pike is feeding people he has no regard for. Then she sees that it is Jaha that is helping these prisoners.

Jaha. Now there is a wildcard that couldn’t have been planned for. Why exactly is he back? Did he really find the City of Light? What about Murphy and the others that had gone with him? Are they all dead? She can only hope no matter what, Murphy finally found peace wherever he ended up. She hears a horse snort and turns to see Lexa riding up to her. She gives her love a smile.

“So, the lines looking good, Heda?”

Lexa dismounts and walks up, nodding. “Very much so. Several asked if the mighty Wanheda would be reviewing the troops. I told them I would ask you to do so.”

Clarke smiles. “I’ll do it in the morning. I guess I should have done it sooner. I’m still getting used to this whole thing.”

“I know. You’re doing well.”

“Thanks.” She turns to look back at the fortress in the distance. “You know, when that was up in space, I couldn’t wait to get down here so I could get out of it. I hated it. And now…now I’m praying we get it back before Pike does something that gets it destroyed. I guess…in some ways…it will always be home, you know?”

Lexa nods. “I know. I have been in Polis since they discovered I was a Nightblood. But there is a small hut on Trikru land that will always be home to me, too.”

Clarke studies her a moment. “Lexa…is your mother still alive?”

Lexa shakes her head. “No. After the mountain took my father she…she didn’t handle it well. I was gone. She was alone. One winter I got word she had been found dead in her hut. She just…went to sleep in the cold and didn’t wake up. There was even wood in the fireplace she just…” Lexa sighs and shrugs… “she just never lit it. I guess she was tired of being alone.”

Clarke wants nothing more than to pull the warrior into her arms and hug her hurts away. Unfortunately, out in the open all she can do is squeeze Lexa’s hand and say, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you sad, especially not so soon after saying goodbye to Costia.”

Lexa’s green eyes are full of love as she looks at her princess. “Saying goodbye to Costia made me happy, not sad. Yes, I miss her and I hate what Nia did to her but you gave me a chance to say goodbye. I know now she will be reborn. I shed tears because I miss her not because I had the chance to honour her the way she deserved.”

Clarke nods in understanding. She is about to ask where Anya is when there is a rumble of sound from the Ark. People run to the tree lines as Clarke looks up at her home. The lights outside are once more pulsing and the muted sounds of the song “Radioactive” echo through the valley.

“It sounds different,” Lexa notes.

“It’s not coming from the outside speakers. FUCK! They have the weapons system on!”

“WHAT?!”

Just then Monty, Bellamy, Echo, Anya and Tarmian race up to the duo.

“Monty, does this mean what I think it means?” Clarke demands to know.

He nods. “He has the weapons systems online. I mean, to get the song to cut off, he’ll either have to take them back offline or crack our hack.”

Lexa looks at Anya. “Spread the word. Be ready for an attack. Send a messenger to TonDC. Evacuate now!”

“We need time! We have to get Pike to forget about the weapons systems for a moment,” Clarke notes.

“True,” Lexa agrees. “Tarmian, send a squad of- -KLARK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

When Lexa turned to the Rock Line general, Clarke moved to Zeus. She pulls herself up into the saddle and kicks him into a gallop, racing out of the tree line and up the rocky hillside. They needed Pike to concentrate on something outside the Ark. What better distraction than Clarke? Lexa screams in frustration and kicks a tree.

“Why does she keep stealing MY horse to do something INSANE?!”

Anya lifts an eyebrow and answers dryly, “The question is, why does he let her, Heda?”

Lexa just growls in response as they watch to see what crazy-ass idea Clarke has up her sleeve.


	17. Chapter 17

Clarke reigns Zeus to a halt at the top of the hill. “PIKE! WHERE ARE YOU? SHOW YOUR FUCKING ASS!”

Behind her, Clarke hears cheers. She knows Lexa, among others, are probably ready to kill her but the warriors seem to be glad Wanheda is on the warpath. Clarke watches as guards hurry to places where they can train their guns on her. There is no way Pike ordered them to shoot her. No, he wants to kill her himself.

“PIKE! STOP HIDING BEHIND THAT FENCE AND FACE ME!”

Clarke sighs in relief when the lights and thumping of music ceases. Hopefully this means they shut the systems down, not that they were able to unlock whatever it is Raven and Monty had done. Zeus paces back and forth, all coiled energy wanting to race into battle. Clarke just keeps studying the Ark and finally sees Pike making his way towards the gates, a rifle in his hand. Maybe he wouldn’t mind killing her from a distance after all.

Pike studies Clarke from inside the gates. She appears to be alone, armed only with a pistol. He nods to his people to open the gate.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT, CLARKE?”

“A TRADE! YOU RELEASE THE GUARDS AND THOSE LOYAL TO ABBY. IN RETURN, YOU GET ME AND A PROMISE THAT THE ARMY OF THE 13 CLANS WILL NOT ATTACK!”

Pike studies her carefully. Was this a trick? It seems too good to be true.

* * *

Lexa stiffens. “That was NOT the offer we planned to make!” she growls.

“What are you doing, Clarke?” Abby whispers, her hand clutching Kane’s for support.

“Give her a chance. Clarke never does something without a plan in place,” he comforts his lover.

Anya thinks about what Clarke has said and begins to chuckle. “That crazy little shit,” she blurts.

Lexa’s head snaps around. “What?”

“On our way here, Clarke asked if the Royal Guard was part of the Army of the Coalition. I explained it wasn’t as it could be called on to help settle disputes between the clans. She promised Pike the Coalition Army wouldn’t attack. She knows that means we can send in the Royal Guard. And once it’s just his followers, the Guard should be more than enough to take him and his followers out,” Anya explains.

Tarmian chuckles. “Wanheda strikes again.” He looks at Lexa. “Permission to join the Royal Guard, Heda.”

“Me, too,” Bellamy volunteers.

Soon, as word spreads, Lexa is inundated with volunteers for the guard. She looks at her mate.

“General, pick your team,” she orders.

Anya grins. “Sha, Heda.”

Lexa turns her attention back to Clarke. “Be safe, hodnes. We’ll be coming after you as soon as we can,” she vows.

* * *

Pike studies his former student…and victim. He orders the gates closed once more then looks at Hannah. “Get them all ready to go.”

“You can’t possibly trust her!” Hannah hisses.

“Not completely, no. But they will not attack while Clarke is here. And getting rid of those that don’t want to be here stretches our stores out longer. Get them ready to go.”

Clarke watches as Hannah leaves. The blonde continues to pace back and forth on Zeus, her eyes roving from Pike to the guards who have their guns trained on her. About 20 minutes later she sees Hannah and a couple others herding a large group of people towards the gates of Arkadia. Pike nods and the gates open.

“DISMOUNT!” he yells.

Clarke does so. She makes a show of pulling her pistol and securing it the saddle. She then slaps Zeus on the rump. “Go back to Lexa, big guy.”

He whinnies then takes off at a trot back towards his person. Clarke turns back to the gates and raises her hands.

“SEND THEM OUT, PIKE!”

Pike turns and nods to Hannah. The loyalists hurry out of the gates. Though they hate leaving their home they know they are safer with the Grounders than the pyscho who has taken over Arkadia. Clarke’s eyes pick up Jaha as he stops to exchange a few words with Pike.

“Are you really sure about this stand, Charles?” Jaha asks.

“This is our home, not the home of those savages. If having Clarke here keeps them at bay then I will keep her like a pet,” Pike states.

“There is no need for anger and fear, Charles. I wish you could see that.”

“Get out, Jaha. Now.”

Jaha nods. He looks beyond Pike to Hannah a couple of others. “It is now your chance to decide what road to take. Stay here and stay in darkness. Or follow me to the City of Light where your pain will cease.”

Pike steps into his line of sight. “Go. Now.” He lifts his gun and aims it at Jaha’s heart. “Or end up in the pit.”

Jaha tilts his head as if listening to someone. He then smiles. “Peace to you, Charles.”

He finally turns and walks away.

* * *

Lexa studies those leaving the Ark. She turns to Abby. “Who is that woman with Jaha?”

“That’s Hannah.”

Lexa nods. “Ah. Why is she dressed so differently than everyone else?”

Abby studies Hannah a moment then shrugs. “Looks like the others to me.”

Lexa looks back to Abby. Is the woman cracking because Clarke is in danger once more? How can a woman in a tight red dress look like everyone else? Before she can ask that question, she hears Anya.

“He’s approaching Klark,” the general growls.

Lexa turns back to the hill, the woman in red forgotten for the moment.

* * *

Once the loyalists are a good distance away, Pike, Hannah and another man approach Clarke. She puts her hands higher up in the air, not making a move to them. Let the bastards come to her. Pike stops a couple feet away. Hannah continues to Clarke. She rips the pauldron from Clarke’s shoulder and tosses it to the ground like it’s contaminated.

A roar rises from the trees at the sign of disrespect.

“Not smart, Hannah,” Clarke taunts.

“Shut up!”

Hannah pats Clarke down, taking the two knives Clarke carries. She then pulls off the rest of Clark’s armour, tossing it to the ground with a little less force. Clarke and Pike just continue to stare at each other. Hannah finishes her inspection of Clarke and nods to the other man. He steps forward and cuffs Clarke’s wrists behind her back.

“Take her to my room,” Pike orders.

Clarke keeps a look of disinterest on her face, pumping out calm pheromones despite the undercurrent of fear about where she is being taken. Hannah grabs her arm and tugs her towards the gates. Pike remains a moment longer, staring into the trees. He then turns and purposely walks over the blue sash on the ground, figuratively squishing Wanheda beneath his heel.

* * *

“He will die a slow, painful death for what he has done,” Lexa vows.

“My Guard is ready to serve you, Heda,” Anya reports.

Lexa’s eyes are nearly black with fury. “Where is Monty.”

“Here, Heda,” he says, hurrying over.

“Is there way to get the fence off from this side?”

“Not unless we are close enough to shoot the junction box, Heda. I’m sorry. But I can get back in. I can get it off from inside,” he insists.

“NO!” Abby states from behind Lexa. The commander turns around. “As much as I want Clarke away from that bastard I will not risk anyone else sneaking in there. He knows there is an escape route in those tunnels. He could have traps set. We can’t risk you or anyone else, Monty.”

Anyone watching can see how hard it is for Abby to make that decision. Lexa slowly nods. “I regretfully agree.” She looks to Anya. “What are your ideas, General?”

“Belomi kom Skaikru mentioned they have some of the knockout grenades used by the Maunon as well as a number of masks that protect users from the gas. At dusk, we launch the gas grenades over the gates. We send in the first wave of guards with the masks. A well-placed shot from close range will disable to electric fence. As the red cloud dissipates, we send in the second wave. If all goes well, there will be few shots fired and we will retake Arkadia with little to no loss of life.”

“But anyone inside the Ark will not be affected by the gas,” Lexa points out.

Anya nods. “Correct. That is where we expect the most casualties to occur,” she admits. She nods to Bellamy and he steps forward.

“The Ark guard will lead the charge into the Ark itself. We have the guns and armor to stand against Pike’s armed people inside. They surrender or we take them out and push on until we find Clarke and Pike. I have…have a feeling they’ll be together,” he admits, though it makes him sick to the stomach.

“This is Charles Pike calling for Lexa,” Bellamy’s radio cackles.

Everyone looks at it in surprise. Bellamy pulls it off his belt and places it in Lexa’s outstretched hand. She takes a deep breath.

“This is Lexa. Release Wanheda, Pike.”

“No. She and I made a deal. Take your army and get off our lands.”

“Not until Wanheda is freed,” Lexa vows.

“You want to protect ‘Wanheda’,” he says the name sarcastically, “then you put Monty or Raven on the radio. They tell us how to unlock our systems or ‘Wanheda’ pays the price.”

Pike nods to Hannah, who jabs Clarke with a shock stick, taking the woman to her knees as she screams in pain. Lexa shakes in fury. No fucking way is Clarke going to be tortured again. No. Fucking. Way. She keys the mike.

“Hurt her again and you will beg for death. Your fate is already sealed, Charles Pike. How you die is still open. THIS is your only warning,” Lexa warns with a deadly calm in her voice.

Pike purposely keys his mike. “Hit her again, Hannah.”

Clarke’s scream again rings out with the accompanying sound of an electric shock stick. Lexa drops the radio to the ground.

“Fuck dusk.” She looks at Bellamy. “Are you all ready to go?”

“Yes, Heda.”

“Then let’s go get Wanheda back!”

She accepts a gas mask from Bellamy and goes to mount Zeus.

“ROYAL GUARD! ATTACK!”

There is a roar as the now expanded Royal Guard race out of the woods towards the Ark. Bellamy runs, his rifle over his shoulder and a gas grenade in each hand. As he runs, Tarmian ends up beside him. He holds out a large hand and Bellamy offers him a grenade.

Those at the Ark see the rush of warriors. Some panic and run for the ship. Other start to fire wildly, miraculously hitting no one. Once close enough, the gas canisters start to fly. Bellamy pulls down the mask that had been on his head. Lexa leaps off Zeus’ back before the horse gets too close to the red smoke. She pulls her own mask on and races right to the gate. Bellamy lifts his rifle and unloads into the junction box until it explodes. Lexa grabs the fence and smiles ferally.

“TAKE IT DOWN!”

Warriors run forward, their brute strength taking the gate and nearby fencing to the ground. Lexa and Bellamy race past the bodies littering the courtyard knowing others will secure them. Lexa follows Bellamy and another guard through the hallways until they reach the command center. As expected, that is where they find Pike, Hannah and Clarke. Pike holds a gun to Clarke’s temple.

“You lied, Wanheda,” he growls.

Clarke grins. “Didn’t lie. Pike, meet the Royal Guard. They aren’t part of the Army of the Coalition.”

The arm around her neck tightens. She chokes. “Stupid bitch.” He looks at Lexa. “I walk out with her or I put a bullet in her head.”

Lexa steps closer. “You release her, you die quickly. You prolong this, and you will pay in pain.”

Pike stares at her a moment. He starts to whip his gun towards her. Clarke’s eyes widen.

“NO!”

She jerks, sending him off balance just as he fires. The bullet hits an electrical panel and in a shower of sparks, the Ark is plunged into darkness. Sounds of scuffling can be heard and another shot rings out. Clarke grunts. A hard hit to skin is heard.

Then a handheld light flares into the darkness. Pike is on his back on the floor. Clarke is sitting on him, pressing his own gun into his crotch. Her arm shakes as she struggles not to pull the trigger. Lexa steps towards the duo.

“Klark…it’s over. We’ll take it from here.”

Clarke doesn’t move.

“Klark, beja, let him go,” Lexa pleads, knowing if the omega maims the bastard this way it will haunt her forever. “I will serve justice for you and all his victims.”

“He doesn’t deserve justice,” Clarke sneers.

“Perhaps not. But that is not for you or me to say. He will answer to the laws of our people not the anger in our hearts,” Lexa says calmly, her hands slowly reaching out to cover Clarke’s. “Give me the fayogon, Klark.”

Clarke leans closer to Pike. “You’re lucky she’s here or I’d shoot your dick off.”

Clarke allows Lexa to take the gun. Bellamy and another guard roll Pike to his stomach and cuff him. Clarke pushes past everyone and leaves the Ark. She stands in the courtyard, watching as Grounders and Ark guard alike disarm those that are passed out and secure them. Clarke walks through it all, receiving pats on the back and cheers from her people.

From Wanheda’s people.

She walks out of Arkadia and stands at the top of the hill, watching as Grounders start to pour out of the trees now that the battle has been won. Some race right towards her. She tenses, terrified of them at first. But they get to her and lift her into the air. In their eyes, she has ended this war without them losing any friends or family. The Commander of Death has gifted them all with life.

It seems to take forever but she finally gets back to the ground and through the rush of humanity. She gets into the tree line and makes a beeline for the healer’s hut. She rushes inside and goes straight to Raven’s bed. Raven stares at her in alarm. Clarke’s blue eyes are wide and she looks like she’s shock.

“Clarke!”

Clarke says nothing, just lays down in the bed with her friend as she tries to get control of her emotions. Raven holds her close.

“It’s okay, Clarke. I promise it’s okay. It’s all going to be okay.”

Clarke says nothing, just tries to draw strength from her friend. The beta pumps out pheromones meant to soothe and heal her friend’s mind. It’s been a hell of a few days.

* * *

Bellamy steps up beside Lexa. “Thank you for stopping Clarke. Her head didn’t need any guilt when it comes to Pike.”

Lexa smiles at the other alpha. “I know. Speak true, Bellomi, you love her, yes?”

Bellamy smiles. “Yes but in the same way I love O. Clarke is my sister and I’d give my life to protect both of my sisters. You and Anya are good for her. I know one alpha can’t keep her in check.”

Lexa chuckles. “Considering how this ended, I’m not so sure two can, either.”

Bellamy chuckles and nods. The two walk out into the courtyard. They see Pike’s followers, both conscious and unconscious, being corralled into the outer internment area. Lexa walks up to the gate.

“Most of you will have the chance to pay for your crimes and either join a clan or be banished to the Dead Zone. Others of you,” she looks pointedly at Hannah, “will face death for what you have done if you show no remorse or I prove you killed even one of my people. Use your time in this pen wisely,” she warns as she walks away.

She hasn’t gone far until a messenger runs up to her, his face pale. “Heda…the general requests your attention.”

Lexa nods and follows him. She sees Anya and several others staring down into a pit. Angry pheromones paint the air, as does the stench of decomposition. Lexa’s stomach turns, knowing now what they are seeing. She steps up beside her general and stares down at the bodies of 7 dead Grounders. She lets out a low growl.

“Tell me they will ALL die for this, Heda!” Anya demands.

“The murderers WILL pay, as will any that supported the massacre of these fine warriors. Try to identify them then get them into shrouds. Their families shouldn’t see them this way,” Lexa orders.

She watches as her warriors carry out her orders. She would stand there until they are done. The deceased deserved that show of respect.

* * *

Clarke takes a deep breath and sits up. She wipes her cheeks and smiles a Raven. “Thank you. I was a bit…overwhelmed.”

Raven smiles, stroking her arm. “No problem, Princess. So it’s all over?”

“Yeah. Pike is in custody. He’ll face death for rape and everything else. A bunch of his followers will die, too.”

“Hannah?”

Clarke shrugs. “I guess so. Depends on what she gets charged with and, well, how much she defends Pike’s actions.”

“Damn. Poor Monty.”

“Yeah.” She looks into Raven’s eyes. “I’ll do what I can for her for him. I promise.”

Raven smiles. “I know you will. I’ll make sure he knows, too. I wish I knew who killed Taran. I mean, I know Hannah was there but…I was out…I don’t…shit…I thought the tears were done.”

Clarke now holds Raven as the mechanic cries. Clarke kisses the side of her friend’s head. “Who’s Taran?”

Raven hiccups, then tells Clarke about the young, cute smithy that had been there when the coup occurred. Clarke holds Raven tighter.

“I’m so sorry, Raven. I will make sure Lexa finds the body and lets Tarmian know about him. I’ll see if I can find his sister and her husband.”

“I’m scared they returned for him and found…well…those fuckers that wanted Grounders dead.”

“Let’s hope not.”

There is some commotion at the front of the healer’s tent as Maya runs in. “I heard Jasper is here?”

Nyko nods and points. Clarke and Raven smile as Maya runs to her mate’s side. Jasper manages a small smile.

“Hi. I kinda gave your MP3 player to Monty.”

Maya laughs through her tears. “Yeah, I picked up on that, you dork.”

The two share a kiss, both glad the other is okay. Someone else walks into the tent. Clarke looks over and sees a Grounder she doesn’t know. Raven looks over, leaps up and hops over into the arms of Taran.

“TARAN!”

He holds her close. Both wince from the pain from their wounds but neither wants to let the other go. Raven finally leans back.

“How?”

“I had been working at the anvil so I had my lead chest shield on. When I decided to go see you it seemed…inappropriate not to put my shirt on. So, I did but left my shield on expecting to go back out to work after I saw you. They just assumed I was dead.” He grins. “Turns out I just had a cracked rib.”

“Which I fixed after it punctured your lung,” Nyko cuts in. “Aren’t you supposed to be in a bed back in TonDC?”

Taran grins. “When they ordered us to evacuate I hitched a ride here on a supply wagon.” He looks back at Raven. “I had to know if you were okay or not.”

Raven smiles, cupping his cheek. “I am so okay now I hardly feel like puking from the pain I’m in.”

Nyko rolls his eyes and orders the two back to bed. Clarke smiles. Things are looking better.

Then Anya walks in, glaring at the sky princess.

“Well, they were looking better,” Clarke mumbles as she stands and walks over to the general. “Hi.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you are impulsive, frustrating, and completely irritating?”

“Only everyone on the Ark every day. And then twice day on the Drop Ship,” Raven pipes in with a smile.

Clarke shrugs, smirking. “I am who I am. If I am too much for you to handle I understand, General.”

Anya rolls her eyes and pulls her into a hug. “Oh shof op, Klark.”

Clarke’s grin is interrupted by a passionate kiss. When it ends, Anya puts her forehead to the omega’s.

“You are a little shit, too. I should have guessed what was going on in your head when you asked about the guard.”

Clarke nods. “In my head it was Plan B. But as soon as he started messing with the long range and short range Ark weapons I knew I had to act. It was the only way to make sure he’d shut it down and give you all time to move in at dusk.” She grins. “You were early.”

“Lexa ordered us to attack when Pike ordered you shocked.” Anya shakes her head at the memory. “Your screams were…” she just shakes her head.

“I’m sorry. I had convinced him I could get the system unlocked so he stopped contacting you. I had just started working on it when you all attacked. Probably a good thing as I’m not sure I could have kept faking it until dusk,” she admits with a smile.

“Well, it worked. He’ll die for what he has done both in the past and here on the ground. You will never have to fear him again, ai prisa,” Anya vows.

Clarke gives her a quick kiss. “I know. Where’s Lexa?”

Anya sighs and tells her about the pit. “She is waiting to escort those fallen warriors to their people.”

“We should be with her.”

Anya nods. The two leave the tent and make their way back up the hill towards the Ark. Along the way warriors bow their heads and praise Wanheda. Anya pumps out low levels of comforting pheromones to help keep Clarke steady. As they crest the hill, a young warrior steps forward and drops to his knee in front of Clarke.

“Wanheda, this be you flag,” he states.

And though his Gonasleng is not perfect, he is correct. He has Clarke’s pauldron with the sash that represents Wanheda. Two more warriors step forward with Clarke’s armour.

“Wanheda, may we be honoured?” one asks.

Again, not perfect but Clarke is touched by the request. She glances at Anya to make sure it is okay. Anya gives her a slight nod. Clarke looks back to the warriors.

“Koma ste ain,” she replies, telling them the honour is hers.

The men step up and place her armour on carefully, making sure not to touch anything they shouldn’t. The first man then places on the pauldron, making sure to dust off as much of Pike’s footprint as he can.

Clarke smiles at them when they are finished. “Mochof, gonas kom Heda. Beja, choj op nau. Yu gonplei kom jova sen klir ai kru. Mochof, gonas. Mochof.”

The warriors cheer as the general and Wanheda walk on. Anya nudges Clarke’s shoulder.

“They love you, Klark. That bodes well for your people.”

“I hope so. We’ve been through enough hell. It would be nice to have peace for a while and just…just enjoy learning to live on the ground.”

When they reach Arkadia, the last of the warriors from the pit are being loaded on a wagon. They walk up to Lexa.

“Have they all been identified, Heda?” Anya asks.

“Yes. All are Trikru. Messengers are being sent to their families and pyres are being built.” She looks to Clarke. “Your people insist on building them to honor the dead.”

Clarke nods. “It’s the least we could do. What of the prisoners?”

“We interrogate them tomorrow. Executions will start by the early evening.”

“Good.”

Lexa lifts an eyebrow. “You don’t wish to bargain for some of them?”

Clarke looks to the wagon. “What right do I have to ask mercy for any of them. Trikru warriors were here in peace and were slaughtered.” Clarke looks back at Lexa. “Skaikru stand with you, Heda.”

Lexa gives a slight nod.

“CLARKE!”

Clarke turns and sees her mother hurrying towards her. She smiles and accepts the bear hug the doctor gives her. When it ends, Abby stares into her daughter’s eyes.

“I have decided as a wedding gift, I’m giving Lexa and Anya some of our strongest chains so they can lock you in that tower and keep you out of trouble.”

Lexa and Anya both chuckle. Clarke just grins.

“Do you really think that would stop me? I mean, I  _am_   a Delinquent, you know.”

Abby rolls her eyes. “You kids wear that title with far too much pride.”

Clarke shrugs, smiling. “It united us when we needed uniting. It just…marks those of us left as survivors and helps us remember those we lost.”

Abby smiles and strokes a hand through her daughter’s hair. “I understand that.” She sighs. “You’ve grown up so much in such a short time. I’m sorry you had to.”

“In some ways I am, too.” She looks to her loves. “In other ways, I wouldn’t change a thing.”

Abby kisses her on the forehead. “I need to get back inside. Sinclair is in pretty bad shape.”

“Damn. Anyone else?”

“No. Well, one of Pike’s goons tried to punch Gustus. Broke his hand.”

“Oh, poor baby,” Clarke jokes. “Gustus should have squished him.”

“Oh, Gustus did. The guy is lucky Bellamy was there to step in or there would just be a smear left on the floor.”

Abby heads off to check on any other injuries. Clarke notices warriors starting to gather and hears the whispers of “Wanheda” beginning again. She swallows hard, knowing warriors are looking at her as if she was the reason their side won; as if she was above Heda in the planning and execution of this battle. No way in hell did she want that shit on her head. She turns to Lexa and drops to a knee in front of her.

“Heda, ai badan yu op en no moun. Mochof gon kep Skaikru.”

Both alphas immediately see what Clarke is doing. And they love her all the more for it. It would be easy for her to bask in the glory the warriors want to give her but she has turned the praise back onto Lexa, strengthening the Heda with that act and reminding everyone that Wanheda is not greater than their leader. Lexa offers her hand to Clarke and helps her stand.

“Your people are my people. I will always fight for them as I fight for the other 12 clans.”

The warriors cheer this sentiment, proud to have a strong, brave, and intelligent leader to fight for them all. The warriors begin to chant Heda, waving their swords and clubs in celebration of this victory.

* * *

* Mochof, gonas kom Heda. Beja, choj op nau. Yu gonplei kom jova sen klir ai kru. Mochof, gonas. Mochof - - Thank, warriors of Heda. Please, eat now. You fought with courage to free my people. Thank you, Warriors. Thank you.

* Heda, ai badan yu op en no moun. Mochof gon kep Skaikru. - - Heda, I serve you and no other. Thank you for saving Sky Crew.


	18. Chapter 18

Clarke stares at the pyres as they start to collapse in on themselves. Anya had already asked her if she wished to return to their tent but Clarke had refused. Skaikru politics had caused these deaths. She would stay there to honor them until the end. It was the least she could do. That and swearing she would always stand against dictators who threatened any of the 13 clans.

Lexa glances at the omega. “Klark, it means a lot to me and our people that you are still here,” she whispers.

“Where else could I be?” Clarke points out.

Lexa gives her a sad smile. “Some may not have your sense of duty.” She looks over to where Abby still stands with Kane. “It seems to be a family trait.”

Clarke looks over to her mother and nods. “It is. I’ve come to realize, even when she…she got Dad killed she was trying to do the right thing. I haven’t told her that.”

“You should,” Anya interjects softly. “I think it would heal a wound both of you share.”

Clarke nods. “I’ll tell her. Tomorrow. I also need to go back to my hideout the day after tomorrow.” Both alphas spin on her, their eyes wide in shock. Clarke giggles. “Easy, my loves. I need to get things I left there. I also need to see Niylah. I have a fur to pick up.”

“And, um, then…?” Lexa asks.

Clarke sighs. “And then I think I need to stay here a little while. I swear I want nothing more than to just go back to Polis with you and lock the three of us away in the tower but we know we can’t do that. I owe it to my clan to help them get settled once more. Perhaps to even call a real vote for chancellor. It’s time that was decided by the people not by Mom and Kane passing that pin back and forth.”

“And then?”

Clarke grins coyly. “And then, well, I need to let all my other alphas know I am spoken for. I’ll hate to break their hearts but what can I say?”

Lexa lets out a low growl. “You can say they can accept you are taken or face my blade.”

Clarke chuckles. “You’re so cute when you growl.” Lexa huffs. “Seriously, though, give me a week or so and I will be back in Polis.” She pauses and then adds nervously. “My, um, heat…will be here in a few weeks…”

Anya and Lexa exchange a look then both step closer to their omega, their eyes scanning the crowd as if anyone might be watching and waiting for a chance at Clarke. Clarke rolls her eyes.

“Oh do NOT start that now. We have time. And you two are the only ones I want to spend my heat with.” She then blushes as she realizes what she has said. “I mean…you know…if that’s, um, what you want, too?”

Lexa smiles. Anya takes Clarke’s hand and gives it a kiss. “We want that more than we can say, ai prisa.”

Clarkes smiles and squeezes Anya’s hand. Then she figures protocols be damned. She takes Lexa’s hand and gives it a squeeze. Lexa stiffens at first then relaxes when she doesn’t sense anyone upset by the show of affection. She twines her fingers with Clarkes and that is how the three finish watching their warriors cross over: united as one.

* * *

Most of the conspirators are housed together in two cells. Pike gets his very own airlock all to himself. He had given up pacing hours ago and now just sits, glaring out the window at the two guards outside. One is from the Ark. The other is a Grounder. Yes, the second choice was just to piss him off. But Gustus is happy with the assignment and spends his time glaring right back at the prisoner.

It is late when the smell of smoke reaches the nostrils of both guards. Gustus turns, frowning.

“Wanheda, why are you here?”

Clarke gives him a small smile. “I told you to call me Clarke or I’ll cut off your beard.”

Gustus almost smiles. Almost. “You should be resting.”

“I know. And I will be soon. I just needed to do this.” She walks past him right up the tempered glass doors. “Hello, Mr. Pike.”

Pike stands up and approaches the doors, a leer on his face. “Well, well, well…is this a conjugal visit?”

Clarke barks out a laugh. “Ha! You wish. No, no this is a visit to let you know you will be paying for everything. Do you know what the penalty is for rape, Mr. Pike?”

“I’m guessing by your smirk it’s death,” he answers as if bored.

Clarke steps closer. “Oh, yes…eventually. But first they strap you to a tree, rip your pants and castrate you with a knife glowing red with heat. That will be my favorite part,” she says with a smile. His actually wavers a little. “And then you face death by 1,000 cuts. That means 999 times someone will cut you. Long cuts. Short cuts. Deep cuts. Shallow cuts. All over your body.” She leans her hands against the doors. “Everyone will hear you whimper, scream, beg for mercy and just keep cutting you over and over and over again.” Pike’s smile is completely gone now. “And after those 999 cuts are done, when all you want is to die to end the pain, Heda Lexa will step up to deliver cut number 1000. She can choose a quick, merciful strike to the heart. Or she can choose something slower, something to make you suffer until your very last breath.” She grins cruelly. “I hope she cuts your dick off and lets you bleed to death slowly, you perverted jackass.”

Pike steps up to the window. “My people won’t allow it to happen!”

“YOUR people are locked up! They’ll stand trial, too. By the time this over most of your bodies will line the border of the Dead Zone, a reminder to anyone who might betray any of the Heda’s people.” She tilts her head. “But if you want one more romp in the sack, one more little ‘oral lesson’ or some other ‘anatomy practical’…I know several Grounders that would love to take a turn with you in that little room while you scream and cry for help. I wasn’t the only one you raped, Mr. Pike. I’ll be happy to send in a Grounder for each of us who are ready to testify against you.”

“I volunteer if needed, Wanheda,” Gustus says from behind her.

“I don’t know, Gustus, you’re a little small to give Mr. Pike a good time,” she comments.

Clarke grins evilly as Pike’s eyes widen. There is no way he could escape someone the size of Gustus, let alone multiple Grounders his size or larger.

“Enjoy your last hours of life, Mr. Pike. Your reign of terror is at an end.”

“Clarke…Clarke, you have to help me! You have to say something on my behalf!” he pleads.

She stares at him incredulously. “The only thing I’ll say is go to hell as I take my cut on your body. See you at your execution.”

She turns and walks away. He races to the doors, slapping his hands against them. “CLARKE! You can’t do that to me! I should be held to Ark laws, not…not Grounder bullshit!”

Clarke slowly turns and stares at him. “You seemed to have missed the memo: we’re ALL Grounders now.”

She turns and continues down the hallway, his screams and slaps against the glass following her. As she turns the corner she finds her alphas right where she left them. They immediately pull her close, pumping out pheromones to erase any possible scent of Pike on her body. She smiles and lets them do what they need to do, finding immense comfort in this act of possession. She eventually leans back.

“Thank you for letting me do that on my own. I needed to face him. Maybe it was petty but…but I needed to make sure to rub in that I win and he loses. He hurt me but I am being avenged. Thank you for that,” she says, giving Lexa a kiss.

Lexa brings their foreheads together. “No thanks needed, hodnes. Though you are an omega very capable of taking care of herself, it is an honour for Anya and I to protect you as your alphas.”

“I know.” She kisses Lexa again then turns and kisses Anya, too. “I don’t know about you two but I’m exhausted.”

“Come, ai prisa, our tent has been moved closer to Arkadia. Let’s head for bed.”

Clarke nods to Anya. Her alphas wrap their arms around her and she wraps hers around their waists as they head out to their tent for the rest of the evening. As they exit they run right into Abby. She smiles at the trio.

“Take care of my girl tonight.”

“Tonight and every night,” Lexa promises.

Clarke can’t resist. She looks at Kane. “Take care of my mommy tonight.”

He stares at her a moment then starts to laugh. “I was fine until you said mommy.”

Clarke grins and winks. “That was the plan.”

Abby rolls her eyes. “On second thought, she’s grounded.”

Anya smiles. “You will forgive us if Heda overrules you.”

Abby grins and the group splits up. When they get to their tent, Clarke reaches up to remove her pauldron and instead groans. Lexa smiles and steps over to her.

“Let me, Klark.”

“Yeah. I keep forgetting it’s barely been a week since Nia…you know…”

Lexa nods and removes the shoulder decoration. Anya steps up and the two remove Clarke’s cloak and armour. Clarke tries to remove her shirt but her shoulders and back are just too stiff. With hands far more tender than warriors are thought to have, the two alphas strip their omega all the way down. Anya then grabs two jars.

“Lay on the bed, ai prisa,” she says gently.

Clarke nods and crawls onto the bed, stretching out on her stomach. Lexa takes a jar of linament and begins to massage the blonde’s shoulders.

“Oh, fuck, that feels so good,” Clarke moans.

Anya and Lexa exchange a grin as the general opens the other jar and begins to treat the claw wounds on Clarke’s back.

“These are looking much better, ai prisa. The ones from the jaguar are nearly healed. Only the deepest from the pauna cracked and bled today.”

“Good,” Clarke mumbles into the pillow. “Not that I don’t like bonding with you two this way but it’d be nice to go to bed and not smell like the med bay.”

The two Grounders chuckle as they finish doctoring Clarke. They then stand and quickly strip down. By the time they get into bed Clarke is fast asleep. Lexa strokes a hand through wavy blond locks as she studies the sleeping woman.

“Her heat is coming. We will mate.”

Anya smiles. “Yes. Maybe not this time but at some point she will carry our pups.”

Lexa’s eyes well up. “When I found out I was a Nightblood I put thoughts of mating and having children out of my head. When I fell in love with you, I just assumed the young Nightbloods would be our children.” She inhales reverently. “But now…now…I just…”

Anya takes her loves hand and kisses it. “I know. I feel the same. You’ll be an amazing mother.”

“So will you.” Lexa thinks a moment then chuckles. “Damn, as much as Clarke has us wrapped around her little finger we’ll be complete pushovers with our kids.”

Anya laughs. “I daresay you’re right. Of course the ones I sire will be perfect so we won’t have to worry about them.”

Lexa lifts an eyebrow. “Oh really? You really think your kids will be better than mine? I’m Heda.”

“And I trained you. I win.”

“No! The student has surpassed the teacher! Years ago!”

“Oh, no you haven’t! You forget who knocked you on your ass last time we sparred, little shit,” Anya taunts.

“You got one lucky shot in because you called out Clarke’s name and distracted me!” Lexa protests.

“Oh for fuck’s sake! Both of you shut up or there will be no CHANCE for any babies,” Clarke warns them.

“Ooops. Didn’t mean to wake you, hodnes.”

“Well you did. Go to sleep. Now.”

“Yes, hodnes.”

Anya blows out the lamp and the two alpha’s quickly settle down. Anya starts to giggle.

“Yep, we are so screwed.”

“Yes, we are. And I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Lexa says as she snuggles up against Clarke.

Anya snuggles in, too, and the three slip into sleep purring with contentment. It had been a hell of a couple of weeks!

* * *

In the middle of the night Clarke awakens with the need to pee. She starts to wiggle out from the arms of her alphas. Both moan and pull her closer.

“Uh, loves, I have to get up or I’m going to wet the bed. And not in a fun way,” she warns them.

They groan and let her leave the warmth of their bed. When she finishes, she returns and can’t help but smile. Lexa and Anya are cuddled up together. She watches them a moment by the light of the lantern in the main part of the tent. Could she really be so lucky? Finally she crawls back into bed, snuggling up to Anya’s back. Anya moans and the whines.

“Nooo…you go between us so we can both snuggle you. You’re softer than Lexa.”

Clarke giggles. “Um, thanks. I think.”

“Yeah. Cuddle me, too. No fair only Anya has you,” Lexa adds.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Damn, you two are whiners.” She slides over Anya into the valley her alphas have made. “There. Better?”

She lays on her back. Both alphas place a head on a shoulder and throw a leg over her. Anya’s arm goes across Clarke’s chest; Lexa’s arm over Clarke’s stomach. Both warriors sigh in contentment.

“Perfection,” Lexa declares.

Clarke smiles and kisses both of them on the head. “I agree. You’re perfect. I love you both so much.”

Lexa tilts her head up and kisses her omega properly. They both moan, their bodies starting to heat up. Anya kisses along Clarke’s bare shoulder to the younger woman’s neck as her hand starts to play with a nipple that has grown hard beneath her arm. By the time the kiss ends, the arousal of the alphas is pressing against Clarke’s hips.

“Klark…beja…” Lexa whispers.

“Yes,” Clarke whispers back, spreading her legs.

Lexa lets out a growl of lust and rolls to settle between the welcoming thighs. She kisses Clarke again as she rubs her cock against the moist heat between the omega’s legs. Clarke turns her head and kisses Anya as Lexa begins to suckle the young woman’s pulse point. Lexa reaches down, aims, and slowly inserts herself into the omega.

“By the Spirits you feel so good,” she groans.

Anya eases out of the kiss, allowing Clarke to pay full attention to Lexa. This gives the blonde warrior the opportunity to just watch and enjoy her two loves enjoy each other. She reaches down and starts to stroke her cock, feeling the precum already leaking out and using it to lube herself so her hand never faulters.

Lexa keeps a steady pace. She drives in deeply but slowly, wanting to prolong the pleasure of being inside her omega. Clarke’s hands move to Lexa’s chest, squeezing, pinching, massaging perfect nipples.

“Klark…so good…damn you feel so good.”

They kiss again, their tongues doing a slow dance.

“You two are so beautiful,” Anya breathes.

Sooner than she wants, Lexa feels herself starting to edge towards climax. She breaks off the kiss with Clarke.

“Ready, hodnes?” she croaks.

“Fuck me, Lexa,” Clarke orders.

Lexa starts to speed up her thrusts. She pauses long enough to get to her knees, lifting Clarke’s legs over her thighs. With this angle she can thrust harder and deeper. Clarke whimpers with pleasure as she feels Lexa’s heavy balls smacking her ass. Everyplace her alpha touches her feels like flames. Inside it seems like sparks shooting through her. Only one other has made her feel so much, so good, so loved. And that other one gets round two!

“Fuck, Lexa! Oh, fuck…so good. Faster! So close!”

Lexa grunts and starts to pump even faster, leaning over and bracing her hand by Clarke’s head as she drives her omega closer to the edge.

“OH! Oh, yeah! Right there! Please! Please! OH!”

Lexa wants to come with her lover but her cock has other ideas. With one great thrust she roars, spraying her seed deep into the woman bellow her. Her orgasm sends her into spasmatic thrusts that pound Clarke’s clit. She collapses down onto Clarke.

“Get off. Need. More!” Clarke begs.

Lexa actually giggles as she rolls off. Clarke rolls onto Anya. She stares down at the general.

“Help me?”

“Sha, Klark.”

Anya lifts Clarke’s hips and helps her settle down on her ready cock. Both women moan as it becomes fully sheathed in Clarke’s heat. The omega braces her hands on the alphas shoulders and starts to roll her hips. Anya’s hips pick up the beat and they are soon rolling rhythmically together. The general lifts her hands and grasps the enticing breasts bouncing above her. She pinches and rolls the nipples, briefly knocking Clarke out of rhythm.

“Oh…feels so…so good!” Clarke moans.

Soon both women are nearing their peak. Lexa reaches over and starts to toy with Clarke’s clit, making the omega mewl from the added pleasure. As the Heda feels how wet her fingers are she can’t resist. She moves her fingers from Clarke’s clit to her ass. And then, with a mixture of her own and Clarke’s juices as lube, she thrusts a finger into the blonde’s ass.

“OH! OH FUCK! YES!”

Clarke screams out as her orgasm takes her. Anya follows a moment later, driven over by the shuddering rolls the woman atop her goes into. Clarke feels herself filling with a second batch of cum as her own come sprays down onto Anya. Finally the fireworks in her body start to die down and she collapses down onto the general. Lexa smiles and slowly pulls her finger out.

Clarke comes again.

Anya slowly rubs her hands up and down Clarke’s side, careful of the injuries that are still healing. The omega nuzzles into her alphas neck. All three are purring softly as Lexa snuggles into the two panting women.

“You two…are gonna kill me.” Clarke pants. Then she grins. “What a way…to go.” She turns to look at Lexa. “That was…wow…”

Lexa smiles. “I couldn’t resist. I love your ass.”

Clarke smiles. “My ass seems to love you, too.”

All three chuckle. Anya rolls, putting Clarke between the alphas once more as she slides her cock out. They lay there stroking each other, exchanging kisses, purring. Anya eases back a bit.

“Klark, may I ask you a question about…about Pike?”

Clarke stiffens. “Seriously? Now?” Anya nods. “Uh, sure I guess.”

“Why did you call him ‘Mr’ Pike. Isn’t that a sign of respect for your clan?”

Clarke grins. “Yes, it normally is. But he had me call him Charles when he…abused me. Calling him ‘Mr. Pike’ rubbed in the fact that I was back in control, not him.”

Anya smiles and hugs her closer. “Ah. Good. I didn’t want you feeling you had to respect a dead man.”

“Nope, no respect at all.” She stares into Anya’s eyes. “He has no control over me anymore. He is nothing but one last jackass to deal with before spending my life with you and Lexa. I promise.”

Anya smiles and kisses her. “That sounds perfect, ai prisa.”

The three go back to making out before they fall asleep in a tangle of arms and legs, content purrs coming from each of them.

* * *

Raven smiles as she snuggles closer to Taran. “You know, this isn’t how I pictured getting you into bed with me.”

He laughs and looks around the Medical Bay. “That’s good to know. You sure Dr. Griffin won’t lose her head when she sees we’re both in here?”

“Nah. I think she gets people needing each other right now,” Raven tells him. “So, um, when the armies go back are you going to, um, you know…go?”

Taran studies her face by the light of the machines on the wall. “Do you want me to go?”

“No but I know your people need you,” Raven says sadly.

“Actually being just an apprentice they don’t technically need me. And there is a lot I could learn from you and someday take back to my people. Maybe with my mate and 3 or 4 adorable little pups,” he adds with a wink.

Raven laughs. “Yeah. Right. Maybe. Before you have us mated and parenting, how about a few dates, getting to know each other better, and THEN we think about making the cutest pups that ever lived?”

Taran smiles and nods. “I think I could do things your way.”

“Good. Plan to always do things my way and we’ll be just fine.”

Taran grins, pretty sure she is NOT kidding. He leans over her and kisses her gently. “I’m really glad you’re going to be okay.”

“And I’m damn glad you were still wearing your shield.” She strokes his cheek. “I just found you. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t. I promise.”

He kisses her again. This time the kiss gets a little more heated. Just before they go too far they hear a throat clearing. They break apart and see the scowling face of Abby.

“Uh, hi, Abs,” Raven mumbles, blushing.

“Hi. If you can’t control yourselves, go back to your hut. I will not have you turning the Medical Bay into a brothel.”

Taran swallows hard and nods. “Yes, ma’am.”

“So can we really go to my hut? Seriously?”

Abby grins. “Yes. Just…be careful, okay?”

Raven grins and stands up. “Okay.”

Taran helps her stand and Abby hands her a crutch to use until she can get her brace repaired. She watches as the two young lovers walk out together. What a crazy couple of weeks!

“So…that whole brothel thing…does that include your office?” Kane asks as he wraps Abby up from behind.

She grins and kisses his cheek. “Nope. It’s technically not the Med Bay and as such doesn’t have to be kept sterile. So get your beta-ass in there and get ready for me,” she orders as she nips at his jaw.

He kisses her neck up to her ear. “As you wish, Chancellor.”

Abby quickly checks the other patients and makes sure they are settled for the night. She then goes to her office to get in some special time with her mate. They had earned this time, damn it!

* * *

Harper walks up and wraps her arms around Monty’s waist. “Is there anything I can say? Or do?”

Monty shakes his head, lifting one hand to cover hers. He stares out the window into the night sky, wishing in some ways they were still up in the sky, looking down at Earth.

“Things used to be so easy. How did things get so fucked up so fast?”

Harper kisses his neck. “I don’t know. I wish I could say or do something to make you feel better or to bring your dad back. Just…I wish I could ease your pain.”

“I…I won’t be able to watch. They are going to execute my mother and I won’t be able to watch.” He turns and looks into her eyes. “But I will cut Pike. That bastard is as much to blame as Nia and the assholes that attacked Farm Station. He twisted Mom’s thinking. He did!” he insists.

In her heart Harper isn’t sure if she completely believes that but she knows Monty has to believe it. She nods. “I know. I’ll be right there beside you to cut him. And I will go with you wherever you want to go while…your mom is…you know.”

He pulls her into a hug. “Thank you.”

“No thanks needed, Monty. I love you and I’m here for you. Always,” she tells him.

“I love you, too.”

Harper just holds him close, now sure she did the right thing not telling him about Pike’s threats on the drive from Azgeda to Arkadia. It would only hurt Monty more. And Pike never really did anything but make threats. No, he hurt Clarke and a few others but just threatened Harper. She’s fine. No need to bring up his actions to anyone. Well, maybe Clarke…maybe talking to Clarke will help her get past the nightmares that haunt her at night.

Maybe.

* * *

“If that fence doesn’t hold and the Commander’s horse runs off you can bet she will SKIN you alive!” Indra threatens a man doing a half-assed job of securing one side of the horse corral.

Her words snap him into action as he has no doubts Indra is correct. When he finishes he tests the strength of the rails twice before turning to Indra.

“Done, General.”

“Good. Have the horses brought in and given plenty of food and water.”

“Yes, General.”

The man hurries off. Indra lets out a sigh of exhaustion. Once this is done she is done for the night.

“Do you know how sexy it is when you threaten men twice your size?”

Indra turns and smiles at Jamie. “As sexy as you in your full body armour,” she answers.

Jamie smiles and steps closer. “So…if I were to pull the General of the Trigedakru army into a hug and kiss her right now, would I face death?”

Indra chuckles. “Well, maybe just a severe beating.” She steps closer and lowers her voice. “But if you were to return to the general’s tent and wait for her naked, you would probably get a very,  _very_   nice reward.”

Jamie blushes as her mind paints a vivid picture of the reward. “Point the way,” she purrs.

Indra nods with her head. “Four tents over, two tents towards Arkadia. Well out of scent range of the stables.”

“Smart woman. See you soon.”

Though they would love to exchange a kiss, they settle for a quick squeeze of their hands as they split up. Jamie finds Indra’s tent and makes her way inside. She strips off her armour, sighing happily as the weight is finally off her completely after far longer than normal. Just before she strips, a young omega boy walks in with two buckets of water. She smiles her thanks at him as he pours them into wash basins. He stares in awe at Jamie’s armour.

“You can touch it if you like. Try it on even,” she offers, wondering if he understands her.

He blushes and shakes his head shyly. He quickly makes his way back out of the tent.

“I need to learn their language. He may not have completely understood me,” Jamie tells herself.

She strips down and uses the warm water to clean off. Tomorrow she would take a shower; maybe even convince Indra to brave the Ark and join her. For now, this would do. Once she is clean, she pours a mug of wine and digs into the dried meat and bread on the table. She has just finished a sandwich when Indra returns. Indra smiles at the naked woman at her table.

“I could get used to this,” Indra jokes.

“Me, too.”

Jamie stands and helps Indra strip down. The Sky guard then takes a cloth and proceeds to clean her lover. Indra moans at the best sponge bath she’s ever had. She had been looking forward to wine and a sandwich before bed. By the time it ends, Indra is hungry only for one thing. She spins and pushes Jamie back down onto the bed. She crawls on top of her.

“Mine.”

“Yours. Always yours,” Jamie vows.

And the two start a celebration of their love that lasts until dawn. What a way to greet the day!


	19. Chapter 19

Abby studies the Commander. So far they had stood on stage in judgement of 22 people who had conspired with Pike to take the Ark. Half of those people had been sentenced to death by 1,000 cuts. The others had been sentenced to labour to be completed at various clans in the coalition. The Commander was holding up much better than the Chancellor.

“How do you do it?” Abby finally asks as they await the next prisoner.

Lexa turns her torso towards her, her feet remaining in place. “Do what?”

“I know they deserve what they are getting but I just…can’t imagine doing this over and over again all day. How are you managing?”

Lexa gives her a small smile. “I was trained for this for many years. I have wielded a whip as a novitiate. I have made more cuts than I can remember before ever becoming Heda. I was told over and over I was born to do this to help lead my people. Part of me still hurts when I have to do this but I am able to hide that part away. Later…later my lovers will help me deal with the full emotional ramifications of what happens here today.”

Abby smiles. “I’m glad to hear it affects you. I was worried you were a robot or something.”

Lexa chuckles. “No, just a Nightblood born to lead.”

Abby nods and turns back to their gathered people as conspirator number 23 is brought to the stage. With so many to deal with, they had been brought out alphabetically. The exception will be Pike, who will be brought out last. As before, Indra and Jamie lead the accused up onto the stage. Indra slams the end of her staff into the wooden planks.

“HANNAH GREEN!” she calls out.

Abby can’t help but steal a glance at Monty. Harper and Jasper stand with him, holding his hands as he copes with hearing Indra read the charges out. She would definitely be one of the conspirators up for the death penalty. Once Indra finishes the charges, Lexa addresses the crowd.

“You have heard her offenses. Is there anyone who wishes to speak on her behalf?”

Abby looks down to Monty only briefly, her head snapping up as another voice speaks.

“I WISH TO!”

The crowd parts and murmurs start as Thelonious Jaha makes his way to the stage. He stops on the ground in front of Lexa, addressing the Commander directly.

“There is no denying that Hannah was the right hand of Charles Pike. What I do deny, is that she was a willing hand. Prior to Wanheda freeing us from Arkadia, Hannah came to me several times to seek my counsel. While trapped, cut off from the rest of us in Azgeda, she saw her husband cut down by attackers. She watched others from Farm Station, lifelong friends, fall to foes that they did not even understand. It twisted her ideas of morality; of right and wrong. By the time they returned to us, she hated all those we once called Grounders and now called friends. They were just an enemy to her. As she saw us working with them, she began to have doubts but Pike was always there to turn her head.”

He slowly walks over to Monty, who will not lift his head.

“When Pike had her threaten her own son she came to see she was wrong. But by then she was too scared to go against him. Instead, she did everything she could to avoid hurting her boy.” He turns back to the stage. “Unknown to Pike, she knew how to find Monty in the tunnels and delayed the patrols to give him time to get out and get away. She had even developed a plan to get weapons to those of us inside so that we could help return Arkadia to Chancellor Griffin.” Gasps are heard throughout the camp. “But then Wanheda made her move and the uprising was called off. She was doing her best to stop Pike without endangering her life, the life of her son, and the life of those that were being held captive here. She had even damaged the shock stick being used on Wanheda so that the charge was not as hot as it could have been. Let her prove she has changed. Let her be sentenced to labour here, at Arkadia, where she can rebuild her relationship with Monty and with all of us.”

Lexa studies the man carefully. He had been a champion of his people willing to die alone in space that they may live. He had travelled the Dead Zone and returned, becoming a prophet of the City of Light. She looks to Monty. He had lost so much already. He now looks to her, fearing to hope for mercy. Lexa considers her words carefully.

“If you speak true, Thelonious Jaha, then Hannah Green does deserve a chance to prove herself.” She turns to Hannah. “You will serve a year’s hard labour at a clan to be determined. If you break one rule, disobey one order, you will face death. Do you understand and accept that judgement?”

Hannah is shocked. She quickly nods. “I…I understand, Heda,” she replies, her voice trembling with emotion.

Lexa jerks her head, telling Indra to lead her to the prisoners facing detention. Jaha smiles and nods.

“Thank you for this wise decision, Heda.”

Lexa nods to him and he melts back into the crowd. Lexa does not need to turn her head to find Clarke. She can feel the glare boring into the back of her head like a drill. Yes, she will have to answer to her omega later for this one. For now she puts it out of her head as conspirator 24 is brought to the stage.

And so it goes on. Pike had 43 followers. A few have people stand for them; defend them. But most are easily convicted of death for what they had done. When they get to prisoner 41, the routine of the morning is interrupted.

“YOU DON’T RULE ME!”

He kicks Indra in the knee, taking her down and races towards the commander. Anya leaps between him and her mate, grabbing him by the neck to stop his attack. He kicks out at her as Jamie and Indra, now back up on her feet, grab for him. Gustus takes two steps forward and swings his mighty arm. There is a horrible cracking sound as the man’s head whips around unnaturally. His body falls, rolling off the stage, his neck snapped like a twig by the large man’s blow. Gustus turns to Lexa.

“Apologies for interfering, Heda.”

Lexa can’t help but smirk. “Forgiven.” She looks at two warriors. “Take the body to the wagon.”

The men grab the lifeless man and take him to one of the wagons that will bear the bodies to the border of the Dead Zone. The last two are brought forward. Both scared teens who are sentenced to labour in hopes they will grow to see the errors of following a leader so blindly. Lexa looks to Indra.

“Bring out Pike.”

There is a rumbling over the crowd. Lexa scans those gathered. Some omegas actually look scared, testament to the old way things were handled on the Ark. They still believe Pike will go free. Not fucking happening Lexa silently promises them. She turns to the door of the Ark as the last prisoner is led out. He holds his head high, defiant to the last. Oh, how she wishes she could say to hell with the laws and fight this bastard hand-to-hand. She hears Anya let out a low growl and knows her mate feels the same. And when she gets a whiff of the nervous pheromones coming from Clarke she once again comes close to forgetting the laws. She takes several calming breaths, trying to remember the meditation techniques Titus had taught her years before. Indra slams her staff into the stage.

“CHARLES PIKE!”

Before Lexa can speak, the crowd starts to react.

“KILL HIM!”

“STRIKE HIM DEAD!”

“LET US HAVE HIM, HEDA!”

“TEAR HIM APART!”

Lexa lets out a growl and raises her hand in the air. Almost immediately the crowd silences. Pike, the entire time, had kept his head up arrogantly ignoring those wishing him harm. They were just Grounders, after all. Lexa slowly guides her eyes over the crowd.

“He will face justice. We will not be vigilantes. We will not be animals. We will not be what he claims we are. Trust in our laws or we are nothing,” she scolds them.

Her eyes scan the crowd again, noting that the most vocal proponents look ashamed that they were actually being the savages Pike had claimed. Lexa turns to Indra and nods.

“Charles Pike, you have been charged with multiple counts of murder, multiple counts of assault, multiple crimes against omegas, multiple crimes of rape, and with staging a coup against Chancellor Griffin. How do you plead?”

“Fuck you, Grounder. I don’t answer to you.”

Lexa steps towards him. “No, you don’t answer to General Indra. You answer to the laws I swore to help uphold. So how do you plead?”

“Untie me and I’ll show you what I plead,” he challenges.

Lexa ignores him and turns to the crowd. She misses him turning his head to stare at Clarke and blow her a kiss. Anya and Abby, however,  _had_   seen. With a roar, Anya leaps towards him. Abby intercepts her and Clarke grabs her lover from behind.

“Beja, Anya…beja, no,” Clarke repeats calmly several times before Anya steps back. Pike just leers at them.

Once Lexa is sure things on stage are under control, she turns back to the crowd. “You have heard his offenses. Is there anyone who wishes to speak on his behalf?” There is no answer…until she goes to pronounce his sentence.

“I WISH TO SPEAK!” Charles Pike hollers.

Lexa slowly turns and glares at him. She gives him a slight nod. “As you wish.”

Pike turns to look at the crowd. “When Farm Station came down our leaders were killed. I stepped up. The first time we opened our doors,” he glares at Lexa, “ _her_   people attacked.” He turns back to the crowd. “From all I’ve heard, they did the same when our children were sent down. These people don’t know laws! They don’t know restraint! And they don’t know our ways! And now they dare to stand in judgement of us? Who the hell gave them that power? We have technology that they don’t even know to dream about! We are smarter, we are better armed, and we are the ones that DESERVE this land! They should be BOWING to us! They should be following OUR laws! They should- -”

“You mean our laws that say omegas are shit and alphas can do no wrong?” Clarke interrupts him. She steps towards him, keeping Lexa between them. “Tell us, Pike, tell us how you want people to forgive you for raping me. For raping others. For using us and abusing us for your own pleasure! Tell me how taking advantage of teenagers makes you less a savage than the worst of Nia’s followers!”

He growls at her. “You need to learn your place, omega!”

Clarke’s eyes narrow and she steps closer. “Ah, yes. My place. How many times did you tell me my place was naked under your rutting body, you sick fuck?” She steps closer to him. “My place is where I want it to be. Omegas here on the ground CHOOSE their place in life. They are warriors, teachers, healers, ANYTHING they want to be! And none of them want to be sex slaves to assholes like you.”

He steps towards her, making Anya, Abby and Gustus tense up. Lexa still stares with a calmness about her that belies the turmoil inside. She knows Clarke needs to have this out with the man, both for herself and all his victims.

“You wanted my cock. Your inner omega begged for me to fill you,” he boasts.

Clarke lifts an eyebrow and chuckles. “If my inner omega needed to be filled she sure as hell wouldn’t have called for your little package.”

Pike’s face flushes as he hears laughter from the crowd. He starts to pump out pheromones so strongly even those down on the ground in the front couple of rows are affected. Clarke, however, doesn’t react to him.

“Get on your knees, bitch. Show them what omegas are good for,” he orders her.

Lexa’s hands tighten into fists. NO ONE should try to make one of her mates submit. And had Clarke worn the commander’s bite Lexa would not have been able to stop from killing the man in front of her. Clarke, however, just locks eyes with the man. She had stared down worse. She feels her nose start to bleed but she does NOT submit to him; she will NOT offer her throat or go to her knees.

“Time you learned that omegas aren’t here for your pleasure. Time for anyone out there to see that omegas on Earth are not subject to the hell you put us through in space. Let it be known now, any alpha that attacks an omega may face Lexa’s laws but they will first have to face the wrath of Wanheda. Maybe you should save face and just submit to me, little man.”

Pike roars and leaps towards her. Clarke doesn’t even flinch. But this time Lexa does react. She grabs him by the arm and slings him away from the blonde. She stares into his eyes and lets out a blast of pheromones to remind him just who the strongest alpha on the stage is. He whimpers as he loses his fight against her and drops to his knees, his neck turning in submission. Testament to her control, no one else is affected by her outburst, only Pike.

“You are a weak, pathetic excuse for a man. You are no alpha. You are a deviant rapist. Tonight you will face castration then death by 1000 cuts. You best hope the first 999 kill you. Because the last strike, the one I make, will lead to a long, slow death. You don’t deserve the respect of a kill strike.” She looks at Indra. “TAKE HIM AWAY!”

The crowd cheers as Indra and Jaime grab the man and drag him off the stage. Gustus follows them, hoping Pike will give him a reason to damage him. Not kill him, just make him hurt. Lexa turns and faces the crowd.

“Remember what you saw here today. Justice doesn’t always demand blood. But when it does, I WILL take it!”

The crowd cheers once more then starts to disperse. They will gather again that evening for the executions. One man is already dead. 22 more will die, including Pike. Lexa turns to Clarke and sees Abby tending to her daughter’s nose. Clarke pushes her mother’s hand away.

“I’m fine.”

“Klark, beja, let your mother- -” Anya starts.

“I SAID I’M FINE!”

Clarke pushes past them all and walks off the stage. Lexa watches her go, wishing there was something that could be done to erase the memories that haunt her love. She walks over to Abby and Anya.

“She needs space. She will come back to us when she’s ready,” she says with conviction.

“I wish you’d let me kill him,” Anya growls.

“I’m glad I was able to stop you,” Abby replies. “He needed to face justice and Clarke deserved a chance to confront him for her and the others he hurt. They all deserve to cut him for what he’s done to them.” She looks at Lexa. “And the omegas that were hurt on the Ark needed to hear what you said, too. They need to really believe they are more than playthings for alphas. In defending Clarke from his final attack, you defended them. That means something to us as we learn to live in harmony with the other clans.”

Lexa nods her head. “Thank you for saying that. If you see Clarke before we do, tell her we’ll be in our tent.”

Abby nods. “I will. Thank you.”

She watches the two alphas walk away, knowing they will comfort each other while they worry about their omega. Abby really couldn’t have asked for better mates for her daughter. She steps off the stage into Kane’s waiting arms.

“That fucking sucked,” she mumbles into his shoulder.

“Agreed. And tonight will be worse.”

“But then it will be over.” She leans back and looks at him. “And in a week we have a vote. Time to start living by the right laws, starting with electing a chancellor and a council.”

Kane smiles and nods. “Sounds like a good thing to worry about tomorrow.” He wraps an arm around her shoulder, leading her towards the Ark. “For now…let me help you forget about leadership for a while.”

Abby smiles and allows herself to be taken care of for a little while.

* * *

Once she had left the stage, Clarke had found a place between two buildings where she could be alone with her thoughts for a few minutes. Once she has control of herself, she thinks about all that had happened that day and the one thing that was still bugging her. She leaves her little alcove and walks towards where the prisoners being executed are in containment. She sees Indra and Jaime.

“General, Sergeant, I need you two to come with me,” she orders.

They nod and follow her as she leads them away to another place hidden from the view of those in the courtyard. She stops and removes her cloak and armour, letting it all fall to the ground. Jaime and Indra exchange looks of confusion. The blonde turns to them.

“Sergeant, is your shock stick fully charged?”

“Uh, yes, ma’am,” Jaime answers.

“Good. Hit me,” Clarke demands.

Jaime and Indra exchange another look. “Uh, what?” Jaime asks.

“Hannah said the shock stick used on me had a lesser charge. I need to know if that’s true. Hit me.”

“Um, with all due respect, Heda will kill me,” Jaime points out.

“No, she won’t. Indra is here as a witness that I ordered you to do this.”

Indra stiffens. “Of all the crazy ass ideas you’ve come up with, Skai goufa…”

“PLEASE! I have to know! I just…I have to know,” Clarke pleads.

Jaime stares at her a moment. With a resigned sigh she pulls her shock stick. Indra grunts and nods.

“You’re really sure?” Jaime asks.

“Yes. Do it.”

Jaime bites her lip, shakes her head, then places the stick against Clarke and gives her a jolt. Though she wants to make it a quick hit, she knows what Clarke is looking for and holds it against the young woman for a full cycle.

Clarke had screamed in pain, dropping to her knees and convulsing as the charge rips through her body. It seems to go on forever before Jaime takes the stick away. Indra drops to her knees.

“Wanheda?”

Clarke is shaking. “I…fine…had to…know.”

“Um, so, uh, well?” Jaime asks.

Clarke sits up with Indra’s help. “She really did…mess with it. Make sure…make sure Raven fixes it…before it goes back to…weapons locker,” she croaks out.

Jaime nods. “Yes, ma’am.”

The two soldiers pull Clarke to her feet. Jaime picks up Clarke’s armour and cloak and hands them over. Clarke thanks them for their help and walks way, instinctively knowing where she would find her alphas. When she enters the tent a few minutes later she sees them holding each other, nuzzling their mating bites, comforting each other.

“You two are so beautiful,” she whispers.

They turn in surprise, not having heard or sensed their omega entering. That just proves their emotions are in turmoil. Clarke drops her things and walks into the arms they open to her. She breathes deeply as the two start to pump out pheromones to calm her.

“I love you both so much,” she whispers, worried if she speaks louder her voice will crack.

“We love you, too, ai prisa,” Anya whispers.

“Where did you go?” Lexa asks, smelling Indra and Jaime on her lover.

“I had Jaime zap me with her shock stick,” Clarke explains.

Her alphas both push her to arm’s length. “You WHAT?” they ask simultaneously.

Clarke can’t help but grin. She explains what had happened and why. She rubs her hands over their backs, pumping out her own calming pheromones.

“I swear, she did it very reluctantly, but I needed to know,” she finishes.

Anya sighs. “I have to say, I wondered, too. I had just planned to have Raven test it.”

“I thought about that but…I needed to know now. Now that I do know…can Hannah serve her time with the Trikru? That way Monty can see her somewhat regularly without the eyes of Arkadia on them,” she asks Lexa.

Lexa nods. “I will make it happen.” She strokes a hand through Clarke’s hair. “Now, is there anything we can do for you, hodnes?”

Clarke steps closer to them. “Just…hold me? Remind me I’m safe.”

“That we can always do, ai prisa. Though I have to say, I’m pretty sure you could make us submit to you in a heartbeat. You’re a little scary,” Anya teases.

Clarke chuckles. “I just want to keep you on your toes.” She sees their baffled looks and giggles. “So much slang to reteach you! It just means…keeping you…expecting the unexpected from me.”

“Ah. Like keeping on your toes while fighting,” Lexa relates.

“Exactly. So, can we lay down? To be honest, fighting submission gives me a bad headache,” Clarke admits.

“Of course,” Lexa replies, kissing Clarke’s temple.

The three strip down to light sleep shirts and shorts. Clarke crawls into the middle of the bed and her alphas cuddle in beside her. Warm and safe in their arms, Clarke’s emotions start to settle and she begins to purr.

“Ai hod yu in,” she whispers, giving them each a kiss.

“Ai hod yu in,” they echo and nuzzle into her, also purring.

Clarke smiles as she slips into sleep. How can she feel anything but safe in the arms of these two amazing women.

* * *

That night Clarke is getting ready to make her way to the execution trees when she senses someone beside her. She nods to Octavia.

“You look fierce tonight. Your warpaint is great,” Clarke notes.

Octavia smiles. “Thanks. It’s a mix of Indra’s and Lincoln’s. I wanted to honour both of them. I’ve been meaning to tell you I love yours, too. Indra explained that red warpaint is only used if a warrior’s design was earned in battle. The streaks represent Nia’s blood, don’t they?”

“Yeah. Anya told me that battle gave me this design. I think I’m finally okay with that,” Clarke admits.

“You should be. That was…fucking amazing, Clarke.”

“Thanks. Honestly? Don’t remember much of it. I was a bit out of it.”

Octavia chuckles. “Yeah. Just a bit.” She takes a breath as she considers her next words. “I’m sorry you had to face Pike, even though you embarrassed his ass. Something about him kept bugging me and I didn’t know what. I just…just knew I couldn’t trust him and he gave me bad feelings. Then it hit me that he was the one that abused you in the Skybox. I only briefly smelled that shirt but I guess it kind of stuck in my head. I’m so, so sorry I didn’t realize it sooner and end his fight before he ever had a chance at you again.”

Clarke reaches over and squeezes her arm. “I forgive you only because you need me to. But it’s not your fault and I hold nothing against you.”

“I’m not sure I could have done what you did up there on stage. I mean, you told everyone what he did to you. That took…that took guts, Clarke. Thanks for standing up for all of us the way you have. I hope you know how much respect you have from all of us for that and how much I love that my friend is such a strong-ass survivor.” She gives her a hug. “I love you, Clarke. You’re my sister. Always.”

Clarke smiles, hugging her back. “And you’re mine. I love you, too, Tay.”

“AWWWWW! And I love you guys, too!” Raven squeals as she bearhugs her friends.

The other two chuckle and pull her into the circle. “You’re insane, but we love you, too, Rae,” Clarke tell her.

A moment later, Gustus finds them. “Wanheda, it is time.”

Clarke takes a deep breath and looks at her friends. “Let’s get this done. We kill his followers first. Pike gets killed on his own. You don’t have to participate if you don’t want to.”

“We’ll do it, Clarke, for all that aren’t here to do it for themselves,” Octavia states.

“Yeah. Especially those omega’s floated just because they said no up there,” Raven adds. “We’ll do it for all victims of alphas who were assholes.”

Clarke nods and goes out to join Lexa, Anya and Abby for the walk to the execution trees. It’s going to be a long, long night.

* * *

And long it was. Pike’s people were brought up in three separate groups. By the time the last one is sent over by Lexa, the air smells of blood, piss and shit from those that had been killed. Clarke carefully studies the face of her clan. These people had been through so much over the last year, starting long before they had made the drop to the ground. They had been forced to adapt or die in a world they couldn’t have ever imagined. Some have thrived, she thinks as she looks at Octavia, Jasper and other members of the Delinquents. Others hadn’t done as well, she notes as she studies those from Farm Station still struggling to survive.

“ _Is this why we came down here? Did we just come down to die some other way? Some of us are still suffocating even with all this air to breathe,”_ she thinks to herself. _“I left them when they needed me most. I hope they understand I wasn’t able to lead them then. I was broken. So fucking broken.”_ She takes a deep breath. “ _But now I’m healed. Now I will lead them, even if my place is in Polis with my mates. I will fight for them. I will argue for them. I will plead for them. I will teach them. I will help them learn to live on their own and with the other clans. We are ALL Grounders now. And it is time I showed them exactly what that means. Ai laik Wanheda, leader of Skaikru, and I will protect you, my clan_ ,” she silently vows.

“BRING OUT PIKE!” Lexa’s voice echoes over the valley.

Clarke stiffens. Tonight it ends. Tonight her fears this man will ever come for her again end. Tonight her lover ends the life of the demon in her nightmares. She can’t help but smile a little. Tonight Lexa kills Clarke’s demon. Just a few days ago, Clarke had beheaded Nia, killing Lexa’s demon.

“Maybe we really are meant to be together,” she murmurs.

She feels Anya step up beside her and they walk together to stand once more beside Lexa and Abby. Lexa gives Clarke a look. The blonde gives her a confident nod. Lexa’s eyes soften. She had needed to see Clarke’s resolve that this night, this service of justice, is the way to move forward, not backward. Lexa turns, standing just in front of the other leaders.

Gustas, Indra and Jaime escort a stone-faced Pike to the tree where his life will end. Jaime spins him around and backs him into the pole.

“You’re a fucking traitor to your people,” he hisses at her.

“No, you’re a fucking pervert and it’s my job to protect my people from people like you,” she retorts.

Indra tightens the ropes a little more, not happy the man insulted her lover. Gustus presses him harder against the post. He just hates the man for hurting Clarke. When they are finished, they step aside.

“The prisoner is ready, Heda,” Indra announces.

Lexa steps towards him. “Charles Pike of the Skaikru, tonight you face death for your many crimes. For what we consider the most grievous charge, you answer to that first. Omegas are to be honoured, for without them we cease to exist. They are to be protected, cherished, and loved above even ourselves as alphas. Sadly, you never learned that lesson. For that, you lose the chance to face death as an alpha. You face death as a sexless beast, not fit for humanity.”

She nods to the men waiting to do their duty one more time this night. Only a few of Pike’s followers had been convicted of rape. Of all the castrations they had done, they had looked forward to this one the most. This man had hurt Wanheda. It is only their fealty to Lexa that makes them perform the duty as painlessly and quickly as possible. Otherwise they’d let the bastard suffer.

“You’re fucking MONSTERS!” Pike screams as the men approach. “You claim you’re not savages and yet THIS is what you call JUSTICE!”

Clarke growls and steps forward. “My father stood in an airlock, stripped of his clothes so they could be recycled, and had to wait for people like YOU to send him into the cold vastness of space. How is what was done to him, and so many others, worse that what happens to you? My father faced his death bravely. Why don’t you aspire to be as strong as the beta that gave me life,” she finishes.

Those around her cheer. Pike seems to shrivel into himself as it hits him: there will be no reprieve. He will be castrated and die this night. Lexa sees the resignation in his eyes and nods to the men. The sound of Pike’s pants being ripped pierces the night.

And then his scream echoes across the valley as he is stripped of his balls.

Once he has recovered, Lexa places the first cut. Then Anya, then Clarke. Abby steps up to the man.

“I wish I could have cut off your balls for what you did to my daughter. I’ll have to settle for this.”

She jams her knife into his dick, making him scream in pain for the first time since his castration. She drops her knife and walks off into the night, her mind on how she failed to protect her husband and her daughter, not to mention countless others. Maybe she should be on a tree, too.

Gustas steps up next. He leans in close. “Had I known what you did to Wanheda, I’d have broken your neck!” he leaves a shallow slice across the man’s throat.

Tarmian steps up next. “I would not have been as kind as Gustas. I’d have flayed you alive.” He filets a slice of meat above a rib, making Pike groan in agony.

And then Roan steps up. He stares into Pike’s eyes. “I have to thank you, Charles Pike. What you did to a young Clarke Griffin helped give us the great Wanheda, who ended my mother’s reign of terror. That said,” he slices Pike across the chest, “I’m glad you’re dying tonight you sick fucking bastard.”

From there everyone else takes their slice until 992 more cuts have been placed on the man’s body. Nyko steps up and checks for a pulse. He turns and nods.

“He still lives, Heda, but the pulse is weak.”

Lexa is not surprised. The cuts placed on this man had been deeper than most. His own clan had done a lot of damage but many others, for loyalty to Clarke or to an omega they knew that had once been abused, had taken their anger out on this man. This pathetic excuse of an alpha who goes into death a sexless creature. She had once sworn to him his death would be slow. But now, looking at his broken body, she wonders if doing so says more about her or about him. She looks towards Clarke and Anya. Her lovers both nod, giving her permission to do what she wants. Lexa takes two steps around and draws her sword. She aims it at his chest.

“Nau yu na wan op,” she tells him, not giving him a warrior’s farewell.

And sends him to the other side with a swift, clean strike to his heart. As she removes her sword, the crowd cheers. The monster is dead. She looks at Indra.

“Take them and plant them at the Dead Zone. Let their bodies remind any who stand against one clan they stand against all!”

The crowd cheers. Indra signals to the squad she had assembled for this duty and they go to retrieve the last body off a tree. Lexa turns and makes her way back towards her tent. Anya and Clarke fall in step behind her. They never look back.

Once in their tent, Lexa immediately starts to strip. She is covered in blood, having been sprayed or had it spit on her more than once. Clarke seals the tent flap and Gustus stands outside. None would disturb the trio that evening. Anya has started pouring scented oils in the hot bath that is already awaiting the commander. Clarke kneels and helps Lexa off with her boots.

When she is naked, Lexa steps quickly to the bathroom. Anya waits with a wet rag and quickly cleans her mates’ warpaint and the larger splotches of blood she can see. She then tosses the rag and helps Lexa into the water. The commander takes a deep breath and slides under the surface, willing her heart to slow, willing her mind to stop swirling, willing her body to relax and accept the lives she has taken tonight were necessary. She slayed the monsters; she didn’t become one. She exhales a stream of bubbles and rises to the surface. She sees Anya helping a naked Clarke step into the tub. Gone is Wanheda’s warpaint. This is just her omega, not her warrior. Lexa swallows hard as her cock stiffens and blind arousal races through her body.

“Klark…I don’t think you should…do this. I…I’m not…I’m…”

Clarke kneels down, straddling Lexa’s thighs. “Shhh, my love. I know. We both know.” She leans in and kisses the brunette gently. “I’m here for you, love.”

Lexa shivers, her hands going to Clarke’s waist. “But…I might lose myself. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. You never could. Tonight, Lexa, take what you need from both of us.” She kisses her again, this time tugging lightly on Lexa’s bottom lip. “Take what you need from me.”

Lexa studies Clarke’s face for a moment. She sees no hesitation, only love. She grabs her and pulls her close. Their breasts are smashed together. Clarke’s warm center slides over Lexa’s hard cock. The commander moans as her mouth latches onto her lover’s, her tongue diving deep inside to claim the woman as her own. Clarke whimpers with desire, her arms snaking around Lexa’s neck possessively. Lexa’s hands seize Clarke’s breasts, toying with them, squeezing them, twisting the hard nipples at their peak.

Anya leans in from behind. She kisses along Lexa’s shoulders as her hands undo the braids holding the brunette locks in place. She massages Lexa’s scalp, knowing it will help drive away the headache she could see in her love’s eyes. Lexa moans as the two women she loves above all others give themselves over to taking care of her. It makes her even hornier than she had been. She breaks off the kiss with Clarke.

“I…I need…”

Clarke nods. “You have me.”

Clarke eases up. Lexa steadies her cock as the blonde sinks down up on it. Clarke’s eyes roll back at the incredible sensation. Lexa starts to thrust up firmly. Her mouth moves to one of the beautiful breasts bobbing in the water. She suckles the tip, flicking it with her tongue and nipping it with her teeth. All the time her thrusts remain steady and deep. Clarke’s head is rolled back as she lets the sensations wash over her. Lexa’s eyes are locked on the pulse point throbbing tantalizing in front of her. She feels her incisors start to tinkle. When she nips Clarke’s breast again, the blonde feels the change. She lifts her head and stares into eyes black with lust.

With careful consideration and deliberate movements, Clarke tilts her head, offering her neck to the alpha below her. Lexa lets out a low growl and her mouth latches onto the point. Clarke lets out a gasp as Lexa sucks her hard and fast, her teeth nipping at her but not taking that final bite.

“Lexa…please…mate me…”

With more self-control than even she knew she had, Lexa leans back. “No,” her voice is an octave lower. “Not tonight. Not like this. Tonight I accept your offer of submission because I know you do not give it easily or without trust. But when I mate with you, when the three of us mate together, it will not be in the aftermath of so much death. It will be to celebrate your heat and the possibility of us becoming not just a triad, but a family.”

Clarke studies her lover’s eyes. “Fuck, you say the sexiest damn things.”

She kisses her again. Anya wraps her arms around Lexa’s body, teasing her lovers nipples as she kisses along her own mating bite. “Sha, houman, Klark is right. So fucking sexy.”

Spurred on by her lovers appreciation, Lexa starts to thrust into Clarke once more. Clarke’s body moves in time, dropping down as Lexa pushes up. Anya leans forward and kisses Clarke’s temple. Soon the two blondes are kissing deeply as Lexa watches on, her hips driving harder and faster. Her climax is approaching. She starts to toy with Clarke’s clit, wanting them to come together. Clarke pulls back from Anya as she feels her orgasm coming. Anya watches carefully and when she sees both her loves at the edge, she leans in and bites her mating mark on Lexa’s neck.

That sends Lexa over top into a screaming orgasm. Her spasmic thrusts and the feeling of her cum filling Clarke up send the blonde over. Her hips thrust sharply, her insides squeezing everything she can from the brunette. Anya smiles and holds them, making sure they don’t slip underwater as their muscles give way. Clarke nuzzles into Lexa’s neck.

“I love you, Lexa.” She flicks her eyes to Anya. “I love you, too, Anya.”

Anya smiles and kisses her forehead. “I love you, too, ai prisa.”

Lexa kisses along Clarke’s jaw. “I love you both so much. You both help me stay human. I’d be lost without you and a terrible leader without you two to remind me it’s okay to feel things. I didn’t know how much I needed this bath and our love to settle myself. Thank you for knowing me better than I know myself.”

Clarke gives her a kiss. “That’s what makes a relationship work: knowing what each person needs when they can’t see it themselves. Thank you for letting us remind you that Lexa is as important to our people as Heda is.”

Lexa smiles and gives her a sweet kiss. “You’re welcome.”

Anya stands up and grabs two towels. “Come, my loves. Let’s move this to the bedroom. I think we all need a good night’s sleep.”

Clarke reluctantly stands, letting Lexa leave her body. She shivers at the feeling. Anya drapes a towel over her and starts to rub her dry. Lexa just reclines in the tub and enjoys the view of her two loves taking care of each other. Once they are done, she stands. Anya shoos Clarke off to the bedroom and starts to dry Lexa. Lexa frames Anya’s face with her hands.

“Thank you, Anya, for always loving me.”

Anya smiles. “Thanks for not always being a little shit so I  _could_   fall in love with you.”

Lexa laughs. “I liked…keeping you on your toes,” she says, using Clarke’s term.

Anya rolls her eyes. “Well, I guess you succeeded.”

The two finish getting Lexa dried and head to their bedroom. Considering all the shit that had gone on the last couple of weeks, they are not surprised to see Clarke is already fast asleep.

“We didn’t get to doctor her back,” Lexa notes.

Anya nods. “We can roll her over and do it. She sleeps like a rock.”

Lexa giggles at the truth in that statement. They ease Clark over and carefully spread the lotions they had gotten from Abby over the worst of the remaining scratches from the pauna and the jaguar.

“It’s looking so much better. She’s going to be okay,” Anya notes.

“Yes. And every time we see those scars we’ll be reminded what she went through to return to us. I’m glad I could repay her by killing Pike.”

“Sha. Me, too. And by doing it when all could see he was an asshole. He didn’t deserve to die in battle.”

Lexa nods. She puts the cream aside as Anya carefully lowers Clarke’s sleep shirt back down. The two snuggle up to Clarke, smiling when she starts to purr. Her head ends up on Lexa’s shoulder, her leg thrown possessively over Anya’s. Each alpha holds a hand of the omega. And soon all three fall into a deep sleep.

A better sleep than any of them have had in years.

* * *

* Nau yu na wan op = Now you die


	20. Chapter 20

Clarke can’t help but giggle at the looks on her alphas’ faces every time the Rover hits a bump in the road. She sits in the back with the two of them as Bellamy drives and Jasper rides shotgun. As Bellamy takes a turn perhaps a little faster than normal (he’s enjoying Anya’s stricken face in the rearview mirror) the warrior grabs Clarke’s leg.

“Tell me again why we couldn’t just ride horses?”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “This is quicker. Besides, even though this vehicle stays with Skaikru you should be familiar with it should it be needed elsewhere.”

“I don’t trust it,” she states.

“Look at it this way, it only does what the driver commands. Speaking of which, slow down, Bell, there’s an old road off to the left just past that rock. Turn there.” Bellamy nods. Clarke looks back at Lexa. “As I was saying, the Rover does what it’s told. Horses have minds of their own and sometimes spook, right? No chance of that with this,” she points out, patting the metal seat.

“Yeah but riding a horse never made me this sick,” Lexa notes with a groan.

Clarke looks over at her. Yes, the Commander was looking a little green in the gills. “We’re almost there, sweetheart. I promise.”

“Unngh,” Lexa moans, her head dropping back against the wall behind her.

A few minutes later, they arrive near the rock wall where Clarke’s cave is located. Anya and Lexa leap out of the vehicle. Anya actually kisses the ground in relief as Lexa goes to a nearby bush and vomits her breakfast. Clarke grabs Bellamy and Jasper by their collars, her blue eyes hard as ice.

“If word of this gets around, you two will find out just how much power I have as Wanheda. Do you understand me?”

Both boys wipe the smiles off their faces and nod. So much for a fun fireside story. Clarke looks to her alphas.

“I’ll, um, be inside. You can join me if you want,” she adds, not sure if they will go in or not.

She walks away from the others and makes her way to the place she had called home for a couple of months. She stares at the entrance. So much had happened since she’d last been there it seems she’d been gone a lifetime. With a sigh, she ducks her head and makes her way up the cramped tunnel until it opens up. By feel she finds the lantern she always left by that spot and uses some flint to get it going. She lets the flame catch the old wick before turning it up, spilling some light into the immediate area. She lights a small stick on fire and walks around lighting candles so she can see everything. The last candle she lights is beside the mural on the wall.

“Hey, guys, I’m back,” she tells them.

How many conversations had she had with them? How many times did she stare at them, wondering if they were smiling in life as they were on the stone? How many times did she wonder if they were actually still alive?

Her gaze turns from her friends to the new additions to her world, starting with the old man that had traded her a knife for a rabbit. Then there’s Niylah. And a young girl who had been lost in the woods. The people from the village that were sick. Even a fisherman who had never even known he was under scrutiny from the omega hiding in a tree until he went away. Scattered all around are animals and ruins Clarke had seen during her wandering.

“Klark…that’s amazing,” Lexa breathes out softly.

Clarke jumps. She hadn’t even heard her alphas arrive. But there they stand just behind her, staring at all the images on the walls. Anya steps forward, lifting a hand to trace the rock holding her face. Even in charcoal, her eyes are fierce as if locked on an enemy in the distance. She turns to Clarke.

“Is this how you see me?”

Clarke smiles. “Yes. Fierce, protective, ready to defend my wall from any who might destroy it.” She turns as Lexa steps closer. The commander on the wall’s face is tilted slightly upwards, her all-seeing eyes studying the cave around her, her hand rests lightly on the pommel of the sword at her side. “And there you are, watching everywhere for someone who might dare attack your people.”

“You are amazing, hodnes. I wish we could move this from here to a place where anyone can see it,” Lexa tells her.

Clarke smiles. “Well, we can see it whenever we’re in the area. It’s just a Rover’s ride away, after all.”

Both warriors groan at the thought. Clarke just giggles and starts to gather things she wants to take with her. They decide to leave furs, wood, and even some candles in case another needs to use it someday. It would also make a nice, private getaway for them if they are in Skaikru lands on business. But they will arrive by HORSES both the warriors insist. Clarke giggles again.

Less than 10 minutes after they leave the cave they arrive at the trading post. Bellamy shakes his head.

“Do you know how many times we came by here to trade skins for things we needed?”

Clarke blushes. “Yeah, I do. Niylah swore to keep my secret. She even hid me once when some from Skaikru arrived. Not you!” she insists, seeing the hurt in his eyes. “I’m not sure I could have hidden from you, Bell.”

He gives her a slight smile. “Good to know, Princess.”

She leads the group into the building. Niylah sees her and races over, pulling her into a hug.

“I’m so sorry! I can’t believe those bastards got you!”

Clarke hugs her and holds her at arm’s length. “It wasn’t your fault, Niylah. You helped me so much. I can never thank you enough for all you did for me.”

Niylah smiles and hugs her again. She then stiffens when two low growls begin when the hug goes on too long. She carefully eases away from Clarke, making no sudden moves. She bows her head.

“Heda, General, I meant no disrespect. Clarke made it clear what you two mean to her. I simply…I’m not sure I’ll get over my guilt any time soon. I am glad she has returned to you.”

Lexa smiles and steps forward, extending her arm. “Niylah of the Trikru, we owe you a debt for helping Klark. She told us how you taught her our language, traded fairly with her, and even tossed in extras she didn’t know she needed to survive. Should you travel to Polis, you will be our guest at the Tower.”

Niylah bows her head again. “Thank you, Heda. I would be honoured.”

Anya steps forward. “Sorry about the growls. Instinct.”

Niylah grins. “Understandable, General.” They shake hands then the saleswoman turns to Clarke. “I have something for you. You won’t believe how many times I had to stop my father from selling it or trading it.”

Clarke’s eyes light up. “My jaguar!”

Niylah nods as she steps into the backroom and brings the cured pelt back out to her. As they had discussed, she had shaped it into a form that can be made a shawl for winter. In her hand she holds a necklace made of the claws. Bellamy and Jasper’s jaws drop. Lexa and Anya have wide eyes.

“You…you really did kill the jaguar,” Anya states.

“An adult one!” Lexa adds.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “What? You thought I killed a kitten or something?” She takes the pelt and drapes it over herself. “Oh, yeah, this will be awesome!”

“And here is the tail. I figure it could be a belt,” Niylah hands it over.

Lexa strokes the fur, smiling proudly. “Well done, Wanheda.”

Clarke rolls her eyes at the title and passes the pelt on for the others to look at. She puts the necklace on and Anya grins.

“That will definitely be a nice addition for formal occasions when Wanheda is needed.”

“Yep.” Clarke thinks a second. “I wonder what happened to the pauna I killed in Azgeda.”

Lexa rolls her eyes. “You mean the 2-headed one?” she teases.

Clarke glares at her. “It wasn’t my imagination! I swear, it had 2 heads!” she insists.

Lexa and Anya roll their eyes. Bellamy clears his throat and steps forward.

“Uh, with all due respect, Heda, she’s right. Echo and several other Azgeda guards told us about it. Nia was pissed Clarke killed her favorite gladiator,” he confirms.

Lexa considers this a moment, then starts to laugh. “Good one, Klark. You got Belomi in on the joke.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “You’re so annoying sometimes.” She turns back to Niylah. “So, what do I owe you, my friend?” Niylah starts to wave her off but Clarke stops her. “I insist, Niylah. Fair trade: what do I owe you?”

Niylah takes a look at what Clarke has with her. Lexa steps up.

“If I may? Niylah, would you accept this?” She offers up a dagger crafted from the finest steel. “It needs to be sharpened but it’s still good.”

“Lexa, I can’t let you do that!” Clarke says.

Lexa smiles. “You do not let Heda do anything, Wanheda. Heda makes the rules.”

Clarke grunts as Niylah chuckles. “She has you there, Clarke.” She turns to Lexa. “I humbly accept the exchange, Heda, though I must throw in a jug of my grandmother’s plum wine to even the deal.”

Lexa nods. “That is acceptable.” She turns and reaches towards Anya, who hands her a medallion. “Please, take this. Should you decide to come to Polis on trade this will get you a prime booth as a friend of the Heda.”

Niylah happily accepts the “Heda Preferred” medallion, knowing her father will be elated. “Thank you so much, Heda. We had been trying to decide whether or not to come for the Winter festival. Now I know we will.”

“We look forward to seeing you there,” Lexa replies honestly.

Clarke and Niylah hug once more and then the 5 are headed back to Arkadia. Clarke can’t help but giggle as her alphas are as bad on the way home as they were on the way out. Bellamy and Jasper wisely hide their grins.

* * *

The next morning comes too soon for Clarke, Lexa and Anya. The three stand in Clarke’s room in the Ark, holding on to each other. Clarke chuckles as she smells the pheromones her alphas are pumping out. No one will dare go near this room for weeks. And Clarke may have to take a loooooong bath in the lake for people to tolerate being around her.

“It’s just a week or two, my loves. I promise. And by the time I get to Polis I’ll be on the eve of my heat. We can mate, do that ceremony thing, and then get someone to clean up the mess when Titus’ head explodes.”

Lexa and Anya laugh. “Sadly, I do think my tutor could explode when we are mated. Best to have the ceremony outside,” Lexa concludes.

“You two are sick and twisted,” Anya mumbles, nuzzling Clarke’s neck that will soon bear her mating bite. “But I love you both so I guess I will keep you.”

“Good plan, General. Best plan ever,” Clarke praises.

After a few more minutes (and tons more pheromones) the three make their way out to the fence where two warhorses await their riders. Abby smiles as they walk up.

“The vote is in three days. I’ll let you know who the new chancellor is and gladly hand over the leadership pin,” she tells them.

“No chance you will win?” Lexa asks.

Abby shakes her head. “Can’t win if I don’t run.” She smiles and sighs. “It’s time for a new council and a new chancellor. I promise you, though, I will make sure they adopt a new set of laws that reflect the good of the Ark with the ideals of the Coalition. When Clarke arrives in Polis she’ll have those laws with her for you to see.”

Lexa smiles. “I look forward to seeing my 13th Clan flourish.” She extends her hand. “I also look forward to seeing you at the mating ceremony.”

Abby gives her a big smile. “I can’t wait. Despite my attitude when we first met, I have come to realize Clarke is very lucky to have found you and Anya.”

Anya steps up, smiling. “Funny, I thought we are the lucky ones.”

Abby chuckles. “Well, yes, you are. She’s quite a wonderful young woman. Smart like me and gorgeous like her father. You best cherish her and treat her right or you will find a mother’s wrath trumps a commander and general’s power,” she adds with a wink.

Lexa grins as she hears Gustus growl. She lifts her hand and he stops. “I promise you, Abi, she will be the most loved omega the Earth has ever seen.”

“Uh, guys, I’m right here. No need to talk about me like I’m a blanket you’re trading,” Clarke interrupts with a grin.

Kane offers his hand to Lexa. “I’ll see you in Polis after the election,” he promises. “Even if I’m ruled out as an ambassador I have a few deals in the works I’d like to see through.”

Lexa nods. “You’re welcome to visit the Tower even if you are no longer Skaikru Ambassador. We’ll see you soon, Marcus Kane.”

Gradually others say their goodbyes to the Grounders. They then back off to give Clarke one last moment with them.

“So, uh, it’s taking all my willpower not to pull you both into tight hugs and passionate kisses. Please tell me it’s not just me,” Clarke admits softly.

“It is not just you, hodnes,” Lexa replies. She reaches out a strokes Clarke’s cheek. “You have my heart, Klark. Return it to me soon.”

Clarke nods, tears in her eyes. “Count on it, Lexa.”

Lexa turns and goes to mount Zeus. Anya steps to Clarke.

“I don’t have to worry about the shit she does,” she says with a wink and pulls Clarke into a deep kiss. When it ends she uses a thumb to wipe away a tear on the younger blonde’s cheek. “Ai hod yu in.”

“I love you, too.”

Anya steps away quickly and mounts up, ignoring the glare from her mate. The Polis Guard (back down to its original size) create a path for their two leaders to ride out, then fall in behind them. Clarke walks until she is just outside the gate, watching them go until they disappear into the trees. She feels an arm fall across her shoulder and leans into her mother. Abby kisses her girl on the head.

“Come on, sweetheart. I’ll buy you a cup of tea.”

Clarke chuckles, remembering a similar offer from Kane once. “Gee, you and your toy boy sure know how to treat a girl.”

Abby chuckles and takes her back to the breakfast area for a steaming mug of tea before they go into council meetings to discuss the upcoming election.

* * *

Three days later, just before dinner is served, the residents of Arkadia are awaiting the announcement of the new council, the new ambassador to Polis, and the new chancellor. In a room on the Ark where those that ran and those that previously served gather, Abby stands staring at the trio that had counted the ballots.

“Bull-fucking-shit!” the doctor blurts eloquently.

The spokeswoman of the three, a beta who teaches the elementary children, grins. “I’m afraid so, Dr. Griffin. We counted the ballots three times and checked the tally 4 times.”

“But I didn’t run!” Abby protests.

“Doesn’t matter. There was a blank left for a write in candidate. You won by over 200 votes.”

Abby looks up and sees an amused Kane, who has been re-elected ambassador. “Wipe that damn smirk off your face! If I find out you were behind this I’ll- -”

He throws his hands up to stop her statement. “I swear it wasn’t me! Now, I may have heard rumours and did nothing to stop them but I didn’t encourage them either.” He steps to her. “Abby, you have been a good leader considering everything that has happened since we landed. You kept everyone safe, you’ve established rules to fix things that should have been fixed years ago, and when it counted, you listened to the children we sent down here to die, which kept us all from being slaughtered. The people of Arkadia trust you and have seen you make hard choices despite what was going on in your personal life. You’ve earned that pin, Abby. And our people saw that.”

Abby slowly looks to each person in the room. She ends on eyes as blue as her husband’s had been. She points at her daughter.

“You were the one that saved us. You should be wearing this pin,” she states.

Clarke shakes her head. “Me as chancellor or ambassador would be considered a threat to some clans because of my relationship to Lexa. I’ll need to stay far away from politics for the foreseeable future so she can’t be accused of nepotism in dealings with Skaikru.”

“But you’re Wanheda,” Bellamy points out. “Will that hurt us?” the new council member asks.

Clarke shakes her head. “Wanheda is a warrior. I’ll train with her royal guard to learn more about the art of war. I’m a soldier, not a politician.”

Raven, also on the council, laughs. “Right. The day Clarke Griffin isn’t interfering in the way things are handled is the day my leg magically heals.”

The group laughs. Abby slowly looks around. In addition to Bellamy and Raven, the council also contains an omega from Farm Station, the sole survivor of Factory Station who is an alpha, and a beta who is a retired Guard. Three alphas, two betas, and an omega. It is the most diverse council they have had since Unification Day. She looks at the betas and omega.

“It will be up to you three to keep us alphas honest. You can believe there will be more than a few out there not happy to see you on the council. Make sure we don’t start listen to other alphas or fall back into old attitudes. EVERYONE deserves a chance to be happy down here. Don’t let us forget that.” Those three nod. Abby smiles at them. “I’m damn glad you’re here.”

The group claps, excited for this next step of their new lives. They all file out together for the announcement of the new leaders of Arkadia. Well…new-ish. Only Clarke stays behind. She walks over to the radio in the room and tunes it to channel 1.

“Arkadia to Polis. Do you read me?”

“This is Polis to Arkadia. Is this an obscene radio call?”

Clarke busts out laughing. “Anya, you are no longer allowed to speak with Raven. Ever!”

“But she’s teaching me the slang you like to use on Lex and me. You’ve learned our language, we should learn yours,” she points out with a chuckle.

“Yeah, right. Raven will teach you something that will get you punched out.”

“Nah. No one would risk the wrath of Heda if one of her bedwarmers got hurt.”

Clarke laughs. “True. Speaking of Heda, is she there?”

“No she is still working with Nightbloods. How’d the election go? Is Abi happy to no longer be in charge?”

Clarke chuckles. “Yeah, about that…”

She tells Anya about the write in ballots that took the doctor by surprise. Anya chuckles, imagining what she would do in Abby’s shoes.

“Well, she will continue to be a fine chancellor I am sure. So when do you arrive here?”

“The aim is five days from now as long as things stay calm following this election. Honestly, I think people will be happy for the most part. The only issue some may have are the two betas and the omega on the council. Hopefully their voices will be silenced soon, especially if the council continues to work well with the other tribes and everyone makes it through winter successfully.”

“That’s great, Klark. I’m so happy for you and your clan. Maybe we can- -hey, Lexa just walked in.”

Clarke smiles and waits eagerly. A second later the radio crackles.

“So, is this an obscene radio call.”

Clarke bursts out laughing as she hears Anya groaning in the background. When she hears the static again she replies.

“You two need to take separate lessons from Raven. Hi, Heda.”

An amused Lexa responds. “Hello, Wanheda. I will have to get Raven to give me some exclusive sayings. How did the election go?”

Clarke tells her what she’d already told Anya. “So, I think things will be good here at least through winter. Come spring when people start to get antsy we’ll have to see.”

“Well, I will hope for the best. I hate to say this but the battery is running low.”

“Yeah, I understand. Raven has a booster that I’m bringing with me. It should help the battery last a little longer when the radio is in use. I can’t wait to see you two.”

“We eagerly await you, too, hodness.”

“Yeah, ai prisa, I’d like a mate a between me and the Snore Queen,” Anya adds.

Clarke laughs as she hears her alphas start to tussle. “Okay, children, enough. I will talk to you tomorrow night.”

“We’ll be here, hodnes. Love you.”

“Love you, ai prisa.”

“Love you both. Goodnight.”

Clarke sits there for a moment, just missing her alphas. She then goes out to join the celebration that has already begun. Throughout the night she walks around, gauging the attitudes of her people. None seem upset by the council, which surprises her. Maybe they are all just so grateful to be alive and looking at a winter that won’t kill them that they are just enjoying the moment. Suddenly a mug is pressed into her hand.

“YOU LOOK THIRSTY!” Octavia screams.

Clarke laughs. “You look drunk.”

“Yeah. Might have shtarted a bit early with shome of the guysh. We were trying Masper and Jonty’s new brew. It’sh gooood! They shaid it be shtrong but I be fiiiiine,” Octavia gushes.

Clarke laughs at her. “Oh, yeah, you’re fine. But you’re hating life come morning.” She looks over and sees an amused Lincoln keeping an eye on his mate. “Good luck tonight, Linc.”

He grins and toasts the young blonde. Clarke extracts herself from Octavia and continues on. She takes a sip from the mug and gags at how strong it is.

“Damn, guys, you’re gonna kill someone!” she mutters as she sets the mug down and walks on.

Still, by the end of the night, Clarke has a pretty good buzz going thanks to Trikru wine. She and the Delinquents have fun dancing and singing. It is perhaps the most carefree night she’s spent on the ground.

And, damn it, she freakin’ deserved it!

* * *

Anya throws open the door of the elevator. “I’m telling you, Lexa, you either deal with that pompous jerk or I’ll toss him off the tower! He has NO RIGHT to interfere with my training of new guards!”

Lexa sighs and rolls her eyes. “I’ll talk to Titus. I know he’s being a bigger ass than normal knowing that Clarke will be here tomorrow. I’ll see what I can do to remind him to keep his place. Not that he’s ever obeyed me about that before,” she grumbles.

As they reach the door of their suite, their two guards come to attention. One grins.

“Have a good evening, Heda, General.”

Lexa stares at him a moment. “Why are you smiling like that?”

He chuckles, old enough to not be too intimidated by the Heda. “Oh, no reason, Heda.”

“Riiight. You’re getting crazy in your old age, Praxis.”

The man just chuckles as Anya opens the door and storms into the room. Lexa walks in behind her and slams into her lover’s back.

“Hey! Why the hell did you stop right insi- -”

And then she smells what Anya has seen. She steps to the side of her mate and her cock immediately reacts. Clarke lies on their bed gloriously naked, a big smile on her face.

“So…I got away a day early. Hope you two don’t mind,” she says coquettishly.

Lexa donkey kicks the door shut. She and Anya race towards the bed, stripping as they go and bouncing off each other. Clarke giggles watching them. And soon they are crawling onto the bed, laying kisses on every patch of skin they can see right up to her lips. She kisses them both deeply. Their hands stroke over her as if to convince themselves she is really there.

“Hodnes…you’re here. By the Spirits it feels like forever since we saw you,” Lexa says as she kisses along Clarke’s jaw.

“I feel the same way,” Clarke says, her hands tracing paths over the defined abs of her lovers.

“Your scent is strong. Your heat comes soon,” Anya moans, kissing Clarke’s breast before pulling the hard nipple into her mouth.

“Oh! Oh, yeah,” Clarke moans, arching up into Anya’s mouth. “My…my mother checked me. Thinks…three days. What…what do we do?”

Lexa leans back and stares into Clarke’s eyes. “You know we wish to mate you at your heat, Klark. If that is not what you wish, we can send you to a special cabin for unmated omegas to wait out their- -”

Clarke stops the suggestion with a kiss. “I want to mate you and Anya during this heat. I want us together forever, Lexa. I need to be with the two of you. My whole body ached for you while we were apart. But where do we go?”

Lexa smiles. “We can stay right here if you like or go to a cabin outside the city. Where do you want to go, Klark?”

“Stay here. We have all we need. But I swear to you, if Titus walks in here while I am in heat I’m tossing him off the balcony.”

Anya looks up sharply. “Oh, hell no, prisa!” Clarke and Lexa both look at her in shock. “No one but me gets the pleasure of tossing his ass. I’ve had to put up with him longer.”

The other two laugh and Clarke kisses Anya once more. “Deal, my love.”

Soon the three are lost in each other, taking and giving love and pleasure long into the night. If they are this insatiable now imagine what happens when Clarke’s heat hits. And to up the ante, both Lexa and Anya can tell their rut is coming, too. Most likely by the second day of Clarke’s heat both alphas will be in full rut. They better send for looooots of food and water to be sent up prior to that or anyone who dares enter would surely face death.

Maybe they will forget to warn Titus, Anya thinks to herself with an evil smirk.

* * *

Clarke smiles as she studies all the colours, banners, people and things she sees in the Polis market. Anya walks a little behind her, smiling as she sees the happiness in her omega’s eyes. Clarke makes a beeline to where she had seen the art supplies vendor a couple of months back and nearly squeals in delight when she sees she is there again.

The woman sees Clarke approaching with Anya and straightens up, wondering why such noted warriors would be approaching her kiosk. She bows her head.

“Wanheda! General! I’m honoured!”

Clarke smiles. “I am the one honoured. Your wares are amazing!” Her hand strokes over the various-sized paint brushes, the coloured pencils, the paint in small jars, the different types of paper. Clarke had never dreamed of such extravagance while on the Ark. “Everything is beautiful!”

“Mochof! Please, take anything you want,” the woman offers.

Clarke smiles. “I plan to stock up well today and pay you a fair price. I insist!” Clarke extends her hand. “I’m Clarke. You’ll see me at your stand quite a bit.”

The woman is shaking as she shakes Wanheda’s hand. “I am Teresa.” She waves a young boy over. “This is my son, Nathan.”

Clarke squats down level with the 5-year-old and extends her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Nathan. I’m Clarke.”

“No, you Wanheda. You save us from Maunon,” the boy corrects her.

Clarke chuckles. “Um, well, yes I helped Heda with that. But when I’m just having fun here in the market you can call me Clarke, okay?”

He looks to his mother who smiles and nods. He grins and shakes her hand. “Hi, Clarke. Do you like to draw?”

“I do. It’s my favorite thing in the world. Do you draw?”

“SHA! I show you!”

He runs back to where he’d been sitting and grabs a book. He brings it to Clarke and the blonde oohs and ahhs over all the pictures. He actually is pretty talented! Anya just watches, her mind imagining Clarke with their pups. She nearly tears up until she remembers she’s in public. She gestures to one of the guards with them and takes the coin purse he carries for Clarke. Anya looks to Teresa.

“Load her up with at least 1 of everything. How much will that be?”

Teresa quickly bags up what would normally be a month’s worth of sales. She makes a fair offer and Anya pays her. Clarke stands up as one of the guards places her bag on his back.

“Thank you for showing me your pictures, Nathan. I’ll bring you some of mine next time.”

“Yeah!”

Clarke smiles at Teresa. “Thank you so much. I’ll be back so often you’ll get sick of me.”

Teresa chuckles. “I doubt that, Wan- -uh, Clarke.”

Clarke smiles and says goodbye, walking on to see the rest of the market. Anya lets Clarke lead. She chuckles as the blonde barters for a scarf to give her mother. She laughs when the baker’s son falls over his own feet when he sees the beauty from the sky at their booth. She levels a glare at the butcher, who openly flirts with Clarke, who is oblivious to the alpha’s interest. When it looks like he plans to follow Clarke, Anya steps in front of him and lets out a low growl and a warning spray of pheromones. The man wisely returns to his stall.

When they find Anya’s favorite stall (though she’d never admit it) Clarke stares in wonder at all the sweets and candies. They had NOTHING like this on the Ark! The young woman running it gladly lets Clarke sample several things. Clarke finally settles on a bag of hard candies flavored by the various berries found in the Coalition. The woman then looks at Anya.

“Oh, and here’s your bag, General.”

Anya blushes as her guards chuckle. Clarke grins at her.

“Why do I think no one knows the General has a sweet tooth?”

“Oh, shof op,” she grumbles as she takes the bag of flavored taffy chunks. She glares at her guards. “Not. A. Word.”

One chuckles. “Of course not, General. We’ll just pretend they are the healthy snacks you tell us we should eat.”

She growls and pokes his stomach. “As if anyone would believe you know how to eat healthy food, Tank.”

Clarke grins, noticing Anya tends to play with Tank a bit more, telling her they obviously have a long relationship. The general seems more at ease in Polis than outside the city walls. Perhaps here she is not as worried about Lexa or appearances. Everyone here seems to know and appreciate that the Commander has someone special. The crowd parts a bit and Clarke catches sight of someone that makes her stomach turn. Well, maybe not everyone appreciates it.

“Hello, Titus. Out scaring small children today?” Clarke asks in a chipper voice.

Anya and the guards laugh as the Flamekeeper glares at the Sky Princess. He turns his face to Anya.

“Don’t you have duties to attend, General?” he asks pompously.

Anya lifts an eyebrow. “First of all, old man, I don’t answer to  _you_! And secondly, my seken and her classmates are out with the hunters today. So my only duty is to escort Clarke around Polis and help her see the sites and meet people. So back off, Titus.”

He sneers then turns to Clarke. “I had hoped you would spend time with me to learn your place here in the city.”

Clarke frowns. “My  _place_   is beside my alphas. Heda Lexa will decide where she wants me and ONLY she will decide. If she wants me with her on official engagements or if she wants me waiting naked in her bed that is for HER to decide, not you!”

He blushes at the idea of Clarke naked, nearly making Anya grin. But the general is too angry.

“Once again you overstep, Titus. Return to the temple. Should Heda wish you to spend time with Clarke she will tell both of you. Until then, stay away from our betrothed,” she warns with a low growl.

She and Titus stare at each other. When she’s had enough, she gives him a quick blast of pheromones, making him stumble back a step and turn his head. Clarke puts her hand on Anya’s arm.

“Easy, love. He’s not worth the trouble,” she cautions.

Titus gives them both one more glare then disappears into the crowd. Clarke inhales deeply and lets the breath out slowly. She is about to make a snide comment about him when an old, wizened woman steps in front of her. Clarke gasps when she sees the woman’s eyes are milky white with cataracts.

“Be careful, Clarke of the Sky People: his vile thoughts will bring down someone you care for if he is not stopped. Death speaks to him and not even the Commander of Death will be able to stop it in time.”

One of the guards steps forward. “AWAY, woman! Leave Wanheda alone or be locked up!”

“Mind my words, Clarke of the Sky People: stop him or lose one you love,” she says before melting away into the crowd.

Clarke swallows hard, a cold sweat dripping down her back. “Well that was a hell of a buzzkill.”

Anya nods. “I’m not sure what a buzzkill is but I think you are right. Come, let’s return to the tower. I want to check on Lexa.”

“Yeah, me too.”

The two along with the guards hurry back to the tower to make sure their lover is okay. They find Lexa in the throne room reviewing trade routes. The smile on her face fades as she sees how serious they are acting.

“What happened?”

Clarke doesn’t even make sure Anya’s closed the door before she is kissing Lexa for all she is worth. As Lexa falls into the kiss she feels Anya’s arms wrap around her from behind. When the kiss finally ends, she studies both of her loves then groans.

“What the hell did Titus do this time?”

Clarke smiles. “He was a typical asshole. It was this old lady. She had a warning and, well…fuck.”

She pulls Lexa close again. Clarke feels cold inside. She can’t shake what they lady said or the feeling that Lexa is the one that will pay for Titus’ crimes. She nuzzles into the brunette’s neck, feeling both alphas rub her back. Lexa looks at Anya in confusion and fear. Anya is pumping out soothing pheromones.

“Clarke…niron…you can’t really believe what she said?”

“I can’t explain it, Anya. I was okay until I saw Lexa and then I…I just knew that she’s the one in danger. And it will be my fault if something happens,” Clarke whispers.

Both alphas hug her tighter. Lexa kisses her temple. “Hodnes, nothing you do or don’t do will hurt me. The three of us are always at a risk from our enemies. That is just a fact of life. If something happens to me it isn’t your fault. I promise you, Klark, it will not be your fault.”

Clarke just holds the alpha tightly, letting both of them soothe her as best they can. After a few minutes she has her emotions back under control. She takes a deep breath.

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” She leans back and studies them both. “But it tells me I need to speak with Titus. He and I need to have it out over my relationship with both of you. I think his attitude is contributing to my sense of unease. If I don’t address it I can’t control it.”

“Then you can speak to him. But if he does one thing to hurt you, I will destroy him,” Lexa states possessively.

Clarke smiles. “You’re so sexy when you’re protective.” She kisses her again, this time without desperation. “But it can wait until we’re mated. Right now I want to go try on a little outfit I bought for you two.”

Anya frowns. “What outfit? I saw no outfit.”

“It was when I was getting my mom’s scarf.”

“If it is for us, why are you trying it on?”

Clarke gives her a sultry smile. “Guess you’ll need to give me 5 minutes then come find out.”

She wiggles her eyebrows and saunters out of the room. Both alphas let out a low growl at the implication, their cocks already getting hard.

“Looks like I’ll be late to Nightblood training,” Lexa says. She then spins Anya and around and pushes her to her knees. “Help me pass the time, ai niron.”

Anya moans and quickly unties her mate’s pants. Lexa’s head drops back as a warm mouth takes her in. She threads her fingers into dark blonde locks.

“Yes, Anya, oh, yes, suck me just like that,” Lexa moans.

Anya brings a hand to her own member and starts to rub it through her pants. She lifts her eyes and enjoys the look of pleasure on her love’s face. No one has ever made her so happy in submission. No one. Lexa’s head shifts and suddenly her green eyes are staring into Anya’s.

“Ai hod yu in, Anya. Otaim.”

Anya sucks harder, loving the heartfelt words. Soon they are both coming. Anya swallows all she can until Lexa finally pulls her up and kisses her deeply.

“Ai hod yu in, Lexa. Ai houman, ai houd.”

Lexa smiles and kisses her again. They quickly straighten themselves up and hurry back to their room. When they enter, they see Clarke reclined on the couch, wearing a red, lacy nightie and thong underwear. Both alphas growl and grow hard again. Clarke just grins.

“So…like it?”

And the two alphas are on her faster than she thought they could be. As she screams through the first of several orgasms of that afternoon Clarke knows she will be visiting that vendor many, many more times during her time in Polis.

* * *

Otaim = Always  
Ai houman, ai houd = my wife, my world.


	21. Chapter 21

A couple of days later, Clarke isn’t worried about premonitions. She’s wondering how there can be early morning frost on the windows when she is so hot she is sure it has to be near 100 degrees. She has kicked all the covers off and lays on the bed shoving her alphas away from her.

“Stop touching me or I’ll rip your arms off!” she threatens.

Anya sits up first. “Prisa, what is your- -”

Anya’s eyes go black as she gets a whiff of her omega’s scent. Her cock hardens immediately, and she lets out a low growl. Clarke glares at her.

“If you even THINK about mounting me I’ll rip that damn thing off!”

Lexa has also been affected by the omega’s high hormonal state but knows she and Anya need to give Clarke time to get through the initial stages before they approach her sexually. She grabs the hand that is reaching towards the omega.

“Anya…no. She needs time. Get up. NOW!” she orders when Anya hesitates.

At the command from the stronger alpha, Anya does scurry off the bed. Lexa slips off her side of the bed and takes a deep breath, practically tasting both of her lovers on the air. Anya hurries around the bed and buries her nose in Lexa’s neck, trying desperately to mute the smell of Clarke.

“We’ll dress and leave you, hodnes. I’ll send our healer, Jocelyn, up to see you with a tea that will help you settle and cool down. She’ll send for us when you’re ready for us.”

Clarke just nods. “It’s never…been this…hard.”

Anya smiles at her. “You’ve never been so ready to mate.”

Clarke smiles at her. “Good point. I love you both. Sorry I shoved you away.”

“Already forgiven, Klark,” Lexa assures her.

A few minutes later the alphas blow kisses to their love and leave. Lexa orders mated beta guards to take over for the next week. Anya goes to order up enough food stores to last a week to make sure they can make it through the ruts and heat of the trio. It almost scares people that the mighty general can’t wipe the smile off her face as she imagines her life with Clarke.

Just before noon, a messenger arrives at the sparring rings where the general and Heda are getting in a workout. The young boy waves to them.

“Yes, Matteus?” Lexa asks.

“Mother says to tell you Wanheda is ready for you,” the little boy replies.

Before his sentence is even finished the two alphas are past him as they run full out back to the Tower. When they reach the elevator shaft, Lexa lets out a roar of frustration.

“WHERE ARE THE WINDERS?!”

Titus steps out of the shadows. “I sent them away, Heda, in hopes of speaking with you one last time. Please, reconsider- -”

His words are cut off by Anya’s fist. Lexa opens the door leading to the repair ladder. “We’ll discuss this in one week, Flamekeeper. Enjoy the title while you still have it!” she threatens.

The two alphas forgo waiting for the winders to return. They make the climb up the ladder from the ground floor all the way up to the level that is their home. As they shove open the door, the guards on duty leap towards it, weapons at the ready. They are shocked it is Heda that comes through first, not some marauder. They quickly sheath their swords.

“Apologies, Heda,” one guard mutters as both bow.

“Forgiven. If you see Titus on this level you have my permission to toss him out of the window. We are NOT to be disturbed!”

“Sha, Heda,” the guard agrees as the two alphas go into the suite, loudly locking the doors behind them.

Clarke sees them and lets out a sigh of relief. She is playing with her wet center, making little whimpering noises as her body thrusts up against her hand. Lexa and Anya quickly strip down. As they approach the bed, Lexa turns and growls, baring her teeth at Anya. The general growls back, not backing down.

“No…beja…please don’t do that,” Clarke pleads.

They turn to her and see the need in her eyes. Anya clears her throat and takes a step away from the bed.

“Forgive me, Lex,” she whispers.

Lexa strokes a hand through her mates’ hair and then kisses her. “Only if you forgive me. You should be first. You shared the mountain with her. You two brought us this peace.”

Anya looks up and smiles at her long-time love. “We should have discussed this before. You are Heda.”

“No, in here I am Lexa.” She turns to Clarke. “Anya should have first right to you, niron, if you so wish it.”

Clarke smiles. “I wish it. But you will be the first to bite me.”

Anya nods. “A fine compromise,” she agrees as she climbs between Clarke’s legs. She runs a hand up strong thighs. “You are beautiful, Klark.”

“So are you.”

Anya leans down and kisses Clarke, moaning as the alpha’s cock slides against a sensitive clit. Lexa watches them, stroking her own cock as Anya peppers kisses all over Clarke’s upper chest. She leans up just a little.

“Ready, ai prisa.”

“Yes,” Clarke breathes, her head ready to explode.

And then Anya’s gliding her thick cock into the omega. Clarke moans and arches up to meet the penetration. They had made love before but now, with everything in her body concentrating on mating, she feels like electricity is coursing through her body. She’s never felt anything like it. When Anya starts to thrust Clarke scratches her nails down the alphas’ back and wraps her legs around Anya’s waist, trying to drag her in deeper than she’s ever gone.

“Please…need…more!”

Lexa kneels on the bed beside them. “Hodness,” she whispers.

Clarke turns and nods her head, needing them both. Lexa scoots forward and buries her cock in Clarke’s warm mouth. Her hips buck as she thrusts deep, moaning as the blonde sucks hard on the sensitive tip, even dragging her teeth over it.

“Jok, Klark, jok,” she moans over and over.

Anya sees what is going on and it amps up her own hormones. She starts to pump harder, feeling her knot start to form for the first time with this omega. Clarke feels it, too, as it starts to spread her wider with each thrust. She moans every time it goes in a little further, sending the vibrations through Lexa’s cock. It is all the Heda can do to keep from vigorously fucking her soon-to-be mates’ mouth. Anya has let herself go to the feelings and emotions of the moment. She thrusts harder, harder, harder, and finally roars as her knot breaks through.

“YES!”

Clarke also screams, though she is muffled by Lexa’s cock. Her scream sends the alpha over and she greedily swallows all she is given. Lexa pulls out and drops down beside her loves. Anya is now rutting Clarke hard but shallowly as her knot seals the omega’s entrance.

“Please, Anya…beja…fill me!” Clarke begs.

And suddenly she is doing just that. She groans as she fills Clarke with spurt after spurt of her seed. Clarke screams her love for Anya as she orgasms at the same time as the alpha. Anya collapses down on her lover. They are both breathing heavily. Anya twitches as she comes again, making Clarke moan happily. Lexa smiles at them. She goes to a table spread with food and drink. She pours two cups of water and brings them back to the bed. She sees they had shifted a bit so Clarke won’t be uncomfortable while Anya’s knot goes down over the next hour.

“Niron,” Lexa whispers, offering a cup to Anya.

The alpha takes it and drinks deeply. Lexa helps Clarke lift her head and the omega drinks, too. When she’s done she smiles.

“Thank you, Lexa.”

Lexa kisses her forehead. “You’re welcome, hodnes.” She chuckles as Anya shoots off again, making both women shiver. “You are both so beautiful.” She sets the cups aside and strokes their hair, arms, hips, anywhere she can reach.

Anya and Clarke exchange small kisses and caresses. When Anya is finally able to pull out, she rolls to the side. She kisses Clarke once more.

“Thank you, ai prisa.”

Clarke smiles. “Thank you, my love.” She looks up at Lexa. “Are you ready, sweetheart?”

Lexa’s cock is very ready. But the Heda still has a bit of control. She strokes Clarke’s cheek. “Are you ready for me, hodnes? I can wait if needed.”

Clarke takes Lexa’s hand. “Please, Lexa, make love to me. Knot me for the first time.”

Lexa growls in anticipation. “Can you…will you…”

Clarke seems to understand what Lexa is asking. She smiles and rolls over, lifting her ass in the air and spreading her legs. “Take me, Commander.”

Lexa growls again and quickly settles in behind her. She runs her hands up and down Clarke’s spine. She grips the firm globes of the blonde’s ass. She leans over her, reaching under to squeeze and play with heavy-hanging breasts. And then she slides herself easily into the slick center of Clarke. Both women moan. Soon Lexa is rutting into Clarke, who is rocking back to meet each thrust. Lexa alternates kissing and nipping Clarke’s back, leaving evidence of her love around the still healing cuts and fading bruises.

Beside them, Anya reclines on one arm, stroking her cock which slowly hardens again with each moan and as the mixed pheromones of her loves fills the air. “By the Spirits you two look so good together.”

Lexa looks down at the woman below her. She brings one hand around to play with Clarke’s ass again. Clarke moans, knowing what is coming. She preens as a long, strong digit penetrates her backside. Lexa bites her lip as she works that hole. She licks her lips as she adds a second finger. Clarke shudders, more turned on by the double penetration than she knew she would be.

“Fuck…Lex…so good!”

“By the end of this week my cock will own this ass, hodnes,” Lexa vows, which sends Clarke into an orgasm.

Clarke’s spasms of pleasure are enough to drive Lexa up a notch. Her knot starts to form and she mumbles a curse as she feels it trying to press into the omega. Thanks to Anya going first, Lexa seats fully inside their lover quickly.

“YES! Oh, Lexa!”

Lexa’s thrust are shallow but powerful as she works to fill Clarke with semen again. Perhaps tonight their first pups will be conceived. At that thought, Lexa lets out a roar and pounds Clarke even harder once…twice…three times then explodes.

“YES! Oh, Lex!”

Lexa drives herself into Clarke over and over until her cock is milked dry. She starts to collapse down on the omega but Anya catches her, helping to guide the women to their sides so Clarke is comfortable until the knot retracts. Lexa pulls her lover into her chest, nuzzling her neck.

“I love you, Klark. Ai hod yu in. I love you,” she whispers over and over into Clarke’s ear.

Anya smiles and goes to get the water, helping both her lovers take a drink. She then goes to start getting the food sorted onto 3 plates. They will need to eat before round 2, or Clarke will not last. Maybe round two should be alpha on alpha to give the omega a break? She glances back at the bed. Oh, yeah, that would work, too, she decides as she studies Lexa’s muscular backside.

“So fucking delicious,” she mumbles as she stares at the naked women in the bed.

* * *

By day three, Anya and Lexa are into full rut. As the three lovers wake from a nap, they can all feel the change in the air. Their hormonal levels are peaking.

It is time.

Lexa settles between Clarke’s legs. She strokes a hand over her loves breasts. “Klark, do you still wish to be mine forever?”

Clarke nods, “I’ve never wanted anything more than to be yours and Anya’s. Please, Lexa, make me yours.”

Lexa leans down and kisses her. “Only if you make me yours in return.”

Clarke smiles, tears in her eyes. “I will, sweetheart. I will.”

Lexa slowly slides her cock inside. Clarke rolls her hips to meet it. They kiss deeply, their hands racing all over each other as Lexa starts to speed up. Anya lays on her back, her hand working her cock as the raging hormones in the air nearly send her feral. She needs the omega, too.

“Klark…hand…please…” she begs, her voice gruff.

The two making love break their kiss and look to their other mate. Clarke reaches over and takes Anya’s cock in her hand and starts to stroke her in time with Lexa’s thrusts. Lexa whimpers at the sight and feels her incisors start to extend, something that can only happen during the mating cycle. She turns back to Clarke, who sees the green eyes are nearly completely black. Lexa’s mouth pulls back to show her teeth. The omega licks her lips as she feels her own teeth extend.

“Lexa…now…make me yours,” Clarke begs.

Lexa starts to thrust faster, feeling her knot press into Clarke with no problem. Clarke moans as she feels herself shut tight around the rod between her legs. No drop would escape her. Lexa lets out a growl and Clarke’s head turns to the side, exposing her pulse point. Lexa leans down, smells how ready her omega is and knows it is time. She sinks her teeth into the spot, the taste of Clarke’s blood driving her into an orgasm. Clarke screams in ecstasy. Her head turns and she sinks her teeth into Lexa’s neck, directly opposite the mark made by Anya a few years back. Tasting her two alphas so intimately as she feels herself filling once more with Lexa’s seed drives Clarke over the edge.

The two pump against each other over and over, as their blood mingles in their mouths. Soon their pheromones entwine. Where you now smell one, you smell the other. They are bonded.

When Lexa’s hips finally still, when the last of her seed has been captured by Clarke’s womb, she collapses down on the alpha. They release their teeth at the same time. Lexa nuzzles the mating mark she has placed, licking it and kissing it until it seals. Clarke does the same for the alpha. HER alpha. She then brings her hand to Lexa’s cheek and guides her into a kiss.

“Thank you,” she whispers emotionally.

Lexa smiles and kisses her gently. “It is I who should thank you, Klark, Commander of my heart.”

The two nuzzle and kiss until Lexa’s knot deflates. She slides out and looks to Anya. The other alpha is sweating and panting. She is beyond ready to mate with Clarke but is holding back to make sure the omega is ready. Clarke sees this and rolls over, straddling Anya’s hips.

“My love, let me help you,” she insists, nipping at Anya’s lips as she lowers herself onto Anya’s hard cock.

“Jok…so good,” Anya growls.

Clarke smiles, resting her hands on Anya’s breasts as she starts to rock her hips back and forth. Anya pumps upwards, driving herself into Clarke. The younger blonde’s head rolls back and her excited moans tell the alpha how good she feels. Soon Anya’s knot starts to form. She rolls, placing Clarke under her as she starts to drive in harder. She lifts a strong leg and places it over her shoulder, giving her even deeper access to Clarke’s center.

“OH! Oh, fuck, Anya! Yes!” Clarke screams.

Lexa watches, her cock starting to harden once more as she watches her lovers move towards becoming mates. She hears the whirl in Anya’s throat as her incisors extend. Lexa shivers, remembering when that sound had been for her. She is ecstatic to her hear love as excited with Clarke as she had been back then. Clarke’s fingers grasp Anya’s upper arms tightly, pulling the woman down towards her neck. Anya lets out a low huff and Clarke bares the side of her throat that is still fresh. Anya sniffs deeply, smelling both her mates already mingled in Clarke’s aroma. She growls.

“Mine,” she grunts.

“Yes. Yours. Make us yours,” Clarke pleads, knowing Anya is smelling the other alpha, too.

Anya kisses the spot once more then sinks her teeth in. Clarke once more cries out in pleasure as her second alpha makes her mark. After a second, Anya’s hair has been moved (thanks to Lexa) revealing the woman’s unmarked patch of skin. Clarke sinks her teeth in, her eyes fluttering closed as she tastes her loves once more in her mouth. Anya sucks hard, tasting her two lovers. She licks at the bite, making sure her pheromones mix in, too. Clarke does the same and soon the smells all around the bed change once more. Where there had been the scents of alphas and omega, now there was just one scent.

The perfect triad.

That glorious smell sends Clarke and Anya once more into orgasm, the omegas womb filling once more. Lexa watches as Anya is milked for all she has. When the last shudder leaves both women, she helps them shift to their sides and snuggles up behind Clarke. She takes a deep breath, smelling the intoxicating smell of the three of them. She kisses Clarke’s shoulder. She eases up and kisses Anya’s cheek. She doesn’t even wipe the tears that stream down her face.

“I love you both so much. Thank you for making me happier than I ever thought I could be,” she tells them emotionally.

Clarke smiles and reaches back to take Lexa’s hand, pulling it over her side and tucking it between her and Anya. Anya kisses Lexa’s knuckles. The three lay there for a moment, just enjoying the newness of their bond and trying to catch their breath. Anya finally sighs.

“Someday we’ll do that and you’ll be so full of pups you’ll hate us,” she says with a grin.

“Yeah, someday,” Lexa agrees.

Clarke shrugs. “Why not today?”

“Klark, Raven let slip about the implant. We know you can’t have pups yet,” Anya whispers, kissing Clarke’s forehead.

Clarke chuckles. “Raven should keep her mouth shut. Just so you know, when the implant is removed, it can take a few months to get fertile again or sometimes an omega can be fertile right away. So, the day after you two left for Polis, I had Mom remove my implant.” Lexa sits up as Anya eases back to stare into Clarke’s eyes. She giggles and nods. “You heard me right,” she answers before they ask again.

Both alphas reverently stroke Clarke’s belly. Not all mates get pregnant their first time but…but it could happen. Lexa leans down and kisses Clarke’s belly gently.

“If you guys want to get together in there and form our pups I swear I will love and protect you forever. And so will your other alpha but she’s knotted and can’t talk to you just yet,” she tells the firm stomach.

Anya chuckles and rubs that stomach. She stares into Clarke’s eyes. “Just remember, ai prisa, my pups will be the smartest and the cutest.”

Clarke laughs as Lexa gives her mate a growl. The omega strokes their cheeks. “I love you both. And I am sure our pups will be the best of both of you. I can’t wait to meet them no matter when they come.”

The three kiss and caress each other more until Anya’s knot deflates. They enjoy another brief meal before they start to make love again. It will go down in their lives as one of their best days ever.

* * *

**Two and a half weeks later…**

Clarke lets out a nervous breath. “So, um, what do you think?” she asks as she stares at herself in the mirror.

She wears a traditional Skaikru wedding dress that had been worn by both her mother and her grandmother on the Ark. Her hair is done in traditional Trikru braids. Her eyes are rimmed in a mix of red and black, a tempered version of hers and Lexa’s ceremonial paint. On each temple is a blended stroke of green to represent Anya. She had even let Harper put some red lipstick on her along with some rouge. She almost doesn’t recognize herself. Abby steps up and hugs her from behind.

“You look beautiful, baby,” she answers emotionally.

Clarke smiles and covers her mother’s hands with her own. “Thanks, Mom.”

“Yeah, Clarke, you’re stunning,” Raven adds.

“A true princess,” Octavia agrees.

“Ah, my work is done,” Harper jokes.

The group laughs. Clarke turns around to face them. “I’m so nervous and yet so excited. I mean we’re already mated but…this is…I mean, wow…”

Abby grins. “I believe I said the same thing on my wedding day to your father.” She swallows hard. “He would be so happy to see you today. He always dreamed you’d have a wedding and he’d walk you down the aisle. I’m so sorry he’s not here, Clarke.”

Clarke pulls her mother close. “Shhh. He’s in our hearts, Mom. What happened to him wasn’t your fault. Never think that again.”

There is a knock on the door. Octavia opens it to admit Indra. The woman is in her ceremonial leathers and still looks fierce as hell.

“It is time,” she says formally.

Raven laughs. “Damn, General, sounds like you’re leading Clarke to her death or something.”

Indra rolls her eyes and walks back out. Clarke takes her mother’s hand and they follow Indra, the other 3 Delinquents following behind them. The ceremony today will be a mixture of a traditional wedding ceremony the Skaikru still uses combined with the traditional mating ceremony of the Heda.

Yes, there was a traditional Heda Mating Ceremony.

Turns out it was a bit of info the Flamekeeper had hidden away in the temple. Only a tipoff from an older handmaiden who liked Wanheda MUCH more than she liked Titus had alerted Lexa to the fact that 4 previous Heda’s had mated. Only 1 of those had mated prior to winning their Conclave so the bastard couldn’t even use that as an excuse. To say Titus had done his best to avoid the triad since that news came to light is an understatement. Rumour has it Lexa is already in search of his replacement.

In a small tent behind a ceremonial stage, Anya smiles at her mate. “So you do realize we’ve been living in sin all these years? We’ll finally be a legal mated couple.”

Lexa smiles and pulls her close. “You’ve been the best sin of my life.”

The two share a deep kiss. When it ends, Lexa strokes Anya’s cheek. She studies the eye makeup, a mirror of what Clarke will wear. It makes Anya’s golden eyes stand out. Only Lexa’s is different. Same design but all in the Commander’s black. In front of everyone, both Anya and Clarke will swear their hearts and souls to the Commander. In return, the Commander will swear her protection and loyalty to them. Then, in something taken from the Skaikru ceremony, they will exchange their vows of love.

Titus hates that part the most. In front of everyone, Lexa will lay her greatest weaknesses bare. Lexa argues that in front of everyone she will show where her greatest strengths lie.

Titus already has a plan in the works to prove her wrong.

But for now, the Flamekeeper’s plans are not even something they are thinking about. The two alphas are more worried about forgetting their vows or not being able to speak when they see their omega. Per another Skaikru tradition, Clarke had spent yesterday and last night with her family and the alphas have no idea what she will be wearing. The alphas are both in specially made outfits. Lexa wears an ankle length black dress of the softest fabric. It has a slit up one side to mid-thigh and a daringly deep neckline. Anya had literally drooled when she saw her lover for the first time.

The general had also caused a reaction when she stepped into the tent in all black leather, form fitted so it looks like she was sewn into it that morning. She also has a plunging neckline and her strong arms are bare despite the chill in the October air. They stare at each other, each thanking the Spirit and anyone else who had a hand in bringing them together and then completing them by bringing them Clarke. Their smiles grow larger when they hear the crowd cheer and start to chant “Wanheda.”

“Our love is here,” Lexa states needlessly. Anya nods and kisses her mate

Gustus sticks his head in the tent. “Heda, General, it is time,” he says, the barest hint of a smile.

The two nod and follow him out. Drums start to beat a steady rhythm. The crowd quiets as Lexa leads Anya up the steps to the ceremonial stage. Waiting for them is Marcus Kane, who had agreed to lead the ceremony. He is dressed in a traditional Skaikru suit but has the paint and adornments of a Trikru leader. He has eagerly embraced and honoured both cultures. In Polis he has become a favorite around the city for his willingness to learn their ways and teach others the way of the Sky Clan. Clarke jokes people love him more than they love her!

As the three take their positions, the drumbeats change and grow quieter. Raven hits play on a rigged-up speaker and the traditional wedding march plays over the Trikru drums, which change their beat to match the music. It is really quite lovely.

But Lexa and Anya don’t even register the music. They don’t hear the murmur of the crowd as Bellamy walks down an aisle leading to the stage. On his arm is their omega; their love; their mate. They had always thought Clarke beautiful but this figure in white approaching them is more than they could have dared dream. The smiles on their faces could have lit up the darkest night. Bellamy carefully helps Clarke up the steps. He bows his head.

“Heda, General, on behalf of Jake and Abby Griffin, it is my honour to present to you Clarke Griffin of Sky Clan, Wanheda of the Coalition.”

He kisses Clarke on the cheek as he passes her hand on to the other two alphas. He descends the stairs to stand by Abby and Echo, who is there with the Azgeda delegation. Lexa and Anya stand either side of Clarke. They both kiss her cheeks, telling her how beautiful she is. Kane smiles and clears his throat as the music is stopped.

“Ladies and gentlemen of Polis, it is my honour to lead you today through the official joining of Heda Lexa kom Trikru, General Anya kom Trikru, and Wanheda Clarke kom Skaikru.”

For the next 15 minutes the ceremony follows the ceremony all Grounders would have. Then Kane steps to the side after announcing it was time for Anya and Clarke to declare themselves to their Heda. Anya goes first. She drops to her knee in front of Lexa.

“Heda, from this day forward, so long as I breathe, you have my fealty, you have my sword, you have my heart. In your leadership I find direction. In your love I find purpose. In your life, I find my own. Now and forever, Heda, I am yours.”

Lexa smiles and offers her hand to Anya, helping her up. “Now and forever, General, I am yours as you are mine. I will protect your heart as I protect your life,” she vows.

She then turns to Clarke. Clarke smiles up at her and repeats the same vow as Anya. Lexa again smiles and swears the same to the omega. Kane steps to them as Clarke stands.

“By the laws of Trigedakru, you three are as one. By the laws of the Heda, you are united. Now, by the laws of Sky Clan, please exchange your vows.”

Clarke takes a deep breath before she starts. “For many years I knew I felt different when it came to having feelings for someone. I was told by some that I was worthless. I was told by others I was just an omega. And then I met the two of you. You treated me like an equal, maybe even better. You told me I was worth more than I even dared to imagine. When I needed time, you gave it to me. When I needed comfort, your arms were there. When I needed love, I had only to look in your eyes. I love you both so much and I promise to be your shoulder to lean on, your confidante when you need one, your warrior when my blade is called for and to someday raise your pups to be brave warriors just like their nomons.”

The crowd cheers the words. Anya lifts one of Clarke’s hand and gives it a kiss.

“Clarke, you fell out of the sky and really, really pissed me off.” Everyone chuckles. “And then in the mountain, you showed me that you had a strong mind, a heart of gold, and nerves of steel. I think I fell for you long before I admitted it to myself.” She turns and takes one of Lexa’s hands. “So long ago I knew I loved you. For years I ignored my own needs as you built your legacy. And when I finally did have you in my arms, I swore there would never be another. It was you who first pointed out that I had feelings for Klark. Instead of anger, you had compassion. Then you got to know Klark and realized there was something there that helped complete us. The first time I held you both in my arms I knew I would fight earth and sky, man and beast to protect you both and preserve our love. I swear to you both here today, in front of everyone, I will love and cherish you both forever.”

The crowd cheers again. Lexa can barely control her emotions. She had expected to be blown away by Clarke’s words. She had been shocked (in a good way) by the stoic general’s unexpectedly emotional statement. She takes a deep breath.

“As Heda I hold all my people dear. My life is theirs and I would gladly die that my people might live. You two are the ones I hold most dear to my heart. Your lives, your happiness, and your spirits guide me when times are dark. You are the ones that center me and remind me why I lead the way that I do. Your love makes me stronger because it makes my convictions stronger, my sword sharper and my justice swifter. Thank you for being my shields. I promise you both, I will always be there for you in this life and the next.”

The crowd cheers once more. Kane steps up for the last time.

“And to end this ceremony, one last Sky Clan tradition: I now pronounce you a perfect triad. Alphas, you may kiss your omega.”

The crowd cheers again as Lexa kisses Clarke, Clarke kisses Anya, then Anya and Lexa kiss. The alphas then each take one of Clarke’s hands and lead her from the stage back to the tent the Alphas had used before the ceremony. Kane smiles at the crowd.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please join us as we celebrate the union of Heda Lexa to her mates!”

The crowd cheers again. Kane steps down off the stage and pulls Abby into a hug. She smiles at him.

“Well done.”

“Thanks. I’d say it went well,” he notes.

“Very well. Come on, I’ll grab you a cup of wine, Ambassador.”

Kane grins. “Lead the way, Chancellor.”

They go off to find the table they had been told was theirs for the feast. Musicians fill the ceremonial stage so there can be singing and dancing long into the night. In the tent behind the stage the newlyweds hold each other, enjoying a few minutes alone before they join the celebration for a couple of hours before consummating their marriage. Clarke sighs, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Ai prisa, why are you crying?” Anya asks in concern.

Clarke shrugs. “I’m just so happy.”

Lexa chuckles and pulls her mates close. “As are we, hodnes. As are we.”

Finally they join hands and go out to the table set up for them for the evening. As they approach they receive congratulations from all the attendees. As they come up to King Roan, he bows his head.

“Congratulations, Heda, you are a lucky woman.”

Lexa smiles. “Thank you, King Roan. I’m glad you and your delegation could make it here.”

“We wouldn’t have missed it. Besides, we had to bring a special gift for Wanheda,” he says with a smile at Clarke.

She lifts an eyebrow. “Oh? What’s that?”

“The pelt of the pauna you killed. We’ve had it turned into a rug. It seemed only right that you have it. After all, I know of no other person who has killed a two-headed beast single-handedly.”

The smile on Clarke’s face grows as she sees the smile fall off Lexa’s face. Even Anya seems stunned even though she had never voiced her doubts of the story Clarke had told.

“It really had two heads? Really?” Lexa presses.

Roan nods. “Really. Its mother had been Nia’s first animal gladiator. When she found it was pregnant, she stopped it from fighting, hoping to raise another good fighter. She was disgustingly thrilled it was born with two heads. She made sure it was treated better than even her human warrior and gladiators and raised it to be a murderer. Echo was there the day Wanheda killed the creature even after it managed to do some damage to her back. To hear everyone tell it, it was the first time Nia came to fear the woman she had captured.”

Clarke smirks at Lexa. “I believe your next statement should be, ‘Gee, Klark, I am sooo sorry for every doubting you. You are a bad ass chick and I will never doubt you again.’ That sound right, Commander?”

Lexa blushes and lets out a low growl. “I’m sorry, Klark, for doubting you. But in my defense you were half out of it when you told me! I mean, it could have been a delusion. Right?” She looks at Anya. “Even you wondered!”

Anya grins and hugs Clarke. “Yes. But I was wise enough to keep my doubts from our omega.”

The others laugh as Lexa gets a scowl on her face. Clarke takes pity on her mate and wraps her arms around her waist.

“Well, now you know the truth. Come, my love, let’s go enjoy our wedding feast. Roan, thank you for the rug. I look forward to displaying it for all to see.”

Roan nods his head and disappears back into the crowd. Lexa kisses Clarke’s temple.

“A two-headed pauna…remind me never to piss you off, Wanheda.”

Anya chuckles. “Are you really just figuring that out now, niron?”

The trio makes their way to their table. Throughout the night they are toasted and visited by political guests and commoners alike. Clarke squeals in delight and happily accepts a picture from her little pal Nathan. It is a drawing of the triad. Clarke promises to get it framed and hung in their quarters. Soon other children she had met approach her. Anya and Lexa smile proudly as Clarke makes the children feel as important as any Ambassador or Clan leader. The two know she will make their pups feel just as important. And, yes, it makes them love her even more.

For 3 hours, they speak to their guests and enjoy the entertainment. Then finally they retire back to the tower to start the rest of their lives together.

* * *

For a week, the triad is rarely seen outside official engagements. Many meetings that usually dragged on too long are ended swiftly by the Commander, so she can return to her mates. Training regimens for Clarke and Anya are cut short as they would rather be naked and making love than working out their muscles some other way.

Towards the end of their wedding week, Anya is about to return to her home in the tower to join Lexa and Clarke for some afternoon delight when a messenger runs up to her.

“ _General, there’s been an incident with the sekens at the obstacle course_ ,” the boy reports in Trigedeslang.

Anya growls and clenches her fist. “ _Inform Heda I will be later than planned_ ,” she tells him as she goes to the stables to get her horse.

Within 20 minutes she is riding out of the gates of Polis towards the obstacle course set up in a small valley just beyond the Eastern tree line. As she starts down the path she feels a sharp pain in her neck. She slaps at it, thinking it is a bug but her hand comes away with the remnants of a small dart. As a second sharp pain hits her thigh, the first dart starts to do its job. She tries to hold onto her horse but her hands won’t cooperate and she falls to the ground, rolling out of control until a tree stops her. She tries to get up but none of her muscles will obey her commands.

“ _Oh, jok_ ,” she thinks to herself.

Two figures step out of the woods and approach the helpless woman. One smiles wickedly, the other just glares at her.

“I didn’t want it to come to this, General,” Titus says. “You brought this on yourself. I have to protect Heda from fatal distractions.”

He turns and walks away. The smiling man leans down as a third person walks out of the woods with a blanket in her arms. They quickly roll Anya up in it, toss her over the back of her own horse, and lead her away from Polis.

One down, one to go…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! How could I end it there? I'm telling y'all...my muse is an a-hole! Thanks for sticking around for this one. Working on Part 3 as we speak to tie up a bunch of loose ends. And, who knows, maybe set up a part 4? We shall see! Have a great summer! Or if you're in the other hemisphere, a great winter! See you somewhere in fanfic world! ---AR
> 
> P.S. If you don't like what I wrote or don't like what the TV guys write--WRITE YOUR OWN! Yes it can be scary but go for it! Just write what you know and write for yourself. Enjoy it because it is part of you and don't worry about the haters!


End file.
